


How to train your dragons: The Next Generation

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Proper Timeline Saga [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Asgard, Children, Dancing and Singing, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Human Form, Inheritance, Married Life, Multi, Next Generation, Protective Parents, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Responsibility, Special Powers, Talents, Talking Animals, Valhalla, Voice Acting, legecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 107,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Hiccup, Boden, and Una along with the rest of their friends all have their own bundles of joy now and now that they are paired with their own dragons it's time for their adventures of a lifetime to begin!





	1. The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> part five as we see EVERYONE have children of their own and how the NEXT GENERATION of Dragon Riders handle the duties of keeping the world safe and what did they exactly get from their parents? Enjoy! and this also means we are closer to having things already grammar checked as the last few chapters of this were when I got Grammarly!

The Next Generation

Outside the night was clear and beautiful with only a few of the most enchanting melodies could be heard drifting lazily upon the warm nightly zephyrs that blew through the enchanting city that made up the Realm of the Gods.

Asgard was forever and a day enchanting along with exquisite without a doubt. Thanks to the extraordinary talents of the individuals talented in nature magic as well as the dwarfs, light elves who'd constructed and used their magic to assist the Realm in its ongoing prosperity.

Likewise one couldn't discount the hardworking servants who all were treated not as servants but as equals to the Gods themselves. For they're just as valued members of the community to make sure their captivating home was well-kept, gorgeous and running smoothly.

No-one's part was greater or lesser then another's. All and sundry played an equally vital role in making Asgard as well as those in Valhalla the paradise it was for all who called it home. For that reason, not a single soul was more important than another.

Everything was in perfect balance and harmony. Furthermore, all who lived in this Realm strived to live in unity, harmony, friendship, and equality. That one and all were accepted for who they were and no greater expectations were then just to be true to yourself and try you best each day.

That had been the only goal and realistic expectations since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment that had taken place over an Earth Time of a Millennium ago.

All the Nine Realms flowed at a different time and that itself was continuously fluctuating as it was meant as a method of protection. Just in case somebody found a way to meddle with time it was to some degree protected.

That being said and taken into account there was no doubt that the couple currently slumbering in the gigantic bedchamber were undeniably extremely important given the size and grandiosity of their bedroom.

Or the fact that the four dragons that were also sound asleep with them in the room had very huge and ornamental beds, in addition, were wearing jeweled collars around their necks. There was no uncertainty the occupants of this room were clearly highly significant.

The eye-catching woman with her waist-length strawberry blond tresses were starting to stir and as she did two of the dragons did as well. One had a crescent moon with a rose weaved around it on their forehead. The other had gleaming silver eyes.

Their collars with were cherry pink and silver with a rose and star-shaped gem respectively. The dragons alongside them must've been their husbands since they had a more masculine look to them.

The female with the rose collar husband's collar was bluish white with a matching lightning bolt gem. The other's husband collar was mauve with matching stone that looked like a starburst.

The females left their beds first with catlike grace and even stretched like cats before one fetched an emerald green silk bathrobe and the other matching slippers for their mistress.

"Thank you so much, Luna Rose, Star Lancer. I hope this isn't such a bother waking up so early to watch the night give way to a new day," she addressed the beautiful jet black dragons who only smiled toothlessly.

"It's not a bother at all, Lady Frigga. We love watching the daily miracle as much as our children and grandchildren too." Luna Rose the one with crescent moon and rose replied pleasantly.

"Besides it's something all of the Three Dragon of Legend Races share and it not only makes us and our children happy, but it also makes our children's Riders and their own children happy.

It's a bonding activity we all love. As a result that makes us all feel we all together for one moment watching either sunrise or sunset." Star Lancer the other female explained also in a pleasant tone.

"They do have a point, my beloved. It is a miracle and a magical spell that can't be beaten when the sunrise or sets. There is no magic like the orb of gold and copper Skyfire that is the enteral torch of hope and faith for all of us in the Nine Realms," spoke an aged and wise voice behind her and whirling around the other dragons had brought her husband his robe and slippers.

"You are very wise and it's a good thing you didn't really have to travel to Well of Urd and trade your eye to gain such wisdom, my beloved. That you just learned from a long life and let time and life teach you," Frigga smiled with relief as she gazed into her husband Odin's stunning azure eyes.

He gave her a warm smile before kissing her gently once and gazing into her attractive teal eyes "I'm so glad you're not just dressed in crazy fur and armor either. That we did, in fact, have the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

That we ended up choosing our own fates and own appearance and didn't feel forever bound to continue on with the nonsense of the humans imaginations of what they were telling of us," he paused one moment before finishing with his thoughts of the wisdom of that time that had changed everything for all the Nine Realms.

"Just because there was some truth here and there didn't mean we had to let it completely dictate who we were and meant to be. That even we Gods or any of the people in any of the Realms can choose to be who they want to be."

"Yes," agreed his enchanting wife in a warm kind voice as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once as they continue to talk about one of the best things to ever happen to them and all of the people around them.

"Even though I must still guard and watch over the Tapestry of Creation which sees and knows all we do have free will and still has the power to choose who we wish to be and how we can find our own destiny," she paused a moment to look away from her husband. She let herself gaze at the room around her and their dragon companions before saying her own profound wisdom and the truth that'd elude countless others and still elude several souls although not them any longer.

"I've been told in many myths to know everyone's destiny. I only know of the countless possibilities. How one ends up with their final fate? That is for them to decided and even I cannot fully understand what that Tapestry has its own mind.

I'm merely a caretaker and interpreter. I only do my best to watch over it and do what I think it's asking, though its ultimate plan is a mystery even to myself."

"As it should be, Lady. No-one should know their own fate. Even if our fate led to our three species being murdered by that monstrous Red Death even if we had known about her coming, would have made any difference in our fate?" inquired the Night Fury on Odin's left that has zigzag markings all over his body.

"The answer to Strike Flyer is the question is we don't know. No-one can second guess the past just as no-one can foretell the future. It's too complex as is time. Even one small action could make the biggest difference in the most unforeseen ways.

Which is why you can't worry or think about the what-ifs of life. Only deal with the what is and not what ifs. Butterfly really do change the weather in many ways as you've so eloquently put it so many times, Lord Odin." Lighting Storm praised his master as he scratches him behind his gray ears.

"You're very wise yourself, Lightning Storm. Night Furies are undoubtedly very intelligent. Now let's watch our friends bring the night to the close and bring forth the dawn," suggested Odin to the group who all nodded in agreement.

Accordingly, the group walked leisurely to the very enormous balcony that was covered in glowing massive vivacious colored flowers and gazed upward to watch the miracle of the night into dawn.

Two dragons both collared could be seen zooming across the night skies side by side. One was the most brilliant shade of silver with a gold collar with ruby, the other was all the colors of the rainbow with a multicolored collar with a rainbow gem.

As the long serpentine silver dragon flew with grace, fluidly and elegance the night skies seemed to be pulled behind him as outflew the night. Whereas the moon which was that night a waxing gibbous was lowering as it is sung down by the rainbow dragon's special lullaby which was one of the most beautiful songs ever heard.

Then just as they'd disappeared beyond the horizon haven taken the night away with the two of the most beautiful females came to take their place and bringing with them the dawn and sun.

The females wore the same collars as their husbands only the Silver Phantom's was a diamond not a ruby and she was even more beautiful. Though she still flew with the same, grace, fluidity and elegance as her husband as the dawn followed her as she flew.

The incredibly beautiful singing rainbow female sang as beautiful aria as her name to bring forth the golden orb of Skyfire as she raised the sun with her voice.

The two mated pairs then did a special aerial ballet they did every sunrise and sunset to celebrate their love and that were at least together forever here in Asgard and Valhalla. That they hadn't been sentenced to oblivion when the Red Death had massacred the Night Furies, Silver Phantoms and Aurora Borealis Singers.

That the Gods had seen they'd suffered enough and granted them a second chance to live alongside them in this paradise and given them a sense of purpose and that they did live good lives. And they at least got to celebrate the fact that at least for their collared ones their children lived and did miracles on Earth every day.

"Beautiful! Well done! Magnificent! Wonderful!" called out Frigga jubilantly to the four dragons who swiftly flew in close to the Lord and Lady of Asgard.

They bowed respectfully to the Lord and Lady of Asgard. All the dragons gathered were forever in the debt of Odin and Frigga for without them they'd not have any kind of life at all.

They'd have been thrust into oblivion after the Red Death genocide on their nesting grounds. Just dead and gone for good. Not even having soul bodies as they did now. They just are dead and gone forever.

Nor without them would they'd had a purpose to their lives or know that their children had lived and done and continue to do great things.

Therefore they're eternally grateful to the Lord and Lady of Asgard and were also extremely respectful to them and always did their best to please them for their debt couldn't be repaid all the same they did try.

"Greetings Frigga and Odin. Glad you enjoy us working us doing our job. Even if it's a bit magical every time we do it." Yvaine who was Stardust's mother spoke in a refined and virtuous voice just like her daughter.

It was clearly evident that Stardust had gotten her attractiveness and virtuous personality from her mother and yet her fighting and deadly accuracy with her lighting clearly came from her father Draco.

As he sat on the balcony he was able to shoot lightning to light all the sources in need of fire with pinpoint accuracy. "I still got it. I never miss," he boasted only for a moment before his wife looks daggers at him.

"Draco," she warned him in a low voice, "I told you once I've told you a thousand times. It's alright to take pride in a good job. Not when it goes to your head and it becomes gloating and arrogance. Think of your daughter and how it be a bad example for her."

He shamefully hung his head and glanced at his wife. "I know, I know. I wish we could've raised her. Not that Boden and the other Haddocks didn't do a good job raising all our children," he gloomily repented to his wife.

"No, we couldn't ask for better best friends for our children and that all our children were foster siblings to each other," acknowledged Spectrum though he sang it with melancholy in his voice.

"Well, as we can't change the fact we are here and they are there we must accept it. Nevertheless, we can't overlook that we all share the same heroic fact that those three children our children bonded with father has," spoke up Aria in a brighter happier voice.

"What's that?" asked all dragon fathers in confusion given they'd too much grief to think straight at the moment. On the other hand, their wives all smiled and said proudly with great love in their hearts the simple answer.

"We all gave our lives for our children so they might live. We also know if it wasn't for Stoick's current dragon Soulwings at least getting one of our eggs none of the species be alive at all."

"It's true, what your wives are saying, you know. My husband and I played our parts well as to do what the Tapestry wants to be done. We cannot change the fact your people were killed.

Or sadly for you that the rest of your children were killed in their shells and had to grow up here as souls," Frigga expressed with her deepest sympathies.

"We know you understand our pain. You've many sons of your own so you're both married and with children. Therefore you do right understand us and we are the same." Luna Rose and Star Lancer nodded in an understanding way as she also wiped the tears from their eyes.

"It's true, my wife and I have sons and we'd grieve and feel terrible if we lost them and were put in your position which is hard. To have the families split between two Realms and the line of life and death.

Still, we've done the best to make sure both halves have had good lives and that at least bent the rules of the dead with the Spirit Portal so you can be at least together during certain days. Thus it's not forever." Odin continued on with empathy in addition to thoughtfulness.

"Yes, speaking of the Spirit Portal we must get to it to guard it. It's our sacred duty to guard it," Aria reminded them in her beautiful voice as she got ready to take to the sky.

"Along with our other duty which is writing songs and training the Dragon Valkyrie Choir. They'd both be singing out of a rusty bucket no matter how good they think they are without us," Spectrum pointed out a truth they'd long accepted when it came to who knew the most about singing and music.

"Well, then off you go to do your sacred duties for the day till you're released by nightfall for helping bring the night and rehearsals," Frigga commanded as the two Singers bowed before they flew off leaving a trail of dazzling rainbows behind them.

"We best be off as well, my Lord and Lady. I must oversee Asgard's weather conditions today and make sure it's appropriately balanced and it doesn't come to be imbalanced," Draco informed the pair in a gentleman like way.

"Which means I must go to the Wilds of Valhalla and oversee that they are flourishing and that the dragons are caring properly for the weather needs there.

Everything must be in balance. Yes, sunlight is enjoyable. On the other hand, we also do require the rain and snow, however, we still need to make certain it is appropriately balanced and not out-of-control tempests that could put an end to the Realm!" Yvaine proclaimed passionately with a dragon bow as she and her husband also flew off do their obligations.

"We'll check on the rest of our children and see how they are doing while you've your breakfast. Then we'll do what whatever you wish us for the rest of the day," the remaining dragons informed them as they quickly flew off to check on their remaining children.

Smiling and with a quick kiss, Frigga and Odin each took a long hot bath and got dressed before heading to have breakfast to meet with the other who called Asgard home.

This was one of the days you just felt you had to stop and smell the roses. A day you should be thankful for all that you had and that should appreciate the gift that life was and understand it could all vanish in an instant. And be really thankful for what actually matters in life and not about what didn't matter.

For that reason and feeling, Frigga and her husband made sure to spend extra time at breakfast that morning with their sons. Thor and Balder. It was not a normal thing for them to have their parents be so affection and involved with them as they were that morning.

Nor were they used to their mother suddenly acting like their mere children again and fussing over them and wanting to know what they plan to do that day or if they'd been treating each other well.

Though their father reminded them both a parents job was never done. It didn't end when the sun went down or when the child was grown or even when a parent had left the world of the living. That was an eternal commitment you make when you have a child.

Therefore they let their mother continue to fuss over them as if they're small children and promising to spend a little more time with both her and their father before they went about their own days and duties within the new Asgard after it had undergone the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

"I just feel something is gonna happen today that is gonna change things for one and all. I've not had this feeling for a long time. But I remember the last time I had it and that day did, in fact, change everything for everyone everywhere. Remember?" Frigga reminded her husband as they walked down a corridor where they would meet up with their dragons.

"I know what you're talking about. You speak of when the Haddock children birth brought forth a turning point that changed the whole Grand Design of the Tapestry of Creation."

"Yes, I could never forget that feeling. You know what happened. That coming of their births brought their timeline into existence before it was meant to be? That's Tapestry is what blessed them with their gifts and showed they're a turning point?"

"And how they've already created the ultimate butterfly effect that still being felt to this day? From their Realm to ours? And it's because of them the Age of Transformation and Enlighten was even brought about?

That we owe the thanks for helping us and in turn we could help them and the dragons and now they're busy creating a Golden Age of Peace and Prosperity."

"Or how about me and my sisters are no longer just reapers of souls? But we now also protect lives not just take them and all souls can come here? Not just whom we think is 'valiant' and the afterlife isn't a meaningless battlefield of killing and drunken fools?

That we have a real purpose to our lives and meaning to who we are and what we do?" called out a voice behind them and they whipped around to see a very beautiful golden-winged Valkyrie smiling behind them.

"Kara? Were you eavesdropping?" Frigga asked sternly.

"Not on purpose my Lady. I came to tell you a message on behalf Toothless and Moon Shadow's families that they'll be a little held up for about an hour."

"Oh, why?" Frigga asked curiously.

"The Valkyries had to reap today and one soul they reaped was a 'redeemable soul'. You know a soul who commits many bad acts but died doing a righteous act."

"And with the deal with have with the Realm of Helheim. Only truly evil souls who have no chance of reforming and no remorse within them go to the frozen world of evil souls.

Redeemable Souls are brought to here to the Asgardian Hallow. To hopefully have a chance at being Transformed and Enlightened," Odin gave the answer of how the souls were taken care of.

"Yes, that meant Strike Fire and Moonlight Blaze had to escort the "Redeemable Soul" themselves as they are only thing stronger enough to contain those souls who can swing either way.

From what I was told by my sisters who collect the souls this man was an abuser who abused everyone in every sense of the word, but for some reason, his last act was to save a little girl from drowning in a river. He died from putting too much strain on his heart.

Thus he counts as a "redeemable soul"

"I sense there more than one soul going into Hallow. Am I sensing correctly?" Odin asked and Kara nodded and explained why the dragons were further delayed.

"It's not just Strike Fire and Moonlight Blaze having to escort a Human Redeemable Soul. Jasper Sky and Star Dancer must escort a Dragon Redeemable Soul as well."

"Two Redeemable Souls at once? We don't get that often. What kind of dragon is this? As the same rules apply to dragon souls and human souls."

"It's a female dragon, no idea of species off-hand. Though what I heard from my trio of sisters who are the Dragon Valkyries. This is a female who is very shallow not done much good or bad but that's why she's redeemable. She can become good if she tries."

"So both sets of Night Furies must deliver these Redeemable Souls to the Asgardian Hallow where their youngest siblings Luka Star and Star Gazer await to see if they can be redeemed and be Transformed and Enlightened?" Odin finished for her.

"Yes, their fathers went to one pair each while their mothers are already at the Hallow waiting inside with their youngest. As you know how the Hallow magic works," Kara paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing to explain about the magical place within the palace known as "The Asgardian Hallow"

"It's a gorgeous idyllic natural setting. Very tranquil and serene. Excellent location for reflection as well as relaxation. Once the souls are inside the doors vanishes for 24 hours. They're given one night to think it over if they wish to be redeemed with the only company in there with them are Luka Star and Star Gazer.

If by the next morning if they choose not to continue they go to the bad place. If they elected to carry on on the path of redemption they must stay a full lunar cycle in the Hallow with Luka Star and Star Gazer guiding them on their journey for the Transformation and Enlightenment to work," she finished explaining the purpose of the room.

"Though by the end of it they'll be free and happier. We've not failed any redeemable souls yet since we created the Hallow after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

There no doubt these two souls will both be Transformed and Enlightened as well. I don't think we have anything to worry about, Kara. Just simply go tell them to stand together as a family and my husband and I will carry on our duties without our dragon companies for the day."

"Very well, I'll pass on your message and I'll get to my own duties. You know how to summon me if need me."

As they watched the golden-winged Valkyrie fly off the couple could only feel a stronger sense something was coming and now more than ever Frigga knew she needed to get to her Tower of Foretelling. That's where the Tapestry of Creation was kept and she needed to find out why she was feeling inside a feeling she had only felt once before.

Therefore she quickens her pace to her tower and took a deep breath pushed open the doors and stepped over the threshold.

The room she entered was a room that was so implausible it blew your mind. It was such a mystical and otherworldly space. As soon as you crossed the threshold into the chamber you couldn't even tell you're in a room at all!

There were no walls, floor or ceiling at all. You're entirely surrounded by colors both known and unknown to all the Nine Realms. Where it seemed to be night and day simultaneously with the moonlight and sunlight crisscrossing.

All over the place were what gave the impression of being billions of multicolor pulsating lights scattered like stars. Likewise flouting weightlessly all over the place around her were millions of orbs and other shapes in zillions of colors.

It was truly mind-blowing and what it was would blow anyone's mind even more for what this was it was the grand design this was the tapestry of all creation.

Everything, time, space, past, present, and all possible futures, basically all of creation was in this room and it was her personal responsibility to make sure the delicate fabric that holds it all together was not torn, ripped or damaged in any way.

In the center of this Tapestry was an orb the size of a Night Fury egg. It under an extraordinary glass dome that seemed to be made of an amalgamation of stardust, water and rainbow light.

The orb was the most beautiful gold in color and seemed to be thriving with great euphoria, lots of love and a great deal of laughter. For some reason, this seemed to be the centerpiece of the whole Tapestry as it was in the heart of this improbable room.

Dancing around it was three supernova bright lights the colors of green, teal, and lilac and they burned brighter than a million suns.

As Frigga got a closer look at this orb she saw something extraordinary take place. This orb had been the timeline for Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock's lives and it has done a miracle when it had come into existence before it's time and that was their soul's lights dancing around it.

Now she watched as another miracle was taking place. The Orb levitated and the protective glass removed itself and there was an explosion of colors and from the original Orb was born a second orb.

The two orbs rested side by side in the heart of the of Tapestry both beatings like heartbeats in sync but now hovering above this second golden orb were many more soul lights each starting out small but starting to glow brighter.

She watched as other twin stars that signified couples brightly glowed for a second with each soul light and then a golden web linked the two orbs and all the twinkling stars together.

But then she also saw a great black mass trying to swallow up this golden web and the new Soul Lights coming together to fight it off from the web and all connect to it.

Frigga after a very long lifetime of protecting the Tapestry understood instantly what this was about and only paused long enough to conjure up a second dome of magical protective glass over the second timeline orb before leaving to get her husband.

She didn't even make it halfway down the corridor when he came rushing to meet her with their dragons. His Eye of Odin amulet he always wore was glowing brightly and she knew instantly it already told him what she'd just witnessed.

"You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I already sent Kara to fetch Stoick and Soulwings and bring them immediately to the Council chamber and our dragons were just about to also go get Stardust and Nightrainbow's parents as well."

"We actually felt we should also have a bit of speaking pool with White King if you could perhaps be able to arrange that as well? Making a mini viewing well that we could communicate with him since he's far too to come into the palace?" suggested Toothless's father Lightning Storm.

"More to the point he can't leave the Dragon Soul Sanctuary and leave it leaderless or it will descend into chaos within seconds," pointed out Moon Shadow's mother Star Lancer.

"Make it so. Lightning Storm? You and Luna Rose go fetch Aria and Spectrum and Star Lancer and Strike Flyer you go collect Yvaine and Draco. I'll go set up a mini viewing well to make contact with White King.

We'll all convene within the Council Chamber within the next hour. Let's go forth and do this!" declared the beautiful goddess and everyone quickly left to execute the orders.

Just as it was so ordered everyone was ordered to show up was within the Grand Council Chamber of the Gods sitting comfortably and enjoying delicious food and drinks.

Stoick looked healthy and well or to be more precise his soul body did. When you died and came to Valhalla your soul become corporal and was capable of all it had been during your time on Earth.

However, unless you went through the Spirit Portal you'd be nothing more than a ghost. Without a body or substance and only those who could truly "See" and "Hear" you'd be invisible and unheard. That went for both human and dragon souls.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're summoned so urgently to Odin's Palace, Stoick the Vast?" Frigga asked the Viking Chief who shook his head.

"Frigga, my good and lovely lady, after all that went on in both my life and my afterlife thus far, nothing really shocks me.

Learning the truth about my children, having Kara watch over me and my family and learning about the prophecy and how my family has thus far played such a pivotal and key role in changing not just the world we inhabit, but all the Nine Realms?

Truly nothing really surprises me. After all knowing, we're watched over by the gods and how we are also so closely connected and everything else? Nothing you have to share with me will truly surprise me," the late Viking Chief replied truthfully.

"You know, Frigga, he does make a very fair point. After what has happened thus far on both sides should even this surprise us or them?" Kara asked as her golden wings fluttered about in her specially designed chair.

"I suppose not, no. Still, I'm sure it's not gonna change the fact for all who gathered here you are gonna be extremely concerned and worried about your loved ones and their friends."

"One is always worried about their babies and their loved ones. It never wanes and only grows stronger every day. That's nothing new. With each passing day and year that only grows. So telling us it's about to get stronger is nothing new either," countered all the mother dragons.

"Yes, whatever you have to tell us we are truly ready to hear it. So please explain what is going on."

Frigga took a deep breath as she drew herself with great composure to look strong and regal; though truly inside she was just like the rest of them an extremely worried wife and mother. For she truly wishes didn't have to tell them what she was about to tell them.

"As you all are well aware many, many years ago a verbal prophecy was foretold to me, well to be more accurate the Tapestry spoke through the telling of all your children's destiny and how they would achieve all the great and miraculous things they've done so far, correct?"

"Yes, you've told all of that and you also revealed that to them all as well once we figured out how to work the Spirit Portal," Stoick pointed out to refresh everyone memories.

"Yes, I also explained the circumstances of what proceeded and explained how all your children were a turning point in the Grand Design and how their lives were such an impact that they wove a completely new pattern that literally changed all the Nine Realms and all the lives within in them forever?"

"Yes, we are all well aware of that fact as well. It was a true butterfly effect. And that it led to the Age of Transform and Enlightenment here in Asgard and Valhalla and our people getting their second chance of new life.

And that creation of the Dragon Soul Sanctuary of which is my new kingdom and I serve my purpose. Are you saying something has happened that now threatens this peace and wonder?" asked White King.

Nodding she explained. "A new prophecy had just been foretold, not verbally this time. This was foretold through actions but nevertheless just as significant in meaning.

It's foretelling the return of the greatest evil to ever threaten the Nine Realms and it's now up to the next generation; your children's children to become Defenders of the Realms to protect both the Golden Age of the Earth Realm; but also protect all the Nine Realms or all Realms will fall."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Odin held up a hand for silence which took a few moments before he got it and then he explained as his amulet's power projected a magical image for all of them to see to tell the history behind this particular story.

"You're all well acquainted with the fact evil exist in many forms in all the Nine Realms. Some greater than others as well there is a seed of truth in all myths and legends.

So even the dark forces in the Nine Realms that were mentioned in the old stories of Earth were true. Even if the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment is not known to most humans or dragons, this is even less known.

Not all people accepted becoming Transformed or Enlightened. Some rejected it and stayed true to their mythical selves and only let evil and darkness consume them more."

"You mean there still evil gods and beings running amok?" Stoick asked in a shocking voice and Kara sitting next him nodded.

"Not just evil being like dark evils, but they're still the fire and frost giants and Loki's sons and Loki himself. That does even amount to how much evil still lives on Earth.

We have a tough enough job trying to keep our eyes and ears out and making sure they don't attack or ruin our peace or threaten us or the good your families have brought about."

"But that about change, isn't it?" White King called out from his viewing well pool.

"Yes, the Council of Evil as they've called themselves have laid low since about the time of their last great act of evil. Yours and Stoick's murders. That was 23 years ago. It seems all that time they've been lying in wait for the perfect time to strike and now that time has arisen." Frigga spoke in a soft but terrified voice.

"It's too ironic they'd choose today to start up again and our grandchildren and their friends' day to start on their path of destiny would be on the 28th anniversary of the founding of Dragon Harmony Alliance," growled Stoick in anger.

"Evil doesn't care about anything but the sense of irony is there the favorite form of humor, Stoick.

You know you must contact your children and inform them it is time for their children to begin their training to become defenders. We don't know when, where or how the Council will strike, but they must start their training ASAP," Odin and Frigga stressed clearly.

"Leave it to us, great Lord and Lady. We'll contact our children and their allies who'd be gathered on Berk to celebrate the DHA anniversary. We'll get the message through."

"Good, we'll keep you update-to-date with any further information as it comes in. Hurry the fate of all the Nine Realms and all our future depends on the Children of the Next Generation.

Right now that next generation of children whose ages were between the ages of 14 and 8 were sitting as still as they could to get an as massive portrait painted in celebration for the 28th anniversary of the DHA.

The painting was so massive it was taking the two best artists of Berk working together to paint it. Breezy was working painting the left half the canvas and her daughter Ria was painting the right half and meeting in the middle.

Sitting on the left side being painting going from the far left inward were the Riders' younger siblings children.

Starting with Brimstone's 11-year-old Destin. He was the spitting image his father physical with his mother coloring with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. He was hugging close to him 11-year-old cousin Embla. She was three months younger than her cousin. Just he looked like his father she looked physical like her mom with her dad's coloring of crimson red hair and brilliant lime eyes.

It should be noted the sons of the siblings were on top and the daughters were the bottom in this pattern.

So Breezy's own grandson 11-year-old Haldor who had curly raven black hair that fell past his shoulders with the greenish hazel eyes she'd given her son and he'd given her grandson gazing back at her as she painted at him she had to smile.

She also gazed proudly at her granddaughter his cousin Hertha who was 10 years old. She had short dusky black hair and honey-colored eyes like her daddy but she otherwise looked like her mommy and really loved red too.

The other cousin as Haldor's mother Alle's little sister Velika was also married to the brother of Ria's husband Lanon. So Larkin and Velika's son 10-year-old Jary was also their cousin.

Jary had short somewhat curly brownish blond hair with pale blue eyes with his mother's smile and nose and his father's build.

The last two were two girls who like their mothers and grandmothers been born on the same day and time so they're almost sisters and best friends but actually were cousins as their father were twins. But both the spitting images of their mothers. The only thing they didn't share with their mothers as they had their father's eye color.

As a result, the two 11-year-old daughters of Creel and Gala each had a different eye color. Creel's daughter Oili had blue-gray eyes and Gala's daughter Runa had bronze eyes.

On the right side that Ria had been painting so far as the allies of Berk. The Soul Riders and Dagur and his wife Helena's daughter.

Starting with oldest to youngest was 13 years old Whitley son of Ase and Leif. He had the white-blond hair of his mom with he wore in the same ponytail with the startling green eyes of his father.

Next to him was his cousin and adopted 13-year-old daughter of Elof and his husband Tue Esme. She had jet black hair in pigtails that ends were dyed a brilliant gold with warm gray eyes.

And the final member of their family was the Buttercup and Daisy who were born out of the three-way relationship of Torben and the twin sister Eira and Erica. Both had given birth to their daughters at the same time and day.

The two girls did look identical and acted like twins and like their mothers had to dress in reverse colors to be told apart. Only if you looked at their choker of who wore the buttercup charm or the daisy charm could you tell them apart really?

Otherwise, they looked exactly like their mothers in miniature other than they wore their hair long and loose and not in high braided ponytails.

As for Dagur and his wife 12-year-old daughter? She had been as planned named after her murdered grandmother Odyis. She had her mother's honey blond hair with she wore in long pigtails with jeweled hair accessories and also like her mom's eyes had this funny thing about them.

Every so often her eyes looked lime green and other times they looked ice blue. It seemed to depend on the light or her mood. No-one could really explain it properly. However, Una had pointed out her and her own mommy's eyes could look light green or blue depending on the light as well.

Now, mother and daughter started to work on the children ringing around the center point of the painting. For it was the Riders and Skullette and Firefang's children making a circle around the main focal point of the picture.

Starting at the top the picture was 12 years old Falcon who was Heather and Fishlegs song who had short messy blond hair and startling green eyes.

Going down from him was a 12-year-old girl who looked exactly a dark-haired Ruffnut with brown eyes. Her name was Eureka and she was Ruff and Eret's daughter and she had a steady hand on the first of her two cousins.

The first was a curly auburn haired 12-year-old girl with dark forest green eyes and smart mouth who wore a rune stone around her neck. She looked and talked with her mother's strange accent and thus she'd been named after her mom's Hawly's own mother Merida.

Her 8-year-old fair-haired brother Harris named for his grandfather looked very uncomfortable having to sit with so many kids to get this painting done but he did his best with both his sister and older cousin to keep him protected and reassured.

Though he was also clutching his own rune stone necklace tightly as if hoping it would help protect him or something.

That's been Ria's job to paint them. Breezy's job was to paint Skullette and Firefang's daughters Tove and Unn who'd been born on the same day

The two 12-year-old girls were as inseparable their mothers and very much sisters too even though again cousins. They already had sister's stones that were black and white gleaming in their helmets. Their names had come from their mother's middle names.

Tove had short jet black hair and the same two different colored eyes of her mother. Unn had the same sandy blond hair of her mom but with brilliant blue highlights as opposed to her mother's scarlet ones and with brilliant blue eyes to match.

Beneath them to complete the framing of this circle were the twins of Snotlout and his wife Raven. 10-year-old Mercury and Emerald who most resembled their beautiful sexy mother.

They'd her reddish-brown eyes and raven black hair which they wore in very long braided ponytails but they there was a uniqueness to their hairstyle and dress style altogether. Their bangs had been dyed, Mercury a brilliant blue and Emerald the same green to match her name.

They also wore matching feathers as an earring in their left ear and at the end of their ponytails as well and matching leather vest as well as part of their outfits.

Snotlout never questioned his wife how she came up with the hair dye or other things when it came to how she dressed their kids. That wasn't a battle he was gonna have with his wife at all.

And now for the men who most figured the most important children on Berk sitting in the center from oldest to youngest. The ten grandchildren of Stoick and Valka. Hiccup, Boden and Una's children!

Starting from the top where Hiccup and Astrid's three children. Their 14-year-old daughter Breena, her 13-year-old brother Brant and their 12-year-old brother Erico.

Next was Boden and Asta's 13-year-old daughter Edyis and her two brothers 12-year-old Garth and 11-year-old Geir.

Finally Una and Orus's 4 children. Their oldest daughter 12-year-old Freja next daughter 11-year-old Gyda, their last daughter 10-year-old Siri and their only son 9-year-old Vali.

Both Breezy and Ria were working together to get the details of their leaders' children correct.

Breena looked exactly like an auburn haired version of her mom teenage-self other than she dressed in red and had bluish green eyes and wore red flowers in her hair.

Brant looked very much like his dad with reddish blond hair that always looked like it needed a haircut but his emerald green eyes gleamed brightly despite the wild unkempt hair covering those most of the time.

Erico looked like what their mom would've looked like if she'd been born a boy and had short hair.

Going through Boden's three children starting with his daughter? She looked like her mother with her moonless sky dark hair only she wore it in long pigtails, though she'd gotten her father's eyes. Otherwise, she was her mom perfectly.

Her brothers on the hand? Garth had longish auburn locks with large midnight blue eyes and Geir had rather curly black hair with bluish green eyes.

There was gonna be no mistaking who Una's children were since all of them had inherited her lilac part of her hair. It seemed the magic that changed her hair now made it possible to be inherited as all four of her children had both a natural color with at least four inches of their hair lilac as well.

Her oldest daughter Freja was the one who resembled her the most. With the same golden blond hair, only her eyes were teal not blue. She wore her hair in a thick braided ponytail and the ponytail was where the lilac was.

Her next daughter was Gyda who had her father's Orus's strawberry blond hair. She wore her hair in two circle hair buns with and the pigtails hanging held the lilac. Her eyes were the shimmering blue of her mommy's.

Her last daughter had gotten her grandmother hair color and was already attempting to copy hairstyle though her hair wasn't nearly long enough yet the three short braids were all lilac and her blue eyes were determined to grow her hair out too.

Their brother little Vali was the spitting image of his father only of course his ponytail was lilac as well.

Still it all the children had undoubtedly gotten the good looks that were well-known for the Haddock clan.

If they'd gotten anything else at the moment wasn't important as the two painters were finally finishing with the portrait. Which was good as everyone was getting ready to explode from having to sit still for over three hours while this was being done.

Sure it was fine and dandy while their parents had been busy with their boring meetings and all that dumb stuff; however, this was supposed to be a festival; a party. They're kids and they want to party and have fun!

"Alright, thank you for your time and patience. The painting is done being painting, but it will not be done drying or for showing until tonight's celebratory feast." Breezy informed.

"So please don't stampede out of here just because you're all antsy and waiting to go have fun. Please leave in a calm and orderly fashion before you go enjoy the rest of the festival and all it has to offer outside," ordered Ria and she shot a look at her own child as she said this who cringe.

The children did as they're told and quietly left in an orderly fashion where their dragons looked as exasperated as they are to having to wait so long for them. They're all speaking loudly and at once about what took so long and it took a loud whistle from Breena to calm them down.

"Look I know that wasn't as much fun as we wanted but imagine how good we will all look once the painting presented at the feast? Now let's go have fun! How about we all do one Dragon Race once around the island?

You know we are all related one way or another. So I say let's say the first family to have all the members race the whole island is the winner!"

"Your own! Let's saddle up and do this!" everyone both kids and dragons yelled at the same time.

The Haddock grandchildren ran to saddle up with their Night Furies as each had bonded with one of Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids.

All the girls rode the daughters and the boys rode the sons. So Breen and Selena, Edyis and Lucelia, Freja and Sari, Gyda and Luna and Siri and Hope. The boys were Brant and Majestic, Erico and Lightning, Garth and Gray, Geir and Lightning and Vali and Black.

The Soul Riders Children climbed on their gemstone colored dragons who were named after the gemstones that reflected their colors.

Whitely rode a male Nadder named Garnet. Esme a female Whispering Death named Opal and Buttercup and Daisy on a Zippleback named Bloodstone and Moonstone.

As for the Riders' children?

Falcon's dragon was his mother's dragon daughter whom he'd named Silvertip.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut' kids rode the three children of Ruff's husband dragon Skullcrusher Stoick's former dragon who was mated to Orus's dragon Sylt.

Their daughter Maya who'd been named in honor of Orus's mother went to Eureka. Their firstborn son Heimdall went to Merida and their second born son Balder went to Harris.

Snotlout and Raven's twins rode the twins of their mother's Nightmare Cobalt. Her son Indigo went to Mercury and her daughter Periwinkle went to Emerald.

Skullette's daughter Tove rode her own dragon Wind Dancer's daughter Windrider.

Firefang's daughter Unn also rode Airclaw's daughter Medli.

Though Medli's siblings were ridden by Bloodfire's daughter Embla who named the daughter Shimmertail and their brother been named Twiggy by Lanon and Ria's daughter Hertha.

Brimstone's son Destin a male Nightmare named Firedrake was the son of his dragon Ash just as Larkin and Velika's son Jary's female Nightmare Rosy was the daughter of Velika's dragon Scorchclaw.

Continuing that fashion both Birger and Alle's son Haldor's female Gronckle Sorrel was the daughter of Breccia and Creel and Gala's daughters Oili and Runa's Zippleback Sunset and Sunrise was the daughter of Chaos and Havoc. Even

Odyis's Dragon Spirit was the daughter of her father's dragon so yes this truly was a next-generation group all around and in every sense of the word.

The race was a lot of fun and quite a bit of showing off though no-one lost their head completely and got over-competitive and put anyone in actual danger. Though it still didn't mean things didn't get a tad bit carried away as everyone did strut their stuff nonetheless.

Even if it was meant to be just one race around Berk as one could have predicted that not what happened. Everyone got too caught up in things and they ended up staying out way late till the call over the Dragon Lung was heard demanding they return to the village for the feasts ASAP.

It was a bit of a surprise when they didn't see the rest of their people gathering at the Great Hall. That should've been the first clue something was up. As this was supposed to be a great feast to honor all the five tribes that started the DHA.

What they got when they came into the Great Hall wasn't a huge feast or even the party they're expecting. They're greeted by their families, dragons and all who held an important position of leadership.

"What's going on?" was the collective questions all the children both human and dragon at once.

"You'll want to sit down for this. It's very important and if you don't sit down you'll be passing out on the floor, trust us." Hiccup informed the group at large so everyone took a seat and listen to what their elders had to say.

They explained very slowly and calmly what they'd been told from the other side by both the gods and their loved ones and now the time had come for all of them to begin the journey to their destiny of becoming Defenders of the Nine Realms.

Naturally, everyone was very freaked out and like are you freaking kidding us?! Though all of them had grown up hearing about the amazing things their parents and grandparents had done and could see from the way their family was looking at them it wasn't a joke.

"You're training begins tomorrow. Get a good night sleep. You're gonna need it. The torch that carries the responsibly of protecting and saving the world just been passed to your generation.

Not an easy burden to bear but we all know you're more the up to the challenge. See you all in the morning. Sleep well and we love you all."

And with that ended their lives as they knew it and start the beginning of their new lives that they had no idea what they be like at all!

Once again given a voice cast. This time it's anyone actually speaking or mention for this chapter. Some were for the siblings as children. It still is the same only imaging them as grownups are all.

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Tue Feniul- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Night Fury Souls

Moon Shadow's biological family members

Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Breena: Ashley Jenkins (she voices Coco Adel).

Brant: Neath Oum voices Lie Ren

Erico Michael Jones voices Sun Wukong.

Boden's kids:

Edyis: Arryn Zech voices Blake Belladonna

Garth: Howard Wang voices Whitley Schnee (yes this is Weis's brother)

Geir: Adam Ellis voices Cardin Winchester

Una's kids

Orus Unn (Her husband): Miles Luna Voice of Jaune Arch

Freja: Kara Eberla voices Weiss Schnee (later episodes)

Gyda: Samantha Ireland Voice of Nora Valkyrie

Siri: Taylor McNee voices Penny

Vali: Aaron Dismuke voices Oscar Pine

Soul Riders' children

Ase and Leif's son Whitley- Andrew Rannells- Sky the flying unicorn of Sofia the First.

Garnet- Carlos Alazraqui- Skylar Elena of Avalor

Elof and Tue's adopted daughter Esme-Ellie Kemper- Crackle- Princess Vivian pet Dragon on Sofia the First.

Opal-Jillian Rose Reed- Naomi Turner- Elena of Avalor

Torben and Eira and Erica's Twins- Buttercup and Daisy- Gabriella Graves- Young Cordelia Cedric's sister from Sofia the First

Bloodstone and Moonstone- Aimee Carrero- Princess Elena of Elena of Avalor

Fishlegs' family

Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon- Zach Reino-Roma Princess Ivy's pet skunk on Sofia the First

Silvertip- Marsai Martin- Princess Caterina Elena of Avalor

The Twins' family

Ruffnut and Eret's daughter Eureka- Harley graham- princess Clio Sofia the first.

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Tuffnut and Hawly's daughter Merida- Susan Sheridan- Princess Eilonwy

Tuffnut and Hawly's son Harris- Wilber Zaldivar- Nico Elena of Avalor

Maya- Zoe Hendrix- Amara Elena of Avalor

Heimdall-Jorge Diaz- Gabe Elena of Avalor

Balder- Joe Nunez Armando- Elena of Avalor

Dagur's family

Dagur and Helena's daughter Odyis-Brennley Faith Brown- Lily one of the witches on Sofia the First

Helena Dagur's wife- Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Spirit- Kitana Turnbull- Olivia- Elena of Avalor

Snotlout's family

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Mercury- Yuri Lowenthal- Mercury Black- RWBY

Emerald- Katie Newville- Emerald Sustrai RWBY

Indigo- Shannon McCormick- Ozpin RWBY

Periwinkle- Kathleen Zuelch- Glynda Goodwitch RWBY

Riders' younger siblings' families

Brimstone's son

Destin- Lincoin Melcher- Avion- Elena of Avalor

Firedrake-Cheech Marin- Quita Moz Elena of Avalor

Bloodfire's daughter

Embla- Noel Wells- Marimonda Elena of Avalor

Shimmertail- Genesis Rodriguez-Amalay- Elena of Avalor

Birger and Alle's son

Haldor- Keith Ferguson- Zuzo- Elena of Avalor

Sorrel- Chrissie Fit – Princess Valentina- Elena of Avalor

Lanon and Ria's daughter

Hertha- Gia Lopez-Estrella- Elena of Avalor

Twiggy- Maximus Riegel- Zoom- Elena of Avalor

Larkin and Velika's son

Jary- Desmond Gerber-Mingo- Elena of Avalor

Rosy- Rosie Perez- Dulce- Elena of Avalor

Creel and Gala's daughters

Creel's-Oili Kimaya Thais Young Carmen- Elena of Avalor

Gala's Runa- Isabella Cramp- Vamprina show of the same name

Sunrise and Sunset- Rebecca Shoichet- Sunset Shimmer

Skullette and Firefang's families

Tove- Jenna Ortega- Princess Isabel Elena of Avalor

Unn-Willa Holland from Kingdom Hearts does Aqua

Auden- Joseph Haro- Mateo Elena of Avalor

Sora- Hailey Joel Osment

Windrider-Yvette Nicole Brown- Luna Elena of Avalor

Medli- Cree Summers as Kida from Atlantis

Aria- Celine Dion

Spectrum- Peabo Bryson

Yvaine- Claire Danes

Draco- Charlie Cox

White King- James Earl Jones


	2. First Day of Dragon Training

First Day of Dragon Training

That night after the pronouncement of hearing it was time for the torch to be passed to the next generation was a devastating blow for one and all.

It's a natural thing to watch your children grow up and gain more responsibilities as they get older, but to be handed this responsibility, this burden; that wasn't normal. And it was both a blessing and a curse all in the same stroke.

It was a very beautiful evening and hopefully, it stays a beautiful night for one last night of innocence and that the children would be allowed one last night to have beautiful dreams.

For starting come dawn tomorrow would be the beginning of their journey to their destinies and that would be wrought with so many twists, turns, and surprises who knows when anyone would get another decent night sleep?

For that reason, it was no surprise Nightrainbow and the other members of the Dragon Choir were singing the Dragon Lullaby all over Berk for one and all to sleep too.

It truly was the only reason that any of the children were able to be lulled to sleep since their parents and grandparents couldn't even muster any strength to sing even though they wanted too. They'd all been struck dumb by the news and were thankful for their dragons stepping into to put their children to sleep.

So Nightrainbow was leading the choir over the island slowly as they sang the song in a beautiful soft ballad.

"Hush now, my little one, my gift of love from the gods above. Close your eyes and sleep as the gentle turquoise waves lull you to your dreams of peace.

Let yourself dive deep into the ocean of dreams where the stars shine forever bright with the wind whispering long lost lullabies.

Come with me now to where the moon is made of gold and the sun lights the path on the waves as smooth as glass.

We'll ride the waves on a little boat through the ocean of dreams just you and me till we reach where the sky and the sea meet.

Come with me to the sea of dreams, just you and me, and we'll sing the song of the dream sea.

The dream of the night before begins anew as we sail further in the bright blue as we follow the sweetest of sounds into a path of the bright light of love and hope.

We'll reach a beach full of white sand and green trees. We'll build a castle together just you and me where we can dream by the side of the sea of dreams. Don't cry, my child, it's just you and me.

So come with me, my child of love, so we may sail the sea of dreams just you and me.

We'll sail that sea of dreams with the moon of gold shining brightly on the waves of a new night's dream as the song of the dream-sea becomes anew. Just for me and you.

So as we sail on these rolling waves I still hold you tight don't be scared and don't you cry. I'll always be by your side.

So come with me to where the sea of dreams is lit by the moon that is made of gold and where we can sail to where the sky and the sea meet. Just come with me to the sea of dreams and that is where the song of the dream-sea will be.

And there I'll be to sing it too you so you may travel this ocean of bright blue to sail to your dreams anew.

So rock a bye my child of love so we may sing the song of love as we sail that sea of dreams forever and always beginning tonight, my most precious gift from above."

As they flew through the village and Seven New Islands you really saw how much Berk had undergone its own Age of Transformation and Enlightenment in the past 28 years.

Countless new buildings, better quality soil for better crops and better livestock, they'd numerous sources of power by using nature's own elements, their level of technology far exceeded their time, they'd many clever inventions.

Which included Una's Dragon Voice Box that was like a primitive phone, they'd their own primitive printing press, a working clock tower, indoor plumbing and so many more things due to both the creative minds of the Haddocks and everyone else.

Their library of knowledge was far greater than most people of their time period given that they'd really opened their mind and thought out of the box and thought for themselves.

They'd even created artificial land massed with the Seven New Islands! Using the dragons to created, Plant, Animal, Guest, Secret, Emergency. Vacation and Refuge Islands.

Then you had to consider all that they'd done with the Dragons and the dragons had done with them plus the Spirit Portal on top of that.

And the final culmination of all of this was they'd Transformed and Enlightened themselves. They'd changed their thoughts, feelings, and beliefs and become better and wiser people.

That was just the start of the turning point that the Tapestry had foreseen when it came to what it had seen when it came to Hiccup, Boden and Una's births and what they're capable of doing and how they'd wove an entirely new pattern along with all the lives they'd touched.

So it did give you pause to wonder what exactly would the next generation do and be capable of doing? The children of this amazing generation?

All that was known for sure one thing would remain the same the most important lessons that had been learned and was now instilled for every future generation from the start as soon as they're born and old enough to understand the word.

Family. The family was the most important thing to everyone in the Dragon Harmony Alliance and nothing more important the Family, Friendship and Love as those were the three founding factors that held the DHA together.

Therefore that was a lesson everyone knew by heart. It was in fact written and hung in all their homes and guest houses next to the Vow of Siblinghood.

Which is what all the grandmothers were all and reciting the words that explained why the family was so important. Valka and her friends were perhaps saying the most passionately as it was their grandkids on Berk.

Valka was the only grandmother whose children and grandkids still lived with her. The rest of her friends' children had all moved into what originally been three guests houses and thanks to both Gobber and Eret built and added on rooms. So they and all the children who were cousins could live together with their spouses and together.

Since Berk may've grown and changed but it still wasn't exactly a gigantic island and the families felt strongly that family should stay close and together. So like in her own house where a lot of rooms had been added on and almost everyone had to share a bedroom that had gone one with her friends and their children and grandchildren.

Right at the moment, 63-year-old Valka was sitting at her kitchen table drinking hot chocolate leisurely and reading the family oath as it was called. Valka still looked very much the same other than her hair was now completely gray; otherwise, she was still strong and tall.

It'd seemed that something about Berk had changed in recent times. For the reason that people had started to stay stronger, fitter and more youthful for the last 23 years.

Overall people's health in addition to vitality had gotten a lot livelier and people had been living a great deal longer then they use too. Given the fact that Gothi was still kicking and she was 113 years old!

Though for Valka it was neither here nor there at the moment thinking at that moment if Stoick hadn't been murder he'd been 73 and would've truly enjoyed all ten of his grandchildren tearing apart every building household.

They'd so many people under one roof they'd not only had to add so many bedrooms upstairs they'd to add on a second bathroom and a larger kitchen table to accommodate everyone!

"Let's see as the Family Oath goes," she mused quietly to take a sip and carried on ever so quality.

"Throughout life, you will see that there is so much that we do not understand.

But even though things don't always go the way we plan we see that every day that we won't turn away.

No matter if we feel if our dreams are coming undone. We stand by each other side and fill each other with hope and pride.

We are more than were are for we are one.

So when we ask the world.

"If they're so much I must be can I still just be me? The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?"

We can answer "Even when those we love are gone they stay with us as we journey on."

Life is full of tears of pain and tears of joy but together as a family there one thing nothing can destroy. Is the love and pride we hold deep inside because we know we are one.

Being a family like the earth and sky. It's one family under the sun. Together we give each other all the wisdom and courage we need.

And we will all see that when we realize we are one," she finished reading to herself when she heard something going on upstairs.

Worried she went upstairs to check what was going on. The upstairs was one long hallway of bedrooms. What had been her children's bedrooms were now the rooms they'd shared with their spouses.

Going further down the added on hallway was the other bedrooms for her grandchildren. On the left side were her granddaughters' rooms, one room that Breena and Edyis shared and the other that all three of Una's daughters shared. On the right were her grandsons' rooms. Hiccup's sons shared one room and Boden and Una' sons shared the other room.

Coming out of the bedrooms right now were six parents. Astrid had been in her sons' room as had Asta with her sons and apparently Orus been checking on his little boy too.

Clearly, her own children have been checking on their daughters as they're coming out of their daughters' rooms but all looked grim and unsure.

"Well, I'd be a fool if I didn't think every parent on this island wasn't checking on their children tonight and giving them a lot of hugs and kiss now that they finally fell asleep.

How are you all holding?" as she led them down the stairs quietly and poured them all hot chocolate.

"It's not an easy pill to swallow, Mom. And my brother, sister and I've been taking pills for years!" her 43-year-old son Hiccup tried to crack a joke even though he was tired and not really even in the mood to be funny.

"It's not like this the first hurdle you've had to cross as parents you know. You have all dealt with what you expected would happen," Valka started to say calmly when her 38-year-old son Boden politely cut it.

"Pardon us, Mom, but while we did naturally anticipate that all our children would indeed inherit our blessings and mental problems, which they did. And thank Odin you and Dad kept your journal and that Lily and Gothi have the meds to help with it.

But hearing about this? Something that hasn't happened since our own births? From that Tapestry and from Frigga's own mouth? That's not a normal parenting problem. Sorry."

"My BBBFF has a fair point, Mommy," her 33-year-old daughter and her husband nodded "I mean I didn't even get a warning of this and I'm a bridge between worlds!"

"I've only had 12 years to try and understand my own gift and well this still throws me for a loop understanding the many blessings and gifts that Tapestry gives certain individuals, Valka.

Why it blesses some and not others and you even said Frigga who watches over it doesn't fully comprehend it at times," Orus added and he was still bewildered by the many new things he was still learning even 12 years later after marrying his wife.

"It is true, there is a lot we don't fully understand about your family and you're all connected to the Gods and beyond," agreed Asta as she played with her ponytail.

"Or how complex your three destinies are interwoven with so many others and that somehow that extends to all Nine Realms and beyond that. And sometimes I don't think we should even try and strain our brains to figure it out," Astrid stated as she stretched in her chair.

"Which is properly the wisest thing to do. I don't think even Frigga or Odin try to fully comprehend all that Tapestry is or the fact it does have a mind of its own. So we best not strain our brains either," Valka agreed as she refilled everyone's golden goblets.

"Mommy, why are things always the calmest before the most hellish of storms, are about to break loose and tear apart all you hold dear?" Una asked in a very quiet voice to her beloved mommy.

Valka sighed and looked disheartened before answering, "I've no idea, my sweetheart. I know in my bones that this danger this threat my grandchildren and all their friends are now being trained to face though?

It's been the root of all the evil throughout the Realms and the source of all the evil that has to threaten your lives and all that we've held dear since time has begun. We all must stay strong as a family and friends more than ever and must make sure the children understand how important their bonds of love and friendship are if they are to truly face their destiny as all of your generations did yours."

"Not to mention we cannot fail in continuing to spread the Golden Age we've got a start and our own duties. Us and our dragons. Surely as we speak our dragons are having the same thoughts, feelings, and talks we are having at this moment amongst themselves." Hiccup stated.

"I don't even need my Dragon Whispering powers to tell me that is true, bro. It's their own children and grandchild who must carry the torch as well. So one and all are afraid and know both generations have to work together to face this great evil threatening all we've worked to achieve."

"I've already lost one home and family. I will not lose my second home or my second family or my own children. Let us prepare for the worst and hope for the best," Orus suggest in a firm and strong voice.

"Yes, one and all for the five tribes that started the DHA. Berk, Outcast, Berserks, Shardas, and Moralien we must unite for the common good and face the threat together.

We are one family after all and we rise and fall together. That's part of the foundation of why we united and we won't fail in why we came together in the first place," Asta reminded them strongly.

"Nor will we fail those who came before us. Our ancestors or any future descendants either. What we do starting tomorrow will honor our past, to protect our present and bring about an even better future," asserted Astrid who was thinking of her fallen uncle.

"Good. We better remind one and all of this before we begin the dragon portion of the training tomorrow. For now, we must all get some sleep ourselves. So let's all take some of my mother's sleeping potion and get a good night sleep, shall we?"

The next morning all the families in the village of Berk and their allies staying in the specially designed custom guest homes on Guest Island all had the best breakfast they could have before they all slowly started to arrive one-by-one to the old Berk Dragon Training Academy.

Awaiting them was 78-year old Gobber whose remaining hair was snow white now and you'd think by now he'd have invested at least in some new clothes but no. He still wore the same clothes he'd worn all his life and they're just shabby and smellier than ever.

(Hiccup and his family had been secretly working with Ewe Sarryck who ran the Laundry Hall that doubled the Village Garment factory. And they're gonna force Gobber into new clothes the same way they still forced him to the bath if it was the last thing they did!)

Also with him was Tove and Unn's mothers 49-year-old Skullette and 40-year-old Firefang. True to their family bloodline both looked way younger than their given age and were remarkable beautiful and rather fashionable.

Their husbands Auden and Sora would be taken over their duties in the Dragon Nursery today as they along with Gobber would be giving all the children's dragons a thorough a medical examination before they started training.

The children on the hand would be getting their own medical exam by the supercentenarian Gothi and her niece Lily while their dragons were being checked out to make sure they're in tiptop shape.

Therefore the kids were supposed to merely drop off their dragons then be escort a short distance to a temporary medical examination building for their own physical by the human doctors of the island.

"I hope you are ready to behave, Gobber. Remember dragons have very long memories." Skullette refreshed the old blacksmith mind before bending down to finishing getting this set up for the exam.

"Yes, and we have several who are the children or grandchildren of the ones you deeply offended 24 years ago. And some are long holding a grudge," Firefang also reminds him as she rolled in a large metal wagon with a heavy metal truck with she unlocked.

It was full of files of every know dragon that been born on Berk or had come to Berk since the time the Nursery had originally been the Underground Dragon Sanctuary.

"So just do your job correctly as a dragon doctor and dentist while the children get their physical done and we won't have a problem, okay?" the sisters both said in a stern voice.

"Does everyone have to remind me of one mistake I made so many years ago? I've been stone-cold sober for years! Geez! I wonder if Odin gets heckled this much by Frigga!"

"It is very important to repeat it to you since you're the reason the zero-tolerance laws were imposed in the first place Gobber!" hissed Skullette irately with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, since the straw the broke the dragon back was you got so plastered you fondle and licked the hatchlings in the Nursery from drinking yourself stupid and gambling like a fool!" shrieked Firefang in revulsion at the memory.

"Okay, it was not the finest moment in my life and I've made a lot of mistakes as everyone else in a world where no-one, not even Odin himself is perfect. But can we drop it?"

"For now yes, since it's time to start the physicals and we have the Night Furies to do first starting with the girls. First up is Selena and then we work our way from the Haddock dragons after them comes to the rest of the Riders Dragons, then their siblings' dragons. After that, we take a short break before we tackle their allies' dragons.

Then everyone is allowed a 1-hour lunch break and then the real training begins.

Selena made her way up as Gobber began to exam her as Skullette helped and Firefang updated her chart.

Each of the Night Fury children had one stand out characteristics that made them stand out from the rest of their siblings. For Selena, her eyes were a really brilliant vibrant shade of green and had an almost catlike quality too them.

As for the rest of her siblings starting with the remainder of her sisters? Sari had indigo eyes with an indigo crescent moon birthmark over her heart, Luna had silver eyes, Lucelia had teal eyes and Hope was midnight blue not jet black with sky blue eyes.

Their brothers? Black was the darkest without any other color to him. Gray had silvery gray ears, Majestic had a black crescent moon on his forehead, Firethorn had blood red eyes, and Lightning had golden eyes.

Furthermore, they all had very different personalities that matched up perfectly with their riders that much was for sure. As it seemed to be a good thing that Rider and Dragon had something in common to make a good team.

The Night Furies passed their medical inspection with flying colors and were fitter then fit could be.

Next up was Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon's dragon Windshear's daughter Silvertip. This wasn't gonna be easy given the overall temperament of a Razorwhip, as a result, Skullette and Firefang took the lead in giving Silvertip her exam.

The young Razorwhip pretty much in terms of appearance looked exactly like her mommy other than her eyes weren't green. They're aqua blue and shimmered like the sea.

She passed without a problem as well and kindly made way for the next two dragons. Snotlout's twins' dragons who were twins two Indigo and Periwinkle who had been named for the shade of blue they were.

In terms of these twin dragons whose mother was named the color of the blue she was which was cobalt, their personalities were different as night and day. Indigo is the bolder and more a troublemaker one and Periwinkle being more of the ruler follower and less of a risk taker.

Never the less two Nightmares did have a special trick no other Nightmare had a claim too. The two of them didn't produce normal fire when they breathed it or flamed up. Their fire was blue just like them. Therefore it burned hotter. That just made them very special.

After these two blue flamed devils got done with their turn the trio of stampeding Rumblehorn made their way to be examined. Up first as it was ladies first was Maya while her younger brother Heimdall and Balder waited impatiently for their turns.

Rumblehorns weren't always very patient and Maya probably at the most impatient brothers in the world. The trio of Rumblehorns were the children of Stoick's former dragon Skullcrusher who'd passed to Eret after his death and become mated to Stoick's daughter husband Orus's dragon Sylt.

They'd three children a daughter named Maya named in honor of Orus's mother and Heimdall and Balder after the Rainbow Bridge watchman and Frigga and Odin's son.

Maya was Ruff's daughter's dragon and Heimdall went to Tuff and Hawly's daughter Merida and their son Harris got Balder.

Maya was the spitting image of her mother Sylt who'd been named for a Valkyrie's Reaping Mare from the last bedtime story Orus ever heard his mom tell him. Heimdall looked exactly like his father. Their youngest brother Balder? His body had his father's coloring but he had his mother lilac wings with the black underside.

After that came Skullette and Firefang's own daughters' dragons Windrider and Medill both were pretty much looked like their beautiful mothers in miniature. They really almost didn't need an exam as they pretty much got one at home almost every night anyway.

It would seem all the siblings' children dragons were doing incredibly well. They're very strong, vibrant, energetic and healthy and glowing with beauty and health no doubt about it as one by one they're looked at.

From their own daughters, they moved on to Brimstone's son Destin's dragon Firedrake who was his own dragon Ash's only child and son who again looked a lot like his father and grandfather and like his own father had started off on the smaller size. Though he was now fairly well sized for an adolescent Nightmare and doing well in his overall.

Bloodfire's daughter Embla's dragon Shimmertail who was Medill got her name because her spikes did have a shimmering quality was both beautiful and graceful in flight.

Next up was three dragons of the three cousins so up came Haldor's Hertha's and Jary's dragons.

Starting with Sorrel's Breccia's attractive daughter who at least didn't get her mother's deformity rather her beautiful skin tone.

Medill and Shimmertail only brother Twiggy named because his spines look like a birds nest.

And last but not least Rosy who was Scorchclaw only daughter who was just as beautiful as her mother and grandmother with their unusual coloring. She looked like a little princess in Jary's opinion.

Finally satisfied that all of Berk's dragons were in tiptop shape it was time to move on to the Soul Rider's children dragons and Dagur's daughter dragon.

The Soul Riders children had named all their dragons have the color of the gemstone they most resembled. But like all of the next generation, they too were of the next generation.

Ase and Leif's son dragon Garnet who was Ase's dragon Amber's son was as red as the stone Garnet and was as handsome as his mother was beautiful.

Elof and Tue's adopted daughter Esme who'd been orphaned as a baby Whispering Death was the daughter of her "Daddy" (Elof was called Dad as he was more masculine and Tue daddy as he was more childish) dragon Earth Digger and was named Opal and was that exact whitish blue of opal with colorful specks here and there.

Finally Buttercup and Daisy the daughter of their mothers' Zippleback who was also named after gems of Ruby and Jade and been a mix of those colors those two brilliant red and green colors had a brilliant colored child as well.

On the other hand, her daughter Bloodstone and Moonstone had the greenish red of a bloodstone and the bluish grey of a moonstone.

The last dragon to be examined was Spirit who was the Gronckle daughter of Shattersmasher her father's dragon his mate her mother's dragon Chance who was brilliant lime green and azure blue Gronckle.

She'd named her Spirit both because she was a big believer in the spirits and for the fiery spirits of both her dragon's parents and her own. The unique thing about her dragon who did resemble her dad's dragon; Spirit's eyes were like hers. That they'd go from green to blue depending on light and mood.

By the time the dragons were done getting their exams and were all given a clean bill of health, their best friends and Riders had returned also given a clean bill of health, though at least all of them had been told one or two things.

Mostly it was little things that you'd typically expect to hear at every single doctor appointment you'd ever go too. Eat more fruits and vegetables, increase the amount of exercise you do and you'd do well to keep your heart healthy as well as make sure your blood pressure doesn't get too high by keeping your stress levels down.

"Alright now that we know all your bodies are strong and fit it's time to see how sharp and keep your minds are. So we've all devised a little test to see how well you know your dragon knowledge and your overall knowledge about a few other topics." Hiccup was starting to say when his daughter cut him off.

"Dad! You can't be serious! You're giving us an exam? Like we're in school? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, we all thought we're here to learn something cool and start something awesome if we are supposedly meant to save the world and all that. Not sitting in a stone arena taking a test like we are in school," Brant whined too.

"Yeah, where the fun in this? Should we have some fun if we are gonna be heroes like you and Uncle Boden and Aunt Una and everyone else was?" Erico inquired and all the children nodded.

That's when their grandma came striding forward along with the other grandmothers and they cast a series of stern looks at the children who all cringed.

"You'd all better learn this lesson first and foremost as its lesson number one. So learn it well before we move to lesson number two," started Valka who paused a moment to make sure she'd the whole gathering of children's attention.

"What we've to say to all of you is what your parents both those of skin and hair and scale and claw learned long ago. That while life can be fun protecting what you love is serious business." Bloodthorn enunciated very clear.

"And you're all about to be given a huge responsibility. You all have the power to change the world you are now being trained to protect. Not just our own but all worlds. So that great power comes with great responsibility. So get that through your heads right now." Breezy commanded as she two had her arms crossed with a firm look on her face and her eyes unblinking like the rest of the grandmothers.

"We've watched our children struggle and fight and now we're about to watch our grandchildren do the same. Not just us but the dragons too. So you must understand there will be time for fun, laughter, and smiles. Though not at this time," Lily started to say when Ewe picked up.

"What you're about to learn is very important. Nothing will be trivial for the slight bit that may seem insignificant could make the difference of life and death. You are now more than friends or family. You must rely on each other like never before."

"If one falls you must pick them up no matter what. You'll have to make some gut-wrenching choices. You'll be questioning yourself and worrying yourselves to sleep every night," Romi told them.

"You'll be doing a lot of growing up in a short time. You'll find out a lot about each other and yourselves in a short amount of time. But you'll have to have faith and trust in one another and believe in yourselves and the reason you fight." Remi added her part before turning it back over to Valka.

"For that is lesson number one. Knowing you'll need two sides of everything. Both the good and the bad. You'll have to understand both the physical and mental aspects and use them both together. For one alone is not enough. You'll need both together if you wish to achieve the goal expected of you," she explained looking them over one by one with a firm unblinking gaze and then added in a softer tone.

"But please know this truth. We all can be at peace at least since we know it's okay to be afraid. For only a fool is not afraid," she concluded and then looked at the young ones before her and gave it a thought.

"Perhaps you might understand better what your parents and the rest of us are trying to say if we perhaps said in a more fun and clever way. Let's drop a beat and say it the fun way. You know what I mean," she glanced at her children who nodded and all coming to together was the generation before to sing a song to the younger generation about what they'd learned to help get them in the right mood.

"Every night we all mess up and every day we all lose a fight. Even though we still mess up we still need to keep just starting again though we all will still fall down and hit the ground we still need to keep getting up to see what is next.

Dragons don't just fly they fall down and get up because nobody learns without getting it wrong!

So don't give up don't give in till we reach the end then we just start all over again. No, we won't leave and we'll try EVERYTHING. Even though we could fail we won't give up and we won't give in till we've tried EVERYTHING.

Look how far we've all come and how much we've filled our hearts with love we've to think we done enough so we take a deep breath so we don't beat ourselves up or run to fast so even if we come in last we know we did our best.

Because we've tried EVERYTHING even though we could fail we've tried EVERYTHING. Even though we keep making new mistakes each day and keep making them every day we won't give up and won't give up till we've tried EVERYTHING!

TRY EVERYTHING! TRY EVERYTHING! TRY EVERYTHING!"

Well now that the mood at been made lighter by the song and music the younger generation was more in the mood to start their training. Therefore everyone both human and the dragon started by taking their quiz which they'd an hour to complete.

It turned out most had sharp minds as well as strong bodies though they still had to make them work together and that still meant starting from the ground up with the basics.

Breaking up into small groups their parents did their best to see what basics the kids and dragons did know and then how well they worked together as teams. Though it soon becomes obvious of the truth.

There was a great deal to learn and even greater deal to relearn so they'd a long way to go. Since most of them failed at the basic and teamwork? Nada, zip, zilch. There was a lot of commutation problems and they were nowhere close to being true of one mind and body with each other or truly with their dragons.

"We've got a lot of work to do and we've no idea how much time we have to do it in. This is gonna be a real disaster!" moaned Hiccup as the first day was coming to an end.

"You're telling me! And by the looks of things, we can't return to our own islands anytime soon. Not with training only just begun. We'll have to all right letters and send them by emergency post that our seconds will have to take over with this ominous threat going on," Dagur pointed out seriously as he and Helena came over after telling Odyis to wait for them at the Bridges with others.

"Dagur brings up an excellent point, Hiccup. By all accounts we should be leaving in the morning to return to our own islands as if this hadn't come up the DHA celebration would've ended today and we'd be leaving in the morning," reminded Ase.

"However, if the danger from the Council of Evil is as great as Frigga foresaw and your father related too you. we cannot leave. Not if our children are the only thing standing between life, peace, harmony and death, war, and disharmony.

I don't want to see the COE do more evil. I've heard stories what they've done in the past and the crimes my family told me they'd done or tried to do. It's unthinkable and we must prepare the children to face horrors beyond their own nightmares," warned Helena who eyes flashed from green to blue as she said that.

"I don't know how you know anything about this COE, Helena, but then you've always seemed very knowledgeable about the ways of the Gods."

"I'm merely sensitive to the energies around us and very intuitive is all Ase. Some of us feel things stronger than others and I just feel things stronger than others," Helena replied simply.

"Well, given how many people I've run into who are gifted I won't knock what you're saying. Still, we'll have to send messages back to our islands about the saying till further notice we'll be staying on Berk for an unknown time period."

"I'll take them to the Dragon Post Office to see the messages ASAP. I know how to run the printing press quickly. I'll meet you all back at the house later." Orus step in and Una frowned.

"Don't take too long, beloved. Storm clouds are gathering on the horizon."

"I know, Una. All day I've been seeing everyone thoughts in my mind and seeing and feeling everyone thoughts under this amount of pressure is enough to make you feel physically ill. But I'll help them send the post out quickly so they can get back to Guest Island quickly."

"Alright."

While this had been going on down on Berk all day upstairs in Asgard the storms clouds thought and gray and not even Yvaine and Draco had been able to disperse them.

They're once more in the Council Room and all looked paled and tired. Frigga looked close to a nervous breakdown and Odin had to cradle her close to keep her from having it.

"What's wrong, Lady? Stoick and I were at the Viewing Well all day watching how the first day of training went and well…." Kara paused for a moment. "You can't expect anyone to be ready for their destiny the very next day they are told of it, can you?"

"Yes, for the first day at least everyone is of strong mind and body and it seems our children are doing well at least got things off on the right foot. And they at least have an idea of how to start. So they aren't flying blind as they did themselves," Stoick tried to point out.

"We like to point out that Berk and the other island who are a part of the DHA are at least at the moment all safe and secure. Our children all took turns throughout the day with the other dragons patrolling the other lands and all is well." Toothless and Moon Shadow's parents report together.

"And we didn't neglect our own duties to our home either. We still made sure the weather was properly balanced and Aria and Spectrum protected the Spirit Portal, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. But it was strange and different today," Aria admitted.

"How so?" asked White King softly as he was already sensing it.

"Well, White King no-one and nothing came through the portal. Nevertheless, we could feel something trying to break into it." Spectrum announced gravely.

"WHAT?!"

"It is as we feared. The Council of Evil is trying to tear apart the very fabric of the Realms and attack the life force of all Realms." Odin spoke in an equally grave voice.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" demanded Stoick sharply.

"Yes, please do explain and in terms we can all understand," requested Soulwings.

"Everything in life and death is made up of energy. A life force of both physical and spiritual energy and the very fabric that make up the Tapestry of Creation is the source of all energy of all the universe.

However, there are places throughout the Nine Realms where there is a high concentration of these energies crisscrossing. Berk is one such place as it's a nexus where all the energy of all the Nine Realms both physical and Spiritual along with the Spiritual essence of Dragonkind all intersect and where the Spirit Portal is located.

Someone is trying to disrupt this very complex at the same time delicate flow of energy and if one little thing gets thrown out of balance? It could spell doom for us all."

"It's like your son Boden's Dragon Life Force System. It's a power relay system. Take out one power station one by one and then you cut off the source and no power at all and then everything goes dead and with it all life!" Frigga used a more visual analogy that Stoick could understand better.

"This is very bad. Are you saying by introducing the bad energy it could shut down the energy flow and soon cause all the others to stop flowing?"

"That's only one problem there are many problems that it could cause but they will only get far worse if we can stop this first problem with this negative energy. We could have Realms die and we could even have time freeze!"

"That's very bad! Very bad!" they all cried as the dawning horrors to come hit them but Frigga shook her head before dropping the bombshell on them.

"The very worst thing is that someone could actually get to the Tapestry and then force it to weave it into a pattern it the design of their choosing. Making the world that suits their mind an image. That's the worst they could do.

Become the masters of time, space and reality! That's the worst that could happen!"

And at that moment the blood in all their veins became ice cold and no-one was breathing at all.

Mr. Numbskull and Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit


	3. The Responsibilities of the Next Generation

The Responsibilities of the Next Generation

It was late afternoon the next day and everyone was still in a mess of a muddle as the parents and grandparents were still struggling to accept that their children and grandchildren were being passed the torch.

Though at the same time as they watched their children and grandchildren hanging outside even after the first day of trying to access their level of skill in dragon training and some wicked singing they were still fairly confident that it hadn't really sunk into their young minds what they're really being given with the passing of that torch.

It was just the same melancholy thinking everyone thought as they sat on their back porches and watched their children and dragons play while not even thinking about dinner needing to be made.

Going about on Guest Island at the special guest houses that were specially made just for the Soul Riders and Dagur and his wife when they came visiting they were all watching and their children and dragons interacting and talking about what could be done and noting the homesick they'd be bound to be feeling.

"This is a great honor and responsibility for our whole family and we are one big family. All our children are related given the three of you are brothers so all the fathers make them cousins.

Plus with my younger sister being Boden's wife we have a direct connection to Berk as well.

Therefore it's not just an alliance anymore for friendship it's about protecting kin. I just wish there was some way we could really get them to understand what we grew up with and why it's more important than ever to protect each other and why it's important how our family effects every other family in the Nine Realms!" Ase stated in a sad but asserted manner.

"I know my love. A lot changed when the DHA took place 28 years ago and look how much good came from that. And if Hiccup, Boden, and Una could do miracles before that and after? What can our own children really do?" Leif asked as they watched their son Whitley who as eldest was the one who took charge of his cousins.

Whitley was everything a young leader should be as he was next in line to lead the Moralien Clan. He had a very noble and kindhearted personality and was extremely protective of his family and people. Though he was downright clumsy basically a dragon in a blacksmith shop.

His dragon Garnet was fun-loving, energetic, playful but still knew when it was time to be serious and responsible so they did balance each other out well.

Right now at this time Whitely was showing good leadership skills and was good at coming up with plans but when he need help for creative and clever ideas to carry out his plans that where his cousin Esme came in.

The attractive young girl raised very well by her adopted fathers was currently speaking with her slightly older cousin about some plan he was coming up with regarding their new destiny.

"I think if we are going to do this destiny thing we should do it this way…" he was starting to say and she cut it and replied. "No, you're overthinking! This is far too complex! You need to see it at another angle and do the unexpected!" she was talking loudly and excitedly as was her way.

Esme was never one to speak softly. Her talking was always spoken in a loud excited voice. You couldn't get her to talk in an indoor voice it was almost always at the level of a shout. Nevertheless, she was creative, helpful and very brave. Just like her daddies.

It was a good thing her dragon Opal was a Whispering Death and they didn't have good ears considering how loud she spoke. Opal was extremely loyal to her Rider and just as intelligent as her as well; and though they're both adventurous and determined Opal had a rather snarky sense of humor. Something most people and dragons on their island didn't really care for.

For the Moralien clan, it would be Whitley being the next Chief, Esme the second in command and that left sister's Buttercup and Daisy to be the Advisers and Healers as their mothers and great-grandmother before them.

Most people didn't even think of the word 'half' or anything like that. They'd just referred to Buttercup and Daisy as the Twins like their mothers. They looked exactly alike and were born on the same time and day and they'd the same father. Furthermore, their moms were identical twins technically speaking their DNA was the same.

It was a very odd thing but it was the first three-way relationship that any of the Vikings were aware of and it dealt with identical twin sisters and the same boy. So really it was something unprecedented.

Either way, the girls looked again like their moms in miniature with the same dark chestnut hair and midnight blue eyes and fit curvy bodies and dressed identical in reverse colors to be told apart. Only the fact Buttercup wore a chocker with her flower on it and Daisy wore a chocker with her flower on it was the only true way to tell them apart.

Both girls were right now as they playing with their cousins and talking in the way most people are accustom to hearing twins talking. Buttercup would take the lead starting out the sentence or idea and Daisy would finish it out.

The twins were the most well-mannered girls on Moralien despite they still were outspoken, though honest to a fault. And they're as stubborn as they're fashionable.

Taking care of Bloodstone and Moonstone as they're doing right now while speaking honestly about their own thoughts to this whole new world they seemed to enter they're listening to what their dragon had to say.

Bloodstone and Moonstone had to be watched carefully since they're both crafty and intelligent plus could be a tad reckless. Though they're also incredibly open-minded and understanding as well.

"Do you not agree this is a very unusual matter, my sister?" Buttercup was asking and her sister nodded.

"It is certainly most unusual. I mean the idea of destiny is one that is a puzzling thing. It makes you wonder if things are set in stone or if free will matters at all."

"We think you all have a point. But needless to say part of your destiny was always going to be to inherited this burden from your parents," Bloodstone and Moonstone both spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, did you really think you could get out of the family business since family is everything in these parts? Like what did you expect the Gods not to come knocking and not drop this on you?" laughed Opal in her snarky way.

"Opal! Mind your tongue and many teeth!"

"Oh, please don't try and convince us you don't want to make this a game of playing hero, Garnet!" shot back the Whispering Death and then before it became a bigger argument someone got between them all and said loudly. "Enough!"

They looked at the blue and green Gronkle and Spirit sighed. For a Gronkle she wasn't ever slow or lazy but rather full of energy and you couldn't ever get her to sit still.

Plus Spirit was one to speak her mind since she did tend to talk a lot. On the other hand, it wasn't mindless prattle. She spoke and annunciate her thoughts perfectly clear and wasn't childish about them but very direct and straightforward with them and eager to share them.

"You know this unexpected news isn't something to joke about. It's quite serious and if you haven't noticed everyone is quite upset. So I'd say let's not fight amongst ourselves and try to really understand just exactly what we've all be handed.

This is not a joke and it's a serious responsibly and I for one don't want to fail my parents or my human family. So I ain't gonna make a joke out of this!"

"Thank you for at least trying to be a bit more serious about this, Spirit. I don't know the whole story yet. Fact is none of us do. Not any of you or those back across the Bridge.

What we do know is it's greatly distressing our parents and we had better try harder to comprehend just what we are meant to do in addition to what precisely we've just inherited and what this means.

Therefore let's not kid about it and really try to understand what may have been a good bedtime story may not be so entertaining when we have to live it?" Odyis suggested as she came up the trail path.

Odyis had always been a rather sweetheart of a girl. Incredibly affectionate, friendly as well as bubbly and was as courageous and loyal as the rest of the children in the next generation.

Nevertheless, she did comprehend when it was time to be serious and this was the time to be serious and right now was the time to be serious.

Her eyes were doing that weird thing about flashing from green to blue and back again so they knew not to mess with her when she got like that. It was clear she took after her mother in looks; though everyone was fairly certain she had a rather mild case of her father's illness since she did take whatever crazy magic medicine they'd concocted for him.

"You know you all should be on your best behavior and perhaps come back into your homes away from homes," advise Elof called out to them as his husband Tue's grey eyes looked up at the skies.

"Yeah, the winds are changing and a rainstorm on the way. So say it's time for the dragons to get to their Dragon Guest Homes and the rest of us to hunker down till it passes."

"So many years we've had sunshine and peace. Now the storms clouds are gathering aren't they for sure, Erica?" asked Eira to which her twin nodded.

"You can feel the evil gathering. It's in the very air you breathe. Dark energies are already disrupting things. The skies and earth are raining tears and bleeding in pain. Only further cries of agony will follow."

"Do you my wives have to talk like that in that mystic twin way? Like you have a sixth sense of danger?" asked their anxious husband as the children were being hurried into the house as the storm clouds were gathering.

"Can we help Torben if we either speak in verse or mystical in times of danger or approaching danger?" his wives retorted to which he shook his head no.

They couldn't change that fact about them anymore then he and his brothers could stop being who they were. He is a rather cunning nevertheless still a goofball. Elof is a very athletic and strong; on the other hand being the first person of their tribe to admit he liked guys, not girls. Or the fact that Leif was a lover, not a fighter.

"Oydis get inside before that rain turns to hail! You know what the weather is like here! It more often than not hail not just rain! I don't want you getting sick or injured!" called out her frantic mother as the 12-year-old made into her home away from home.

Her parents, of course, were anxious and she could see her mother was already giving her daddy extra pills that he always needed when things got too stressful.

"Mom? Are things gonna go from bad to worse before we even have a clear picture? You seemed most shock up from what Daddy's old friend Hiccup and his family had to say when they're contact from the other side."

Helena looked at her daughter and her own eyes flashed for a moment and she clutched her chest as if she was trying to stop it from beating too fast. "I'm just scared like all the other parents, sweetheart, is all.

I've seen many evils and your father knows what kind of evil lurks both within one's own mind and in the blood of the one's own kin."

"Are you talking about Daddy's cousin? The one who betrayed the tribe and murdered Grandma?"

"Odyis it's important to remember who and why you're named after your grandma. And maybe right now on this New Island you're the only truly grasping the scope of the matter," her daddy told her.

"Well, it might help I've demons in my own mind I've to keep under control too, Daddy. It's not like I don't have 'crazy spells" every once in a while. The special medicine we have to thank Hiccup and his siblings for discovering for you only work so much."

"Even so, I'd feel better if you go take your own extra meds and went with your mother to your room and stayed there. I'm gonna place a call to Hiccup's home and talk with him about what to do on this already agonizing subject."

"Is it possible to talk from the New Islands to Berk itself? Did Una make the Dragon Voice Boxes work that way?"

"Yes, it's through the connection of the bridges that allow people to walk to and from the islands to Berk and Hawly's station that we can still talk. Now go with your mother now."

"Okay, Daddy."

Dagur gazed at his two most precious treasures before he went over to special ocarina and used it to call the Haddock House and found he wasn't the only trying to get through.

It took before Hiccup picked up and he was exasperated by the time he picked up. "Hello?!"

"Wow! Hiccup is that any way to greet a friend and brother? Since all friends are brothers and sisters?" demanded Dagur in a huff.

"Sorry, Dagur, but we've gotten quite a lot of calls and Una's starting to think she needs to make two more ocarinas so we can handle all the calls."

"What's been going on to get so many calls?"

"Well besides the obvious? That everyone is wound up because of the kids, the new prophecy and pressing us for answers we can't give them?

It's been a mess for the last hour! My mom had to spend 15 minutes talking to her friends so they could calm down their children and grandchildren. You know the Dragon Riders' younger siblings children?

It was one a good idea to take three of the largest guests' homes and turn them into homes so all who related could live together and we didn't have to build new homes.

Though we got some frazzled reports from all of Mom's friends about their grandchildren and not of it was good.

Bloodthorn wanted to report her grandson Destin who's already a very nervous and timid young man is now all but collapsing under the pressure. Furthermore, his cousin Embla who is rebellious and sarcastic isn't helping matters at the house where her children live at all."

"What are those two dragons behaving like I'm afraid to ask? If the cousins are that different what are their dragons like? Firedrake and Shimmertail?"

"Firedrake has always been rather easy-going, helpful and wise. Shimmertail is also wise, hardworking and protective. So it seems, for the most part, their dragons have more in common than their riders to do."

"But you said there was trouble at the other two residences, did you not?"

"Well yeah you have three married couples all related with three kids and three young dragons I'm not surprised Breezy, Lily and Ewe all had concerns and something that they wanted to inform Mom of with how high the tension is right now!

I mean it's all three of their grandchildren all together and they all very different as are their dragons not just in their looks but their personalities as well.

Haldor is normally very easy-going a little wily and one of the most optimistic people you'll ever meet. His cousin Hertha is highly intelligent, full of energy and outgoing and their final cousin Jary? He's very naïve, but well-behaved yet gets confused easily.

If that wasn't enough to have in one household their dragons Sorrel, Twiggy, and Rosy?

Sorrel is the super-friendly selfless one, with Twiggy being rather mischief, resourceful and fast and Rosy is just like a mother in a child's body. Mature, serene and practical."

"So that's quite a mix of personalities all mixed up in that household and how do the two-headed household hold up? Since I've often how one deals with Zipplebacks with two brains and all that?"

"Well, that was a big concern when Mom had to answer that call from Romi and Remi and their frantic concern for their granddaughters Oili and Runa. Those girls are a handful.

Oili she's fiercely determined and hard-working and rather creative and Runa is sweet and upbeat with a lot of spunk. But make no mistake both those girls have the energy to burn.

As for their dragon Sunrise and Sunset? She's rather empathic most of the time, yet extremely strong-willed, intelligent and protective."

"Sounds like your friends younger siblings have a handful with their kids and their dragons have a handful with their own dragons. But did that really all take 15 minutes to talk about?"

"It's a lot of grandmothers who calling to try and get sage advice from my mother thinking she must know the right words or answers to rely upon them so they can relay it to their children so they can, in turn, tell their grandchildren how to calm down."

"No-one is freaking taking this very well, are they? And it's only been two days so far. Did you get other calls from the other Riders throughout the day on their children or dragons? Is that what's got you and possibly your own dragons rattled so much?

"Well needless to say Dagur Toothless, his family and the rest of our dragons been handling crises with the rest of the Riders' dragons and their own grandchildren all day!

It's not easy to calm anyone down. I mean think about how some are in the family. Sylt is the mother of three of them! And Skullcrusher was originally my father's dragon!

But yeah according to Moon Shadow who handled Sylt and her children today and their concerns and told us about how their riders doing it wasn't good.

She'd like to remind me that both Eureka and Maya are very ladylike and well-mannered, nice, fun-loving and have a good sense of humor so the girls are a good match.

As for Merida and Heimdall? Merida is perhaps kindhearted, feisty on the other hand she's got a smart-mouth whether her dragon is heroic, serious and determined though still friendly.

As for the youngest of this brood Harris and Balder? Harris is shy to the max timid boy who isn't very good with crowds but great at farm work with a keen mind. His dragon is rather obedient, sweet-natured and totally gullible."

There was a pause as both young men took the time to put down the speaker part of the Voice Box system to quench the thirst of the parch throats from all this long talking.

Then before Dagur could even ask Hiccup beat him to the punch of before he could swing them about answering about his nephew and Snotlout's twins as he'd already known that who Dagur was about to inquire about.

"You're sexy and well-trained sister and her husband are currently safe from the incoming storms. Don't worry about them or your nephew Falcon about being in danger from the incoming thunderstorms."

"Well, you do know me well. I know my sister can handle herself well. It still surprises me she fell for a bookroom who talks like everything some type of game and is well so geeky. Though as they say the heart wants what the heart wants!"

Hiccup laughed and nodded his head in his house though Dagur couldn't see that but knew he was doing it. "Yeah, that was a surprise to all of us your badass sister fell for Fishlegs. But I guess on occasion opposite do attract."

"Well, no need to tell me about my nephew Falcon as I know him well enough. He's as friendly and smart as his father but as fierce and skilled a fighter as his mother. Personally, I'm glad he's a fighter, not just some bookworm."

"Well, you're just happy he's got some Berserk fighting blood in him. As well as proud he's riding a Razorwhip, not a Gronckle. Not that you got anything truly against as you ride them. But you want your sister's son to have the coolest dragon he can."

"Well yeah. My beautiful sister's son ought to have dragon worthy of someone of her heritage and caliber. I'm really proud that Windshear had a daughter and Silvertip is Falcon's.

Silvertip is one awesome dragon from being a living weapon as Razorwhips are. But also because she's precocious, intelligent and has a great thirst for adventure. Though I do wish she wasn't so impulsive at times," he admitted with both great pride but some concern at the same time.

"I would also worry some about your wife's friend Raven's children. It can't be easy being married to Snotlout even if he finally learned about respect and how not to harass women."

"Well he did at least get all those restraining orders retracted about him and you did say it took a long time but his thickhead did finally got cracked."

"Yeah, but it took like Thor's hammer Mjolnir just to get it through his head that he was being vastly disrespectful and needed to change! I mean oh my Gods!" Hiccup was clearly exasperated by what it took to get the Snotlout problem resolved.

"Still Raven wouldn't have fallen in love let alone married and given birth to Mercury and Emerald if she didn't really care about him and he didn't care for her."

"Yeah, love has a way of sometimes changing people for the better," admitted the Berk Chief. "Though we know both Helena and Raven are neither normal young women."

"Well, even you've said there no such thing as normal Hiccup. Numerous times and that we all are unique and extraordinary in our own way, haven't you?"

"Only about a zillion times as having Boden and Una a zillion more times! Well, Raven does give the twins a unique sense of style with their trademark hairstyles and dress style.

Still, her twins are way different from Ruff and Tuff or even Eira and Erica. Mercury is carefree, levelheaded and very sensitive and his twin sister Emerald is outgoing, quick-witted with a very short-fused.

And we know their dragons Indigo and Periwinkle are also twins but night and day too. Indigo is more bold, daring and a risk-taker and Periwinkle is more of a rule-follower, serious and strict."

"Very odd mixing twins with such odd traits all thrown together in one household. And still, no idea who the mate Cobalt is?"

"Raven just says his name is Cerulean so another blue Nightmare and he's a free-spirit and though he loves his wife and kids he can't be tied down for long. So he comes and goes on his own free will."

"Hmm, you think having a wife and kids he settles down. And she'd be rather mad at him."

"I don't get it either but it's her choice to tolerate her mate's choices. We all make choices when we get married you know and how to pick our battles within our marriages how to raise our children."

"Sometimes that cannot be easy. I know from my own marriage."

"Well, it wasn't very easy for either Skullette or Firefang for sure. Firefang was very worried when she first starting seeing Sora he'd think she was ugly or damaged goods given her past history with the demons of her mind due to her self-harming herself.

On the other hand, he's been a strong pillar of strength and extremely understanding for the whole thing and under no circumstances thought of her as ugly. Only telling her that her scars tell the story. That they are reminders of when life tried to break her and didn't succeed. That she's a survivor."

"Does Skullette have problems with her husband Auden or their daughter?"

"Even Skullette has had her times her emotions get the better of her and while she didn't resort to cutting herself like her little sister/cousin it doesn't mean she didn't hurt herself in her own mind seeking out different ways to punish herself.

Skullette spent years not letting a lot of people knowing she was fighting her own demons of not feeling very worthy, that she wasn't pretty or good enough and what was really going on in her heart and soul.

Her husband also helps her deal with her own demons as well. So she will no longer seek out ways to go out of the way to prove herself. Nor go looking for someone to verbally punish her or someone to just punish her like she's a child as she doesn't feel she's good enough as herself."

"Yikes! Are you telling me that you have more in common with the Anquetils then just having freaky powers? They too have mental problems too? Like myself?"

"Well, they do have their own demons in their minds and I'd say that it's not good stew in either of their minds. As they also had to cover that part of themselves for years.

And yes it seems to match their husbands well. Their husbands are really very nice young men. Good looking, honorable, kindhearted and just all-around good husbands and fathers.

Their daughters? They're both kindhearted, determined, creative and courageous. So they're their mothers' daughters. So they do make their parents' proud as does their dragons who make their mothers proud.

Windrider makes her mother proud. She can be a bit loud and brash though overall very motherly. Medli is highly intelligent very persuasive and extremely vigilant. They make a good team no doubt about it."

"Good to know that. But what about the ten children in your own house? I can't imagine having 17 people under one roof is anything but a headache at times."

"Well at least we know them and their dragons are of the same mind and souls. Which would explain why they match up perfectly. And yes it gets really stressful and hectic here.

I mean we have two teenagers upstairs right now sharing a bedroom! My daughter Breena is the oldest and she's a very charming young lady who's extremely responsible and protective of everyone else in the family.

But she along with all my children also got both my powers and my mental problems. She doesn't seem to have the problems with paying attention, but she does have heightened anxiety for sure.

As for my first son Brant? He's the one who got the major part of the problems paying attention to something and his mind wanders all the time and has a very hard time sitting still. Still, he's rather respectful and most of the time acts quite dignified despite his attention issue problems.

And the one who has the worst time with depression out of the three is my youngest Erico. Which he hides behind a quick-thinking, energetic and sarcastic personality. That's what worries me and Astrid the most his him using that as a façade when he's truly not feeling that way."

"Yikes, none of that's a good stew. There not doubt all the rest of the kids got the powers and mental problems are there?"

"Yeah everyone got both the powers and mental problems. To differing degrees of course and their own unique personalities.

Edyis has a rather shy and gentle personality which makes her similar to her brother Garth is who soft-spoken and intelligent hardworking. It's Geir who is the hot-tempered, bold and sarcastic one."

"What are Una's daughters and son like? And did they all get Una's powers or did one get Orus's mindreading empathy power?"

"All three of their daughters got Una's bridge between world powers but her son got his father's powers. Which only makes sense in my opinion but they still got her strange mental illness all the same.

Freja the oldest she's very independent and more stubborn then her grandfather was. Gyda is happy-go-lucky and the most honest person you'll ever meet. That girl will tell the truth down the last little detail. And Siri? She's always cheerful, smiling and very optimistic. Nothing ever seems to get her down as she's always looking on the bright side.

"What about their little brother? Vali? What he's like?"

"Very forgetful, clumsy, naïve and trustworthy. He loves his parents to death but is closer to his father, though I think it's because they have the same powers and he's the only other male in the family."

"Well, now that we've talked about everyone kids and their dragons, how about we get to the heart of the matter? Because I'm guessing your Dragon Voice Box was going bonkers because everyone still wondering what to do?"

"Yes, we've been trying to talk about how best to really express what we did as kids were more than fun and adventures and what they are doing and answers any and all questions.

You know to make everyone at ease and well there were more than a few odd remarks from some parents. I mean Hawly had some troubling messages from her rune stones. Skullette and Firefang are already feeling great evils gathering and that's the just the tip of the iceberg and well we need to do something to quell the fear and get everything settles and does this all at once!"

"Well, your memory show helped win the last time the COE did the great act of evil right? According to your father right? That's what the gods told him that the COE last great crime was Drago their last great player and it was his and White King's murders that was their last great act?"

"And it was White King's teaching showing me and my brother and sister how to truly use our powers united that helped defeat him and unlocking the powers of our dragons."

"Well, I'm guessing a memory show might help. And so we don't have a lot of questions being asked at once why doesn't Orus simply using his powers to absorb the thoughts of one and all and you use your memory show powers to show everyone the memories that best answer the questions?"

"That might just work! It would really help! Dagur! For once your crazy ideas actually is a good one!"

"Hey I may be crazy but it can be a good crazy you know! Let's just hope these thunderstorms pass by morning and nothing burns and we can hold it outside tomorrow."

"Yeah being outside in the beauty of nature tends to relax and makes one mind at ease."

They talked a little further before they returned the speaker and hearing piece to the wall and went back to calm their families for the night.

The next day the thunderstorms had passed without incident and it looked like indeed rainbows did follow stormy skies as everything was beautiful and idyllic after the storm.

They'd all gathered in a beautiful flowering meadow with a large picnic as the adults explained what they're going to do to help answers any and all questions and try to finally get everyone on the same page.

Therefore they'd start at the very beginning which would start before even their parents' generation their grandparents' generation as to show them what the state of the world was like before the Earth Realm Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

When Berk was just "Kill or be killed" and jam-packed of close-minded, arrogant, ignorant, bigotry, stupid fools and just how many countless different evils there were.

A time before they knew how important family and friendship was and just how costly not understanding that was. Before they realized the many truths they knew now and what really matter in life and death.

The youngest generation didn't say a world as the memories of Valka and her friends and even Gobber showed what life on Berk was like in their youth. Though clearly they're shocked just how different life was like when kids and when they got to their teens well that's when they got to the day that changed Valka's life forever.

47 years ago the day after seeing how cruel the village was to her friend Frigha and just how words could be the most deadly weapon there was. How bullying and not accepting someone for who they are. Who was guilty of no crime other than being different?

Watching as this beautiful petite redhead was endless torment and no-one did anything to stop it. Just because she was a pacifist who rather pursues intellectual pastimes and hated war, blood, and killing and loved peace and beauty of life.

Then living in that memory show as they were literally there as 16-year-old Valka had to find the body of her friend hanging from the rafters.

Now everyone got a serious reaction from that memory show. And a more serious reaction to seeing the aftermath was the fact it was basically swept under the rug and forced to be forgotten about.

It was after this memory show ended that Valka steps forward and began speaking to the next generation. "You just say the world of your grandparents and what kinds of evil lived there. And learned the most deadly weapon isn't a sword or bludgeon. You yourself and your own words are the deadliest weapons there is.

And as you can see if we don't learn from the past those mistakes will continue to be a repeat and that evil will continue to be repeated again and again.

Because my late husband's father chose to cover up my friend's suicide no-one was one held responsible for their part in her death. This not only dishonored my friend's life as if she was more meaningless in the eyes of Berk.

But by not talking about it no-one learned from their actions or how to prevent. So no lessons were learned and nothing was done to prevent it from happening again. The worst part is I've had to carry this pain and guilt of it for nearly half a century of not being able to help save my friend.

Sometimes the worst evil around is people who mistreat others who are simply different as being yourself can make you a target for not some super powerful magical evil but the everyday evils of life.

Now let's fast-forward to the beginning of your parents' life and see what was the same and different."

And with that, they started with the births of Hiccup and his siblings and slowly expanded to their double lives and the other lives in Berk. They did show off the Brother-Sister Challenge and a few different adventures. They made sure to show the Soul Riders and Dagur and Heathers own stories as well as Orus.

Slowly it showed the most key parts from birth to the revelation of the truth of Hiccup, Boden, and Una to their father and the Red Death's death, their adventures and then Stoick and White King's murder. Then the last 23 years and now.

"As you can see. All your parents had their own trials and troubles. Life wasn't easy and yet they did face many evils of many kinds and yet it was working together despite their difference that brought about our own Age of Transformation and Enlightenment." Valka again spoke calmly and serenely.

"But you are all I can tell thinking as I'm seeing your thoughts all wondering how this relates to the Gods and your own destiny and things.

Well, everything is connected in life and in all the Nine Realms. What effects one life affects another in turn and so what we do here in our Realm will play some part in the other Realms." Orus explained as he read all the children's minds and feelings attached to their thoughts.

"You see before we even came into existence there was something vitally important that Odin's wife Frigga is charged with guarding and watching over. It spoke to her a prophecy that pertained to me and my brother and sister and told her we're a turning point," Hiccup started to say.

"And as you can see we were clearly a turning point as we've done so much to change this world. Simply by being ourselves and our own hearts and souls, we've changed this world for the better and now you are asked to do the same." Boden informed them.

"But though with life comes to change another duty comes along with that. We must protect what we love and protect peace and what we hold dear. For as long as change comes there will still be those who don't want it. And evil only wants to take away the ways of peace, love, and harmony which we've spent our lives bringing to this world." Una explained to one and all.

"It would seem we are all blessed with special talents whether they are blessing some of us or unique talents or fighting skills. But make no doubt all you have a unique gift that is yours alone and will be needed.

As I'm reading and feeling your thoughts you think only Hiccup's family and perhaps Skullette and Firefang's were the only ones blessed. Truth is many blessings come in disguises.

Make no mistake everyone has many strengths and weakness but it's playing to each of those as you clearly saw through all these memories on those countless adventures that helped save the day and changed the world and thus why the Gods themselves changed because we showed them a better way." Orus enlightened the children reading the children their thoughts faster than they could express them.

"If you don't truly believe what your own parents and grandparents are saying perhaps coming straight from the horse mouth will help. And it such dire straits we come as it is," called out a musical voice and everyone saw the Valkyrie they knew the best swooping in with the Soul they knew best.

"Stoick! Dad! Daddy! Grandpa!" rejoiced the Haddocks as indeed Kara was escorting Stoick and Soulwings but they looked very visible troubled and it was clear also they'd not arrived by normal means through the Spirit Portal given the troubled looks on their faces.

"We are only here for the emergency purpose of stating on behalf of Odin himself just how dire things are on the Realm of Asgard and Valhalla and to also add to you the next generation why your duty is so important," Kara spoke very formally as gazed her teal eyes once lovingly at the children and then at the adults looking very solemn.

Now one and all in the large group had gone super pale and Valka walked up to her temporary alive husband and addressed. "Stoick? What's going on? You look worse than dead and you are dead! What's going on? I can tell you have dire news so don't beat around the bush!"

"Val, the Spirit Portal is until further notice under locked down. No-one can come through and it would do best if you had someone on your end guarding it 24/7.

Surely at least some of you can feel that evil is already trying to disrupt all the energies that flow among the five islands that make up the DHA? With our island being the nexus of all the energy?"

"We have. That's why the storm was last night from all that buildup energy. The positive and negative energies are colliding and it only means the forces of good and evil are getting ready to collide!" cried out the Soul Rider Twins along with Skullette, Firefang, and their husbands at once. Because all of them could feel the spiritual energies around them.

"What do you propose we do about it, sir? What is your recommendation?" asked Skullette's husband Auden asked straightaway.

No-one got freaked out anymore by the Souls of the dead making periodic visit to the living. That was a part of life for those of the DHA.

"Yes. We are will to do whatever you command and whatever Odin thinks is best." Sora backed up his older brother's words in readying agreement.

"Well, on our side of things we still have Nightrainbow's parents Aria and Spectrum guarding the Spirit Portal. However we also have a rotating with them one of my sisters and another dragon soul," explained Kara of the current plan.

"It was White King's plan actually," she paused for a moment to catch her breath from all the fast flying she'd just done. "That we have a Valkyrie and the dragon soul of a Blue Spiritwing, a member of Azure's people always present. As a result, a warrior and a Spiritual Dragon are always there ready to defend and would know what is going on."

"Then we shall do the same. My brother and I both have spiritual powers and are good fighters. We shall take different shifts guarding the Spirit Portal and if it's alright with you Mrs. Luka and Mrs. Sarryck we need at least during the shift either Azure or Cloudwings as they are able to detect anything." Audun requested of the two ladies who quickly nodded their heads.

"It's our home and our loved ones at stake. We've no problem with our dragons doing their duties and of course Azure and Cloudwings don't either do you?" they asked their dragons.

"Of course not. I'm the Spiritual Leader of the Dragons and will do my duty to my king and people. And so will my daughter. Right Cloudwings?"

"Of course, Mama. Just tell us what shifts will be working and we shall do our duty and do it well."

"Okay well if we have that under control what else is in dire need of being told to us? Like if you can't use the Spirit Portal how did you even get here?" Valka wanted to know.

"It's a deeply guarded secret is this trinket I'm wearing right now," pulling out a small turquoise amulet with the eye of Odin and two copies of Thor's hammer crossed with Valkyries wings.

"What is that, Daddy?" Una wanted to know as she reaches out to touch but her hand was lightly slapped away by Kara who looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Una but someone with your gift can't be allowed to touch that object should someone find a way to divulge its secrets from your mind.

In fact, it is most imperative if we don't reveal anything about this trinket at all. The less you all know about it the better. We can't afford the growing powers of the COE who are already trying to find ways into the other Realms to know about ways around the rules."

"Understood Kara. Truly understood. We understand that knowledge is power and it's already too dangerous for the Souls to come for visits. And we also understand something that we should explain to our children about the Souls and them visiting," Boden said in a sad voice.

"Go and inform them, son. I don't think either Hiccup or Una really want to say it and you understand emotions better than anyone."

"Yeah, Dad I do and I know how things swing. Okay. I'll do it. You don't mind, Hiccup? Una?"

"Go ahead, little brother."

"Yeah, Boden tell them. I don't want this unpleasant duty since I already speak and see the dead. No need to say it. You do it with much more respect and kindness then I could without being too rattled."

"Okay, here it goes." Boden took a deep breath and step before the next generation and revealed a truth that they never seemed to grasp.

"As all of you have been aware since you're born we alone have a Spirit Portal that allows the Souls of Valhalla to visits us here in the Land of the Living on approved days of the Gods with Valkyries escorts, correct?"

"Of courses! That's why Kara and your Dad's here right now. We all know this and understand we all alone have this gift," they all cried back.

"You understand that what is dead and gone cannot truly be restored? That we are all equal in death? That death is the ultimate fairness? That death may seem pointless and that is precisely the point?"

"Yes! And we all must accept these truths and still go through all five stages of grief and allow ourselves to grieve and move on through life without our loved ones. And accept there will be a day they won't come through the portal."

"Do you understand the fact that a soul can be killed?"

There was dead silence apparently no-one knew that fact at all. They understood all the other facts of the dead but didn't understand even the dead could still apparently face non-existence.

"You see when you reach Valhalla your soul is transformed into a corporeal form called your Soul Body and that body is capable of doing all you're able to do in your living life.

Therefore in Valhalla, you're technically 'alive' as long as you stay there. That is how our dragons' people were able to have their second chance at a life of sorts after they're slaughtered and their children killed in the slaughter were allowed to grow to at least maturity and mate.

The point of the fact of the matter is a soul body can be injured, feel pain and yes be killed even. If this coming evil does find a way to suck the life-force out what makes up your soul? Which are your essence and your own energy?

The end result will be will lose our loved ones forever. Death will truly equal oblivion. Not an afterlife of any kind. Souls will not be sent to either Valhalla or Helheim or any other place. They will just cease to exist.

That is a great evil that is attacking. An evil you must stop. You will face many of the same challenges we faced but many of your own unique challenges. Though never forget the reasons and the people you're fighting for.

Even the ones who are gone you must fight for them as well. Because even their souls could and will be at stake." Boden finished articulating what truly was at stake.

"Perhaps you should now see the memories of what gone on in Asgard and Valhalla and see it from our POV and then all of you gathered here would know the full extent of what ALL generations must do so we can stop what is coming and working together hopefully circumvent what's to come."

"But we only have your memories to work with Kara. Will that be enough?" asked Una.

"It should be as I've been around a long time and been very close with Odin and Frigga so let's do this."

The last memory show sealed the deal as finally everyone from all parties finally realized the full extent of what they're dealing with and how one life could truly make a difference.

Now that they got the point there was only one thing to do really. Come together and united to face whatever evil this COE was cooking up and be ready to deal with it.

Because no-one was gonna hurt them or any lives as long as they all stood united that was for sure!

Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

Cloudwings-Tara Strong


	4. The Sinister Society

The Sinister Society

Whilst things had been going on in the Realms of Asgard/Valhalla and the Isle of Berk something sinister had been going on elsewhere at the exact same time.

This location was as about opposite of the Realms of Earth, Asgard/Valhalla combined as you could get.

It was bleak, freezing with a constant snowstorm going on just ugly and lifeless. Dark, shadowy and miserable. No happiness at all just dead and full of negative energy for sure with great agony and pain.

This land was the Realm of Helheim it was Loki's daughter Hel's home. The only life you'd find here is the shadow wraiths. They're the dark souls of those who'd passed who were pure evil and didn't belong in the Valhalla where souls of good resided.

Unlike how the good soul or redeemable souls of Valhalla had been all there in their life and had all they needed in their new home in their afterlife. The evil and unredeemable souls in their deaths were transformed into shadow wraiths and then wandered endlessly in the infinite desolate ice-covered wasteland.

There wasn't happy homes, comfort or friends for them here like in Valhalla. All that was found here was just anguish, misery and unbelievable pain for the rest of time.

There was only one building in all of Helheim and that was Hel's ice palace though it in truth was more of a citadel then a palace given Hel had no more an architectural sense then a fashion sense.

Basically what had been told in the past about Loki's daughter Hel in her stories and legends went like this. That she'd no sense of beauty at all when it came to anything. Not for making a home beautiful or herself.

She herself had been described as being half a rotten corpse with the other half a blue-skinned woman of great hideousness. That she was the ugliest thing in all the realms.

Therefore it was no wonder she or her home was so foul and malevolent. Hard to be anything but twisted and ugly without sunshine and beauty in your life.

Consequently, under the jet, black sky with a full pinkish red moon radiating its evil glow down on the Citadel as all the evilest of creatures were gathering for a meeting of the Council of Evil. It was every single kind of foul monster you could possibly imagine gathering.

Dark elves, frost and fire giants, twisted ugly monsters from other Realms not really know, shadow wraiths. There was even malevolent humans as well as menacing gods in addition to malicious dragon souls. Everyone who worshiped the dark black light of evil.

Hel's Citadel was an extremely ideal place to hold the COE for countless reasons. The frozen Citadel which Hel called home was built into the highest mountain of Helheim.

One very important reason was to escape the most bitter and nastiest of the endless blizzards with their fatal temperatures. They're up high enough to deafen the sounds of the pitiful laments of the shadow wraiths; all that remained of the damned souls condemned to wander the infinite ice-covered wastelands of her realm forever.

The second most important reason was they're able to see in all directions at once so it was impossible to attack them without being seen first and the natural defenses would make an attack next to impossible, to begin with.

Still Hel may've had originally intended this dwelling to be her palace; however, in that aspect, it was dead wrong. She'd had her powerful Icefire magic. Yet she did not have an artistic eye. The end results her 'palace' was not sleek, beautiful and charming in any way. It'd been lackluster, crude, inelegant and beyond repulsive.

The inside was even more unattractive; as you went through the darkened halls of Hel's Citadel. For you saw she'd amassed a trove of stolen beautiful objects in a vain attempt to beautify her home to no avail.

And in spite of the strange fire that was seen burning in all the torches; a fire that was like fire and ice mixed together it was still below freezing. Thus no escaping completely the freezing temperatures of Helheim at all.

Fluttering and zooming about were creatures born from Hel's Icefire. Half of them looked like frozen flames of blue fire and these were Icefire Imps. They're the eyes and ears for the Councils and did most of the dirty work when it came to spying.

The others were the same size but more colorful then the other. It had short reddish pink hair with a streak of vivid purple with brilliant azure skin, catlike eyes, brightly iridescent jagged wings, and a skimpy intense scarlet and heliotrope outfit.

They're the Seeds of Evil and as the name implied it was their job to plant the 'seed of evil' into other beings and get that person to be a puppet and do their dirty deeds for them.

They'd been some of Hel's greatest creations from her twisted mind. Truly for all her ugliness everyone on the Council had admired her as a leader and respected her as the leader as her father Loki who found the COE made her in charge.

Though given the whispering going on as they made their way to the chamber it seemed something had happened that changed that not long ago. As even though they're gathering in Hel's home and her powers still reigned her it looks as if she herself was not here any longer.

This was clearly apparent when everyone was gathered in the COE chamber in the heart of Hel's home and the throne-like chair that belong to Hel was unoccupied.

It was so unusual that they at first didn't notice as they first all had to sing what the mission of the COE. It was how they started each meeting and everyone's attention had been on their singing to mark the gathering had begun.

"A veil of the night has put out every light  
Not a star left in the sky  
The Realms are lost to darkness  
And it seems that so are we  
For all these years we've kept our power locked inside  
Now they've broken free, there's nowhere to hide

Keep a clear head, stay in control  
it's time we reveal the darkness in our souls  
we won't shut it out, or put up walls  
for now, the night calls

Let it fall, let it fall  
Set free our dusky hearts  
Let it fall, let it fall  
we shall play our parts  
Denounce the rules of the good we're forced to obey  
Let the night begin  
the dark never frightened us anyway

In our new life of exile  
We've never felt so free  
And we feel like we're becoming  
The villains were meant to be  
Now we don't care that we're alone  
In this new world, we'll build our new home  
The past has passed, we're moving on  
We've gone!

Let it fall, let it fall  
Let my shadows shroud the sky  
Let it fall, let it fall  
we no longer live a lie  
this world of the night is here to stay  
Let the night begin

Our shadows stream in ribbons through the midnight air  
the world is covered with an inky blackness everywhere  
and as we gaze upon our nocturnal domain  
we sense this is the start of the night's eternal reign

Let it fall, let it fall  
Feel our power pure and strong  
Let it fall, let it fall  
Now we know where we belong  
Say goodbye to the light of day  
Let the night begin!  
The dark never frightened us anyway."

"Where is Hel? Surely she isn't trying to make herself beautiful yet again? How many new dresses have you been trying to make her or other failed attempts is she trying now make herself look beautiful?" inquired several of the dark beings in annoyed tones knowing of Hel's normal behavior.

This was after all the first meeting they'd held in 23 years since their last great act of evil. The murders of those cursed Haddock Children's father Stoick and the Dragon King White King.

They'd been all biding their time, working in the dark and murky shadows and gathering strength, for when the time was right to strike again. When their enemies were least suspecting and now the time had come.

It was then Hel's brothers Jormungandr and Fenrir spoke and they looked downright outraged and like they'd swallowed poison after being force-fed it. They didn't look like they wanted to hear her name even.

"We know it's been over 2 decades since our last meeting and we would like to report some unpleasant news. News that we assumed you all were aware of, though apparently, you were not," hissed Jormungandr to his evil brethren with his dead snake eyes.

"But our sister and your leader? She's betrayed our family and this Council of Evil! She's a traitor! She's no longer one of us and she broke her own vow of loyalty.

The one we all swore to her and our father. She's committed a betrayal so deep and so unforgivable we dare not speak of how unforgivable her treason was. Only know that she is now our enemy and you know the penalty of treason." Fenrir reminded them all with his a snarl on his muzzle with blue blood seeping from his sharp teeth. (Beings of Evil bleed blue not red)

"Death. All who betray the COE must pay for it with their lives!" everyone said in a dark voice of agreement.

After all, they knew the song that said the oath of loyalty to COE and it was binding. Even Hel had sworn and she wrote it as she was the leader and now they find out she was a turncoat?

Her own oath?

The road ahead is deserted and dead, not a person to be seen  
A kingdom of desolation and you shall be the queen  
For our whole lives, we've done exactly as we should  
But from now on we are done trying to be good

They said 'be nice', they said 'be kind'  
'Wear a mask and never speak your mind'  
'Just wear a mask, pretend you care'  
Well we don't care

Let it out, let it out  
We won't hold it back anymore  
let it out, let it out  
Shut them out and lock the door

We don't care if we cause distress  
they will all bow down to our Queen.  
Let the world know the depth of our Queen's wickedness!

We feel your power growing with every step you take  
it's as if your sleeping spirit is finally awake  
Let the whole world drawback in fear  
your coronation day is here  
there'll be no mercy now that you are here.  
You shall be free!

Let it out, let it out  
Let them beg and let them plead  
Let it out, let it out  
their complaining you won't need  
you shall the Realms' Queen  
the Realms will obey  
they will all bow down

Your power grows within you feeding on the Realms hate  
The Realms excuses and apologies have come too late  
They won't change your mind or force you to give in  
You have begun a war that you intend to win

Let it out, let it out  
Let your rage engulf the world  
Let it out, let it out  
you won't ever be a perfect girl  
Here you stand, cold and merciless  
they will all bow down!  
Let the world know the depth of your wickedness!"

"Yes! And she knew both the penalty of betraying both the COE and also defining our father Loki who is the founder of the COE and she was to follow his will and help carry out his work for him!" her brothers snapped together.

"Well, she will just be added to our hit list. We already have a long list of those foul humans starting with those who are our main enemies who brought about this cursed Age of Transformation and Enlightenment!" cried out the dark elves and giants together.

"Yes, the Haddocks were always on the hit lists and all the lives they touched to set in motion this butterfly effect that is been far greater than anticipated. I'm not gonna lie they are truly impressive with that one.

However, if we are to carry out our mission we cannot afford to let them continue to spreading this age of Transformation and Enlightenment. Their Golden Age of Peace and Harmony that it also brought on is a threat to all we've sought to blight and smite since the beginning of time." Viggo reports calmly as he had always spoken calmly and apathetically.

"True enough, dear brother Viggo," Jormungandr hissed as his massive tail snapped. "You matched their wits and yet still they couldn't outsmart them and that's was bad enough! That three human children could be so smart!"

"And you! Drago! You're supposed to be our enforcer and muscle and yet even taking away both the King of Dragons and their Father didn't do the job of breaking their spirits!

You're the most intimating man ever and yet you couldn't do your job either! Both of you are our muscles and brains and you couldn't even do your jobs!" snapped Fenrir angrily.

"I did everything and I could and I was closer than that guy who plays his foolish games!" Drago bellowed looking at Viggo who merely smiled in his own way.

"Temper, Temper. From defeat, we learn a victory not so much. We have spent a long time; very long given the many different times flows from the constant fluxion of time from all the Realms."

"Yes, we all know time flows at a different time!" snapped Loki's sons terrible.

"Well, again patience, perseverance, and observation will be the keys to us finally succeeding in our plans. You learn again from mistakes and failure. Not success and victory."

"What are you trying to say?!" growled everyone in the COE looking at this annoying human who remained calm and apathetic.

"Your sister may have been a bitch, diva and ugly, but she sees the value of my words. So simply let me spell it out," Viggo paused a moment and then took a breath in and out.

"Your sister's spies which there appears to be a handful here are quite useful. How did they even alert us about the Dragon Soul Prophecy? They were patient, slow and took their time to infiltrate Odin's palace. Then get past Frigga's tower's security system and waited many days till they're there when and where it happened," he glazed at the imps and gave a small nod.

They understood and went to the center of the huge table and threw a small bit of magic into the Icefire that birthed them and showed the memory of the first Prophecy and the events the Gods had later told the Haddock family about in private.

"Frigga looked beautiful and regal and most of all happy as she entered the Tower of Foretelling. She seemed to be a peace and seem to think it was going to be an unassuming day.

She was humming a romantic tune that was causing her to have the same look Valka had on her face when she'd sung her love song with Stoick which indicated Frigga was perhaps humming her own love song that she shared with Odin.

Frigga walked to the center of this amazing and impossible to understand the room and how she understood the Tapestry was anyone's guess, but as she was its keeper and caretaker she must have some understanding of it.

They watched her hold a few orbs in her dainty hands, each glowing and beating in time with her heart. The saw her smiled a romantic smile as three sets of Souls Lights did a dance of some kind.

They became intertwined and then settled next to each other and began pulsating in tune with each other. As she was admiring those her attention was diverted to what appears to be the burst of a new star from the set of another Soul Lights. It burst between them and it was a different color then the two and it was tiny only a small speak but she was crying with great tears of happiness.

"All is well today it seems. Three soul mates united forever in true love and a new soul is born. All seems to be flowing according to the proper flow of time and I don't detect anything out of place nor do I see any rips or stains. It seems things are as perfect as perfect can be," she murmured happily.

It was then the room shook violently and everything starts to act crazy. It was like an insane storm and Frigga was knocked off her feet and tossed around like a ragdoll.

"What is going on?! I've never seen the Tapestry behave like this! What's going on?!" she screamed loudly as she tried to shield herself from the chaos around her as this already improbable room was acting crazier and then everything seemed to settle down for a moment and she tried to stand up.

But the second she stood up something was wrong again. It was like the Tapestry wrapped around and became infused within Frigga herself and it only took a second to understand the Tapestry was now trying to speak through Frigga as spirits spoke through Una.

The Tapestry was trying to convey an important message, a message of great significance and also a warning it seemed.

Frigga was speaking but it was obviously not really hear talking it was the Tapestry talking through her and trying to really tell her again a message of great importance and warning her of great danger to its very existence.

"Great fear for those born devoid of a soul's light as those with only darkness and shadows that dwell within heed thy warning.

For soon cometh the birth three mortal children born with the souls of dragons within them and when thy souls becomes one with the souls of a Guardian of Life and Death, a Guardian of Souls and the Guardian of the Bridge between Worlds, they shall cast away the ways of evil's disharmony and bring forth an era of everlasting peace, love, and harmony for both the living and the dead."

And then after the second was out of her mouth and Frigga was in control of herself a new orb burst into existence. The golden orb of the proper timeline of the Haddocks but also bursting into existence was the three supernova blinding bright Soul Lights of Hiccup, Boden, and Una and they were so bright the whole room was just illuminated with their light and you couldn't see anything for a few moments.

When it finally died Frigga saw the Soul Lights had dimmed down some but were swirling around this new timeline and she approached it and held it in her hands and the events of it played rapidly in her mind like a fast-forwarded movie and she was shocked she almost dropped it.

"It cannot be! A timeline born before the existence of its people? These three children with such intense Soul Lights? These images? What the Tapestry just said through me? It cannot be! It cannot be!"

She looked down at the golden dragon-sized egg orb and immediately conjured up the protective glass and placed in the center of the room and dashed out of the room and returned five minutes later with her husband and it seemed she told him what had happened and showed him the golden orb.

He took it and felt the power and he looked at her shocked at what he was seeing and feeling. "How can three human children have such power? How can three human children change the course of all the Nine Realms and seemingly be destined to save the Tapestry of Creation?

How can the Tapestry even be in danger? I'm feeling strange and extraordinary powers from these three children and it's not just these blessed gifts they're to receive when they finally come into existence.

Their power goes behind that there something more to them then even gifts of love, empathy or being a bridge between worlds. But they could be more powerful than then all of us!"

"I know! I mean three Soul Lights with the power to outshine the whole Tapestry of Creation?! And bring forth the existence of a timeline before the proper ways of its birth?!

This is something unheard of! There is something extraordinary about these three children who are to be named Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock and these dragons that are tied to them as well. Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow.

I also never seen so many lives affect by just three people but these three seem to be able to touch nearly all the Soul Lights in the Tapestry. I really feel like they're a turning point like they're gonna make a huge change and possible change both the course of history and even do something unheard more to the Tapestry!"

The two of them looked flabbergasted and were stunned and then heard something that told too late they're not alone and now the wrong person knew what was going on and more than anyone should know about this.

They're heard was sounded like crackling of a dying spark and flash of blue escape and they tried to catch it but it was too late the Imp had gotten away and they knew this was bad.

"Oh no! This cannot be happening! This room has too much protection! Spells, enchantments and everything! How did Hel get one of her Frozen Imps in here?! This is bad!"

"I think "bad" is an understatement, my love. But for now, let lock up the room and post extra security till we can figure out what to do about this and make certain no-one else finds out about The Dragon Soul Prophecy!"

Unfortunately even as they said that they knew it was too late the damage was done and the fight had only begun. However, they'd no idea what just had begun or the toll it would take on the Nine Realms. Nor the resulting pain and suffering it'd mean for those three precious children, their family and all the lives they'd touch in turn"

"We at least have tried everything possible that your sister's twisted mind could come up with your equally twisted father's mind to carry out our mission mind you both to prevent that prophecy from coming true!" once again roared Drago like a monster to Jormungandr and Fenrir; who didn't like be treated like this.

On the other hand, the other COE members were ready to lace into them as much as possible for what they perceived as a failure on their part for failing to carry out their mission

"We've had a mission to carry out and we've done all we could to carry out the objectives of your sister laid out for us to do. What have you done to play your parts to carry out in any shape or form?!" demanded the dark beings in brash rageful voices as they all screamed out what parts they'd played to do their parts to the stupid brothers.

"Yeah, we've done our jobs as the Seeds of Evil to pass on the disease of evil to as many souls as possible to turn them over to the dark side!" retorted indignantly the Seeds directly above them as they soared around everyone wildly.

"And we've also helped them by forcing weak-willed beings to do acts they wouldn't normally do! Not just spying!" the Imps added to get their credit.

"We've all made sure to cause as much pain, anguish, and suffering in all our Realms. Therefore all people would be suffering beyond imagination. The byproduct is it would cause others to make others suffer in a never-ending cycle of agony and suffering.

As a result, the torment continues from generation to generation and the sin of being different only continues to be unforgivable as do people intolerance for it continues to grow. Thus the torture they inflict on those who are different strengthen on the victim and the rest involved get pleasure from their victim's pain and only the agony grows!" pointed out the rest of COE in unison.

A very large dragon hidden in the shadows spoke now as if he was speaking for all the dragon souls gathered, though he was clearly alive. His voice sound demonic in nature though and his eyes in the light of the Icefire look demonic red.

"We've before now caused countless deaths by egging on the Dragon-Human War. Therefore we did at least accomplish at one objective of mass murder. So by the creation of the Red Death, she at least did do that job well for us.

She furthermore accomplished the goal of very nearly preventing part of the Dragon Soul Prophecy by committing the genocide of the Night Furies, Silver Phantoms and Aurora Borealis Singings.

Although it was those pesky Asgardian Gods in addition to that infernal Soulwings as we later learned he was named that stole our full fruits!

Since though souls were supposed to be locked up in the frozen cells beneath this Citadel in your sister's dungeon of Purgatory! And yet thanks to those revolting Gods they grant them in its place a second life in Asgard!

If that wasn't enough to spoil our fruit of what should've been so ripe for us to dine on for accomplishing that long sought out goal? They've also created the Dragon Soul Sanctuary, Asgardian Hallow and have special Dragon Valkyries!

Makes me want to vomit as I'm sure it does all of you! For all of them and those locations are robbing us of filling up our dungeon and torturing those we seek to punish and destroy even in their deaths!" breathed the demonic dragon voice to which everyone murmured in agreement.

"You've stated your points quite clearly. That does include you Krashath," acknowledged the sons of Loki.

"We still have a few goals we've yet to accomplish that we must still accomplish if we are to truly succeed in what this COE was created to do by our father," started out Jormungandr.

"Yes, we still have to find some way to do what is deemed impossible. We have to find a way to do the most forbidden taboo and alert time to make it easier for us to make the Nine Realms ours.

Finally murdered all on our hit list and the top of the hit list is of course Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock and their dragons. Kill them all of this cursed Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and their Golden Age falls and we can take over finally!

And make sure that the ways of hatred, violence and war reign supreme once more and all this bullshit of love, family and friendship and peace is forever forgotten!" Fenrir declared what their remaining objectives were.

"And for the final punishment of course is when we succeed in all that torment all the souls of our enemies both the living and dead whether they be human, dragon or god so much it will feel like their souls have been split in two for the rest of time!" everyone cried out as that was the ideal torture idea of theirs.

"Then it's time we strike! And we will strike hard and fast and they won't see it coming! We've got an old idea of our ex-sister that may work. Even if we won't speak her name some of her plans may still be of use," her brothers allowed.

"What is this plan of yours? As the brains of this group I'd like to be informed of what you're planning?" Viggo wanted to know.

"We plan to place a curse of insanity on all of Berk and Asgard at the same time. My brother and I will become shadow wraiths to get around the normal rules of how to pass from Realm to Realm.

If we act simultaneously and attack everyone at their core and fill them with the curse brought on by what remains of our sister's Icefire it should work. They'll give into their most primal ways revert to their own savagery." Fenrir explained while licking the dark blue blood from his lips.

"It's a nice attack plan, Fenrir. Then again, have you thought about who might be able to counter it? Really though any of this completely though? Have you thought about all the possible outcomes or any backups? All possible scenarios and things like that? Careful strategy and thinking of all possible outcomes are better than just attacking blindly." Viggo reminds him of calmly.

"We are doing this and don't need a stupid human telling the sons of Loki how to do our job! No-one will be able to stop two attacks going on at the same time! No-one can be in two places at once and they'll all be under a curse anyway!" shot back Jormungandr angrily.

"Okay, proceed, but if tell you I told you so, don't come crying when this plan goes up in smoke."

And with that, the meeting adjourned and now it was time to see the COE in action and now everyone in both Asgard and Berk was going to be tested for the first time in 23 years!

Time to see if they're up to the challenge!

Little Imps and Seeds of Evil: Lisa Ortiz- Icy Winx Club 4Kids Version

Fenrir: Sean Schemmel-Valtor- Winx Club 4Kids Version

Jormungandr: Jason Griffith- Lord Darkar Winx Club 4Kids Version

Krashath: Dee Bradley Baker: many roles

Additional voices of your imagination


	5. Growing Pains

Growing Pains

The sun hadn't even broken over the horizon for half an hour when an urgent knocking came at the Haddock's door. Valka was still busy trying to make breakfast with the help of her daughter-in-law Asta whilst Astrid and Orus made certain the children were all right and that they're properly doing the morning routine.

Which meant making their beds correctly, that their rooms were free of clutter and no-one was in the either of the bathrooms longer than ten minutes doing their morning grooming or that no fights broke out.

Her own children were busy getting the extremely enormous table set for breakfast. After all 17 mouths were a lot of mouths to feed. Therefore the table and chairs had to be methodically cleansed as did the tableware before they'd be placed on the table itself.

Not to mention everybody had to make sure they washed their hands exceptionally meticulously as well as had taken their morning medicines before they got to even eat and that was put in their own journal as well.

With that many people in that house, there was no need to spread a lot of germs back and forth. Valka had really cracked down on both the cleanliness and that before one could've fun work had to be done and done right.

Therefore all ten of the grandchildren knew the same thing that their parents and grandpa had known. Their grandma had no problem embarrassing them or giving out creative punishments if they didn't do their chores correctly or step a toe out of line or worse got involved with poisons.

Consequently, the ten of them respected their parents with their teaching and rules alright. Nevertheless, they also knew their grandma demanded just as much respect and rules and not to mess with her. She may be 63, on the other hand, she was not to be trifled with one bit.

Therefore it was a huge surprise someone would be knocking when the sun had barely graced the skies above. "Asta, keep stirring the porridge and then get started on the eggs and toast. We'll see what this about. And make sure the apple juice is nice and cold," Valka instructed her daughter-in-law.

"Alright, the juice is in the icebox thingy that Boden and Hiccup came up with right?"

"Yeah, my love. It's surprisingly easy to make a box out of Gronckle Iron and then put a huge block of ice from the mountains inside and keeps things cool for a week.

Then we just go put the melting ice into our water system that cleanses it and we just make some more ice and just get more ice for a week." Boden replied in a calm rational way as he headed to the door with his mom and siblings.

Every now and then things that would've been credited centuries later to be invented are really simple to invent when you thought about the basic principle and had the help of dragons and their talents to make it easier on you to build them.

For three of them, it was how they'd invented their own things that according to history books would not have been invented till many millenniums later and by other people.

On the other hand the people of Berk, did in fact have a printing press, ice boxes, working clocks, indoor plumbing, their own primitive telephone system, a loudspeaker, microphones, a power plant, a clothing factory and a water purification system to name just a few things that was way ahead of their time.

They were beginning to understand the concepts of including some highly advanced mathematics and more than a few different branches of science. They knew about biology, ecology, geology and were even exploring psychology as they're aware of mental illness and even found advancement again for their time periods in treating it and other ailments.

All of this would've given both the history books and the COE countless reasons to put an end to them. Plus more than a few reasons to raise their eyebrows about how to advance a small group of Vikings could be in just one isolated area for their time period.

All though being way ahead of their time was neither here nor there at the moment when Hiccup opened his front door and saw Tuff and his wife Hawly and their children Merida and Harris.

Tuff was clearly not a morning person as he was being supported by his wife and was clearly not fully awake, though the children looked wide awake and troubled about something.

"We're so sorry to come at the break of day to disturb you, Hiccup, but what my children just told me cannot wait. And as you can see we left in a hurry as Tuff here not even had his morning pick-me-up drink yet. Tuff honey! Stop drooling all over me!"

"Oh, can we please have some of those scrumptious treats that Bloodthorn dreamt up last week with the sprinkles? And then can I've my morning cup of fuchsia juice with the three drops of chocolate?" he mumbled incoherently while still drooling on his wife's right shoulder.

"As you can see, we'll have to stop at the bakery after this," she said in a slightly annoying way. Then snapped to attention and looked down at her children at her feet.

"However, Merida and Harris have something important to tell you first. Merida? Harris? Please tell the Chief and his family what you told me. Don't be shy and don't be smart about it either," she told them both with encouragement and a warning in her strange accent.

Both of the children clutched their rune stone necklaces and looked pale as they grabbed each other hand for strength. Then and there they took a deep breath and began to tell their tale in the same strange accent that came from their mother.

"We felt a very strong compulsion before the morning sun even rose above the horizon," Merida starts to say as she took the lead. "It was such a strong force we had to heed it. You must understand how that feels?"

"We all do, Merida. What happened when you and your little brother heed the call you felt?" Hiccup asked in a gentle voice to the 12-year-old who took another deep breath and continued on.

"Well, it was clear to us we need to cast the stones right away as our own rune stone necklaces were also pulsating which meant it was vital to do it right then and there.

So grabbing our bags we took out our stones and cast them together and a most peculiar story full of an unexpected twist, turns and secrets were revealed to us. It was like slipping plenty of secrets of this mysterious Council of Evil that Frigga told our departed loved ones we must fight!"

"Oh, my Gods!" Valka was most shocked and Boden had to steady his mother who was trembling. "Its okay, Mom, I've got you. Take a deep breath and let it out."

As Valka did some deep breathing exercises, Una looked at the children and kindly pressed them, "What did your stones tell you? Your mother's stones always tell past, present, and future when she cast them. So what did you get?"

"Well the past the stones at least told me about was the COE had a betrayal within it! Someone betrayed them in the past and it was personal. For it wasn't an act of just disloyal, but a personal betrayal of a family!" Merida exclaimed the revelation the stones had provided her with.

"There was a traitor to the COE?! That is news and it was very personal you say? Can you offer more details on that?" Hiccup wanted to know to which the fair-haired Harris spoke up timidly.

"All that I was able to decipher on that was we cannot determine the identity of who it was, but it was such a personal betrayal the COE want this person to pay in their red blood as their blood no longer blue. It seems evil bleeds blue not red."

"Wow, they hated this person so much they wanted to murder them? And they will do this to anyone who turns on them? So it's either a lifetime commit or death?"

"And this is gonna be torture and death for whoever betrayed them. The present we able to determine in their hell-bent on continuing with their mission which is spreading their evil crimes." Merida informed them with a scared look on her face.

"Are you able to determine what sort of evil crimes they have committed or what they plan to commit in the near future?" Valka asked them and again they shook their heads but Harris looked up.

"The stones couldn't reveal the exact details, though our guts tell us the many evils of both our parents and your generation and all acts of evil are of their doing one way or another.

That they are one way or another responsible for spreading the ways of disharmony, chaos, violence, and war. As a result of anything, our families have strived to change with the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and this Golden Age that is spreading?

They've been trying to counter with the exact opposite. Ultimately what we think their plan is? They want to bring it down and revert it to the way it was before; only worse! Consequently, the Nine Realms would all be war-ravaged and full of anguish, agony in addition to endless misery." Harris finished and shivered at thought of that kind of future.

"How do they exactly plan to achieve their goals? Did the stones give you any hints?" they asked and the little ones shrugged.

"We don't know where they meet or how they plan to carry out their wicked deeds. Only that their anger and evil are at a nauseating level and they have committed the deadly dead of mass murder once and plan to do it many times more."

"So killing it's a problem for them? And apparently, torture is a form of fun for them as well," Una concluded from what she got.

"They're deadly dangerous and they seem to be getting ready to strike soon. We only got that much. But know this the evil is really center right now on the DHA and Asgard and Valhalla as the primary targets for now." Merida concluded.

"I guess they figure if we fall the rest of the Nine Realms will be easy pickings," Harris said in his bravest voice yet.

"Thank you for sharing this information. If you get anymore report it right away. And tell the other children any and all they can find out will be useful, no matter how insignificant it may seem."

"Thank you for your, Chief Hiccup. We'll bring the children and their dragons to the Arena in two hours for training with the other children, okay?"

"That be great, Hawly."

"Good, now to get my husband his pick-me-up. Come on Tuff! Pick up those feet!" and they left.

"This is really bad, my BBBFF! I mean it's really serious! What are we gonna do with this information?"

"I don't know, sis, I just wish we had a better idea of what we are dealing with. I wish we could see what they're saying instead of just hearing words."

"You need thoughts and words turn into a picture, Uncle Hiccup? I can do that!" called out a young voice and everyone turn to see the children coming down for breakfast.

It was Vali who had spoken and it was the youngest in the family at age nine but he was very good at the mind reading empathic power he'd gotten from his father.

"Just repeat to me what you just heard and words and their energy I can turn into a visible image for all of us to see," the little boy promised with his big green eyes full of eagerness.

"Well, you know it could work. So let's give it a try. Hiccup you and Boden repeat word for word what Merida and Harris just told us and let's see what my little boy can do," Una suggested as she went over to her son.

"You sure you can do this important job though, son? I mean it to be the first time doing it without the person in the room?"

"Believe me, Mommy, I know I can do this."

"Okay, but I want you to hold my hand just the same, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Alright, we are ready!" Una said a moment later as she was clutching her son hand tightly and her older brothers repeated word for word and in the exact same mannerism how Tuff's kids had told them their report.

Vali took a deep breath and breathed in through his mouth and let out through his nose and with his eyes glowing using his right hand made a gesture to summon sort of a thought bubble so to speak.

"Okay, these are what Merida and Harris thoughts and feelings looked like in their mind's eye as they're reading their rune stones. The first part is the betrayal they saw," and everyone in the house could see two shadowy silhouettes.

One was clearly a feminine silhouette and had a heliotrope in color and the other was taller, leaner and masculine silhouette and it was very dark browns and purples.

It played out a few moments of some type of silent fight and it was escalating till the female silhouette walked off and disappeared. Leaving the male one looking evil and threatening and burned with a flame around them.

The next set of shadows showed various random acts at a very rapid pace with so many shadows no-one could take it in.

But the final shadows revealed ultimately the Cosmic Tree being both burned and cut down and then a new twisted and ugly tree grew in its place and one long nightmarish howling endlessly from it.

"I don't think any of those images they saw in their mind's eye from their stones bode well for us, Mommy," Vali said looking up at his mommy.

"No, they surely don't sweetheart, I'm afraid they don't…Siri? What's the matter, sweetie?" Una turned fast to face her youngest daughter who was tugging at her rainbow dragon scale skirt.

"Pardon me, Mommy, but I think I can shed some light on what Merida and Harris's stones told them and what little Vali's own powers just showed us. I had a dream last night."

"A dream? Was a dream of the past or future or couldn't you tell, honey?"

"Not totally sure to be honest, Mommy. And I can't really describe it too well. You know I have got a bit of a hard time verbalizing my visions. I get so tongue-tied at it."

"It is true, Una. Of all our daughters, Siri has the most problems trying to describe her dream vision. Mostly since they come out very fuzzy in her mind, to begin with," her daddy remind her mommy.

"Maybe I can help this time, Uncle Orus. I've been practicing on how to project memories outward and recalling dream memories is a talent I possess that Brant and Breena don't.

Maybe if Siri and I worked together we could see what she saw and it could aid us? What do you think Mom? Dad? Worth a shot?" Erico looked up at his parents hopefully.

"Well, it is worth a try isn't it, Hiccup? He is the only one talented in recalling memories of dreams. Breena can't do that and she's the oldest."

"It's true, Dad, I can't. I can find perhaps the most forgotten of golden memories, but forget it when it comes to recalling lost dreams." Breena replied and Brant added, "The only memories I'm good at helping people recalling are short-term memories for those who are forgetful."

"Well, I'd say, bro, desperate times call for desperate measures. No fooling around when both the living and dead are threaten as well as both mortal and gods as well," Boden reminded his older brother.

"You sure you can do this Erico? And not pass out? I mean you're just starting to learn about your abilities and this will take a lot of energy on your part."

"I can handle it, Dad."

"Well, I'll feel better if both of you are sitting down at the kitchen table and not standing up just the same," their grandmother stated and both 12-year-old boy and his 10-year-old cousin quickly hurried over to two chairs.

"Okay, now hold hands and if you feel like you're about to pass out let us know," cautioned their mothers and they nodded and got ready to begin.

"Okay, now think back to your dream last night, Siri, let your body relax and your mind become free of all distractions. Let it flow," Una instructed as her daughter closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths and held out her hand. One hand in her mother's the other hold her cousin's.

Her cousin also was doing the same as her in being in a relax state and hold his father's hand with his other hand.

Very gradually an image arose to fill their minds of the dream Siri had had last night, however as her father had spoken so wisely, it was very out-of-focus and the voices were muffled.

You couldn't really make out defined shapes or what anyone was speaking. Then Boden joined in by grabbing his brother and sister's free hands and they'd absorbed the emotional aspect of it, which was of assistance to a degree.

Little by little with the help of their parents they were able to clean up the dream memory to some extent. An adequate amount of it they got a clear enough picture that they could see at least defined silhouettes; on the other hand, no sounds or colors at all.

It was apparent was Siri had been dreaming about last night was the first gathering of the COE in 23 years and what had just taken place in Hel's palace in Helheim, and yet without out sound or color or any real knowledge of who the players were it didn't really give them much to go on.

The only thing it did do was warn them that they needed to be on high alert since obviously, the COE was planning something and they're pissed off about more than a few things and it wasn't just that the side of good was doing a great job at being good.

After that, they did finish breakfast quickly and their parents said they needed to hold an emergency meeting at the Great Hall with the rest of the parents. The children should proceed as planned to the Academy to get started on their training as they may be called to duty soon.

Though they did ask their children to watch each other's back and that of the other children which they understood was a major responsibility of theirs as it was up to all ten of them to lead Berk together one day.

A short time later all the Next Generation Riders were crammed together in the Arena all a little on edge since even if the internet was beyond their capability of inventing they still could spread bad news faster than that one way or another.

"This is very serious if the COE is getting ready to strike soon. We need to really get right on this and truly come together now. Just as our parents came together.

So I think it's time we learn each other strengths and start working to teach others them and help each other in areas that they are weak," Breena declared as she was the oldest and everyone figured if anyone was gonna be called team leader it might as well be her as oldest and Hiccup's daughter.

"Well, I for one cuz would like to say we work as a team and that we listen to all ideas and that we are all equal. No-one holds any greater power or not. That we are a team and we all take leadership in the time it's needed," Edyis suggest in a shy but firm way.

"Yes, that sounds better than just one person having the whole responsibility or say so. That we all have equal say and we all work together with what we think is best as a group," agreed Freja and turned to the rest of the group. "So all in favor as one group of equality and everyone plays their part to their strengths raise their hands!"

"Yes! We do what is best and whoever best suited takes the lead and we help each other and decided together and raise and fall as one!" both the humans and dragons shouted as well.

"Good. Alright, so who here got the most combat experience that can best teach the rest of the group how to fight and defend themselves?" Breena asked the group at large and Falcon came striding forward holding a long glaive; his 12th birthday present from his mother.

"I'm the best warrior on Berk; everyone says so. Not to try to brag but it true. I know every island style of fighting and I'm the best with every kind of weapon. And my mom made this glaive for my 12th birthday like a rite of passage into becoming a warrior."

"Well, Falcon no-one on Berk can say anything to discount your claim on being a very skilled warrior. You can best all our mothers who train the young ones in warrior skills," Breena acknowledge.

"And you're a true warrior both mind and body so that's good. So if you'll help train up the rest of us that be the best we can ask for if you'll help everyone out. Though don't be nearly as savage as your mother can be okay?" requested Edyis to the 12-year-old boy.

"Sure, I can start the lessons at the basic and help work everyone up," turning to face everyone. "Is this okay with everyone that I'm in charge of warrior training? You know hand to hand combat and weapons?"

"Everyone looked at each other and then Odyis spoke up. "It does seem to be your realm of expertise cousin. We should all do what we best in this group. So who else here knows would be most beneficial to the group as of this moment?"

"Well, Esme and I know when it comes to plans we both are very gifted when it comes to strategy and creative planning. So you can leave that to us," Whitely offered and doing a bit of a little dance was Esme.

"Yeah, thinking outside the box and seeing things from all sides and up and down and inside out is totally my game. I can do that and my older cousin is able to analyze any situation and come up with a strategy for it like that!" snapping her fingers. "Though he's also gifted in figuring out the other side strategy quickly and being able to counterattack it too."

"Okay anyone else wants to offer up their talents and how we can work with them and then we can move on to improving our dragons?" Odyis was asking when they all felt some kind of shockwave resonate and knock them flat on their butts.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" cried their dragons at once in a panic.

"Don't know our winged friends! But we need to close the gates right away or something bad gonna come into to play! Wicked things are on the way and we need to get them at bay and away!" cried Buttercup and Daisy as they sprinted over to the gate with Tove and Unn running with them.

"I can feel the evil coming faster than a dam breaking! Hurry!" Tove yelled loudly.

"I hear you, sis. Buttercup you take that side with Tove! Daisy, you're with me!" Unn as they quickly locked themselves in and then the four girls held hands and where speak in low voices but obviously saying some kind of ancient rhyme as Tove and Unn's sister stones were glowing and the choker necklaces of the Twins were glowing too.

Whatever they're saying everyone could feel and almost immediately see a soothing lavender energy cover gate and the ceiling forming a protective spiritual energy shield around them.

Not content with just being temporary safe Destin and Embla jumped on Firedrake and Shimmertail and did a quick flight around the top of the arena and came back down.

"We like to report to you that the village is utter chaos by a shadow wraith in the form of a giant wolf. He's moving a top speed and spreading what appears to be a curse of insanity among the folks of Berk," Destin report first and then his cousin added.

"The screaming we are hearing is from the people he's penetrating at the core. It seems his curse is like a plague that fills everyone with primal rage and from what my cousin and I were able to see and hear he's trying to make his way quickest through the village and head to the New Island," Embla reported.

"He'll likely save our family for last in the Great Hall and then try and find us or possibly some other target. But this wraith is going after everything. Non-living objects are rotten and destroyed and living objects become insane with primal rage."

"We must act quickly and stop this and fast!"

"How are you able to determine all this from our current position?" the three eldest Haddocks wanted to know.

"I have got the keenest of sight of anyone on Berk. I see everything. And I do mean everything down to the last individual blade of grass. My eyes are that good." Destin informed them of just how good his eyes where.

"I'm the keenest of hearing my hearing is just as good as his sight. So I can hear literally everything that he sees. So we have beyond normal human sight and hearing.

We just don't talk about to anyone, but if we are to help this team we can't hold back our secrets now!" Embla told them the truth.

"Now we can right now. And there no holding back right now that everyone on Berk and New Island hearts is crying out for help!" Brant and Erico screamed clutching their hearts.

"Or that this is a divided and conquer attack! The dragon souls are screaming they're under attack!" Garth and Geir seemed bent over double holding their ears as if their bleeding.

"And so are the human souls! So that means another wraith is doing the same thing and attacking Asgard and Valhalla right now! And we can't get through the Spirit Portal to help the Gods or Grandpa!" cried out Freja and Gyda.

"There got to be a way around this and something we can do! This got to be our first test and we cannot fail! We've got to save both Realms and get rid of this evil before it succeeds!" Eureka declared loudly as she was busy wrangling all the dragons back under control with Hertha help.

"We want to help but how are we gonna do? I mean my cousin and mine's special talent is being contortionists! How is being extremely flexible gonna help matters right now?" demanded Oili.

"Not fighting will be a great start Oili," Jary suggested and then turned to the other.

"Okay, we all know what we are good at or not. Let's just take a deep breath and think about this. Right now we are protected by this lavender energy. What else can we do?"

"Can we possibly use this energy that the Twins and Tove and Unn used in a different way?" asked Haldor to the girls who looked up.

"Well, we do know of a protection spell. Our moms wrote a lot as did our grandmothers and great-grandparents give our whole line been spiritual blessed," admitted Tove.

"Yeah, and one of those protection spells was used to help safeguard Moon Shadow's eggs so not even supernatural baddies could get at the last Night Fury eggs," Unn informed them.

"Really we were under supernatural protection?" the ten young Night Furies asked and their Riders all said. "Not the time!"

"Okay, well, it also seems we've had a drop of blessing in our blood too. Like our mothers and great grandma always knew about the danger, spoke in verse and had like healing energy and could sense mystic energies," the flower Twins admitted.

"Do you think you can use that protection spell to get rid of the shadow wraith?" was what the others wanted to know.

"Well, normally when our family banishes evil we have to do it one by one. But if we were doing it at the highest point and over the Dragon Lung Speaker and with as many people as possible saying it with us?" Tove started to say and Unn finished.

"It not only would cleanse the whole island and that includes the New Islands it would forever banish the wraith too," Unn explained.

"But what about the realm of Asgard? We can't leave them hanging either? Is there was a way to do both at the exact same time?" Whitley wanted to know.

"Yeah if we can somehow get someone to the other side and do the protection spells at the exact same moment at the highest point with half our people at each location it is double the power and kills two birds with one stone," Esme pointed out.

"Well, I can project my soul. If I was at the Spirit Portal I could perhaps send my soul to the other side and take the others with me?" Edyis suggested in a desperate way.

"That's a good idea cousin, but how would we know both teams are in a position and know it is the right time to do it?"

"Well, we can tell you!" Mercury and Emerald spoke up for the first time.

"You?!" everyone looked at them.

"Well, don't tell our Dad as he might think we bonkers, but we've always known what birds are saying," Emerald confessed and everyone stared.

"You can talk to birds?" they all asked shocked.

"Well, your father talk to dragons! Why are we chatting it up with Ravens most of the time so weird?" demanded Mercury to Boden's kids in particular.

"Point taken. Okay here's how we'll break up the teams. The team that will work to keep Berk under control get in position to say the spell will be me, Brant, Geir, Siri, Vali, Eureka, Merida, Mercury, Destin, Haldor, Jary, Oili, Runa, Esme, and Tove.

Those heading to the Spirit Portal to trying to execute the plan to save Asgard and Valhalla? Erico, Edyis, Garth, Freja, Gyda, Falcon, Harris, Emerald, Embla, Hertha, Whitley, Buttercup, Daisy, Odyis, and Unn." Breena ordered.

Then everyone quickly got on their dragons and taking a deep breath the safety shield fell and everyone zoomed out to do their first test as the Defenders of the Realms.

They perfectly executed some very daring and impressive dragon formations that took their parents years to perfect, so they did well under the pressure for sure.

Containing the damage throughout the village and New Islands was not easy. But working together things were quickly contained and trying to trap that wraith.

Breena was leading the girls across Berk and her brother Brant was covering the New Islands.

Breena was able to use her own powers to help her and Selena's own gift was helpful as well. Night Furies each had one unique inborn talent and Selena's power was the ability to control one being like a puppet for a short time.

Using the brilliant plan of Esme, they along with her cousin Siri and Merida would use both Selena's talents of make someone a puppet and Hope power over luck to get the spelled dragons into a stronghold where Eureka who talents were being a distraction and dragon wrangler with the help of the two contortionists Oili and Runa would get them under control and Tove would at least give them a small calming spell.

Brant's dragon Majestic could shot bolts of energy from his birthmark and he shot these at the dark wraith's leftover energy before it caused more damage and further destroyed the New Islands.

Geir and Vali had tag teamed with Firethorn and Black as Black could travel through shadows and Firethorn could send a burning sensation just with his thoughts at trying to catch the wraith with Destin's help.

Haldor and Jary were teaming up as Haldor was actually very good pickpocket and stealing everyone blind of their weapons and Jary while he was naïve and easily confused had a knack for finding just the right thing when needed.

So as they swooped from the village they're the perfect team for getting the cursed villagers weapons and Jary finding just what they needed to help get them away and dispose of them temporary and safely.

As for Mercury, he kept his ears open to what the birds were telling him.

The others had had one hell of a battle as Falcon with Whitley help to fight to protect the secret entrance to the Spirit Portal where Tove and Unn's fathers at with Azure and her daughter.

Odyis stayed at the close entrance ready to fight and defend. She didn't know what her special talent was right now. Nevertheless felt she wasn't gonna let any evil get by her and Hertha was staying by her side as well.

Hertha's skills were she was a copycat. She merely had to see someone do something just once and she could copy it flawlessly. Not that she could copy the mystical blessings, but anything physical or mental, yeah. It's like her mind and body could remember everything in perfect detail.

Quickly racing to join them was Embla as with her keen hearing she felt she was more useful out at the entrance and report how things were going down by the spirit portal.

She told them Harris had cast the rune stones to help strengthen the contact to the other side and send them a coded message they're coming.

That the other Night Furies had formed a protective ring around the other NGR and were all ready to use their gifts. Lightning was ready to light up anyone who came near to the children, Lucelia could at least hopeful turn evil to good still, Gray could strike one deaf, as Sari brought nightmares to life and Luna struck people blind.

Edyis and her brother Garth be taking the Twins and Unn to the other side. Freja and Gyda trying to communicate simply normally. Erico and Emerald and Harris would have to watch over them and Emerald have to send word when all was in position.

Well, it wasn't pretty on the other side. It almost looked like Ragnarok and it was clear that Grandpa Stoick and Soulwings had been caught off guard and that their dragons own parents weren't holding up well.

Luckily the Calvary had shown up and they told them they had a plan. Since they'd definitely got around the rules.

Soon everyone was in position on both sides and then all the families and their allies speaking in loud clear voices said the protection spell at the same time loud and clear and made sure it was spread across the lands. On the Dragon Lung on Berk and echo loudly magically in Asgard/Valhalla.

"Do you have faith?  
When the nightmare becomes reality.  
What do you have left?  
All you have left is hope and love.  
So even if that hope and love withers away,   
or even if it dies out  
the hope of us all  
will shine and banish this evil darkness."

The moment they said that everyone and everything was cleansed from the insanity cruse that Fenrir and Jormungandr tried to infect everyone with and all that they'd destroyed was restored as good as new and they're sent pack pretty far and hard.

It was a huge victory and one to be proud of for the children both the human and their dragons because this was a team effort and it really showed they're really ready to take on what was to come.

The next step was to put that protection spell in everyone home and building on Berk, the New Islands and on their home islands and the same in Asgard and Valhalla which they did promptly.

So as there was a feast for the first victory of the Next Generation of Riders there was a roaring upset in Hel's old palace as Viggo wasn't one to normally say "I told you so." But he did say "I told you so"

And now the COE realized they had a whole new generation of too deal with and they're already showing they're just as much a thorn in their sides as their blasted parents!

This was gonna be a big problem if a whole new generation of children were gonna get in their way and for that, they'd have to die too. No-one regardless of age was gonna get in their way! They'd all die!


	6. Mother and Daughters

Mothers and Daughters

Asgard and Valhalla were currently rebuilding from the vicious and unexpected attack of what they now recognized were Loki's son Jormungandr aka The Midgard Serpent who had somehow taken a wraith form to get around the rules and attack them.

And no doubt it was Loki's other son the Wolf Fenrir who had been causing the same trouble on Berk at the same time as a wraith. Those brothers were thick as thieves and loyal to their father the troublesome Loki who'd been cast out of Asgard when he and his sons refused to accept Transformation and Enlightenment.

As Odin and Frigga were now we're telling all who gathered within the heavily guarded Council Chamber within the shining and magnificent palace of Odin. It had to be heavily protected after Loki's sons' attack on both Asgard/Valhalla and Earth.

Gathered inside once more were Odin and his wife along with Stoick and his dragon with the speaking pool allowing White King to speak from the Dragon Soul Sanctuary. Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust and Nightrainbow's parents have gathered as well and of course Kara.

On the other hand at this moment there were two other goddesses as well as three other Valkyries, in addition, the speaking pool was likewise permitting two small female beings to speak through it as well.

Outside this room, Odin had ordered his sons Thor and Balder to oversee both the rebuilding and the protection of all who lived in both Asgard and the Valhalla village. Furthermore that the Valkyries sisters work with the dragons to make certain that they're protected as well and that their Sanctuary continued to be protected as well.

"Are you sure our sons are safe themselves, my beloved?" his wife asked for the thousands time since he'd given the orders an hour ago as they'd been trying to get this meeting started.

"Frigga, my love, we've done all we can and you know how Thor and Loki's son have a never-ending feud. If that damn snake somehow is able to get around the protection spells a second time he's gonna get a hammer smashing in his thickheaded skull."

"Well, that was one thing that was always true in the legends and never did change after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment, that we can say for sure," Frigga admitted.

"Some things, my dear, Frigga never do change. Even though many of us have grown wiser and become better and more beautiful people.

Really it wasn't so much about us changing ourselves physically when it came to transformation though we did change our appearance in the end. It was how we changed on the inside and chose to become who we want to be," spoke an attractive but petite goddess.

She'd flowing waist-length hair that rippled in waves that made it go from copper to gold and back again and her large eyes looked like the most fertile soil with the fairest of skin.

Everything about this goddess gave off the persona of a lady full of great love for life and everything in it. Additionally, she radiated the ways of peace, harmony, and beauty. Even her lovely unique accent and stunning dress of remarkable lively colors of new life showed she was a woman of serenity, love, and life.

"You got that right, Miss Love. We transformed ourselves from the inside out. Our souls changed as did our minds and thus we changed outwardly. Something that stupid Mr. Trick of the Week and his fur ball and scaly boys never got!" sassed the other goddess who was tall with long wild pinkish red hair with large midnight blue eyes and obviously quite a big personality.

"You've both made your point, Freya," Odin looked at the tall goddess then glance at the petite one, "As have you Sjofn. But please let's not try and bring too much sass today, Freya? And Sjofn don't be afraid to really speak your mind, okay?"

"Alright, Odin," both agreed.

"Now about you, the Dragon Valkyrie Trio? Are you ready to offer you own words to this meeting as we all must offer something to really aid in what's to come?" Frigga looked at three of Kara's sisters.

"We are all more than ready, my Lady," spoke a white-winged Valkyrie with bluish-white hair and summer blue eyes named Eir with a confident smile.

"We will do all we can to help of course. We did all swear our oath on our First Day Ceremony. Even if what we originally swore as changed with our abilities and who we became our vow at the core hasn't," a blacked winged Valkyrie with curly black hair and dark eyes named Rota reminded them.

"Yes, we swore to uphold the duties of escorting souls here, helping with whatever those souls needs were, doing whatever you commanded us to do. And when we also became guardians of souls and not just reapers we swore to do all we could to save souls as well so they could live their lives to the fullest before we bring them here to live their death to the fullest." Mist who was a gray winged Valkyrie with long lavender hair in a high ponytail.

"We also liked to say when we became in charge of what is now consider New Helheim we are doing with our sisters what Hel asked us to do in her place after she was the only one to accept Transformation and Enlightenment," called out one small voice.

Looking into the viewing well they saw two fairy size beings. One had flowing sky blue hair with light blue skin and lavender eyes. She was dressed in a honeydew dress with rose accessories and had butterfly wings.

The person next to her was the same size of her only five inches tall and had turquoise skin and wore a strapless orchid dress, fingerless gloves, choker and flats, and her hair was in the style of a flame and was a mix of reddish pink, orange and purple. Her wings were made of iridescent light.

"It's nice to know Hel was able to save many of us her old Frozen Imps and Seeds of Evil and you allowed us to be the first into the Asgardian Hollow. Now we are Spirit Sprites and Seeds of Hope," spoke the former Imp now Sprite

"Reena is right we only have one wish is that we can save the rest of our sisters from being used by the COE from our former purpose. It's all we wish and it was a final request of Hel," spoke the Seed of Hope.

"And it's a secret that cannot leave this room. All of you in this room must remember that none of you can let it slip not even to souls back on Earth even if it may help them that Hel was the only one of Loki's children to accept Transformation and Enlightenment," warned Odin.

"Well, it's a secret we've all already kept for 23 years haven't we?" Luna Rose spoke up from her seat looking up at her "rider'

"Yes, Luna Rose is right. All who are gathered here already are in on that secret but understand why it can't be made known to anyone else outside these walls. If it got out to the rest of Asgard and Valhalla and possible to Earth?" Star Lancer started to say.

"It would ultimately place many families in both Realms in a lot of danger. Including our own. After all, you don't exactly walk away from someone an infamous as Loki or from what we already gather about this COE and not exactly have a target on your back!" Aria sang.

"And if her brothers' attacks on Berk and here are any indication? They sure are pissed off with her!" Soulwings said for everyone grimly to which everyone nodded in grim agreement.

"Yes, when those who refuse to accept Transformation and Enlightenment all banded together. It only made the already formed Council of Evil stronger, because they just transformed themselves into something uglier and only closed their minds and that made them more dangerous." Sjofn pointed out as she remembers what happened so long ago by Earth time but for them, it didn't seem so long ago.

"It was dark days for all of us. Just when the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment was starting and it started like it did on Earth slowly and it wasn't an overnight thing. It did take several Asgardian years. Change never happens overnight." Freya reminded them.

"But it was worth it after the first prophecy was made and we saw what your family was going to accomplish with or without special gifts Stoick. Just your three wonderful children being themselves was all the turning point that your Realm needed and ours needed too." Kara took his hand in hers and squeezed in reassuringly.

"I'm glad that we changed so many minds. I was glad they changed my mind and that we all did so much. Makes me fill my life was worth something."

"Your life was worth a great deal, Stoick the Vast!" shouted the Dragon Valkyries in shook as they looked at each other in disbelief and looked at all the dragons and Stoick and decided to tell them what they'd accomplished in both their lives and deaths.

"Stoick! If you hadn't been born Valka would never have had anyone to love her and none of your children would've been born to do all the miracles they're meant to do!" Eir started to explain and Rota took over.

"Which includes taking care of Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust and Nightrainbow so they could also do their job of taking care of Dragonkind after White King's time was over.

You loved your wife and kids and raised them right and now they'll love their wives and husband and children and raise them right and keep Berk safe and so this Golden Age could be brought about!"

"And furthermore if you weren't around neither Earth nor Asgard would've had an Age of Transformation and Enlightenment! Then when the Red Death massacred all of the Dragons of Legend we wouldn't have been able to grant them a second life here!" Mist spoke in a passionate voice.

"That's is true, Stoick. Without you, our people wouldn't be around to keep the Rainbow Bridge stable and safe. Nor sing the songs of encouragement and make beautiful music with the Valkyries. Nor would me and Aria be around to guard the Spirit Portal and be allowed to know our only child our son to be safe with your daughter." Spectrum realized with great clarity.

"Same goes for us, Stoick. Without you and your children and the miracles you did and without of course Soulwings help and him and you destined for each other we won't be where we are now either," Draco pointed out and Yvaine added in.

"Yes, Asgard still have unpredictable weather, if we hadn't been given the job to help balance it out and protect this beautiful land. Or more importantly your son Boden taking care of our only daughter Stardust."

"And your eldest son is the only reason that the Night Fury bloodline has continued on at all. It's been great for our family all around," stated Lightning Storm proudly.

"Yes, without him and his siblings making sure his dragon and our daughter had our ten grandchildren the bloodline would've surely ended." Strike Flyer matter of fact tone.

"More importantly again without you, our other children wouldn't have had a chance to let their soul bodies grow up here and fall in love and mate. Or given such significant jobs that allowed them to help prevent Loki's snake son from doing more damage than he did." Star Lancer pointed out the facts to everyone proudly.

"Yes, Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire used their powers of Moonlight Blaze using plasma to light up her marking and Strike Fire's own plasma burning hotter than hot to defend the Reaping Mares.

Jasper Sky and Star Dancer were able to defend the DSS because of Jasper Sky talent in making ball lighting and Star Dancer making shadow clones.

And Luka Star and Star Gazer defended the Hallow with Luka Star having plasma laced wings and Star Gazer able to make plasma shields through her birthmark." Luna rose recited the events as they had unfolded.

"Not to mention we defend our friends Odin and Frigga well with our own talents, don't forget that our loves. You can heal, my love. Living or dead. Doesn't matter you have the healing touch and Star Lancer can shoot farther and higher than anyone."

"And you Lightning Storm can light up your body like a storm and Strike Fire can manipulate the shape of your plasma blast to do more damage," Luna Rose respond back to her beloved husband.

"Yes, we are all thankful for all that we've each have done. You're all thankful for what this amazing human family has done for both the Earth Realm and now have done for Asgard and I'm thankful for what your children did after my death.

No king could ask for more worthy successors then those raised by such wise and pure-hearted children raised by such an honorable man and beautiful and courageous women such as you and your wife Valka, Stoick." White King praised the late Viking Chief.

"I'm thankful for all your compliments and you deserve your own dues. After all, you three are more than worthy of the title of Dragon Valkyries for escorting the Dragon Souls here to the Dragon Soul Sanctuary.

You three personally mapped it out and named all the locations and did make sure all was right and in order after this attack. So you haven't failed in your duties there at all."

The beautiful trio blushed extremely but nodded and said musically. "Thank you so much for such a beautiful and honorable compliment, Stoick. We so don't deserve it but thanks."

"Don't deserve it, my sisters?" the golden-winged Valkyrie asked with her eyebrows arched in shock. Standing tall she told her sisters proudly. "I'm the one given the honor as the only golden-winged Valkyrie charged with watching over the Haddocks, which is a great honor, yes.

On the other hand? You have got an equally an honor, my courageous, attractive and benevolent sisters! Your job of making certain no dragon soul is lost! Therefore don't sell yourselves short, my cherished sisters!" as she had tears of liquid pride streaming down from her teal eyes.

"And neither should either of you, Freya or Sjofn. Not just on your own individual duties am I speaking of either. But rather on the sacred duty, we all share and still must carry out and protect at all cost." Frigga spoke in a soft almost whispering voice.

"Yes, the duty of protecting and making sure true love lives on!" they both spoke in the same whispering voice with set and determined looks on both their attractive faces.

"Yes, it is our sacred duty the Tapestry has assigned all of us to carry out. To make sure true love doesn't perish. That one and all gets their happy ending with the one they are meant to be." Frigga stated proudly about what one of her most cherished duties was.

"We need to make sure then the COE never ever succeeds in taking that one way. As you know after we all spend our lunar cycle in the Hallow we gave you all the knowledge had on the COE prior to Hel betrayal to it." Reena reminded them of one good thing that had come from their own Transformation and Enlightenment.

"Yes, and now that we've also with the rest of our sisters done what Hel order us to do and made New Helheim the 'evil souls?" well they aren't as bad as what left in the Wastelands of Helheim of where Hel's old Citadel lies Luriel told them.

"Yes, we set up a New Helheim over 2 thousand miles away. It's a rather more beautiful place and happier too then the Wastelands. There are a 300 feet high ice shield double wall around the perimeter that has watchtowers and guarded by some very friendly polar bears we acquired from Earth," Reena began to explain and it was showing in the viewing well what New Helheim looked like so they all could see it for themselves.

"Inside we've created a marvelous city made ice and snow and waterway streets and in the heart of this is the great sprawling ice palace. It was everything Hel wished it could be before. It's her dream made real. We made created it in honor of dream of what she always wanted in her life," Luriel finished explaining what their former mistress's last wishes had been.

Therefore even though it's evil souls and they cannot be redeemed? They do not have to be condemned, to be nothing more the wraiths wandering forever tormented; like those still lost in the Wastelands are.

The evil souls here at least have a somewhat more comfortable spot where if the must be locked forever in a frozen wasteland and not in the comfort and beauty of Valhalla for whatever reason there no need to punish them further," Reena explained what Hel had told them to explain why she had wanted this before whatever had happened to her.

Yes, Even evil deserve some mercy and release in death. They've done their crimes when they're living and done enough damage. They're already doomed to be in a frozen wasteland and never to feel the warmth of the sun or see a blade of grass or feel soft skin again. Isn't that enough of a punishment?

Let them endure the hell they've made for themselves and have something to endure it comfort for the rest of time. They made their lives hell and now they're in Helheim, but they can get a small break.

Or at least that what Hel wanted to give them when she reached her Transformation and Enlightenment." Luriel concludes with and everyone was glad Hel had seen beyond what her legend self said or her so-called duty and felt pity and sympathy for those in her Realm.

"Consequently now that we've all talked about what we are thankful for. Also, we all understand that we cannot inform those of Earth of who betrayed the COE.

Regardless of it was told to us they're aware of betrayal within the COE. We ourselves can't betray Hel's secret without jeopardizing everyone lives if it was told it was her.

Still, we must be prepared and be ready to help ourselves and loved ones when the next strike comes. And knowing from experience that will come sooner than later." Odin stated for one and all.

"We all understand perfectly well and who knows what foul idea they've cooked up? Knowing what they are capable of it's bound to be something really underhanded and deadly when it comes to them, my husband," as his wife places her right hand on his shoulder her wedding ring glistening.

He put his on hand with his ring over it and held on tight. "Perhaps if it not too much trouble we could use the Well to look down on Earth for a few moments and get an idea of what's going on?"

"No problem we will allow ourselves to be scared so you can see what's going on down below." White King, Reena, and Luriel all said and they all faded and the Viewing Well changed to show them everyone was in the Great Hall of Berk looking like they're packing for something.

Right now on Berk, everyone was hoping a bit of downtime would cool everyone and give them a chance to relax. Because based on the previous experiences of the last two generations they knew evil didn't rest for long. So they're at least hoping for one night of relief for their children and grandchildren.

So for a bit of bonding, the girls were going to go camping on one end of the island and the boys would be camping on the other end of the island. It was just supposed to be an overnight camping trip.

A chance to sleep under the starry night skies and watch the Aurora Borealis and perhaps if lucky even a bunch of falling stars. Campfire stories and tasty snacks and just bonding.

"So I'm going over the list of inventory for the third time to make sure we've got everything packed for everyone," Birger was crossing things off on his ever-present clipboard. He was after all overseer of Berk as he was the most organized and most efficient in time management.

"Birger, honey sometimes I think you get a bit too obsessive with how many times you check and recheck things on that clipboard of yours," his wife Alle came striding over from helping Haldor saddle up Sorrel Meatlug's granddaughter.

"You really think I've had a problem with being obsessive?" he asked his wife who looked at him in a way as if to say "You kidding me?"

"C' mon, Birger! I know your mother Breezy's mind was always bursting at the seams with artistic ideas so your house was a mess as a kid and you needed to clean up it up.

But I swear I you just have to have things so orderly and tidy I call what you have an obsessive-compulsive personality disorder. And while you don't seem to affect you in a negative way like get in the way our marriage or you being a kindhearted person and you rather clean up a hoarder's house then be one.

It still makes you so obsessed with lists, rules and time and at times almost impossible to be inflexible. You may have failed geography as a kid, but you really do have this disorder and we should add it to the list of new discovery with our growing list of things."

"You really think I've got a problem with being obsessive, Alle?"

"She's not the only one who thinks that, Birger. We're both the Dragon Hatchling school teachers and it's our job to pay close attention to the young and be very observant," Velika piped up as she and Larkin came over after helping Jary with his camping supplies and soon were joined up Ria and Lanon who were busy with Hertha.

"Oh, what's so wrong with any of you may I say? If I really have a compulsive disorder, what about you, Ria?" Birger looked at his sister with a cocky look.

"Must you still bring up the fact I was a klepto as a child? Or now you gonna bring up the fact that I bite my nails too?" she shot back at her brother as if it was a crime to have a bad habit.

"Well, I'm just saying I'm not the only one with a problem."

"We didn't say you were, Birger. My sister and I still have problems. I'm still clumsy as ever!

Which we did learn thanks in part my little sister's husband, and of course Hiccup and his siblings, this was found to do something with my ears and how the brain keeps one balanced." Alle reminded her husband who flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, and as she has problems standing upward due to this problem we figure out we call this problem your wife's got "Vertigo". One of my brother and I best moments is whenever we discover a new illness and how to treat it," Larkin said and his big brother Lanon added.

"Yeah in the last 12 years Berk become a lot more knowledgeable that things we put down only a short time ago to do with magic, curses or other foolishness. Now we have got a better understanding of the mind and body and made a lot of advancements in how to treat both humans and dragons and made both our mother and great-aunt so proud."

'And we are doing all the dragons so proud by giving their children such a well round and highly advance education, wouldn't you agree, Alle?" Velika inquired to her big sister who nodded.

"Yes, we are very proud of what we have done."

"What are we all so proud of? What are you all talking about?" called out Bloodfire as she and Brimstone came over.

"Oh, hey, Bloodfire. We're just talking about our minor problems and what we've achieved ourselves in the past 23 years," explained Ria.

"Oh, that's great to know. My brother and I have accomplished a lot ourselves."

"And so have we if we may add ourselves too. Don't forget us!" called out Creel and Gala.

"We'd never forget all of our group so what have you been up too and what have you really contribute to the world in the last 23 years? Do tell us?" everyone wanted to know.

"Well as we left our spouses with the children as they've got to stay in the village while we're on this outing we like to point out first what we've accomplished.

I know I still stutter every now and then, but thanks to my big brother Snotlout I've got a much better grip on it," grinned Brimstone and then Bloodfire looked at her brother and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Sis! What was that for?!"

"It's because I had Astrid for my older adopted sister and you had Snotlout and if they weren't always fighting neither of us would've become as excellent warriors we've become!

Then you wouldn't have become Head of Security on Berk and I wouldn't have become Head of Security of the Berk Dragon Nursery!" she pointed out the simple truth.

"And our true loves wouldn't be working side by us either and neither of us would have such a wonderful son or daughter either," her elder brother noted with a smile.

"That's too is true. So what about you two? Creel? Gala? What about your husbands? Daughters? And other accomplishments for the past 23 years? Anything you like to say about them?" asked Bloodfire as she was leaning against the wall as the two friends smiled at each other.

"Well, being masters of all the trades of the island like our mothers before we have really come in handy and we can help out any time and in any crisis," Creel noted with pride.

"And our husbands Mordrel and Amacrain are the best dream team to work alongside Ruffnut's husband Eret as he's the handyman and they are the architect and constructionist. So we are truly proud of our husbands as well!" Gala stated with equal pride.

"As for our daughters? Well it's impressive that both Oili and Runa share the same unique talent and they get along so well and we're proud of them no matter what they do," both agreed.

"We're are very overjoyed to hear all of you speak so highly of yourselves and your own children. It makes us feel proud of all of you. But come we must be going or we won't get this camping trip in at all," spoke their mothers from behind all of them.

Valka had been talking in the corner with her children and Toothless and Moon Shadow had been busy along with many other dragons going over some security measures with everyone.

At last everyone was ready to go and have some fun and it was just hugs and kisses and reminders to be back by breakfast the next morning as everyone then took off to appoint camping spot.

The girls flew for about two hours before coming to rest at the edge of a large meadow with lots of pretty flowers that was only 150 feet from the woods and an old entrance to the Dragon Nursery when it was the Underground Dragon Sanctuary.

"Okay, now that we've arrived here we are gonna make sure we stay organized and together. So everyone is to do their part in helping make camp alright?" Valka took charge.

"Now we are too always stay together with someone and not wander off. So I'm gonna assign jobs and we shall do them as they're given out, alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Haddock."

"Alright, now my daughter and granddaughters and I will set about getting the tents up.

Bloodthorn? You and your family will start the campfire and Romi and Remi's family will help the cooking.

Lily you'll be in charge of first-aid of course and Breezy's family can be your helpers.

Ewe I know neither of your daughters has a daughter of their own. On the other hand, this was for all mothers and daughters.

Therefore why don't you three go with Raven, Emerald along with Ruff and Eureka to forge about?

"We all will gladly do as you suggested, Valka. Let's get going on those chores everyone!" as the grandmothers and their families took off to do what they're expected to do but the remaining ones still looked to Valka for direction and guidance.

"Um what do you wish of us, Valka?" the rest of them wanted to know.

"Skullette, why don't you and your sister and daughters go collect firewood. Astrid? You and Asta can chop some of the bigger pieces into smaller pieces we can use."

"Well, we've both been itching to use our axs for days. Might as well as put them to good use." Astrid said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Yeah, Skullette just brings the biggest pieces you can find and we'll make short work of it!" Asta told her as she twirled her ax expertly.

"Will do, but don't behead anything, okay?"

"We won't!"

"How about we get all pots and pans ready. We can do that!" the flower twins squeal and their moms nodded and said, "We can have Esme help us as we agreed to watch her as she has no mother."

"Sure get pots and pans ready for cooking."

"My daughter and I will take care of everyone's dragons then. C'mon on, Merida, help me make sure the dragons are alright and get their needs met while everyone else is busy with their chores." Hawley called over to her daughter who skipped over causing her wild curls to bounce even wilder.

"No problem, Mom! Let's get to it! Do you have your lovely maces to protect them if something should happen and they can't defend themselves?"

"Don't leave home without them, my darling lass. Now let's get to tending our scaly friends!" as mother and daughter went to tending the dragons and their needs for everyone else.

"I guess that only leaves me and Odyis to fetch the water then, huh?" Helena asked of Valka who looked at her with a small but concerned smile.

"You sure you'll two will be alright getting the water? I mean the path to the river on the other side of the meadow and over the next hill and it's got some tricky footing. Don't want any accidents."

"We'll be fine. You just make sure one of your granddaughters is tending all the dragons. My daughter and I will be back in about 45 minutes with the water."

"Alright, just be careful, Hel."

"Of course we will be," as she starts to walk away but paused for a moment to turn back around and called back "and Valka?"

"Yes?" Valka looked up once more and back at the beautiful wife of the Berserker Chief.

"I know my name can be shortened to Hel, but I rather people use my full name, Helena. I just think its sounds prettier and not sounding you know not like some ugly figure of old folklore."

"I can understand, Helena, if you're not wanting to have your name, even remotely sound like that of Loki's daughter, and be made fun for that. People in the past made fun of Hiccup's name given the name meaning of runt," her eyes flashed with tears and she shook with anger at those memories flashing in her mind's eye.

"My children names have to do with their births and aren't supposed to be used as insults or derogatory terms. He was only named Hiccup because he was born early and we both nearly died!" she choked out as that memory still haunted her terribly.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you. It must have been the most terrifying thing a mother could go through." Helena said empathically to older woman from one mother to another. For some unknown reason, she had a guilt-ridden expression cross her face for a split second. Shaking her head for a second to clear her thoughts she spoke again with compassion and sympathy.

"And I'm sorry that people would use your son's name as an insult when you chose it as a means to symbolize his birth and as a way to hope he overcome it."

"Yes, all my children names again have to do with the significant of their births and as you can see Hiccup overcame everything from that cold winter night that nearly killed us both!" she practically shouted and took a few moments to regain her composure and then looked back at Helena with more understanding in her light blue eyes.

"So if you're concerned about being tormented because your name can be used in that way as an insult I'll make sure to not use like that. Though I did like it when my husband called me "Val".

"Well, there nothing insulting in all our culture to do with your name. However, if people use my name in any shape or form as an insult? Well…"

"I understand. I do. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's alright, Valka, you didn't know. Just for future reference let everyone know never to shorten my name. Just always call me by my full name is all. Now I've gotta go get that water with Odyis," as she smiled in a tender and understanding way at Valka.

Then she turned to call over her beautiful little girl her pride and joy. "Come, my little ice lily. Let's go get the water," as mother and daughter left hand in hand on foot to go get the water.

Within in two hours, the camp was well established and everyone was having a fun time singing songs and enjoying good food. Bloodthorn had once again outdone herself as a cook.

She simply explained it was her gift; that she'd dreamed like her husband Numbskull that they wanted to better the food for all of Berk and had worked their whole lives to give their people more food and better food.

"Everyone is gifted at something and it doesn't have to be some super special gift. It can be ordinary but as long as you good at it is a gift. And in your gift, you can express your heart and soul." Bloodthorn explained as smiled at her daughter and granddaughter.

"You know I think it does us all good to sing each other stories. As a story is better when you sing, don't you agree, Mommy?" Una asked her mommy.

"Yes, I agree as you never asked me to tell you a story you always asked me to sing you a story."

"We are a bit confused, Mommy," Freja piped up as she sat down her bowl of food.

"Yes, how can we sing a story?" both Gyda and Siri asked at the same time.

"Yeah, not all of us got the great singing voice that is part of our family legacy and no offense to you Aunt Una or you Grandma but everyone in our family knows Aunt Una the most musically talented in the family." Edyis pointed out a fact everyone knew.

"Yeah, it's why she teaches music classes at the Great Hall twice a week and trains the Dragon Choir with Nightrainbow!" Breena pointed out just how gifted her aunt was with music.

"Good points my daughters and nieces, but singing a story doesn't mean you have to sing it well. It just means singing however you feel and remember a story near and dear your heart.

Because whenever someone sings a story or a rhyme it's though people are truly hearing it for the very first time. And singing tends to get people attention more than just speaking."

"That is true, I'll agree too," Astrid nodded too and Asta added, "Yeah singing or doing something with a little more oomph or drama gets people attention a lot more than just talking sometimes. Though whispering does sometimes too. But you can't ignore someone singing as it really grabs their attention."

"Well, then how about we all go around the circle and all take turns singing about whatever story we wish to sing about and just bond? And make sure that we dragons get our turn as well," Moon Shadow spoke up from behind them.

"Don't worry, Queen Moon Shadow we won't let you be forgotten. Everyone shall get their turn don't worry," Valka promised assuringly.

"Very well, then how about you let us dragons go first then? I'd like to sing about one of my earliest memories if that's alright?"

"Go ahead, Moon Shadow, just wait one second," Una request as she looked at everyone. "Did any of you by chance bring any musical instruments? I know part of the rules on Berk is we take two hours out of the day for everyone to spend doing whatever they want as a form of self-expression."

It turned out that all the girls of the Next Generation did have several different talents, on the other hand, had all signed up to take both art and music classes.

It'd seemed that the 2-hour rule for creative expression was on all the islands in the DHA. Given the fact, all the Soul Riders and even Odyis on Berserk Island had all chosen when given the list of the countless activities offered to try out they'd all chosen 2 out of their four activities art and music.

As a result, all the Next Generation girls in point of fact were well-trained in both singing and playing various musical instruments. Thus when Moon Shadow and all who followed started to sing whatever story they wish to tell the group about they'd quite a piece of good music accompanying them.

The grandparents' generation all told very colorful, interesting and insightful stories about events of the great significance of their childhoods that had led them down their paths to find their purpose in later life and also helped them find their true loves and have their families.

The parents' generation also were telling the same type of stories about events of great significance that helped shape them in ways to make them who they were today. And very important memories of love and friendship and how all these stories ultimately helped lead to the Earth's Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

When it came to the children turn they weren't sure they'd been around long enough to have any good stories to tell or had for the matter any great events of significant happen to them yet.

Still, their families encouraged them to at least talk about something that did mean something to them no matter what it was. If it was important to them just sing about it.

So they're singing about how they'd felt about when they'd become friends with each other and meeting their destined dragons, discovering their unique talents. A few special memories with their parents and then sang about their dreams about what they wished for their life and other things of the like.

It was almost moon rise when suddenly half the Haddocks cried out as did Moon Shadow's birthmark light up like a beacon and everyone knew someone was wrong.

"What's going on?!" almost everyone else cried out in a panic turning to the ones sensing the danger as if they know what was going on.

"All I can say is everyone's heart is under attack again. But it's not the wraiths. We took care of them. This is a different attack of some kind. But everyone still in some kind of danger. But I can't figure out what's being done to their hearts!" cried out Breena frustrated she couldn't explain what her powers were telling her.

"I can't explain it either as what I'm feeling from the whole islands emotions is even more confusing. Their emotions are mixed up worse than a bad pot of stew! I can't exactly explain why everyone's emotions are mixed up so badly!" Edyis also said in frustration.

"All we know the danger is coming from all sides of the island and it's coming also from the sea as well!" cried Freja, Gyda and Siri pointing at all the directions where there be bays for ships to pull in.

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean the sea, my daughters?" asked Una confused.

"I think I may know what they mean. I must because the others must not have gotten the Dragon Airmail message if the COE intercept the mail. So the ships are from the other islands in the DHA coming to see why my sister's and the others haven't returned." Asta gave the most logical explanation.

"It'd make sense the COE would want to make trouble by intercepting the mail as they know one of the Soul Riders is a member of the Shardas Clan. My Daddy Tue.

While they may not be aware at this time he's one of my father's they do know if he's not on his island it would cause some political problems," Esme spoke up truthfully.

"And since Dagur and I aren't home that starting to boil our people blood. You can't change the fact Berserker blood runs hot. No matter how many years of peace you give them!" Helena expressed in exasperation.

"And the only reason Outcast would show up if the DHA was starting to become unbalanced!"

"Though what we like to know are they trying to destroy the DHA by causing a political turmoil or is it something else?" Eira and Erica wanted to know as they asked the group allowed.

"We think they've something a little more sinister in mind then that Mommies," their daughters answered in unison.

"We think the four of you are both are half right," Skullette started to say and Firefang continued. "They most certainly wanted the whole DHA here and it's something that may be part of the politics."

"But they want to take us down from the inside out that be for sure. That was their first attack plan with the wraiths and curse of insanity." Tove pointed out their first plan.

"But there must be something very significant of having all the islands in the DHA here and on Berk. It's like they want to take us all out at once. And we've to consider what Breena and Edyis are feeling even they can't make sense of it." Unn said practically.

"Well, whatever they're feeling might have to do with the fact with what I'm hearing with my very sensitive ears," Embla was down on her knees trying to shut out the noise.

"What are you hearing, my daughter?" Bloodfire wanted to know as she rocked her daughter soothingly.

Crying she got the words out. "The Shardas and Moralien Clans are not far from here. They are at each other throats and the way their speaking it's very harsh and angry words.

Words of a mind that is closed and a heart full of hate. It's almost like their minds are being slowly poisoned and the great progress we made over the last 28 years with all this Enlightenment is slowly being drained from their minds!"

"What?!"

"I'm sending some birds right now to monitor the situation while we figure this out!" Emerald cried out and quickly called out to the nearest birds and they flew rapidly off to do as she'd command.

"We need to figure out what we can do right now. Does anyone understand what is going on? What is going on and does anyone have insight into what the COE is doing and how we counter this attack?" Eureka asked the group.

"I'll cast my rune stones right now and they should give the answer and we can figure out what to do from there." Merida was reaching for her pouch when Helena suddenly spoke up and said, "That won't be a necessary child. I know exactly what they're up to."

"Mom? How could you possibly know what this about? What do you know about the COE?!" inquired her daughter Odyis in shock as in fact as all eyes were on Helena who could feel what felt like a thousand eyes on her.

"Okay, I'm friendly with the Gods myself!" she finally admitted. Letting out a long breath and wiping some tears away she turned to the one person who'd understand her.

"Your family Valka wasn't the only one that Tapestry had in mind to help save the world. I didn't want it to get around. You've already seen the damage and danger your children been put through."

"Yes, you're just trying to protect your family and people. Therefore keeping it a secret was done in the name of love. Understood."

"Okay, look I won't go into the whole story as you understand I'm sure why," Helena looked and of course all the mothers and grandmothers understood after all they'd children and grandchildren and knew you did all you could in the name of love.

"I was told years ago I had a destiny tied to that Tapestry and I rather not say for the protection of my husband and daughter what I was told," glancing at Odyis who was very shocked at her mother keeping this secret.

Though Odyis was amazing understanding enough to know her mother was just trying to protect her. She'd only encountered this COE once so far, nevertheless had seen what power they'd wield from just one attack? And knowing her father's own childhood with her friends' families? Could she really blame her mother for wanting to protect her and her daddy?

"I will admit to one thing I did once in my lifetime. I cannot reveal what Frigga and Odin told me in confidence as Valka's family can't tell all of you what they're told of their time with the Gods.

But one thing that did happen to me as I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. During the time I was being told of my part on that Tapestry I had accidently got lost in Odin's palace when I happen to just belong for the bathroom.

The servants in Odin's palace are quite friendly but lousy with directions. But I accidently wound up near a place in the palace called "The Asgardian Hallow" and coming out of it was a Valkyrie with two fairy sized beings.

Think I overheard their names were Reena and Luriel and they'd were talking with this Valkyrie about something. They're saying how they're thankful they'd been just Transformed and Enlightened so they could go on and do someone final wish.

But they just hoped the COE would never be able to use their sisters that weren't saved to undo the Transformation and Enlightenment on others. The one named Reena said something that if she was still an Imp that they'd the power to undo Enlightenment by snuffing out its internal light.

And the one named Luriel said if she was still a Seed of Evil and not a Seed of Hope that she be forced to take away people's Transformation."

"So you're saying the COE is using these 'imps' to undo the Enlightenment on the Shardas and Moralien clans and hoping if it goes far enough they'll kill each other, Mom?" Odyis asked pale and shaking.

"I'm afraid it's again dividing and conquer. I'm sure that they'll have the Seeds on the other side where they boys are possible are trying to take away Transformation on our tribe and Outcast and then have both attack Berk."

"Then there will be a bloody war on this island and we end up kill ourselves in a bloodbath and all we worked for dies at once!" Valka stated out loud the rest of the plan.

"Yes, self-destruction. They merely revert us to our old ways and let us do the rest to make us do their dirty work for them. I know what and who this reminds you of Valka. Frigha."

"They're trying to get us all to commit suicide! Indirect murder by merely setting up the circumstances so we kill ourselves but they are still the real murderers!" she seethed remember her friend who died 47 years ago.

"Yes, and if we don't work together to undo the poisoning of those imps we let them get away with genocide."

"How do we stop them, Helena? Do you have any ideas?" Everyone was turning to her and she looked uncomfortable and finally only could say. "I think the best we can do is restore their Enlightenment before those imps fully snuff it out of them.

"So do it the old fashion way? The way we did it the first time. Just talk to them and remind them what they've forgotten?" was what Oili and Runa stated and the Berserk Chief wife nodded.

"That's all I can say might work."

"Then let's do it! Riders to your dragons and let's get to that bay and get to work! And if we have to have a little bit of dramatics let's do it!" Come every one and remember these stories we just have sung might be the keys! Let's go!" order the Queen-Moon Shadow.

"Yes are Queen!"

"Now remember we're doing this to save the people we love and the life we love too. So remember if this world falls all the Realms fall. So remember as long as we live in love and fight for love, family and friendship we will always overcome evil!

Let's go now!" declared the Queen of Dragon passionately as all the Riders of three generations flew quickly off in a dazzling formation to calm the fury of the minds that were slowly being brainwashed into the Old Ways.

There was a brawl alright and if they didn't stop it soon blood would spill and the victors were going to the heart of the island to destroy Berk itself.

It was time to reignite the Light of Enlightenment and to do that first was to get their attention with the most important song that made sure the most important thing when it came to Enlightenment was to banish the most unenlightened thought there was.

That everyone was different and separate and therefore couldn't get along. That was the biggest illusion. Everyone and everything was connected and while different yes they'd more in common than they realized. And life was about accepting people for who they are and realizing they may be different but the same.

So everyone sang loud and clear to the two fighting groups who had to look up from the fighting to the dramatic singing and aerial show to listen because it was just something so outrageous you couldn't ignore it.

And the humans were singing one half and the dragons sang the other half.

The girls sang the first line "You think that life is one big game you joke and laugh and take no blame. I'm telling you there just no way we are the same!"

And the dragons replied back song "You've got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe or not you're a lot like me! Believe it or not, you are a lot like me! We are really just the same!"

"I hear what you're saying but you need to explain."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We really if you think about it just the same!

Maybe I roar and you laugh but take a look under the scales. Deep in our hearts is what matters for sure.

Because we both know we are higher called like every creature big and small we all have a purpose in life that guides us all. Maybe yours and mine are to show everyone we are the same!"

"So you have your scales and I've my hair on my head."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain we are just the same!"

Then both shouted in song together. "We are just the same!"

"Never thought we see eye-to-eye."

"We can't imagine why it's very easy if you try!"

"Still to us they're brand new thoughts not to judge dragons by their scales."

"We told you we are just the same!"

"Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We are the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME!"

"We told you we are just the same!"

Now that they'd at least gotten everyone attention it was time to re-enlightened them about the lessons they'd seem too forgotten and to keep them from fighting they had to keep the distracted by continuing to sing and do tricks on their dragons.

They'd to break into groups and keep up the stunts as they have sung their stories while using both their gifts and talents and impressive dragon talents as their words were reaching the minds.

The imps were struggling to regain control the mind but the singing was so strong and the dramatic display and them singing and showing the truth of what lessons had been learned from the last three generations took hold.

They're finally complete banished when they sang the same song that Hiccup, Boden, and Una had used to save the day on Edge when Snotlout and Twins stole their dad's birthday present.

"What makes someone special? We guess that depends on what makes each of us unique and we share as friends.

For our difference may be small or great but they all add variety that is the spice of life that makes us all want to celebrate!

In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!

If there was only one note of a song of life it would be very boring indeed! We are so glad there are so many different notes in so many different keys!

Every voice sings with its own special quality and when we all sing together it brings music to life itself in ways we never dreamed!

In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!

In Harmony! In Harmony! That you're you and I'm me and together we can all live in Harmony!

It was an agonizing cry when the imps were all forced out and into the open air as if the beautiful warm sunlight was pure torture for them. They all looked at them with revenge in their eyes and came zooming at them as if to attack when something strange happened that no-one expects.

A cage of golden light suddenly captured the swarm of Imps and they all fell instantly asleep.

Looking flabbergasted everyone looked up startled to see Kara appearing before them.

"KARA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WE THOUGHT IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR ANYONE FROM ASGARD TO COME!" all the Haddocks cried out in shock.

"It's very dangerous that I'm here, yes. However, this is a duty all Valkyries have sworn to do as part of our new roles of guardians and making sure we collect redeemable souls.

Icefire Imps and Seeds of Evil are no different. My sisters Eir, Rota and Mist are with the boys on the other side of the island dealing with Seeds of Evil trying to deal with them attempting to undo Transformation."

"So Mom was right about what she accidently overheard?" Odyis asked the golden-winged Valkyrie who raised one eyebrow at Helena.

"Yes, Odyis, your mother and family have also ties to the Tapestry as all your friends do. Some just have thicker threads is all and you and your mother have thick threads."

"But why? When do I find out what my part to play? Like do I have a special talent? When do I find out what it is?" she wanted to know.

"No-one is meant to know who they are or their destiny till it meant to be revealed, Odyis. As you all know that lesson very well. As for your talent? It will reveal itself when the time is right. No sooner or later as do all gifts," the Valkyries replied to the pretty 12-year-old girl.

"So what do we now that the Shardas and Moralien clans are once more safe, Kara?"

"You need to hurry back to the heart of Berk. Hopefully, you'll be meet up with the boys and be able to save your people from losing both their Transformation and Enlightenment.

I must get these Imps to the Asgardian Hallow quickly and I'll try to return as quickly as possible then. Hopefully, we'll be able to bring you some backup of some type and get the rest of the Imps and Seeds so they too can find Transformation and Enlightenment!"

"How much time to do we have?"

"No time! You must hurry like now!"

And with that, all girls headed quickly back to the heart of Berk while Kara head to Bifrost to get the Imps quickly as possible to the Hallow and return with backup.

And they're wondering how the boys were doing on their side of the island all this time?

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist


	7. Fathers and Sons

Fathers and Sons

Just as the mothers and daughters were on one of the most beautiful and serene locations on Berk to try and relax the fathers and sons had done the same on the other end of the island.

The locations had been scouted out ahead of a three days ago for by Hiccup and his siblings and their mother for several reasons.

They'd been looking for locations that were both peaceful and beautiful. A place where everyone could enjoy the natural wondrous miracles of the Earth Realm and they could still do more than just camp.

That it be ideal for bonding and not just the usual survival skills training but the serious downtime and letting go of the stress and cleansing of souls and enjoy themselves.

That's why they'd been searching far and wide for the two ideal locations that weren't the family's secret locations of Dragon's Glen or Lover's Cove and had finally found two campsites that fit their needs perfectly.

Things were going about the same as the guys' location as it was the girls at first with a few small difference of course.

All the guys were here even if they didn't have sons just as all the girls were on one end but seeing that the Haddocks and their dragons had clearly had been through enough Numbskull who was the oldest there and was Bloodthorn's husband decided he'd take charge for now.

"Alright let's give our chief and the dragon king a little break from leading for the next 24 hours or so? Sound good?" he asked at the group at large.

"Sure thing, Dad. We can totally do that. So what do you think we all should do?" Brimstone asked his father whom he looked very much like.

"Well, son, you and my grandson Destin can at least help me with all the cooking. You have been teaching your son some cooking? Or do neither you or Leesel know how to cook anything?" he inquired to his son who flushed scarlet.

"Dad, I'm head of security on Berk! I'm not like….you….a…" Brimstone starts to stutter something he didn't do as often anymore. Finally, he pulled himself together and tried again. "Dad, my wife and I are in charge of security. We're not like you or Mom who spend all the time either running the village bakery or experimenting with plants and soil."

"So I take it neither of you really do much cooking then?"

"Grandpa, Dad may not be much of a cook as neither is Mom. But I've learned a lot from spending time with Grandma. I can show Dad what to do!" Destin spoke up from his father's side.

"Glad someone in the house pays attention to their elders."

"Well, I and Embla may be very different in many ways, but we are the ones who do most of the cooking in the house, to be honest, Grandpa. Aunt Bloodfire isn't that good, but mostly because of reading problems and Uncle Rolian?

Well, he may've been a chief's son at one point but everything he makes taste like smelly socks and the boots they've been in left out for a month!" his grandson informed him as he gagged.

"He's not lying about how horrible that young man's cooking is, sir. It makes me sick to my stomach to have to smell it. I and Shimmertail both have wanted to throw up a lot in the Dragon House more than once after smelling that revolting smell." Firedrake shivered with revulsion.

"Son, I'd like if you had better manners then that. Can you try to hold in displeasure a little?" asked his father Ash to which his son looked a little put out by the request.

"Now Ash don't be like that with your son. He, after all, wasn't being rude at all. And you grew up with slightly more ruder and disgusting things. And voicing an opinion on a bad smell or taste isn't all that bad," chided Ash's father and Firedrake's grandfather Hookfang.

Ash knew his father was talking about his own Rider Snotlout who was anything but corrigible and at times, not the most hygienic either. Given that he shouldn't be so hard on his son for voicing an opinion of something that was really minor.

"You're right, Dad. It isn't that big a deal. Sorry I was a bit too hard Firedrake."

"It's alright, Dad. But really we should at least do our job now and get to helping with the cooking anyway."

"True enough. Let's get to it. Come on, Brimstone let's get to it."

"Yeah, Ash, let's get to it."

"Excellent, um Amacarin and Mordrel will you please lend a hand or two with the cooking?" asked Numbskull to the twin brothers who were Creel and Gala's husbands.

"Sure, no problem," they answered back swiftly with a simple shrug and go to work with helping with the cooking and soon very delicious smells filled the air.

"I know without asking what my brother Larkin and I will be doing. We are in charge of first-aid. Jary can help us out while Birger and Haldor keep track of the supplies and everything organized." Lanon suggested while looking at his brother-in-law.

"That we can do no problem. You do want help your old man keep inventory right, Haldor?" Birger asked his son who merely shrugged in a nonchalant way. "Dad you're gonna make me do it one way or another. And anyway Mom wants someone to keep you in check from going overboard. Therefore that's my job."

"And I'm a little more knowledgeable about first-aid at any rate. Therefore I'll handle that better in any case," Jary told his uncle so that settles the matter.

"Well, my brother Torben, Tue and I are going to forge around for a while. See what we can turn up. Meanwhile, Leif, Whitley, Fishlegs and Falcon can gather and chop firewood. Sound like a good plan to you guys?" Elof asked his brothers and Fishlegs who nodded.

"Sounds great to me! I'd like to test out my skills with how my glaive works against wood! Or if I can chop it by hand. Think, Mom be impressed, Dad?" asked Falcon to his father.

"You know sometimes I wish you find more wisdom in books then in weapons, Falcon," Fishlegs sighed in a slightly disappointed tone. Falcon looked at his father in surprise and replied.

"Dad a good warrior is a master of not just one skill or art but many. So yes I've read just as many books like you and I know a wealth of knowledge and I put all that knowledge to good use.

For both, the wisdom of the written words and the weapon combined make for a truly unbeatable. For a keen mind and a strong body is the mark of a true warrior. That's why I work so hard to embrace both yours and Mom's strength to be of a strong mind and body."

"It's why we pay so close attention in our own schooling when we are young and live in the Nursery as hatchlings. Alle and Velika are wonderful at opening our minds and helping us realize that there is more to us then wings, fire, and claws." Silvertip informed her Rider father.

"Yeah, you're the Berk's school teacher. And encouraging young minds of humans is of great importance to you Fishlegs. It's no different to the rest of us. Here on Berk or of any other islands in the DHA.

We all want to be truly educated and receive the best for our people. That's why we also have Dragon Hatchling School on Moralien and the other islands." Garnet spoke up.

"It is true, it was a great idea that we all did agree on as the DHA grew and progressed as did the age of Transformation and Enlightenment," Dagur spoke up as he'd been coming back with some water pausing for a moment he carried on.

"I mean if we don't learn from history how are we supposed to really become further enlightened or truly become transformed?"

"I'm still a little confused on what exactly transformation means for us as a people. I mean we didn't physically transform into something else like a caterpillar becomes a butterfly." Brant question from where he and the rest of the Haddocks been pitching the tents.

Now that everyone was coming back together the Haddock men decide to answer that question.

"Brant, son, sometimes you don't have to take things so literally and understand them in the metaphorically or philosophically sense. Do you remember the story that we used to tell you called "How to paint a lie?" his father asked him.

"I remember that one Dad! It was when Grandpa Stoick had Runa's great uncle Bucket paint that hideous painting of you as a buff man. And it made you and Uncle Boden and Aunt Una so upset because it was a total lie!" Erico shouted out.

"Yeow! Erico! No need to shout the answer! Geez! No-one is deaf! And of course, our parents were upset! From how they describe the painting and how Grandpa acted who wouldn't be?" Garth snapped back at his cousin while holding his ears in pain as Erico had shouted right into his ears.

"Well, either way, we know Grandma was as unhappy as Dad, Uncle Hiccup and Aunt Una. So were our Godmothers Skullette and Firefang who at least did as Grandma asked and destroyed the painting," Geir reminded the family and the whole group at large.

"But the point I think their trying to make is what that painting led my Mommy and Uncles to do. Solve the so-called unsolvable Riddles of Hamish the II and not only did they do like it was a piece of cake, they told everyone not take the words at face value," Vali brought up what his uncle was trying to explain.

"Exactly the point, Vali. Life and words are a lot the times the same. Words can mean one thing but what they truly mean can be something else entirely."

"Like with me for example, son. For while the meaning of living and existing by definition may be the same. But when you apply them to truly live itself? They are two entirely different things.

So in life, there may be what the word means by the literary sense but by the definition of life? It can have an entirely different meaning. As is such for the word "Transformation" Orus explained to his family.

"So how does Transformation apply to us? Human or dragon? How do we transform or have we transform?" Toothless's sons all asked at once.

"All living things transform each and every day. It's a constant transformation. Transformation comes from realizing first the difference from who and what you are." Toothless began and all stared at the King of Dragons.

"We don't understand," was the general consensus from the next generation and Stardust looked at her older brother who nodded and let her take the lead.

"What we are is very simple to know and easy to confuse with who we are. When we look at ourselves in the mirror we can see what we are.

All of us right now we understand the simple things. We are both humans and dragons. We know which families we belong too and the simple things such as that," he paused to build up suspense but also to give weight to her next words.

"However who you are is something entirely different. Who you are coming from something deeper and much more complex. Who you are coming from within it.

It's made up from everything about you. Your family and friends. Your thoughts and feelings. The things you've been through good, bad and everything in-between, likes and dislikes, your talents and weakness, even the people who don't like you, and the choices you make for yourself.

All that you are and choose to be. That's who you are and who you choose to be. And none of that can be taken from you. No-one can take away from you what makes you.

And also remember NO-ONE CAN TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE AND WHO YOU ARE MEANT TO BE. YOU CHOOSE YOUR OWN FATE AND DESTINY.

It doesn't matter your birth or parents. You can choose your own fate. While you've been asked to defend the Realms, you can still choose to walk away from that if you chose.

It's up to you. Everything in life is up to you. The Transformation we speak of is becoming Who You Wish TO BE NOT WHAT OTHERS TELL YOU TO BE!"

And with that Stardust finished with the dramatic display of her words and started to think of her beloved parents on the other side. She knew it was what her whole family was thinking of.

"It goes back to even those on the other side. While we on Earth have been reaching being undergoing for many years Transforming ourselves into better people and with more open-minds as well, so have the gods as well," Boden informed the group with a proud smile.

"They were impressed by what we could achieve on our own. Simple humans and the simple ways we could change ourselves that they took our example and now they've undergone their own Age of Transformation and Enlightenment," Hiccup informed them all.

"It's why we fight to protect all we've done in our Realm and must protect what happens in the other Realms.

Because if we can make something this good happen in just one small area? Think of how many more lives would benefit and how much better place the world would be for generations to come if they could hold onto what we've seen and done now?" Orus waved his hand to indicate all of Berk and beyond.

"It seems we do have a reason to accept this responsibly and why we are so determined to do it. We desire others to know what we know and have good, happy and loving lives." Falcon answered back.

"A world where no-one has to live in fear or be judged or bullied but can be free to be themselves. Just be happy and loved." Mercury looked up at his father as he said this.

"It is nice if history wasn't so often doom to repeat itself. Like humans could truly grow and learn from their mistakes and maybe like your generation was a turning point, we can be turning points too. That all of us can make a difference for not just us but the whole world and all future generations to come." Harris who was sitting in his father lap seemed impressed with his boldness.

"That be a legacy of love worth leaving behind and show the ultimate transformation. To not just transform ourselves, but the world." Destin acknowledged.

"It would really be the greatest gift we could give our world and all the Realms indeed if we could truly not just change a few lives, but all the lives of this world!" Haldor spoke with such passion and Jary was right on his heels.

"Maybe that why we're chosen to do this duty and accepted this legacy. So we can further this legacy of love and make it only grow bigger and stronger. And that's why we and the girls are gifted the way we are."

"Yes, that makes sense. The last three generations all have had different challenges and yet each has learned something and the next generation has gotten stronger and the COE hasn't beaten us yet. And we shall not let them destroy us now!" Whitley declared.

"No way are they gonna undo what our family has taken a lifetime to build! We will carry this on forever and till the bloodlines end!" Brant shouted and Erico shook his head and declared.

"No, if we all die will make sure there are others to carry on in our place. We can't let all that we've worked for and this dream die."

"No, we cannot! This dream cannot ever die!" Garth and Geir both said at the same time.

"We can't let your dreams die either or your people legacy die out either. Even if all the dragons were to die out your memories and people dream must live on forever as well." Vali turned to the dragons who all nodded.

"Yes, our memories, dreams, and spirits must live on as must yours," all the dragons agreed.

It was then the same thing that happened at the girl's campsite happened at the boys. Brant and Erico's could feel the pain of all the hearts crying out for help. Garth and Geir could feel the torrent of emotions and Toothless's body lit up like a beacon.

"What's wrong, sons?!" Hiccup and Boden cried out to their sons and Toothless's five sons were at his side crying out "DAD!"

Orus was looking at his son who was having his own strange reaction like a strange fit to whatever was going on and was busy comforting him.

"Something is wrong, Dad. Everyone heart is screaming for help! Like all of Berk in danger! But we can't tell you why!" Hiccup's sons moaned loudly.

"Same goes for their emotions they are so mixed up and it hurts like we keep getting kicked up in the stomach! But it's like someone is twisting someone soul from the inside out!" cried Boden's sons in equal pain.

"I'm reading like tiny dark minds coming from within inside people, Daddy! They're coming from the other bays. It's like very strange. They're big voices and little voices! Two sets of thoughts in one body! Like almost like a parasite!" Vali was trying to explain what he was he was sensing in such a confusing manner.

"There is great darkness on this island. It's not the wraiths, I can feel that they were truly banished. This is a different evil. It's still from the COE, but not the same evil," was all the King of Dragons could provide.

"We need more information than that. Like if this is coming from the bay! Then there must be ships there. But why? And who?" Hiccup asked aloud.

"There can be only one answer to the why and who," Leif and Dagur answered at the same time and the Berk Chief looked up at the Berserk Chief and the husband of the Leader of Moralien clan.

"It seems obvious to me that COE would want to make as much trouble for us as possible. And they want to destroy the DHA. What better way to get rid of us then have us all in one spot?" Leif replied and Dagur explained the rest of the evil plan.

"They must have intercepted our airmail so the rest of the tribes weren't informed of our extended absence so they sent people to see why none of us returned yet from the celebration over a week and a half ago."

"And with all the tribes in one place, we're sitting ducks for another divide and conquer attack! But what are they planning to attack this time? All the parties in the DHA?" Numbskull questioned.

"I think if you let me fly up for a second I'll be able to see if I can make more sense of what's going on Grandpa. You do know can see better than anyone else on this island. I don't know why I've better than human eyesight I just do," Destin said as he whistled and he and Firedrake took to the sky and did a very fast sweep of the general area from high and came back down.

"The Outcast and Berserks aren't far from our locations and they are behaving like their former selves. It's as if their Transformation been removed or is being removed. But I can't give more detail as Embla isn't here to tell me what they're saying.

"Well, I can help with that," Mercury got up and looked at some ravens in the trees and called up to them and calmly told them to go to the area and get some entail and report back quickly.

The ravens nodded and flew off and then Mercury realized his father was staring at him and he sighed. "Yes, Dad?" looking at his feet.

"Since when do you talk to birds?"

"Well, Emerald and I aren't just doing birdcalls all this time, Dad. Pretty much as far back as we can remember we've always known what birds are saying. We seem to be very fluent in Raven. Like that's the birds we talk best with.

We don't know if that's because it's Mom's name or because the Gods are so intricately involved with ravens or something else. But yeah the two of us talk to birds and are really masters of the raven tongue."

"And your mother and you two didn't think about telling me?"

"Well, given your history when you're young and the fact we thought you think we're bonkers or objects of shame, we didn't want to tell you," his son told him honestly.

"Son, I'm not the same person I was as a kid. Okay, that's part of Transformation. We grow and learn and become better people. Look like a kid I was a bully and an arrogant jerk."

"You were worse than a jerk. You could be downright an ass. You were intolerable during the Thawfeast games," Hiccup reminded him thinking about how everyone on the island hated that time of the year.

"And yeah you still hurt me and Una in a terrible way. And you did get a lot of restraining orders from a lot of women," Boden also reminded him as an ass thinking about how he and the twins gave him and Una their phobias.

"Okay you two made your point," Snotlout spoke loudly before turning back to look at his son. "I wasn't the nicest guy as a kid. But that was in the past. But as you've all pointed out we've been talking about Transformed and I've learned from my mistakes, son. And sometimes it takes YEARS to learn from them.

So yeah, it took me many decades to make amends to my past. But I can assure you, Mercury I'm not the same person I was when I was a teenager that I'm today as your father."

"I guess everyone is deserving a second chance or just the chance to prove themselves at all. No matter what they've done in the past as the past is not today," Mercury admitted at last.

"Well, we are glad you've come to that realization, but we still need to figure out what's going on and how to battle and neutralize this threat!" Haldor broke up the father-son moment by bringing them back to reality.

"Well, if they're using the same strategy as before they must have a similar plan. So we just need to know what are their weapons or soldiers this time and we can combat them," Whitley spoke in a wise voice.

"Well I understand weapons and as I said to my Dad a warrior best weapons are mind and body. But there another weapon needed. A strong heart. From what we can gather so far I think something is trying to poison all three of those things at once." Falcon gave his expert opinion on how to take out an army.

"It seems that's more or less what they're doing," Mercury answered. According to the ravens, it seems what Destin saw is true. They're behaving like their old selves as if they're never Transformed."

"But Stardust said what inside someone can never be taken from them. So how is someone or something removing our allies Transform within them?" Jary wanted to know.

"Well, okay, my talent may not be the nicest. On the other hand, I can pickpocket and the key to it's to be swift and not seen and never let the victim know they've been robbed."

"Haldor!"

"Dad! Not time! I'm saying something important! Besides are you honestly gonna lecture me for having the same talent as Aunt Ria?"

"Okay, not the time, but please don't tell me you're a thief by trade!"

"I'm not a thief! But I'm saying the COE has placed some kind of little thieves of some kind, something small and unnoticed into people hearts, which we can't see and are overlooked and are stealing them blindly on the inside!"

"Seeds of Evil!" Dagur utter and everyone looked at him for explanation to his words and he looked almost sick to his stomach.

"You have to understand something. You understand right? Hiccup? Boden? About how it is when the Gods tell you the Tapestry says your meant do something great and important right?"

"Yes and whatever passes in Odin's palace is just between you and your family and not meant to be shared with anyone on the outside," Hiccup said in a very understand voice.

"But given the circumstances Dagur if you have some information you better say it."

"Helena, wouldn't like this, but she's friendly with the Gods as they told her once just once that she and our family are also connected to that crazy Tapestry.

I'm not sure what passed between her and the Gods. She never told me and only left me with very scarce details she told me on our wedding night. Just the barest of details as she said she couldn't say more as she just wanted to protect me and if we had a child not to endanger them.

However, Helena had a habit of talking in her sleep when she's having nightmares. And she always has nightmares at the same time each month. She always has terrible nightmares from 14th to the 19th.

I don't know what she truly dreaming about or what takes place when she's having these nightmares. But I do see what they do to her. It's like her body under attack from the inside out.

All night it's like she's got a high fever, she's sweating profusely and in agonizing pain and screaming and flying about. And she keeps screaming all kinds of things.

But one thing she does keep screaming about is the talk about Frozen Imps and Seeds of Evil. And I've heard enough to guess what each can do. Imps can destroy the mind and Seeds of Evil destroy the heart.

I think the COE wants to undo both Transformation and Enlightenment. So that's what they're doing right now. I'm sure the girls are having to deal with the Shardas and Moralien clan having their Enlightenment being snuffed out of them.

We'll have to keep the Berserkers and Outcasts from losing their Transformation."

"And then hope they don't try to strip Berk of both and the ultimate would be to kill Berk which is the center of all this!" realized Hiccup and Boden in horror.

"So let's get to those bays and save our people and keep this dream alive the best way we know how!" and they saddle up and like the girls they did it the same way.

In a dramatic display of both aerial stunts and singing to get their attention but only after Haldor and Jary once again robbed them of their weapons so they didn't do each other harm.

Then they sang about what Transformation was and explained its importance with the most dramatic display they could perform.

"You three got your own style and the sweetest of smiles, you're gonna go so far. Just believe in yourselves. Don't ever be who you're not for all you need to be you already got. Just keep believing in yourselves.

Just know what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

It's never been about the prizes you could take, or about all the little mistakes. Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own.

Don't think it's about the clothes that you wear or anything else we swear. It's the little things you say and you do that makes us so proud of you. What matter the most to us is what inside all of you!

Go have fun in all that you do. Remember to listen to your heart it's always true. We believe in you. You can never stop reaching for the stars time will tell the world who you are for we believe in you.

Just know what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

It's never been about the prizes you could take, or about all the little mistakes. Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own.

Don't think it's about the clothes that you wear or anything else we swear. It's the little things you say and you do that makes us so proud of you. What matter the most to us is what inside all of you!

When things start spinning around we'll be there to pick you up when you fall down. Don't worry about a thing because what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own. And know no matter where you go your worth more than anything else in this whole world or any other for what's inside of all you that's what makes you special and why we love you!"

If we live to be a hundred,   
and never see all the wonders of the world,   
that'll be alright.  
If we don't make it to the best times,   
If we never win an award,   
we're gonna be just fine,   
Cause we know exactly who we are.

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
and when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

So when we make a big mistake  
And when we fall flat on our faces  
We know we'll be alright  
Should our tender hearts be broken  
we will cry those teardrops knowing   
we will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who we are

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
and when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We're saints and sinners  
we're losers and winners  
we are steady and unstable  
we are young, but we are able

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
and when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
and when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

That's who we are!"

And again with those songs inspired from what Stoick and Valka had sung to their children and what Hiccup, Boden and Una had realized themselves it broke the spell of Seeds of Evil.

They're forced out and again to the boys gathered surprise Eir, Rota and Mist were right there to form a light cage and quickly explained what they planned to do with the Seeds of Evil and told them they had to hurry to get to the Village and meet the girls before the mega hoard of destroying Berk in a bloodbath by taking away Berk Transformation and Enlightenment.

And with that, they took off like bullets to aid the girls in the battle to save the Earth Realm Age of Transformation and Enlightenment!


	8. wisdom of the ages

Wisdom of the Ages

Things in Asgard had been in an uproar whilst the COE had been busy attacking the five tribes that made up DHA and as Kara and Dragon Valkyries Trio came rushing up Bifrost with the large light cages bursting with the captured Imps and Seeds everyone anxiety was only growing.

"You really could've been hurt badly! It deadly dangerous to cross the Rainbow Bridge now that COE is running amok once more!" chided the watchman Heimdall the watchman stated in a panic.

"Yes, even though I used my special echolocation to help blast away potential threats and the Singers also used their rainbow fireballs, this was a very deadly feat to do!" echoed Deadly Siren Heimdall's pet Night Fury. She got her name as she was able to use her echolocation as a weapon.

She wore her own special collar to make her bluish silver metallic marking with a horn like a jewel in the center.

"That's why we with them as a backup. Just as we go with the Valkyries to watch over the Reaping Mares we went with them in secret to watch their back this time as well, Deadly Siren," spoke a large Night Fury with fiery red eyes similar to Firethorn.

This was Moon Shadow's older brother Strike Fire and the beautiful Night Fury with the dark midnight blue eyes and the half sun and moon mark on her forehead wings and tail was his mate Moonlight Blaze who was Toothless's, little sister.

"I was covering Kara's back as she rounded up the imps and watching over the girls' back and my mate watched over the boy's back and the Dragon Valkyries Trio," explained Moonlight Blaze quickly.

"It still was very deadly to cross the Bridge!"

"It was dangerous, we don't deny it, Heimdall! But it's our duty and promise to make sure these little ones have a shot to be Transformed and Enlightened!" Eir reminded the large and powerful watchmen.

"Yes, and a Valkyries never fails in her duty no matter what. She rather loses her wings then fail in her duties!" Rota stated in a firm voice.

"Now if you don't mind we've to take these Imps and Seeds to the Asgardian Hallow to hopefully begin their journey in Transformation and Enlightenment with Luka Star and Star Gazer.

Kara, you better report back to Odin and Frigga about what's going on back on Berk and see if they have any helpful advice on how to help down there."

"Our parents would also want to know how our brother and sister and nephew and nieces are doing after all. As well as everyone else," Strike Fire added quickly.

"Strike Fire we should let Jasper Sky and Star Dancer know what's going on in the DSS and also help out there as well.

You know perfectly well that all the dragons who've allied themselves within the DHA, all their ancestors are both within the Valhalla Village and the Sanctuary.

They should be kept up to date with what's happening to their living loved ones, should they not?"

"Excellent point. Star Dancer knows all Dragons who have Riders within the Valhalla Village and your brother knows where to find all the souls who have yet to find Riders but knows which family they belong to in the Earth Realm. We've not a moment to waste! Let's fly!"

And with that, the two Night Furies who also had special collars took off towards the DSS.

"We must fly off ourselves sisters, you too the Hallow and me to meet up with Odin. Let's go!" and with a great rustling of feathers they took off quickly.

They arrived at the palace and then went their separate ways. Kara to find Odin and the Trio to find the Hallow.

As they quickly flew through Odin's palace with the Seeds and Imps and hurried down a secret stairwell till they reached the arched doors of a chamber. The doorframe was made of solid silver with the symbols of both Odin's ravens and horse carved into it. The double doors in the arched frame were sold gold and engraved in them was the symbol know to the Vikings as Odin's Cross.

This door had no door handle or keyhole still one of them placed her free hand on it and the door melted away and she stepped inside. It was like stepping inside a tiny magical little kingdom. For someone of their size, this chamber was as big to them as an average sized backyard greenhouse.

But to the thousands of souls who came here or the little winged beings, they'd brought with them this chamber it was like endless miles of a mystical paradise full of beauty of nature and wonderful magic all its own.

It looked from first glance a cross between the Wilds of Valhalla and the wonderful nature that fill Asgard itself which in truth that was what it was.

This was leftover from the gods and goddess masterpieces and made into this small paradise. The only thing they'd put into the room was the amazing little village in the heart of this chamber.

The trio of Valkyries looked at the stunning village made of both things found in nature as well as gold, silver, and gemstones that made up the village used for souls to find redemption and hopefully be Transformed and Enlightened.

They're greeted by the Guardians and Caretakers of this enchanting place. Toothless's youngest brother Luka Star and Moon Shadow's youngest sister Star Gazer both of them had stars on their forehead that matched their collars.

Luka Star's was powder blue and Star Gazer's was light purple. They were of all the King and Queen's siblings the gentlest and with the most serene personalities which is why they'd been given this task of healing and helping redeemable souls find Transformation and Enlightenment.

"What have you brought us today, miladies?" Luka Star asked in his most respectful manner as he came trotting over.

"We've not had much time to clean up and rebuild since Loki's evil son attack on the palace only a few days ago. I hope that doesn't hinder our ability to heal and redeem others," mentioned a concerned Star Gazer.

"We don't have much time, but we have a large gathering of Imps and Seeds of Evil used by the COE to try and strip those in the DHA of their Transformation and Enlightenment!" the trio explained in a hurry as they opened the light cage and sleeping winged feeling on the silky soft grass.

Luka Star growled and asked in short order, "How are our families and friends? They safe?"

"We left in a hurry so we can't be sure."

"Dear sister, may she and our family and all we love to be safe. Come, my love, we've for now to focus on the task at hand. We must give each of these Imps and Seeds an identity of their own.

So we must first give them a unique name and a home so they'll want to stay past the first 24 hours. It's all we can do for now. I'm sure our parents will let us know about the rest when more news comes along."

"Very well. Let's start thinking of names for them and just keep us up to date, please?" he begged."

"We will, we promise!" and with that, they left and the chamber door disappeared altogether.

"Don't you have better news then that, my lord? We took an awfully big risk to get the Imps and Seeds and now you're telling me you want us to go back again?"

"Kara, I know it's an awfully big risk, but we can't let those Imps and Seeds go back to the COE and they will have the information we need."

"Please, we made a promise to both Hel and Reena and Luriel to rescue their sisters if we could. This is our chance to rescue their sisters and a promise is a promise!" Frigga reminded the Valkyrie.

"Well, my family always made good on our promise. Valhalla I made sure to keep mine to my daughter she be wed on her 21st birthday and I had to do that after I died!" Stoick replied from his seat.

"Yes, and every Valkyrie at her First Day Ceremony swears her oath and makes a serious promise, Stoick. And I promise to protect your family to the best of my abilities and I've done that faithfully."

"It's still deadly dangerous to cross the Bridge again. And we can't use the Spirit Portal. That must be protected at all cost and COE can't ever find out about the secret entrance on Berk." Sjofn reminded them as she gazed at Nightrainbow's parents.

"We are taking a big risk leaving our post right now to be here. We just had to hear news on our son," replied an anxious Aria and Spectrum nodded we can't stay much longer as we must get back to guarding it.

"And we too need to get back to our duties. With all the imbalance of energies, the weather is getting more chaotic and we can't have that spill over to the other Realms if it ever reaches the bridge!" Draco stated in a panic.

"Stardust doesn't have the knowledge to know how to counteract storms or use her speed and lightning to affect the weather," her lovely mother pointed out.

"They all make excellent points, Odin. And we must focus on the big picture. The attack right now is these two groups are tired and worn from saving four tribes. How can the stop a horde on their own island which is gonna be an overkill?" Freya wanted to know.

"I think the only answers this time it's let the dragons take over and let the humans rest. The children have done all they can right now. We need to let the dragons handle the problem of saving Berk from losing their Transformation and Enlightenment.

They are part of the next generation too, therefore they must accept their part in the responsibility in protecting it. It can't all fall on the human children's shoulders this burden," White King spoke in his majestic and warm voice.

"The former King does make an excellent point and the young ones have yet to really get their talons truly wet. I had to get mine wet almost the moment I hatched on a lonely island.

I lived 233 years being the lone soldier I was with a mission to protect and defend and it's truly the time the young dragons understand what they must do. We can't expect the children to do it all.

If they are to be a true team they all must test their strengths and weakness and learn to become one, but first, they must know what their limits are and learn to push past what they think can be done," Soulwings replied with his own wisdom in his dreamy voice.

"Then how exactly do you propose we tell our loved ones down on Earth to let the dragons deal with an overkill swarm of Imps and Seeds that are threatening the very heart that holds all we hold dear together at this very moment?" questioned the queen's mother.

"Well, your grandchildren all have a psychic connection to their people, do they not?"

"This is true, what about it?" asked the King's father in a puzzled manner.

"Are you suggesting we contact our grandchildren via dreams and tell them what to do?" Luna Rose asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"That's precisely what I'm asking, my pretty lady. We don't have much of a choice at the moment, do we? The COE doesn't know about this connection and therefore don't expect it.

Furthermore, Kara and her sisters need a little time to recuperate before daring to cross the bridge for a second time to attempt and collect the massive swarm attacking your children and grandchildren's home." Soulwings sensibly pointed out the facts and there was no mistake how pale and drawn Kara did look and her sisters who were just getting there would need a little time to rest no doubt.

"Very well, we will try and contact our grandchildren and tell them what they need to do. But we will at least need the power of the Viewing Well to strength the connection," Star Lancer asserted and Frigga nodded and did her best to change the water in it to enhance its power.

Taking a deep breath the four collared Night Furies focused all their energies into the pool and calling out with all their love and strength to their ten young grandchildren.

At the moment everyone back on Earth was getting caught up and sharing stories about what was going on and really had no plan of attacking as they're heading back to the village.

Though even miles away they could hear the unmistakable sounds of screaming and dying, the smell of blood and smoke and even without keen sight or hearing see and hear the destruction of all the wonders of Berk being destroyed.

The older generations were in the front and the youngest in the back and then all of sudden the ten young Night Furies all screamed in pain and accidently let loose plasma blast that nearly killed everyone in front.

Everyone had to do a lot of dodging and breaking formation to avoid being fried and the ten Haddocks and Night Furies were being jerked about in the sky for a good twenty minutes before they settled down.

Finally, they seemed to calm down and Toothless and Moon Shadow swooped in and approached their children and both demanded with concern in their voices what was the matter with their children.

"What going on, sweethearts? What was all that about?" their father asked with great concern.

"Sorry, Dad, but we just got one hell of a call from our grandparents!" answered his sons still trying to get their heads to stop buzzing.

"YOU'RE GRANDPARENTS?! WHAT GOING ON?!" demanded their mother as they had sworn never to mention the fact their children were psyche linked to all the Night Furies Souls on the other side and could talk personally with their blood relatives on the other side.

"Mommy please not so loud! Our heads are hurting enough as it is!" whimpered her daughters.

"Sorry, but what did your grandparents tell you?"

"They're saying things are pretty bad on the other side and like we suspect and know this is the work of the COE. That our Uncle Strike Fire and Aunt Moonlight Blaze were watching both Kara and the Dragon Valkyrie's backs whilst we're dealing with the other clans," answered their daughters.

"And now all our aunts and uncles are busy doing what they can in Asgard with their special duties. It seems Aunt Star Dancer and Uncle Jasper Sky are in charge of helping White King with the Dragon Souls in the Dragon Soul Sanctuary and Aunt Moonlight Blaze and Uncle Strike Fire went there to help," their sons correlated.

"And our other Aunt Star Gazer and Uncle Luka Star are currently in the Asgardian Hallow starting to try and get those Seeds and Imps that were just collected on the road to be Transformed and Enlightened."

"What about our parents? What about Nightrainbow's parents or mine?" Stardust cut in urgently.

"Getting there, Aunt Stardust, getting there," answered the girls. "Your parents have one hell of a job with the rest of the Phantoms control the weather imbalance and making sure it doesn't spill over and cause mayhem and chaos in the other Realms or making its way here and cause problems for us here on Berk."

"And Uncle Nightrainbow's parents are still guarding the Spirit Portal and doing that extremely well. Whilst the of their people are keeping the increasingly unstable Rainbow Bridge steady and firm and protecting it from any and all threats which are getting harder by the minute now that the COE resurfaced. On the other hand, they're doing a bang up job of it nonetheless," the boys reported to their father's adopted younger brother.

"Is there anything else your grandparents wanted to tell us? Anything that might be useful before we go into this hellfire and try to save our home?" their father asked his children.

"Yes, Dad. They say to leave it to us. As in leave it to us the dragon children this time. Not any of the grownups from the previous generation or our Riders. It's our time to figure out and test our limits and break through they say," all ten Night Furies replied.

"That's a direct order from the top? For none of us to interfere and let the Next Generation Dragons handle this one?" Hiccup and Toothless asked at the same time.

"Yes, that's the orders from the top," nodded the ten young Night Furies.

"Well, we can't argue with that then, if it's coming from all the way from the top. Therefore you all have to handle this one. So tell us what do you think we ought to do then?" The Dragon King asked all the young dragons as they all landed to have a better chance of figuring this out on the ground.

The NGD looked startled and pale and realized for the first time ever their king was asking them what he wants them to do. This was a very big deal and it was super scary and was a lot of pressure.

The dragons all gathered around and started to talk in hush voices about how to best go about this and though they're in a time crunch they wanted to get this right and finally they came up with a plan and presented it.

"Well, we need to do several things, Dad. We need to make sure the other four tribes are safe, we also need to protect the people and dragons of Berk, contain the damage, and ultimately stop the Imps and Seeds from completely stealing our people's Transformation and Enlightenment," Sari started off in a calm way and took a deep breath.

"So the only way we are gonna be able to do all that is if we break up into groups who are best suited to each task and make sure the island isn't burned to the ground or sunk in the process," she concluded.

"We also have to make sure that the protection around the Spirit Portal isn't pulled away if this is a distraction either. So we should send some extra protection to that location as well." Majestic pointed out something that would've been easily overlooked by others.

"So this is how we'd like to execute on how to protect the other four tribes, who'll provide extra protection to the Spirit Portal and who will help concentrate on Berk." Hope took over and the looked at her other brothers and sisters.

"We will have the Riders of Berk along with you, Aunt Stardust and Uncle Nightrainbow and Sylt along with Shattersmasher, Chance, and Windshear. You and your Riders should be able to keep the peace and protect the Outcast and Berserks.

You know given some of you are of their blood and their leaders should simmer them down and help protect them better?" Firethorn and Black both said at the same time.

"Now the Soul Riders should go with Skullcrusher, Wind Dancer, Airclaw, Ash and Scorchclaw, to defend and protect the Shardas and Moralien clans." Gray and Lightning

"Cloudjumper? You and the rest of the Brunch Club dragons go directly to the Spirit Portal and help defend it with your love. We know we can trust you do that since you're a good godfather." Lucelia told him with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Hellfire? You and your siblings take New Island 1-4 to protect. Breccia you and your brother protect Islands 5 and 6. Chaos and Havoc you protect seven. Nightshade and Belladonna you keep tabs from the air and direct them all." Selena informed them all on who defend the New Islands.

"That leaves the rest of us to help defend the Village. Silvertip? You and Spirit will be covering the docks." Luna turned toward the Razorwhip and the Gronckle

"Will do. Do you want the whole bay covered or just a small area?" asked Silvertip.

"The whole area and do your best to help each other out. See if you can work your strengths and weakness together and do something great!"

"Will do! I'll do my best to give it my all and then some," Spirit nodded vigorously.

"Okay, we need all the Deadly Nadders working together to separate and isolate the warring groups. Can we count on you all doing that to break up the fights?" Siri turns to the Deadly Nadders.

"My sister and brother and I will handle the dragons," Medli replied with a nodded from Shimmertail and Twiggy.

"And Garnet and I can handle the humans" Windrider spoke up and Garnet nodded his head in agreement.

"My twin and I can help put out the fires by absorbing them. Rosy, you can help with that can't you?" Indigo asked Rosy who smiled with great confidence.

"Well, my cousin and I can help with it, yeah. You and your twin sister Periwinkle take one side of the island and we'll take the other side of the island and will keep the island from perishing in flames, right, Drake?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Rose."

"Me and Opal can help patch up the damage before it gets worse. She can hold steady the structures and I'll fill them up with lava," Sorrel volunteer.

"We can help too. There four heads that can help to make sure things don't fall down. Bloodstone and Moonstone can locate and we can help stabilize. It will be a tag-team effort!" the Zipplebacks all said at the same time.

"And as for three of us? My little brothers and I will be busy making sure nothing hurts anyone. We are after all Skullcrusher's children. We'll smash everything that even threatens to hurt anyone." Maya informed the Night Furies.

"And we'll do our best to figure out how to rid their minds and hearts of those Imps and Seeds till hopefully, the Valkyries return to take them away," the ten Night Furies all said at once.

With that plan in mind, everyone flew off in their own direction and just put their faith and trust in their dragons to execute it.

Well, it was a lot of great chaos and mayhem and though it was by no means easy it looked like the young dragons had chosen their assignments and players well as everyone had been given the perfect job.

They worked like a flawless team and where one was weak or fell down their friends or family member was there to pick them help. Their weakness soon helped play to the other strengths and soon they're turning the tide in the battle to save Berk.

And just as singing had saved the other four tribes singing just one song the song that all the Next Generation Dragons Sang as they fought and battle to save their home indeed broke the spell.

It was a song that spoke of both Transformation and Enlightenment and hit home with all four tribes and why they'd sought out both, to begin with.

"I'm the big fat boy you all call a geek for having his head stuck in a million useless books as you see it.

I'm the girl with crooked teeth you think got no feeling who you just call stupid and ugly.

And if you don't think I've never cried myself to sleep then you're dead wrong!

You don't really get what it's like to be the kid always chosen last? Because people think you're dumb or clumsy or not whatever other people think you should be?

Because all of us have been chosen last for something more than once!

What about all of us with secrets from our past or ridicule for what you deem as mistakes of our past?

Even those who shouldn't be shunned when the strongest among us are single mothers who must be brave to raise their children yet you laugh at them too? Like being a mother alone is something to mock?

When people with difficult past have so much to overcome to become strong? You laugh and mock it?

Then everyone started singing the next part together. "We don't ask you to be our friends but is this one favor too much to ask?"

Don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!

I'm the cripple you pass by every day through the village and I wouldn't be begging for something to ease my pain if I didn't need some help for my heart and soul.

I'm the sister of the one you just pass by and don't think I've noticed that your eyes never meet mine.

You look through me like I'm a freak or something like I don't belong but I still feel the sting nonetheless of all the pain you have inflect on me and the others."

I lost my husband and nearly my children in a way I shouldn't have had to. Because you all made me cross a line. Like you made me lose my best friend too.

So I hope you can all live with that as it weighs so heavy on my mind every day."

So don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!"

We're fat, thin, short and tall. We're deaf and blind and yet so is one and all. So how do you get it?

Don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!

DON'T LAUGH AT US!"

And now that song was heard and the words broke the spell swarm was forced out and it was more of a swarm than anyone could imagine as it been infesting both the minds and hearts of human and dragons alike.

They're angry and mad and about to target the ones who forced them out then in the nick of time a massive cage of golden light trapped the swarm and it looked like the Valkyries had returned just in time.

They still looked like they'd very sick and tired but as the others were coming in from the other parts of the island they told they'd done a good job and they'd get the rest of these Imps and Seeds back to the Hallow and try and save them.

They send word as soon as they could and disappeared quickly.

For now it looked what the humans and dragons had to do was rebuild together Berk which had taken a major blow, however they at least not lost what they'd spent the last two and half decades seeking to achieve and for them working together would only build stronger the foundations of their already growing Transformation and Enlightenment!

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Heimdall (The watchman not the dragon) John Dye Andrew Touched by an angel

(Look I know the guy dead but doesn't mean I can't imagine his voice.

It pretends here. No had to say the pretend voice cast all had to be alive. It's just to give you a pretend voice cast to give you someone to pretend hear talking!

And also give you an idea about what I watch and like and maybe a sense of why I chose the voice!)


	9. Life Lessons

Life Lessons

I had a great deal of help from two friends who created Toothless and Moon Shadow's families. one on youtube the other is on DA. So thank you both for your help and ideas.

For now, the Earth Realm was little by little on the road to recovery after the massive ferocious attack to attempt and take away their precious Transformation and Enlightenment. It'd taken so much out of all the generations, but it has taken the most out of the youngest now known as the Next Generation Riders; to truthfully save the Dragon Harmony Alliance from being manipulated into slaughtering themselves.

For the moment they'd to pick up the pieces, heal and rebuild on their own deprived of the assistance of their loved ones on the other side. This was killing their departed loved ones more than anyone could've possibly fathomed.

For this was the one generation whose own voices and stories hadn't been told yet. How they wished they could sing their stories to their loved ones and let them know what their lives had been like before their deaths or what their lives as living souls had been like.

To share their pains, pleasures, the trials and tribulations they'd gone through. For them to truly comprehend what it meant to be separated by more than you could possibly imagine from your loved ones. What it truly meant to be a family of two worlds and to live with regrets and the strangeness of it all.

It'd seemed finally at long last those stories were about to be told and listen to for after this barbaric and vicious assault on the DHA and their precious loved ones it was like the dragon souls could no longer hold back the stories and songs of their hearts any longer.

Frigga was in her bedchambers alone looking at herself in a three-way mirror the day after the attack. It was if she was trying to see the reflection of past, present, and future in this mirror and in a way she did.

Because her mirror caught the unmistakable sad and depressed looks of her dragons. Luna Rose the mother of Toothless and Star Lancer the mother of Moon Shadow.

That's not all she could see reflecting in the mirror as this mirror in front of her also somehow was revealing exactly the three parts of time to her without a doubt. She could only figure the Tapestry was influencing her bedroom mirror at the time.

For when she glanced at the reflection to the left she caught a glimpse in the upper left the strange reflection of a large crescent moon shaped island with a second smaller island in shape of a star not far away.

She saw it show her the days seemed short but the nights were long and magical with a golden moon and diamond stars and endless magical romances. She knew instantly as the reflection faded as quickly as it came that this was the home the Night Furies had lost.

Taking a deep breath she walked very slowly over to where her dragons lay curled up looking detached, depressed and clearly had shed some tears. "Luna Rose, Star Lancer, my beloved dragons, I know from one mother to another when someone is carrying too much weight to bear on their heart."

They didn't speak or acknowledge she was there as she stroked them kindly, "But it does no good to keep your secrets or feelings locked up inside. A heart doesn't stop breaking once it stops beating and a soul still isn't whole if cut in two by the poisons of negativity.

So please lay bare to me what weighs upon your weary souls and a broken heart. I'll help make you whole once more. Just tell me what aches you so much your hearts in pieces and your soul is cut in two?

I'll help heal you. Sometimes it just helps to talk to someone and that can be enough to heal."

The two female dragons looked at each other with the same look in their eyes and then at the one who was their best friend before nodding and got off their chest what they'd been keeping bottled up so long.

"It's not easy to talk about what happened before we came to call Asgard our home. Before we…died. We miss our first home, New Moon Island; that's what we Night Furies called our home." Luna Rose began in a small voice as she thought back to the beautiful but magical island.

"It may've been in the shape of a crescent moon; however to us we seemed to be born from the new moon. Night Furies have a special bond with the moon. She was our friend and protector.

After all, we laid our eggs at the full moon and it takes to the next one from them to hatch. Everything for us it's based on the moon. The night is our friend so the moon and stars are our friends." Star Lancer further explained, "Night Furies can naturally tell their way in the night skies as we can naturally follow the stars even."

"Really. You, the moon and stars all friends?"

"That's why all our children have names to do with the moon, stars, and sky. With the exception of for Toothless who was named for the unique part of our anatomy. That was clever on Hiccup's part," Luna Rose replied wistfully.

"Well, he was your son's destined Rider and as such he did name him."

"Yes, but still even though we remember our home, their other things we do remember before this life with you. We remember our own childhood before the day the Red Death invaded and killed us," the pink-eyed dragon replied sadly.

"I remember my own younger siblings. Stargaze and Galaxy. Stargaze was my younger sister and Galaxy was my little brother.

They're my responsibility to take care of since our father Nightwing had been slain by humans and our mother Celestial had been slaughtered by wolves while out hunting one cold winter night," Luna Rose grieved for a moment as she recalled her parents she'd lost when she'd only been two and half years old.

"It's not easy to become head of a family and care for your sister and brother when you're still a child yourself, but somehow I did it. Though it was never easy living in our cave. Stargaze was a dreamer and would often wonder because of it. Her head was often in the clouds. Galaxy was never want to sit still either and was a chatterbox. Never shut up for a moment."

"So you regret never getting to be a hatchling as you were basically had to be a mother instead of a sister? Since you had to raise your sister and brother? You're the one who had to hunt? To protect and defend? To teach them to fend for themselves? Never had time to just be a kid?"

"Avoiding humans and few chances encounters with wolves myself as well? Yes, Frigga. I was always being more their mother then their sister. And I'm willing to confess that I resent it. There were times I hated that my parents had died and left me to burden with this job and I want to leave them alone and go find a life my own on the Island.

But at the end of the day, I guess I realized the same thing my son Toothless would come to learn from his own human."

"What's that?"

"That no matter what family is family and a good big brother or sister can't think of themselves and must put aside their needs for the ones who need more then. That it's their duty to make sure their younger siblings never fall. It's the hardest job there is, but just hearing the words "I love you" make it worth it."

"Is there something you want to get off your chest, Star Lancer?" Frigga turned to her other dragon who gave a heavy sigh. "I'm honestly surprised that I'm even allowed in Asgard given all the selfish and cruel acts and desires I had and done.

I thought I'd been condemned to Helheim for sure!" she said in a harsh and angry tone with a bitter look to her silver eyes.

"Why? What are your regrets and things you've done that you're not so proud of?"

Gritting her teeth she told her life story. "My family always had markings on their bodies; I didn't. I felt like an outcast. But I was able to have a special talent. My plasma was able to clear the night skies above and form new star patterns which are how I got my name.

But the dragon I am now?" she paused and shook her head, "I wasn't this beautiful, kindhearted and motherly dragon when I was young. I was very much the opposite.

I was violent, vicious, and cruel. I was always looking for fights and wanting to dominate everyone. I fancy myself one day become Queen of all Dragons. I didn't care about kindness or respect. I just cared about throwing my weight around and being a beast.

The sad and tragic thing was there were a few fights where I got so caught up in the battle sadly some of the other dragons don't make it," she replied in sad and shameful voice.

For a few moments, Frigga and Luna Rose didn't say anything and watched Star Lancer shivered with revulsion at a past she wasn't proud.

"I didn't even truly love my own husband when he first approached me. But it was when I almost killed him in a fight that I finally realized how shameful and wrong I was and I did everything for the remainder of my time alive to make amends for those dark days.

I even tried everything possible since been granted this life to make up for being so evil and murderer. I don't think I'm even worthy of being your companion Lady Frigga.

How can the Lady of Asgard, the wife of Odin, want a dragon who was so evil and stupid as her personal companion?" she asked her ashamedly. She wouldn't even look at her as tears ran down her face

Frigga then put her right hand on Star Lancer forehead then kissed her gently on her head and the female Night Fury looked at her. "You are forgiven and you need to forgive yourself now too, Star Lancer.

We all have things in our past we are not proud of, but that's what's so wonderful about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. It's helped us all been given the chance to grow learn and change from ugly and close-minded into beautiful and open-minded.

You've atoned long ago and I'm honored to have someone who took the long and high road to try and change and not the easy way out by doing nothing. Star Lancer, it's easy to do nothing. But it's a great deal harder to try and change.

How can I not want a dragon who worked so hard to overcome her past and did that ten times over as my own dragon companion?"

"Thank you, Lady Frigga."

"Thank you both for sharing your past with me. About your childhoods and what's been burdening your hearts and souls for so long. Don't you feel a little lighter and better?"

"Much."

In Odin's throne room at the moment, he was having the same deep conversation with his own dragons who were emptying their troubles upon to him. Lightning Storm was recalling the reason why he'd fallen in love with Luna Rose and how they both discovered their special talents.

"It was one of the worst winters to hit the archipelago and many of us had been sent far out to find food. We'd found food but we wouldn't get back to the island for another night.

Luna Rose had found herself in the fight for her life with the two things that had taken her parents away. Humans and wolves. She fought them bravely while trying to keep the meat she was trying to bring back.

Unfortunately, they'd back her into a corner. It was an enclosed space with too thick trees and a lake and she was cut off from every retreat. She was being brutally assaulted and near death and I heard her cry for help.

I arrived and I couldn't stand it and then tried to aim my blast at the many different targets and then learned I could shape my blasts. I took them out carefully till they're all stun; at the cost of some of the humans firing flames arrows at me.

Still, manage to get them back off and helped her escape with the meat and we found a cave. Our eyes met and it was love at first sight. And with such love in her eyes, she looked at my wounds as I licked her and her birthmark lit up and a soothing pink glow healed mine and then hers."

"So you then came back to New Moon Island and became mates shortly afterward and soon as the next mating season happened you laid your clutch of eggs?" Odin guessed.

"Yes, but you know what happened shortly before the Hatching was too occur."

"The Red Death."

"Yes."

"That Red Death was death to us all! And I nearly died before I could even have the chance to have eggs with my wife! Star Lancer has a troubled past. But I saw who she was on the inside.

I purposely put my life on the line when she was caught up in another fight with another to make her stop and see the errors of her ways so she would take the first step towards change!" Strike Flyer interrupted as he remembered that final vicious fight and how he'd dared to risk everything in the name of love.

"Still that was the truest dark day for all three Dragons of Legend. It just seems too convenient you know?

That it's a mating season and all our eggs are due to hatch in a week and a half. Then out of nowhere, this dragon who shouldn't even be able to get off the ground goes from one island to the other?

And it tries to force us into submission and yet we alone have the willpower and the ability to resist her? That Soulwings tries to warn all three islands just before she attacks and all the islands fight together to try and save our homes and the last generation of eggs?

And in the end, only four eggs miraculous are saved by Soulwings who somehow manage in all the chaos and melee knocks them to safety?

And the rest of us and the eggs are burned alive. Not eaten but burned alive. And then this dragon proceeds to destroy our homes till there nothing left and then goes away." Strike Flyer recalled in perfect detail the genocide of their people.

"And then you did the most generous act Odin of bringing all our souls here and giving us soul bodies so we might have a second chance of life as long as we stayed within Asgard and Valhalla." Lightning Storm recalling the next part of the sad and tragic story.

"Well, we couldn't let what was obviously Council of Evil's work get away with genocide, now could we? That's why my wife kept surviving eggs under special magical protection till they could be united with the souls the Tapestry foretold they're meant to be with."

"And you then allowed our three other children to grow up to maturity in soul bodies here. Which we are thankful and giving us all meaning in this second life. So that's our story of how our love stories and how we died and ended up here.

I just really wish we knew how our children felt or how Nightrainbow and Stardust's parents feel or anyone else feels about all this," Strike Flyer finished in a melancholy tone.

Well, Strike Flyer didn't have to worry about that as right now all the souls had someone lending an ear to hear them unburden their story.

At the stables of the Reaping Mares Eir who was helping to oversee the grooming today had taken time away from that to find an empty corner to listen to Moonlight and Strike Fire both tell her about their memories and feelings about how growing up as souls had shaped them.

"Are you sure you two don't need something to eat or drink? You know you do need to have something for your bodies," the white-winged Valkyrie told them as she got some hay out of her bluish-white hair.

"How can we as soul need food or water? That's always been a puzzlement, Eir." Moonlight Blaze replied back in a slight snarky way.

"You know the rules of this Realm don't make sense to those of Earth but all souls who reside here in this Realm their souls have a body that is as much of flesh and blood as a body on Earth."

"But we wouldn't be alive if we went to Earth! Unless passing through the Spirit Portal we are dead! Dead! Never truly alive! Never been alive ever! Never really took a breath of real air! Never had a heartbeat or a pulse! It's just not fair!" snapped Strike Fire his blood red eyes full of rage.

"Do you want to talk about this? This anger and resentment?"

"It's just not fair! You know! I'm the oldest in the family since I technically hatched first! Even if it was on this side! And yet I had to grow up in Asgard and Valhalla and yet my sister Moon Shadow?

She's the one who truly alive! She gets to be one with the wind beneath her wings, breathing the air and have a real heartbeat! She knows all the sensations we will never know!

And she's the QUEEN of the DRAGONS! What do we have to our names?! I WANT TO KILL ALL OF THE COUNCIL OF EVIL FOR WHAT THEY STOLE FROM ALL US!

IT'S NEVER GONNA BE FAIR! NEVER!" and with that, he fired a really hot one at a target they'd thankfully put up in the stables for when his temper boiled over.

"Strike Fire, please calm down! We don't need the mares to be spooked and we don't need the building burned down either!" Eir frantically pleaded with him.

He looked still angry but calm down. "Sorry, look I'm thankful I got to have some kind of life at all, but you can't say it's not unfair, can you?"

"No, we can't argue what happened was unfair to you and all the children who died and had to grow up the way all did. Or the fact that sadly the end of the bloodline for the Silver Phantoms and Singers is coming.

It's a terrible and unforgivable crime what the COE did to all of you. That you all had to die before you could live. Though at least you have had a life of some type here.

Is that not better than just being non-existence? Never having lived in any shape or form?" Eir asked them tentatively.

"It's true and we have had some nice adventures, have we not? Growing up here?" Moonlight Blaze asked her mate who still didn't look happy and she sighed and tried to cheer him up.

"Well, I've always done my best to watch over my younger brothers as you've done for your sisters.

My two little brothers? I can still remember when we did hatch here in Asgard and they're such nuisances. Always chasing and wrestling each other and I get so annoyed by it I smack them with my tail.

I want to make Mom and Dad proud by being the perfect daughter and a real dragon. That I could do it all perfectly even if life was gonna be different here. I want to prove I could take down evil humans, hunt and fly' basically all of it.

"What happened? Since we all live in harmony here?"

"Well, I learned while my little brothers did grind my nerves I still had to be a good sister and just help protect them and watch over them. And we had to understand this world and this life.

And what was once needed for one life wasn't needed for this life."

"But you two at least still have something that didn't change in either sort of life you could've led. Living or dead you both have true love. And that's something anyone is lucky to have," Eir reminded them.

"Yes, that's true. We're very happy to have each other. And we do find we are happiest using our bent up aggression in protecting you and the mares when you reap or protect souls as that's part of your duties now as well," they agreed jointly.

"Good. Now that you've both got this off your chest how about you help with finishing grooming these fine beauties?"

"Alright."

Rota was flying around the DSS with Jasper Sky and Star Dancer as they carefully followed the map of the land to make sure each section was correct on the map and the location was thriving.

And of course, while they're flying they're talking. "Do either of you have something you like to say? Something you want to get off your chest. Since so much has happened and it do you well to unburden yourselves," as the finished following the Golddeath river that flowed throughout the Sanctuary.

"Really, Rota? What's up with you wanting us to talk?" Jasper Sky asked annoyed, "You been bugging us to talk all the way from the Wyrmroost Mountains to the Gawain Forest!

Why are you so persistent with the need for us to talk about our feelings all of sudden?!"

"Well, it seems to me, Jasper that it's likely because none of us have ever really talked about how we've felt about our lives or anything of the sort. And that's not healthy," his mate Star Dancer replied as they weaved through floating Darkfire Islands as they headed to Icefire Beach which was next to the Raxtus Ocean.

"It's true, Jasper Sky. Valkyries do have the ability to sense one's emotions and inner feelings. It seems to me you both have some things bubbling just below the surface you wish to really say.

So why don't you just say them and be done with it? Just talk about it and I'll listen," Rota challenged him to say her dark eyes glittering playfully.

Jasper Sky let out an exasperated sigh and then shot out three blasts of plasma that became converted into ball lightning his talent. They watched the beauty of it as it showed brilliantly over the many different geographical features of the Sanctuary.

"I love to test my limits and I'm always up for a dare, Rota and I really wish I could truly dare to risk it all like my brother Toothless and the others do every day. Sadly we can't or at least not the kind of dare he does," he hung his head sorrowfully his teal eyes glistening with tears.

"I've always been a daredevil wanting to push the limits, rise to any challenge, to see and do more. I want to see more than this world has to offer. I guess that's why I do like that Star Dancer and I was given the job of assisting White King in keeping the DSS in order.

For at times it's like the only challenging thing left for us. Childhood is alright, but since Valhalla is now a village where people live in peace and have a happy life sometimes I just wish for more stress and strife.

I just wish something for more of a thrill and adrenaline. I want a real challenge at times. Something that I could do some really good and have some real adventures. And I guess I envy my brother for getting to do all those things.

Things he and all the living take for granted that we can't truly do here. We have a different version of things and a different way of living. But still being cheated out of a life that could've been ours and knowing your own blood relation is living it?

Well, sometimes you just wish you've had a chance to risk your life to even live instead of having to grow up a soul given a body." Jasper Sky explained his feelings and explaining why he was such a daredevil always testing and pushing his limits.

"I don't think they're not one dragon of the three Dragons of Legend who doesn't feel cheated, Jasper Sky. I also would have loved to show-off my stellar skills and show the world what made me so special.

I would've loved to grow up alongside Moon Shadow and rocked the world below and really have a life. But the fact is we can't go back in time and undo what's been done.

The most you and I can do to deal with the need to get a thrill to live is help White King here and just test whatever limits we can here. That's just about all we can do."

"So from what I'm hearing my conclusions are you both showoff and are daredevils plus a little provocative because it's the only way you feel truly alive and you like all of the three species wiped out feel cheated out of the life you deserved to have? And you both envy your brother and sister for having lived in the Earth Realm and you don't?" Rota asked with her arms crossed and looking at them squarely.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that's our answer," the mates answered back in agreement.

"Well, at least you're being truthful about your feelings. Doesn't it feel better, to be honest about how you feel? Rather than keep it bottled up?"

"Well, you don't feel like you're carrying a dead weight inside you anymore, that's for sure," Jasper Sky confessed and his mate added, "It feels like you can finally really move forward and get on with whatever kind of life we live."

Which was exactly the point Mist was making at the Hallow seeing how the progress was going with the Imps and Seeds and how Luka Star and Star Gazer we're doing and listening to them?

"Please I know there is some unwanted energy in this room and you cannot expect to help these Imps and Seeds to be Transformed and Enlightened if you yourselves can't be honest with your own unsettled feelings.

Please release the pain, release it now and let's complete your Transformation and Enlightenment. Say what you've wanted to say for all these decades and just let it out.

Let your anger out and then let it go. For the only way, and healing for all of us will happen is if you let your own pain out and go," she told them both in a very encouraging tone as the two dragons were settling the Imps and Seeds in for a night of blissful sleep.

"She only speaks the truth we've been avoiding for 43 years, beloved. Come how we can we help others find the truth and heal if we can't heal ourselves and tell the truth?" Star Gazer implored her mate.

"You always had a way to get straight to the point, my shining star. Alright, Mist. You want the truth? The whole truth and nothing but the truth so help Odin?"

"Yes."

"Alright, yes we both like all the rest of our family feel cheated and angry at the COE for what they did us and our people. From killing all of us, destroying our homes and forcing us to grow up like this.

We won't lie that anger is in every dragon's heart who was part of the Genocide of the Dragons of Legends. It would be a lie to say otherwise."

"Understandable."

"But both me and Star Gazer have always just tried to not live in regret or think about what if and just deal with the what is. Since you can't undo what's already been done and time isn't meant to be tampered with," Luka Star said in a wise voice as he sighed looking at his wife.

"Somehow we have always been able to avoid feeling anger and resentment and just seeing the blessings. Like we are thankful we got to live this life and not exist.

We're thankful that Toothless and Moon Shadow lived and that so did Stardust and Nightrainbow did as well. That they did great good in their lives and that our siblings had children of their own," Star Gazer went on.

"We don't try to hold onto anger for it does no good and yet the only anger we do have is seeing our own family on this side be depressed, angry and divided at times.

We want our family to remember the most important thing is that we are together and have each other love and support. And its upsets us very much when others can't find the good. That they only can see the storm clouds and not the rainbow that follows it." Luka Star explained metaphorically what life had been like for them.

"Hence, in fact, you've just been appreciative of what you've been given and made the most of your situation and just desire others to be happy as well?"

"We just want our family to count their blessings, be happy and live in love," answered Star Gazer who sighed as she apparently felt every now and then that wouldn't ever come to pass.

That was a lot to think about and it wasn't over what the dragon souls were thinking not by far.

Freya was at the moment at the private tower that served as home to Yvaine and Draco having to want to check on them. The tower was a masterpiece of light elves craftsmanship and the inside was of very refined, elegant and sophisticated taste.

There was a massive mural on the back wall of the main chamber of a lightning bolt shaped island covered with both gorgeous mountains and cooling mist. That had been Phantom Island the Island of the Silver Phantoms before the Genocide.

When she walked in she could see both Yvaine and Draco staring at it longingly and obviously their minds were lost in another time and place.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sparky sorry to drop in unannounced but I got the feeling you two need someone to talk to. So why don't you babies just tell me what's troubling your weary souls?"

"Freya?! How did you get in?" Yvaine asked startled and nearly shot of the blue flames their kind could also shoot in addition to lightning.

"I let myself in and I do apologize but call it a woman intuition, Yvaine baby, but with all that going on with the COE and the recent attacks and the fact you have had to watch your only child grow up from afar, I figure you really need to talk.

So I've got my listening ears ready to talk. So sing to me your troubles and I'm here to give you both rest and peace of mind. So sing it, girlfriend."

"You are not a normal goddess by far, Freya. Not with the way you talk and act," Draco pointed out frankly.

"You got that right, Draco, I'm nothing like some stupid old story someone made up about me. I'm myself and I don't try to be someone I'm not. Now, who do you try to be?"

Closing his very dark blue eyes for a moment handsome Silver Phantom seemed lost for a moment in his memories of another lifetime. Then he spoke about what troubled his mind. "There was a time that seems still like only yesterday that I felt I had to act like someone else that wasn't me to be accepted.

We Silver Phantoms have always been known as the Ghost Dragons for flying higher and faster than almost all dragons. But not all of us knew the meaning of humility that was for sure.

I came from an extremely large family. I had 11 older brother and sisters with me being the youngest. And well you can imagine being the youngest you had a lot to live up to but also lived in the shadow of everyone else.

There were plenty of expectations particular given that my parents part of the Council of Elders that led Phantom Island. And it seems no matter what I did it just wasn't 'perfect' enough.

I kept trying and trying and it was never good enough and at the same time, I was secretly bullied by my older siblings and the other dragons. I finally couldn't take anymore.

I rebelled and acted out just to take out my frustrations and caused a lot of trouble and did whatever I wanted regardless of whatever the consequences were. I was just sick and tired of trying to be perfect and then being bullied."

"What happens next? Since something had to happen that changed you? Since you're not perfect as not even Odin is perfect and you're not a troublemaker."

"True Love is what happened, Freya," Yvaine replied as she picked up the story "It was the night of a meteor shower and a lot of the males were showing off for the females. Really truthfully being obnoxious and aggressive" her angelic eyes were also lost in the memory for a moment and she smiled.

Some of my friends and I were being bothered by some rather rough males who wouldn't back off and some of them were yes sons of the Council of Elders and three were Draco's elder brothers.

They'd been up to where the air was too thin and thought they have 'fun' by any means possible with a couple of available females who had just gone up the mountains to watch the show, not to try be forcefully courted."

"My three eldest brother Orion, Leo and Scorpius were trying to force themselves on Yvaine and the other others. I had just happened to be in the right place and time even though I'd been looking to get away from my bent up frustrations.

But seeing my three brothers trying to force themselves on the most beautiful female I'd ever seen who was clearly a lady and was waiting for the right male to give herself too?

I was beyond boiling and for the first time, I became who I was meant to be and fought off all those unruly and vulgar males and defeated all my brothers. All of them were harshly punished and I was given praise and well shortly afterward Yvaine and me became mates."

"And though we only conceived one egg and never got to raise our daughter we are glad that somehow Boden knew the name we would've chosen for her.

We just wish Stardust knew more about her personal history and what kind of hero her father is and what kind of morals and values that my mother and all the females in my family were brought up with is all.

That's our regrets. That she doesn't know how we met and how she came to be and we couldn't give her some of the lessons we wish to have taught her is all."

"Well, she seems to be a wonderful lady and courageous one so it looks like she has done her mama and papa very proud. Though I can understand the regret she doesn't know how she came to be and how you wish she knew this story of her past."

"It's our deepest regret" the Silver Phantoms admitted sadly.

Meanwhile in their own private home made out of colorful gemstone that too had a mural of Rainbow Melody Island was Sjofn talking to Nightrainbow's parents. She had paused to admire the beautiful painting of the lush colorful musical note shaped island.

Aria and Spectrum had told her how green and full of life and song the island of their people was. So many different plants of every single color imaginable and every day from dawn to dusk the air was full of the joyful sound of a song.

"There was never a dull day that's for sure and no-one could ever feel blue with all that sound and color around them. Everyone was always smiling and happy. It was like one big endless party," Aria was remembering with a gay little smile highlighting her purple mouth.

"Yes, and you always had the most beautiful voice, Aria." Spectrum proclaimed truthfully.

"It sounds like a magical and enchanting place. Very happy and lively, but tell me did the joy ever leave the place? Even once?" Sjofn asked them sensing there was something they wish to say.

"There was one time we didn't sing a duet. We didn't speak to each other after something that almost results in our son not being hatched." Aria admitted truthfully.

"Oh, what caused the harmony to be displaced?"

"When the duet became a trio," Spectrum didn't look happy saying this and Sjofn saw something in his eyes she didn't like. Something happened that shouldn't have happened.

"Before you say more I'm acting on a hunch as to the Goddess of Love but does this have something to do with another female?"

"You know your job very well, Sjofn. It was eight months before we laid Nightrainbow's egg which almost didn't happen because she came into the picture." Aria looked still livid about it.

"Who is she may I ask?"

"Bella"

"She was two years younger than me and she made all the males go nuts because she was trifle smaller, was more graceful and just seemed more attractive in every which way you could think.

But what really made the young males go nuts was her voice. Every note coming out of her throat was like a perfect jewel held to the light. That beautiful and perfect." Aria sounded a bit disgusted having to recall this female.

"She was also infamous for stealing away other mates. She never could settle on one male for herself, she was a big flirt and had really no interest in settling down. She just likes to play with the minds of the males and break their hearts after showing up the girls," Spectrum quickly explained and then the rest sort of fell into place for Sjofn.

"So am I to guess the rest of the story is that Bella got you Spectrum under you under her spell and humiliated you and Aria and almost broke you up because of that? And that why Nightrainbow almost wasn't hatched?"

"Well, that's almost all of it with one part you didn't guess," he said as he looked at his wife.

"After the mess with my mate well? That was enough. Me and the rest of the females who she'd wrong had more than enough of her. So we all banded together and banished her from the island.

Don't know what happened to her after she was exiled from Rainbow Melody Island, though we doubt she made it far given how soon after the Genocide happened."

"I see. Well, I guess you wish you could tell that to your son so he knows to be faithful and watch out for the wrong kind of females if there were females of his kind left, that is."

"Yes, we do wish we could tell him that story. So he'd know his history. That's our regret we wish we didn't have to live within this life we live now."

All the while this had been going on Stoick had been in his Spirit House listening to the many long adventures of 233 years of Soulwings. From his saying how he'd hatched alone on a small island by himself and how he became a nomadic warrior fighting to protect and help all he came across.

"It's was such a lonely life when you never even know your own parents, outlived all your friends and so many love you, though you never can truly love anyone back."

"Soulwings? Answer me this. You lived for nearly 3 centuries and you have quite an incredible memory. You've proven you're a valiant soldier and true friend and wonderful to all dragons and great with kids.

So my question is why didn't you just settle down? Why didn't you just let yourself fall in love? Have children of your own? Why did you give yourself this endless quest to fly forever to fight evil?

Surely you could've settled down and had a family of your own? My wife Valka's dragon Cloudjumper mated with a female that wasn't his species and they have a beautiful daughter.

So it is possible for dragons who aren't the same breed to have children. And as Valka and I have told our three children many times over love has no limits or boundaries.

It's not bound by race, religion, age, species gender or any other nonsense. What matters is finding someone who makes you happy, gives your life meaning and purpose and ultimately loves you for you.

What else matters other than that?"

"I guess I just felt my mission was more important than anything else. I gave myself a mission to protect and defend. To fight evil and help others. To put everyone before me. And I did to my dying breath."

"Soulwings, let me tell you this and I learned it the day my children revealed the truth to me. No duty should ever come before one's heart. There no greater duty then to one's heart.

Second, while it's important to think of others there are times where you must put yourself before others. When it's okay to be selfish and think of your needs and wants.

Trust me even Hiccup who was willing to put everyone before himself knows when it's time to think of himself and what he wants and needs for himself."

"I guess it's not the easiest to know when and where to think of yourself then and to understand that duty shouldn't come before heart."

"It's always a battle between the heart and mind but let love win every time and that will always be the right answer."

And the final dragon soul with something to say to someone was Kara who happened to be listening to Deadly Siren as to give Heimdall a break so he could nap and she helps watch the bridge with Deadly Siren so he could get an hour sleep in.

"So tell me what your story Deadly Siren is? I can tell you and Heimdall are very good friends and a good match for one another, but I suspect you can't talk to him about everything. Some things are easier girl to girl perhaps?" she hazards a guess.

The beautiful Night Fury nodded, "He's my best friend and companion and all, but men are not so good with the touchy-feely stuff no. There were a lot of things I've wanted to talk to a girl with for a long time with."

"Well, we've got some time. So tell me, what on your mind? What are feelings do you have? What are your regrets or troubles? C'mon you can be honest and I won't tell anyone if you don't want anyone to be told."

"Well, all members of my family have the same markings and we're very tight-knit and loving. My mother used to call me her Little Songbird. She was the prettiest dragon I ever saw.

But when the COE attack using the Red Death? There were so much pandemonium and chaos and I got separated from my family in the chaos and I died and I died alone.

They weren't by my side and I've looked a lot around Valhalla but I never found them and I just feel alone as I can't find out what happened to them. We were all supposed to be given second life here.

So where are my mother and father? Where are my kid sister and annoying little brother? And my grandmother? They're all there when the Red Death attacked and I wasn't there to die with them.

And I've been here since the day of my death wondering where in this Realm is my family and why haven't we found each other?"

"Well, I don't know where they are, but I know all of them are here. I'll ask my sisters to help me find them for you, I promise."

"You really promise?"

"Yes. Just give me their names, Deadly Siren"

"My mother's name is Twilight, my father's name is Sundown, my sister is Starry, my brother is Shadow and my grandma is Evening Star."

"Okay, I'm sure my sisters and I can find them for you. Thanks for telling me what's been troubling you after all this time."

"Thanks for listening."

And now that the air had been cleared for everyone it seemed finally everyone could move on and hopefully, the people down on Earth would one day hear these stories and feelings too soon as well.

It could make a difference between life and death really it could.


	10. Blessed Children

Blessed Children

While the souls of the dragons were finally setting themselves free of the burdens that had weighed them down so long; their loved ones who did breathe the air they so envied had quite the daunting task ahead of them.

The COE may not have succeeded in their desire to strip the DHA of its Transformation and Enlightenment and thus inadvertently make them all kill themselves and put an end to the spreading Golden Age.

However, there was no getting around the fact that Berk had taken a great many heavy blows from the attack and now many members of the five tribes who were the heart of DHA were now on Berk.

All this meant it was both a mess of politics as well as a chaotic mess of splinters and damage. It always seemed just when they had felt they'd earned a right to a break their lives got turned upside-down again and their home was in shambles.

"Dad? Are you gonna be alright? You don't look like you slept well." Breena asked her dad Hiccup the morning after they adverted the crisis and her words ringed true.

Hiccup out of all his siblings looked like someone who hadn't slept for a week and a bit at the end of his rope. Breena's mother Astrid was comforting her husband and trying to shove a strong drink into his left hand.

"Come on, Hiccup! Drink it! You're gonna need this crazy concoction that Bloodthorn devised when someone hasn't slept and feels depressed! Don't ask me what she puts into it. Your mother just calls it her "Cheer me up Tonic" so drink it!" ordered Astrid sternly.

"You better do as Mom says Dad or she take your head off," Brant called from the breakfast table and then earned a glare from his grandmother so he shut up.

"Hiccup, please just drink it. I didn't request a whole bottle if I didn't think you and siblings didn't all need the tonic. Now you drink your tonic and Boden and Una? That means you as well," Valka order in her own stern way.

Resigning themselves to obey their mother's wishes the three siblings all got a large goblet of a very dark purplish drink and all drank it slowly as their mother had told them too.

"Well? To you feel a little happier? Or that you can at least get through the day without the dark storm clouds dragging you down?" Valka inquired sternly to her babies.

"Well, it certainly at a mix of flavors, a surprising mixture of flavors. I'll give Bloodthorn that," Hiccup smacked his lips.

"I'm sensing a couple of different berries, maybe some hanging fruit, and one or two of their hybrid fruits. So 2 quarters sweet, 1 quarter tart and the rest is tangy?" Boden summed up what he tasted.

"I at least suspect it's giving us things our bodies lack from our normal diet of fish, bread and cabbages and this extra nourishment and vitamins will at least help our minds, bodies, and souls feel cheerier and freer," Una surmised as she wiped her lips the stains on them.

"Well, sounds like it's at least making you happier and not so depressed. We've enough doom and gloom in the air. We don't need more here in this house or on the island," Astrid said wisely as she was now massaging her husband's weary shoulders still trying to help her relax.

"Especially now that half of the other tribes are currently parked on our shores thanks to the manipulations of the COE. I mean we are gonna have to deal with my home island and the others in the DHA and tell them face to face what's going on.

That's not gonna be a pleasant conversation to have with any of them. And you know I'm speaking the truth!" Asta exclaimed from her seat at the table. Shaking her beautiful face looked up and said, "This isn't gonna end well if the tide isn't turned quickly."

"Not to mention we have such serious damage to Berk we have to get to fixing and rebuilding it right away! We can't be left in any sort of vulnerable state. We need to check Boden's Dragon Life Force System, the Dragon Voice Boxes are working as well.

Then all the other inventions and buildings you've all spent the last 23 years building. I mean all the building from the clock tower, from the school the to the postal tower we know got damaged!" Orus said in a stressed and tired voice.

Getting to his feet he looked at the room at large to the wonderful large family he'd gained and shook his own head before saying, softy. "I think the cruelest of crimes this COE wants to commit to taking away what our hearts and souls need the most.

Our families. We already have a basic impression that they are responsible one way or another for most if not all the cruelty of this and all the worlds.

Things that cause disharmony and the pain and suffering that follows it. So we know that they encourage it and keep up the negative energy and want to keep people Untransformed and Unenlightened."

"This is very true so that's why people this world and all the others were stupid for so long, my love. Why we lived for so long being blind, deaf, ignorant and only seeing and hearing what lies we wanted to believe in.

That we miss the truth that was right in front of us. Why what actually matter was missed and why the stupidity of man reigned so long and thus that why that plague went on so long."

"That's till you and your brothers came along and became a cure for this plague. You showed us a better way and it wouldn't have matter powers or not. You unclouded our eyes and opened our minds and hearts." Asta explained what had really happened over this long lifetime.

"And that's why it's now our job to continue this work of making sure that plague doesn't return. That we are the cure and must keep Transformation and Enlightenment going.

To spread truth and protect our growing family and friends. To make sure each generation is stronger than the last so finally there will be a day there will be no more wars to fight and everyone is truly accepted for who they are and not what others want them to be.

And we can all live in peace, harmony, friendship, and love. That is the ultimate goal for all of us. Is it not?" all the children answered clearly what they understood their duties were.

"You're all very smart and wise with profound wisdom and clarity beyond your ages.

Sill we must get to the matter of dealing with what going on right now. Hiccup? It looks like you and your siblings will have to join the other leaders in the Great Hall to settle things from a political standpoint right now.

If the core members are here I doubt others are far behind. We'll need to prepare for all the Tribes coming to our island for an emergency gathering of all the Chiefs of the Archipelago," Valka foretold wisely.

"Mommy is likely right, BBBFF. But we need to think about the rest of the Berk. On so many levels. There so many things we need to deal with that have been damaged or ruined or need to be checked." Una started to say and Boden picked up.

"We need to check if my power supply was damaged, the automated devices, our weapons supply, food and water, the stables and Nursery and the rest of the buildings… I mean the list is very long and goes on pretty long, bro!"

"Well, we do our best to help with that, sweetheart. Us and the other tribes. They're more than allies, after all, they're friends and I'm sure they'll be able to lend a hand here or there," Asta assured her husband.

"And our younger siblings will be helping us as well. Just because they have families of their own didn't change the fact they are our siblings. That Vow of Siblinghood still makes them our siblings in the eyes of both Berk and Odin.

So they are still our little brothers and sisters. Don't worry, Hiccup. While you and the leaders of the five core tribes do all the boring shop talk we'll get Berk back on its feet."

"What about the Dragons? What are they gonna do?"

"I come bearing a message from the King and Queen on that matter, Chief Hiccup," as Cloudjumper entered the room and bowed in dragon fashion.

"Cloudjumper! Sorry if I've been neglecting you! How are your wife and daughter doing?"

"They've done well with safeguarding the Spirit Portal; on the other hand as Cloudwings is an eye-catching 20-year-old female. As a result, she's ready to flirt with some of the boys, it's making her restless to be stuck at the portal.

Though she understands right now the danger and duty more important than finding a mate," the Stormcutter answered about his beautiful hybrid daughter.

"Well, hopefully, the danger will pass soon and she can find a male as worthy as she is. And you do approve of," Valka hastily added to her companion. Then asked him. "What are Toothless and Moon Shadow's orders for the Dragons?"

"All the Dragons save the Next Generation dragons must gather at Dragon's Glen today at half past one for a Dragon Council meeting. It's where we will discuss what we can do for this threat and what roles we can possibly play to help.

It's been a long time since a Dragon Council meeting been called but in such dire straits we have known its necessary."

"We, of course, trust the wisdom of my dragon Toothless and his wife, Moon Shadow. They've done just as well as a job with their family both of love and blood with leading Dragonkind into its own Age of Transformation and Enlightenment." Hiccup replied to his mother's dragon.

"And of course Stardust and Nightrainbow have done well as part of the Dragon Council as we've done leading Berk so of course White King couldn't have picked better dragons to succeed him.

I know he speaks highly of them as he tells me in my dreams so often. Talking to dragon souls is very useful you know," Boden commented with some pride.

"Not to mention Daddy got a great council of wise, kind and courageous souls of his own helping him run the Valhalla Village now that Valhalla is no longer a senseless endless battlefield where people spend all day slaughtering themselves after spending all night drinking themselves stupid.

Thank the gods were inspired to make it a proper resting place from our own lives and changed that. That we indeed transformed Asgard and Valhalla."

"Well, at least the Gods were wised up onto what is poison to the body and forever to the soul that's for sure and it doesn't need to linger for eternity and what true rest is. And what matters in life should be what death should be about as well. You did well in teaching my children." Valka praised them as she hugged and kissed them.

"Yes, that all fine and dandy again. Though it doesn't change the fact we still have an immense amount of work to do to preserve our world so we can continue to show the rest of the worlds what a real paradise is and so hopefully we can achieve the dream we all seek to achieve one day," Astrid reminded them with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah, Dad what do you want me and the rest of the Next Generation Riders and our dragons to do?" Breena asked her father as she was simply the eldest and figure she ought to be the one to ask.

"I feel you and the rest of children and dragons would do best to continue to train and work together at the Academy. Really become a stronger team. Do what you think is best for whatever works for you.

But embrace your gifts and embrace all that makes you and develop a style that all your own and become your own kind of Dragon Riders, Breena."

"Why do we get the feeling, Mommy this is gonna end up with us singing a rather catchy song by the time we get to the arena?" Freja, Gyda, and Siri all asked their mother in a musical way.

"Because my special little girls it just seems music reaches the heart and soul better than just saying it and we feel freer when we sing from the heart is all. So I won't be surprised if you all find your own song by the time you all gather there."

"I'm already feeling the lyrics by seeing everyone thoughts in my head, Mommy! And well our family has always been pretty gifted with singing and dancing. You are the village music teacher," Vali pointed out.

"That I am and we did encourage everyone to find whatever creative outlet they could or whatever means to express themselves and it was the singing that helped free everyone."

"Well, hopefully, some more singing will help lighten the mood as we get to rebuilding our home and fixing all those wonderful things you three have built over the last 2 decades.

It might be a good idea even for the Dragon Council Meeting, Cloudjumper," advised Orus to everyone.

"Well, a little musical entertainment never hurt. So let's get down to this. Boden, Una and I will go meet up with the rest of the leaders of the other tribes in the Great Hall to work on the political problems that were caused by COE's messing with the mail." Hiccup started off and then his mother quickly spoke.

"I know what duties my friends and I can do already, son. And I'm sure the others would agree.

Bloodthorn can help by gathering the women who can bake and cook to help restock some of our food supply while Numbskull with some help from Asta's friends in the Moralien's tribe can help with fixing our farming and saving our crops, right Asta?"

"Yes, I was just about to suggest that, in fact. As you know Moralien has the most fertile soil of all the islands in the DHA and as such are part of the alliance was help deliver food to the other tribes.

My people can totally help get our farms and Plant and Animal Islands back up and running. I'll help oversee that duty. I was about to volunteer in fact," she replied with great confidence.

"So we know our siblings will be doing their duties to help with their mothers too. I know without asking for his job is Overseer Birger is gonna make sure everyone is doing their job and is time efficient.

We all know that Breezy, Romi, Remi and their daughters are gonna be working with Ruff's husband Eret who head of Maintenance and Repair on Berk. And working along with them is also Head of Design and Construction Creel and Gala's husbands Amacrain and Mordrel." Astrid rattled off what she knew her mother-in-law was gonna say before she could say it.

"That would mean also since the Shardas clan is responsible in the alliance for metal and other resources for buildings weapons and building materials they'd likely aid in the rebuilding of our many damaged buildings, correct?" Orus asked as he turned to his mother-in-law who nodded.

"That's correct and I got off the Voice Box early with Helena who assured me that her people will be helping with getting our automated weapons system back up and running, restocking the armory and other security issues under the watchful eyes of Brimstone and his wife Leesel."

"Does that also include the Dragon Nursery where Skullette and Firefang are? You know Bloodfire and her husband are in charge of security there and Alle and Velika are school teachers to the hatchlings there too, Mommy," inquired Una curiously.

"Well, that will actually be overseen and helped by Bloodfire's husband's people. The ones we relocated 12 years ago to Refuge Island. They want to make themselves useful.

So they're repairing the Nursery, Dragon Stables and the Dragon Postal House by the Postal Tower. Skullette and Firefang can oversee them in the Nursery. Bloodfire and her husband are watching them in the stables and Alle and Velika are helping at the Postal Tower."

"Okay but what about Ewe and Lily and her sons?"

"Ewe is still getting the Laundry Hall/Clothing Factory back in order and trying to get everyone's clothes and bedding replaced for what was destroyed. Lily and her sons are busy with a 113-year old Gothi ready to treat anyone with medical injuries."

"Sounds like we have everything covered except, Mom you didn't tell us what the Outcast are doing to make themselves any use?" Boden wanted to know.

"They are forming a protective perimeter around Berk and the New Islands along with the rest of the Riders to watch over Berk. So all the other Riders are with the Outcast tasks with finding and stopping any potential threats."

"Well, at least everything covered it would seem, BBBFF. We might as well get to our meeting. And as for you kids? You might as well get off to the arena and start training your hardest."

"Will do, Mommy!"

And with that everyone quickly got to where they had to go to execute their duties as swiftly as they could.

The large group of Next Generation Riders was in most definite need of an inspirational song to lift them up after they felt shaken to the core and full of the doubt after the attack and worried if they could ever live up to their parent's legacy.

So it fell upon the ten grandchildren of Stoick and Valka to sing that inspirational song which just as Una had predicted they'd know the right words to sing to fill their friends and family with the all the love, strength, courage they need.

They just sang about embracing what they needed the most. The most magical things ever. Their talents and loved ones and that would give them the strength they need.

So when they flew in and saw the doom and gloom downcast looks they just opened their mouths and sang their hearts out and swept up everyone in song and dance.

"So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was a fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was a fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you!"

"The magic we all share is our love for our family; the fact we are one family bound together by love and friendship and each of our unique talents is also as magical as any blessing from the God's Tapestry," Breena explained as the song ended and what it meant.

"And we can't let that precious magic be taken away any more than our Transformation and Enlightenment. There has been too much gained all of it worth more the gold and diamonds that we cannot let the COE ever take from us." Edyis spoke in a stronger voice clearly overcoming her shyness.

Which is why it may be a good idea to remember what it says on the Vow of Siblinghood we all swore to uphold like our parents when we're old enough to understand it and take it ourselves." Freja.

"We'll take the lead in helping people remember that!" cried Tove as her sister/cousin added. "Yeah anything of that much importance is sure to have great spiritual power and if we say it maybe we can bring it out," add Unn.

"It most likely is a good idea if we all said it together as one. As when we said your protection spell it helped in our first battle against those shadow wraiths," Gyda pointed out and the two girls nodded.

"So let's all of us say it together now. To show we remember what it says and that we renew the vow once more to strengthen it in our hearts and souls right now." Siri suggested to which everyone nodded.

So everyone gathered together to their closest relative and holding everyone's hands or claws which every it maybe they all loudly and clearly recited the Vow of Siblinghood that had been written so long ago from a very special event that happened on Berk.

"That we the brothers and sisters of Berk solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters."

That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them.

We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises.

We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibly.

Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect, and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and the needs of our family and community.

To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

As they finished reciting even those weren't born on Berk as they all had some tied to Berk it did fit, but more importantly, you could feel very strong and powerful energy being radiated from this young group.

Now that they'd been reenergized by both an inspirational song and reminding how strong their bond was and what they meant to each other they knew what they had to really do.

So it was time to get back to business and really get their training started. To do that their whole being had to be trained so mind, body, and spirit had to be had it zenith if they're to face the dangerous threats that were coming.

Destin and Embla began to really start training right they need to get their bodies in better shape from the inside out. So a new and better diet was needed. As their grandparents had spent their life improving the quality of food for Berk they'd be in charge of everyone and that included the dragons' diet during the training.

And that meant starting that very minute they'd have a much healthier body by giving themselves the best diet so their bodies could perform at peak condition.

Falcon said that was a good first step with getting their bodies ready to fight but as he said before he'd still have to put them all through the exact same rigorous training sessions that his mother Heather was in charge of teaching to young warriors.

Hertha offered to teach them some rather unique training techniques that she'd discovered came from art. She said they'd be very useful in fighting with weapons and battled she assured them of that. So she could help them use their mind in their imagination in battle thus their mind.

Whitley and Esme still offered to help with teaching strategy and creative planning. As for Buttercup and Daisy, they're going to brew a tonic that their mothers and great-grandma promised with cleansing all the toxins both physical and spiritual form one's mind, body, and soul.

Tove and Unn were going to work on more protection spells and practice their talents in case they're called upon to cleanse and expel evil. Merida and Harris went to practice their divination powers and Mercury and Emerald went to try to do more with their speaking to birds.

Eureka was going to help teach others how to be a distraction and find good ways to make use of a diversion with the help of Una's children teaching their mother's secrets of how to stay so well hidden.

Oili, Runa, Haldor, and Jary all worked with Boden's three kids to help teach everyone the tricks of the trade expanding on locking picking and being escape artists.

This left Hiccup's children with Odyis to better train the dragons to use their skills and the knowledge they'd learn in school to be a better team and work as a flawless team and be able to think for themselves and surprise the enemy.

It was long and bitter work that was for sure that long week to be up before the sun and long into the night for one and all. It didn't get any easier for anyone, not the older generation or their parents' generation to get things better as they're trying to rebuild Berk, solve the political turmoil and the dragons do what was best for them.

Finally, at dusk on Saturday, a great gathering had arrived at the old arena to tell one another what had come from this long and tiring week. The oldest generation was first to give their report as the other listened with great patience.

Once Valka had spoken for her and all her friends that they'd indeed succeed with their duties and that things were finally getting back on track she told her eldest son they wanted to first hear if the political problems had been worked out?

Hiccup was first to speak that it, of course, wasn't easy to work out the complexity of what the issues being leaders of five islands that made up the original members of the Dragon Harmony Alliance.

Ase and Dagur had agreed with this assessment and even Tue had spoken up for his birth clan. And while they didn't have a representative from Outcast Tribe, Boden and Una did say it'd been one extraordinarily hard week for all involved.

For example, Boden said for him as an empath and being one whose own internal emotions went up and down, having chiefs from all the islands in the Archipelago there was driving him mad.

Una further stated that her own powers had been going a bit wild during the whole time they'd been trying to sort out all the mess that the COE had caused by intercepting the mail.

For her, it was hard to pay attention with her own attention split between trying to have one ear listening to the living and the other listening to the troubles of what was going on with the spirits. And every other minute getting some troubling vision filling her mind. So no she'd been not having a picnic during the meeting.

Hiccup admitted he barely held it together due to his problems with anxiety and his own powers and he could feel that Dagur was about to have his crazy spells come on more then once.

Which Dagur admit he'd nearly gone into his 'crazy spells' at least five times during the tortures week-long meetings and barely held it together and they wanted to know how Ase handled it as it was new for a woman to be in charge of her tribe.

Ase said she had her own problems with the glares and sneers and about lost her temper more than a few times and looking at Tue who'd been part of the meeting since they felt he should be there to help with the Shardas new leader he'd been given some disrespectful looks for who he was.

Needless to say, it was ultimately a very hard week for one and all to get through the mess that was political and get every single issue sorted out to everyone satisfaction and still have this Golden Age still intact by the end of it.

Toothless and his wife Moon Shadow said it hadn't been easy for them in their own week-long council meeting with Dragonkind going over their kinds issues. They'd their own worries, troubles, and fears and a few personal issues and that had been no picnic either.

It wasn't till they'd finally come to the end all sang one song to show they're committed to each other as well as their humans and working together to end this threat to both them they'd at last been able to resolve most of the issues.

Cloudjumper's family decided to sing the song they'd sung to demonstrate what they dragons were devoted to doing and that they're seriously committed to their King and Queen's families and to friends the human race.

"You've made us courageous and you have shown us the way. You and your children will bring forth the generation that finally breaks the cursed evil chains of the past. It is thanks to you both we are courageous enough to try.

Thanks to you now we are true warriors on the front lines standing unafraid. No longer will be watchers on the sidelines watching all that is good in this world and our precious families slip away.

No longer will you have to ask "Where are you my friends of courage?" We now understand we all are made for so much more. Our hearts are pounding now as we cry out with pride we will serve you forever Toothless and Moon Shadow!

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

We shall be courageous! We shall be courageous!

This is our resolution it is the answer to a long-ago call. We shall love our husbands, wives, and children and we shall not any one of them fall. We will all alight a passion that was buried deep inside. No longer will be watchers the warriors of the King and Queen have arrived!

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

You've taught us to seek justice, love mercy and walk humbly through life. In the war of the mind, we shall make our stand in the battle of the heart and the battle of up ahead we shall remember what you said. Seek justice, love mercy and walk humbly through life.

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

We shall be courageous!"

Everyone was liking this and made the rest of the parent generation express how they'd done a pretty fine job getting Berk to rebuild and up to its former glory in just a week.

Now all eyes turned to the Next Generation Riders who said it was time to show just what they'd spent all week training for. So everyone took their seats in the arena to watch as the Next Generation Riders showed-off a dazzling display of teamwork, impressive riding talents, and highly competent warrior capability.

The dragon themselves showed-off just how intelligent they're on their own, how to work as a team, their impressive unique talents and to think for themselves.

Then one by one all showed how they worked to improve their special talents and help teach what they could to others and all worked together to solve any problems.

Tears of liquid pride streamed down all of the faces of the past generation and everyone was feeling they could now truly face whatever evil that COE could face.

Little they all know in the Earth Realm or in Asgard that COE was about to play its End Game and no one would really be prepared for it when it came! They just had to hold on to the love they had was the best they could do. The love they had was the only thing that saves them for what was about to come.


	11. Evil Unleashed

Evil Unleashed

In the Wastelands of Helheim, the Council of Evil's everyone's frame of mind was fouler than the evil dark light that they worshiped. It was almost inconceivable to think yet for the second time they're being thwarted by a bunch of children.

For centuries it seems evil had been winning the war of that was eternally raging; the war of good and evil and yet it now it would seem the tides had turned. Good was continuously trumping evil had every turn. And now it was really grinding their last nerves and well the only way evil was ever truly happy was when good was in utter despair.

Although the COE wasn't just in a foul mood that all their latest assaults to break down the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment in addition to shatter the bonds between Earth and Asgard/Valhalla had failed. They're in terror of someone showing up.

Someone that even all of the evil was terrified of so much that it put the fear greater than the wraith of Odin inside all the COE of him showing up. Someone who had not been seen or heard from since he'd been personally exiled from Asgard by Odin himself. With the standing order if found in any other Realm would be sentenced to extreme punishment for the high crimes he'd committed.

For this one individual had an extremely long rap sheet of unforgivable crimes. He may have started out a simple trickster in the beginning. On the other hand, he'd grow into much more than that as time had worn on. Of all his crimes? It was not the fact he wasn't even the fact that he was the founder of the Council of Evil that made him so evil.

It was the most unforgivable act that he was guilty of that no-one could ever forgive him for that made him so evil. The evil person everyone feared in the Nine Realms was Loki. And Loki's most malicious act was the attempted MURDER OF HIS OWN DAUGHTER.

The murder was the evilest act there was as it was the greatest act of evil there is for the simple reason is renders all who commit it inhumanly. To take a life is to not only to cut one's soul in two, but it's also to forsaken humanity all together! As one who kills has no love for them. For love, it was made up of humanity. Matters not what you are.

Human, God or Dragon or whatever. If you cannot love then you have no heart, soul or humanity. And you are merely a dumb stupid beast. An animal kills because it's hungry and cannot make a choice to not kill. A living being with a heart and the ability to choose can. Furthermore, they can show remorse for their actions if they so choose to and can make the choice also to reform as well.

Loki? When he rejected what the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment had brought so many others he had has the others had said in the private chambers of Odin's Council Room had become something else that was beyond words to describe accurately other than a monster?

He'd transmuted into something so black, warped and foul in addition to his mind had become so narrow-minded as well as eyes so clouded with a heart so black he was beyond even what the traditional stories of Earth had articulated of him.

Everyone in Hel's old home wasn't worried about frostbite or anything to do with the cold right now. They're in hot water and they knew it because they'd failed to fulfill Loki's mission of overthrowing Odin in Asgard or defeat the troubling humans who were making the Earth Realm so prosperous.

Everyone was gathered once more in the Council Room but they knew they're in deep shit because all the ice storms had ceased outside and the blood red moon had even disappeared and it was just a jet black sky.

None of these were good signs or the fact everything was deathly silent and everything carried the scent of death and decay with it with the overwhelming sense of evil and anger.

When all the light went out and it got colder than cold and you could feel the trust of evil then you knew Loki was returning from wherever he'd been hiding since he and Hel had fought and she'd escaped nearly being murdered.

The large ice doors burst open on their own and large raptor flew in. It was a very dark brown with dark purple wingtips with a huge dark pink diamond on its breast with glittering soulless golden eyes.

It flew silently like a ghost around everyone in the room before landing in the middle of the ice table and tapping its talons ever so patiently as if waiting for something.

Finally, everyone got what the bird was waiting for and got on the ice cold floor and began to grovel and give as much flattery and praise to which the bird smirked before transforming into Loki.

Loki himself had very slick longish dark brown hair with impish features given he was originally known as a trickster that was not surprising the way his eyes, ears, and mouth looked.

He was as tall as he was pale and clad in a leather ensemble of dark browns, purples with a pinkish diamond brooch affixed to his chest and he carried his magical staff of matching colors with matching gemstones.

"Well," he said in a very soft almost silky whisper, "it's nice to know you imbecilic at least remember how to do at least one thing right," he eyed them as one and all was still uttering high praise to him.

Then out of nowhere, he began blasting left and right like a kid who found his daddy's gun dark purple energy blasts at every person. One by one everybody was subjected to feeling insurmountable agony and anguish as if being tortured from the inside-out.

Smiling very cruelly he went further than inflicting pain on them. "You all call yourselves the best of the best? The vilest and greatest incarnation of evil?" laughing insanely as he said this.

"That you should have the honor of being a member of my brotherhood?" he sneered then slammed the staff on the ground and a number of the dark elves were levitated off the ground.

"You're all lucky to even be born!" he roared at them as if he were a beast ferociously eyeing them as if they're just meat. Snarling to the point spit was coming out his mouth he went on with the degrading of all who had vowed to serve him.

"You're all so feeble and pitiful and one very sorry excuse for the word evil! You couldn't even give a 3-year-old a nightmare! That's how without value and pathetic you all are!" as he used his enchanted staff to tear off the dark elves' attire as he besmirched further them as he said this.

"I have under no circumstances be around such stupid fools in my life! To be outwitted and outplayed by someone as pathetic and puerile as mere human children! In addition to unintelligent flying lizards!

Exactly how valueless and senseless are you?! You are supposed to be masters! The greatest malevolent, darkest and murderous of all them all! And yet you couldn't break 3 scrawny stupid humans?! Now you can't deal with their children?!" he rants and raves even further with them.

And with that, he began to not only inflict more abuse then he already did he even started to get physically abusive with the human members of the COE.

He proceeds to smack Viggo across the face with such force he broke his jaw and made him bleed profusely. As for the monster that was Drago? He clenched his fist as if he was holding the man's heart and he responded in kind as Loki was mystical crushing the man' heart.

Though he wasn't finished yet administrating punishment. He yelled out the strange dark mysterious dragon's name "KRASHATH! COME INTO THE LIGHT NOW!"

The strange dragon who had stuck to the shadows all this time came into the light and the only want to properly describe him was a demon. He was larger than a small mountain, whiter than bone with blood red eyes and his eyes were filled with an insatiable lust of hunger.

"Don't think you'll escape punishment! You two haven't exactly held up your end of your bargain. I've sheltered you from Odin who the one who made it so you couldn't have what you desired."

"Yes, Odin and his wife made it so I couldn't have all the female dragons in the world anymore! They are mine! I want all of them! They are mine to have by any means possible!"

"And we worked out a deal, didn't we? I hide you from Odin and then when conquered Asgard I would remove his spell that that protects all the females from you?"

"Yes. In exchange for my services as an enforcer and helping with all dragon related problems."

"Well, your Red Death still got killed by those infernal Haddocks! And we didn't get the souls of the Night Furies, Silver Phantoms, or Singers! In fact, you were supposed to help collect all the really powerful dragon souls out there!

You haven't! In fact, none of you have managed to fill up Purgatory with one soul at all! We have an empty soul prison!

So that means you, and my sons all need to be punished for your failure to capture and imprison any of our targets. So can you at least take it like a man?!" as his staff transformed itself into a whip with razor-sharp ice crystals and was alight with the strange Icefire.

"Father! You can't be serious to punish us!" his sons pleaded for mercy but Loki gave them a death glare and said, "Get your asses over here and face your punishment with some dignity! I won't have my remaining children dishonor me like my traitor of a daughter did!"

So with their heads bowed very low the demonic dragon, colossal serpent, and giant wolf came before Loki who began to whip them loudly with a whip of skin, fire, and ice to make an example of those who failed him and what would happen to the next child to betray him if they dared.

The cries of anguish lasted for hours as everyone on the COE had to endure Loki punishing to till he was satisfied they'd been thoroughly humiliated and punished for their lack of progress.

At last, they could get to the point of the meeting as Loki now sat in what used to be his favorite child throne, before her betrayal. "Now, are you ready to do this right? Since apparently if you want something done right you must do it yourself?"

"Yes, master," came the agonized voices of his minions still broken and oozing their dark blue blood all over the frozen ice everywhere.

"Very well then, let's get started!" he laughed as if everything had been nothing more than a child playing with his toys for an amusing game. He was laid across the throne in a childlike manner and twirling his staff like a toy as well.

"Now to recall the purpose of our little club? We are the Council of Evil; thus we are to spread the ways of evil by encouraging the ways of animosity, dissonance, viciousness and most importantly that no-one can find acceptance of that which is different from themselves.

To make certain that all races are endlessly alienated in addition prejudiced and there is under no circumstances peace and harmony. That things keep on being as fragmented as a shattered mirror!"

"We've done our best to carry out those wishes, oh great Master of Evil" whispered some of Dark Elves that then shrunk back to the shadows as Loki's steely predatory eyes bore into them.

"Done your best?" he hissed in his silky soft voice, "Well your best wasn't good enough! You've lost every single last Icefire Imp and Seed of Evil because of your hair brain idea to use all of them in one attack on all five tribes of that revolting Dragon Harmony Alliance!"

"How were we supposed to anticipate that they'd find a way by just singing a few silly songs that freed the people of such powerful magic? That was enhanced by the power of the Icefire, Father?" inquired Fenrir nervously and then he whimpered like a puppy with his tail between his legs as his father rounded on him.

"You saw what a few silly words already did by banishing you and your brother from Earth and Asgard! You should never make the same stupid mistake of underestimating your opponents for the second time!

The Tapestry of Creation wouldn't have called those three scrawny children; the Haddocks, Hiccup, Boden, and Una a turning point if there wasn't some kind of special reason!

So they and their children plus their allies and all who descended them shouldn't have been taken too lightly from the get-go you idiots!" he seethed barely able to hold together any sense of composure.

He took a few deep breaths and got his dark brown hair back down in its slick look before looking a bit more serious. "Now as I was saying. Thanks in part to those humans and dragons and their songs we lost our spies.

As we can see with the help of the Dark Viewing Well with the water stolen from Odin's Falls that four of the cursed Valkyries captured them and no doubt has subjected them to being ugh!" he shuttered and spat out, "Being Transformed and Enlightened. Meaning they'll be forced to become traitors to their kind due to the brainwashing in Asgard!"

There was very, very low hush whispering about what Loki called "brainwashing' to what the rest of the Nine Realms had referred to the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

"Those cursed humans and their free will and thinking have poisoned the natural order and undone what the Grand Design was meant to be. We are who are meant to be. No-one can change fate or destiny! Your fate is determined before your birth and you have no control over your fate! It's all written in stone!" he was speaking more to himself now.

"Those cursed humans! Hiccup, Boden, and Una! They destroyed everything in the Nine Realms by that first prophecy; the Dragon Soul Prophecy and that led to change!

Change cannot be allowed! We cannot mess with what is the natural order of things! We are born to be! We can't choose our own fate. They ruined the Tapestry! Our roles and who we are and meant to be? It was all so perfect and flawless and right before they destroyed what was perfect!" as he gripped his staff.

Dark purple-black energy surround Loki and the Icefire in the center of the table flared up and the water in the Dark Viewing Well was bubbling as if was boiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was thinking about whatever had happened between him and his daughter.

And it seemed it was somehow connected to partly the Age of Transformation, the Haddocks and the changes they had brought about. And the obvious resulted had made him snap and go from a trickster to a psychopathic murdering monster.

"Now if there any hope for evil to win and get this back to the way the Nine Realms should be and get revenge on all who wronged us we must do what we set out to do over a 1000 years ago.

After all when you had up all the constant fluxion of time from all the Realms that how many years it comes to when it's all added up!" as he looked at them with a twisted murderous grin.

"Now it's time to play our end game! Time to unleash all our evil and unbridle rage and magic!" and he titled his head back and started to sing in a very creepy voice.

"I realize that you've all always been an outcasts

It's not everyone who likes to walk the path of evil

To find souls as dark and loyal as you

I would be lucky to find one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

Now, I understand you have your reservations.

It's hard to have hearts as black as yours

But if we don't win these dark and twisted games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

His followers knew just how to respond to their master and what he wanted to them to sing back.

Unleash the evil magic, unleash the evil magic

If we lose, then we are to blame

They all have used it, definitely abused it

So then why can't we do the same?

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we've lost

Our chance to win won't come again

They'll regret not giving in

So isn't using our evil magic worth the cost?

Unleash the evil magic, unleash the magic

We're not friends here after all

Our only interest in this business

Is seeing the Nine Realms fall

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our side will clinch the win

And my...

...legacy will endure

Unleash the evil magic, unleash the magic

If we lose, then it's a crime

But we can win it if Loki begins it

It's up to you to make sure we don't fail this time

Unleash the evil magic, free the magic now

Unleash the evil magic, free the magic now

Imagine all you'll learn by setting it free.

Now if both teams are ready for me to help them win these game follow me! Time has come to unleash all evil magic!" he finished the creepy song

Loki now that he'd memorized the room with the creepy singing he got down to business on exactly they'd finally take down all their enemies and finally fill up Purgatory with cries of agonizing prisons. They take them down one by one so quickly and swiftly they wouldn't know what hit them and wouldn't have time to warn each other or get help.

He was so clever and evil how he told them all how he'd planned to distract the three humans who caused them the most trouble and also keep all the dragons occupied at the same time on Berk were currently all their humans were settled.

All in all, it seemed to be the perfect plan. And he grinned they just had to leave him alone to capture 2 humans. They were told who their quarry was on the island and who there to capture specifically, on the other hand, they were to leave 2 humans to him and him alone.

The standing order was they could rough up their prisoners as much as they wanted too but take them alive. However, he alone had the right to capture the two he was after. His quarry was his and he alone would capture them and they'd be his deal with in a private prison cell.

They didn't ask why he wanted to capture one allies and their child. Or why they're told to leave the rest of the children and their dragons alone and not to do them any harm.

Loki simply said as for the Next Generation Riders he simply just wanted to see them in action and get the pleasure of defeating all three generations himself. But two he was after and why was his business and if no-one was interested in dying they wouldn't dare ask the reason why.

Then Loki did two more things. He got a sheet of ice paper and an icing pen and wrote in his own blood a message to be sent to the Haddocks express delivery.

Then to rally his troops he unleashed another dark and twisted song; this one was supposed to be what Hel was supposed to sing when this moment had come; and yet she wasn't here to sing it.

Under the bloody full moon that lights never-ending skies of the perpetuating dark night. I've been tossing and turning with a nightmare more hellish then me!

It was worse than worse could be! It's scared to even me out of my wits and I'm a half-mad god whose sanity is falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and I realized the nightmare was all around me for it was my reality!

I've been building my strength for a thousand years! To become more powerful than all the magical and mystical people of Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. Everyone has forced me to obey and forced me to stay here! Turn your back on me? That will be their very last mistake!

Well, now it's my time to cast my curse to make them pay! And no-one shall get away. Least of all a stupid boy and his family who are so-called saviors chosen by a Tapestry to be given the destiny to stop me?

Little Hiccup you and your family better beware. Loki is awake and he's ready to play and slay! For in the dark of the night evil shall find all five of you! In the dark of the night, you shall never see the dawn again!

My revenge against you and all of the Nine Realms will be so sweet when my curse is complete! When the dark of the night and you and your family is forever gone!

I feel my powers have slowly reached their peak! I'm finally as handsome as I'll ever be! Now that the pieces are all in place I shall see you, your brother and sister crawl into place!

So time to say goodbye to this world Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock! Farewell to three of you at last! You've been a pain in my ass too long!

For in the dark of night I'll make terror beseech you! In the dark of the night, my evil shall brew! Soon you shall see true nightmares made real and in the dark of the night all of you will be through!

In the dark of the night, evil shall find all of you! In the dark of the night, all the terrors you feel will come true! The Haddocks' doom is at long last here!

My darling Hiccup its sign it's the end of your line! In the dark of the night! Come to my fellow brethren of evil, rise for your master! Let our glorious evil light shine! Let's find them now and fly even faster into the dark of the night and then let them all be MINE!" He finished in a very dramatic way but it defiantly got everyone in the mood.

And now it was the time in the dark of the night for the evil magic to be unleashed as the Council of Evil was ready to play their end game! And Loki was leading the charge! This was your worst nightmare coming to life!

Loki- Tom Hiddleston


	12. The Mission

The Mission

Loki's plan was sinister, dastardly, sick, twisted and a great deal more adjectives then possibly a dictionary could actually use given what he had in mind for all he sought out to conquer and destroy.

All that could sum it up it was more than enough to make you want to vomit up bile he was gonna be that vile. Furthermore, there weren't enough words to even describe actually depths of the evil he was about to commit either.

It started with a crystal made out of black ice; not the traditional black ice either you would find on a road. Not that kind that is so clear you can't tell it's there. This was an actual jet black large glowing pointy ice crystal.

He had a megalomaniac look as well as laughter as he was tossing it back and forth between his hands as he reenters Council Room. His sanity had most assuredly left him a long time ago without a doubt.

His son Jormungandr was first to recognize what his father was playing with, and even though he himself was able to devour worlds, he scared out of his wits at the sight of that crystal, but also something else was clearly scaring him as his snake eyes about popped out of their lidless sockets.

"FATHER?! WHERE DID YOU FIND HEL'S BLACK ICE NIGHTMARE CRYSTAL?!" he asked in a thunderstruck bellowing tone.

"Why you so surprised I have this, son? Hmm? Care to share why your surprise I have your older sister's favorite childhood toy?"

Jormungandr couldn't speak knowing saying the reasons why would be seen as treason and only anger his father and so did his brother as it would only bring to light what happened to their sister.

"What about you, Fenrir? You gonna tell our fellow brothers and sisters in the arms of evil why your darling sister's little Crystal is so shocking?" he dared his furball of a son.

Fenrir kept his jaw shut and didn't do anything at least till his father stomped on his paw and pressed the Crystal to his throat and drew a few drops of blue blood.

"I'm not asking rhetorically. Either you answer the question Fenrir or else! Now, will you and your brother please tell these fine people why it's surprising I've possession of your sister Crystal?! Or do I've to silt both of your throats with it?!" he demanded his golden eyes ablaze with a wild look.

"No! Father! Don't! We will tell the story!"

"Good! Now both of you tell them and don't skimp the details!"

Quaking in fear the two brothers spoke in quivering voices at the same time. "After Hel's betrayed both her family and the Council of Evil and joined the enemy she attempted to do some things to make it impossible for the COE to ever use her old home ever again.

She also in her words " was going to do what she could to rectify the mistakes of her past to the best of her abilities and make sure no-one else suffered for who she used to be."

"What exactly does all of that mean? What did she attempt to do? As we still can access the Citadel and other things?" asked the COE in soft trembling voices of their own. Everybody was pretty much pissing their pants right at this time.

"Yes, but it took us 23 years to break through all the spells, charms and other defenses she put on this place. She never wanted anyone to ever gain access to this place ever again after she left it.

Subsequently, she cast a powerful incantation that made her Icefire go to its zenith," as everyone's eyes fell on the Dark Viewing Well that showed Hel herself levitating outside her home.

On the other hand, she wasn't how they remembered her. Which was as an ugly half corpse blue-skinned woman in a tattered unfashionable blue dress with long wild bluish white hair.

This Hel was in a stunning! For starters, her skin tones had even out to be both a light blue and green that complemented each other well and her left half no longer looked like a corpse. So she was just a two-tone lady now. Also, her hair was thick, shiny and lush flowing like a rippling bluish white wave.

Her new outfit was more complimentary now that there wasn't such gaudiness or ugly blues, greens or dark purples, but softer lavenders and pinks. She'd a lovely pink headband with tiny lavender beads. She wore matching earrings and a diamond shaped pendant.

The dress was a lilac off the shoulder dress with a small keyhole and another one around her navel with pink diamonds cinch her waist, the bottom was like a mermaid with rippling shades of light purples and pinks and transparent pink train from her shoulder blades. And finally, her glove was now pink too.

And even her Icefire wasn't the strange blue it normally was. This time it was heliotrope and as she was looking at her home she was cupping her hands together and her face was full of deep concentration.

Then a huge ball of heliotrope Icefire formed in her hands and she started chanting some kind of incantation.

"What did I ever do to you that you should treat me this way?  
What did I ever do so wrong that you should cast me from grace?  
Though I love to rule in Helheim here, how I wonder about the soft and cool embrace... (Of love.)  
I'm just like you, I'm made by He, despised by then, I'm almost me, I'm nearly human.  
Look at me! I'm almost a human being...  
Pity me...I'm almost a human being.  
All my troubles, all my pain, all my agony, what a shame  
stems from this thing that you call a "body."  
"But I'll sleep well tonight!"  
Without this wretched family alive!  
These tears are real. I'm jealous. I'm in spite and hate. To the core I'm mean. I'm nearly human.  
Look at me! I'm almost a human being...  
As above, so below, place your bets which way the heads will roll.  
Made in your image we are, at least, as twisted and mean as thee.  
'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight: I will make your children turn on you and you say, you don't sleep well at night?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you...  
Never did as you should and you claim, 'It was all for our very own good', 'was a lie, a magnificent lie!  
I can make your subjects turn on you and you claim you have lots on your mind?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you...

Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling...again."

And as she finished the incantation she hurled it at her Citadel and it became engulfed by this new Icefire. It had formed some kind of protective energy shield all over the place and apparently, nothing was getting in or out.

They watched in bewilderment as neither the climate nor wraiths could penetrate the shield. They could all witness for themselves quite undoubtedly all the powers of Helheim itself threw all its mighty power at it and it didn't even wavier at all.

Then they saw once Hel seemed satisfied that her Citadel was now impossible to access she flew rapidly far, far away from it. Eventually coming to meet Reena and Luriel who were waiting at the site that would come to be New Helheim.

She handed them both two scrolls and then held up her gloved hand and another burst of this strange new colored Icefire seemed to break ground for the new site and also glowed protectively around the Spirits and Seeds of Hope.

The Spirits and Seeds all hugged and kissed her and she then followed them till she disappeared from view as the that was all the Dark Viewing Well showed all of the COE.

"Hmm. So that's the reason why this land is considered the Wastelands of Helheim and that is New Helheim," called out the dark beings of the other Realms finally now understanding the geography of the Realm of Helheim.

"And it would seem you sister's magic changed and she cast a spell to keep people out of her home and it took you this long to find a way to counteract it? And that's why we've not met since the murders of Stoick the Vast and White King?

For the reason that the Citadel was inaccessible? Because something changed her magic and prevented you from getting into her home? Because Icefire is not the same color as the one inside this place? Therefore something did take place to change her as she herself didn't look the same either." Krashath hissed in his raspy demonic voice.

"All of this makes very logical sense and would make a lovely game of Maces and Talons for sure," Viggo began to say when Drago snarled loudly from his left.

"Must you all think of a stupid game or something as stupid of the color of some hocus pocus?! Brute force will work all the time! Aww!"

"Shut up, Drago! As you might fail to recall your vast army and even having the Dark King on your side didn't stop the Haddocks and their dragons from handing your scarred hide to you!

Now if you all allow my sons to finish?" Loki stated calmly whilst still observing the room at large with those soulless predatory golden eyes.

Everyone zipped their lips and listened as the two brothers, the sons of Loki continued to explain what happened concerning their older sister.

"Well, because she'd sealed off her Citadel we couldn't get inside, she thought even further ahead than that. Because before sealing it off she had concealed all of her magical and dangerous items as well.

As again she desired to 'rectify' her past and undo the damage she had done. Because by the time we could finally get in once more we looked and looked all over the place and even the Imps and Seeds never found a single one of her deadly items.

Either she had destroyed them or hidden them, but we couldn't find them anywhere. We turned this place upside-down and inside-out. Therefore we don't see how our father found the most dangerous and evilest of our sister's creations," they confessed in confusion.

"And what exactly is this thing he found?"

"This little beauty? This is one of my little girl's best toys," Loki said in that soft silky and creepy voice of his as he actually licked it like it was a Popsicle before grinning insanely, "I can with this Crystal give anyone a nightmare. But not just any nightmare. Nightmares that are so much worse and much more like curses.

As they're of a more magical nature. This Crystal takes my own twisted imagination for a nightmare then it mixes that with the targets own deepest darkest fears and amplifies them to be a 1000 times worse!

What's more, these are the most realistic and more than beyond bloodcurdling then your normal nightmares! I can make them last as long as I want and to whoever I want.

The most delicious fact about all of this? The person is to curse to have them as long as I want them too, which could be a few days or even forever if I chose it!

The only way to really get rid of a cursed nightmare from this thing is to do the impossible and turn the ugly nightmare back into a beautiful dream. On the other hand with the kind of nightmares, I create no person mortal or god would ever be able to face that type of fear and conquer it."

Everyone got an ill expression on their features while regarding that glowing black crystal and the expression on Loki's face. "I've already tested this beauty out and no I will not tell you how I found it or how I know to work it. Only that I've got it and know how to use it.

And I know how bad humans get after a few nights of no sleep and what some hellish nightmares can do to people. So come. It's almost time to implement step one of the plan."

"And what is step one again, Father?" his sons whispered timorously and he turned on them as if they're dolts.

"If you were already unable to call to mind I'll hark it back to you dunderheads one more time, but I guess I really wasn't fully thorough enough with my little wild card. Silly me," he chortled evilly.

"We are gonna give all the adults, especially the parents and grandparents a week's worth of cursed nightmares with the power of this Crystal. Sleep deprivation is such a wonderful advantage for the forces of evil.

Not to mention it's so amusing to watch what a lack of sleep will do to whole population weaklings as well.

The children and young dragons won't be harmed, yet. Then at the end of the week, Viggo will lead our smaller forces to incapacitate the youngest generation with the pollen of the Sleeping Serpent flower.

I do hope you all remember to eat the petals which make you immune to the coma-inducing effects because if you don't do not anticipate anyone to come to save your neck. You're on your own at the mercy of our enemies, got that?

Then I'll deliver my note to the Haddocks and while that will send the sleep-deprived humans into a panic, you Krashath will make yourself known to send the dragons into a state of additional panic.

Between them, all being sleep deprived and in a state of panic and also worrying about their stupid home and children? It will be so easy for us to finally take the humans and dragons. And for me to take whom I'm seeking out personally," he chortled at that thought.

"But what about the children and their dragons? We are just gonna leave them to come to get us later?"

"Yes, they've always had their parents and grandparents to look to for guidance. Deprived of them they'll be at a loss. They will seek help from Asgard and then we will find a way to take Asgard.

Once we remove their help from Asgard and Valhalla their spirits will be even more broken. By the time they truly have to face us? Well, we shall see if they're ready.

I want to face them myself and I'll love when I take them down myself and have conquered all three generations that have caused me trouble in one swoop. Then nothing will stop us from completing our goals!" he threw back his head in insane laughter.

And he didn't stop laughing for a good twenty minutes before straighten up and saying. "Now no more dilly-dallying time to get step one started.

We are combing what's left of the power of the old Icefire with my magic and the Black Ice Nightmare Crystal to make it go to its zenith of power and then casting it all through the Dark Viewing Well!

And I know the right spell that Hel used to activate its power. So time for some dark singing once more!" clearing his throat he began to sing in that dark spine-chilling voice of his.

"In your sleep, you felt me targeted all you held dear,   
in your dreams, I came.  
That voice which calls to your nightmares and speaks your name  
and does dare dream again, for now, I have found you,   
Oh, all of you? Hel of Helheim is there,   
inside your mind...

Now, once again with me,   
our strange meeting.  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
I am always there!  
Inside your mind...

I've seen your face  
A drawback in fear.

You try to mask your face but I'm still there in your nightmares...

It's the end, you hear...

Your spirit is weak and my power is stronger than all of you combined!

I will always be there,   
inside your mind...!

In all your fantasies, you always knew,   
that the end will come...

To all of you...

And in this labyrinth,   
where you are blind  
I will always be there,   
inside your mind.

So little ones?  
Scream for me!  
Scream!"

Back on Berk at this point in time now that all the political squabbles had been dealt with, and all the rebuilding had been completed, everyone was just looking forward to a good night sleep after a long and hearty feast in the Great Hall.

Everyone had spent a great deal of time being extremely loving and affectionate with their families. Saying numerous times how much they loved them and spent the night giving one and all goodnight hugs and kisses.

The skies were clear, the ocean peaceful and the breeze gentle. It seemed for the moment all was alright and peaceful and they could get some well-deserved sleep. They were wrong deathly wrong.

While the minds of the youngest generation and those of the Next Generation Riders were all safe for the moment, everyone else was fair game to what was about to descend upon Dragon Harmony Alliance, and ensnare everyone else's minds into the madness of Loki's own mind.

"Everyone found themselves with their true loves standing over a body that laid motionless on the ground beneath them with bloody and smoking sword in their hand.

They found themselves looking on in bewilderment what was their true love doing? When they got a closer look at the body they all screamed. It was their own body! Their flesh was burned and seared. Their blood was also burned black. The stench that filled the air made all their stomach churn.

"Look at what you made me do, _!" their true loves would breathe, their voices sounded the same but different all at once.

"My love?" they all asked in a frightened tone. Their loves would rock slowly back and forth on his heels and toes, giggling like a little kid. "What happened?!" they cried back out in fear.

Then their true love would stop and slowly turned their head to face them. Their faces would be covered in crimson blood that little by little drizzled down their face. There was a look in their eyes that had never been seen before.

Everyone's normal happy eyes were cold and heartless. Their good nature had vanished from the warmth they once held. All anyone could see and feel was an unforgiving chill of ice and death.

"You made me do it, _. You made me kill you," their love would reply and began laughing all over again.

They'd looked on at them in fear. "W-what I do?"

They'd just continued giggling as they waved bloodstained and smoking sword around. "What did you do? Hahaha, what did you do?" they said as they tilted their head to lay on their shoulder. As their eyes slowly changed from their normal color to crimson red. "You know what you did you little brat! You're the one that did it...ha-ha I watched you do it!"

All any of them could do was whimper as tears fell from their cheeks. "What did I do?!"

They'd be glared at by their true love's bloodstained face scrunched up in unmistakable unbridle anger and irrepressible fury. "How about that? Hahaha, you still don't remember what you did to me? To everyone? Hahaha!"

As the eyes turned from crimson to hollow solid black. "You killed them, you killed everyone, but you didn't kill me no...I was the only survivor and I killed you. Hahaha! But you're still here...ha-ha and you will die over and over until you never come back. I put all my love into you and now it was for naught. Now DIE!"

Then suddenly a whole new second nightmare began to take place!

They would find themselves walking through what could only be described as dark woods. However, the bark of these trees was black as the wood of a Loki tree. The leaves were a dark sinister red and black in color.

The skies above were as red as blood. The ground beneath their feet was a dark revolting green, along with some patches that were a dead brown in color.

As they continued to walk through the landscape until they found someone. It was themselves and under them laid the bodies of their families! Both human and dragons! All of them were covered in blood and burns.

Everyone would stumble backward with their bodies trembling with fear. Never in the Nine Realms did anyone ever feel so helpless, so weak...so...scared.

"Tick tock. Time is fleeting on your clock tick tock history is ending on the clock" their other self would say in a mocking singsong tone of voice. They would little by little turned to face themselves. Everyone's heart threatens to come out their throat if it hadn't been swelled shut with fear unable to scream.

"Who and what are you?!" everyone cried once they could speak again trying to get a hold of themselves. The other self-tilted their heads as if confused as if they didn't understand that they were the ones being talked too. "What did you do to my family… you…you …you sadist?!"

The dark version of everyone would laugh maniacally. "Who needs a family or who needs love? All you need is fear, is death! Hahaha. "

They all worked up the courage to stare at the dark side of themselves. "You think that's what it means? To take innocent people's lives for no godforsaken reason?! The only time I will ever take a life if it was meant to save anyone I love. No, I would rather my own life be taken then one of my family, to protect my village! Even if it costs me my life!"

The dark version of them laughed manically once more before taking the bloodstained smoking sword out and setting it ablaze with dark blackish-purple flames and yelled: "Then die!"

Everyone gasped as they fumbled for a shield or a sword but there were nothing and the burning blade pierced their guts. Everyone gasped and coughed up blood. Their eyes wavered as the dark version of them gently laid them on the ground. Everyone breathed their dying breath."

And that's when every adult human and dragon of the Dragon Harmony Alliance woke up screaming bloody murder! They're trembling and shaking and their children all rushed into their parents' room all screaming loudly what was wrong?!

Naturally, none of the children's parents or grandparents desired to reveal the contents of what they'd just witnessed in their nightmares even though they could see for themselves their children were all shaken to the core by how they were from it.

But a parents' natural instinct is to protect their babies from anything and everything. Even if it's something that they ought to know that is harming them all mommies and daddies care about is making sure their babies are safe and sound regardless of how they are themselves.

As a result of everyone basically told the same protective lie and that they did have a nightmare, but it wasn't anything to worry about and they just needed to get back to sleep.

However, the kids weren't buying it because they weren't stupid at all. They could tell even if they weren't blessed with special powers or not that there was more going on than just bad dreams.

After all, how could every single adult on the island from five tribes including all the dragons have bad dreams at the exact same time? That too big of a coincidence! Something else was going on and whatever that bad dream was it had been enough to strike fear as terrible as the wrath of Odin into everyone's heart!

"Something is going on that Dad isn't telling us. And he's using his own powers to prevent us from seeing the memories of his dreams!" Breena grunted in frustration three days later while the NGR were all practicing at the arena.

"It's not just Uncle Hiccup, Breena! So is our father and Aunt Una and Uncle Orus are using their powers to prevent all of us from using our gifts to get a clue why everyone been having these wake up screaming bloody murder nightmares all week!" Edyis yelled as she was purple with her own frustration at the problem.

"And it feels like our parents are also using their powers to prevent us as well! Normally we are able to sense if there was evil or expel it, but since both our moms and dads have the same gifts, it seems they are using them to prevent us from learning what's going on!" Tove and Unn screamed in equal frustration.

"Why do parents do these sort of things? Really why do they?!" asked the flower twins and their dragon at the same time.

"Yeah! It's not like their doing the right thing! It's the wrong thing even if they think it's for the right reasons!" cried out Oili and Runa with their Zippleback backing them up.

"I guess that's just how parents think and act and have done since time began," sighed Esme, "I don't even have a mother and my two fathers are acting the same as your parents and grandparents," as Opal tried to make her feel better by snuggling as best she could.

"That they think by not telling us what's really going on their protecting us from some sort of danger? How is that really protecting us?" Whitley wanted to know with Garnet nodding in agreement.

"I don't think it is, even if a parent's first instinct is to protect and defend its young in life when you're ignorant and not knowing things, it does more harm than good. So without full knowledge of things you'll fall on the battlefield going in unprepared," Falcon replied and Silvertip also nodded in agreement with that assessment.

"We may not see it," Destin started and Embla "Or hear it the way our parents and other loved ones do," but Firedrake and Shimmertail finished, "But again what you don't know will kill you. For pretending or avoiding something doesn't make the problem go away it just delays the solution."

"True words couldn't be spoken, friends. I mean we are already starting to see the devastating effects of what three nights of being unable to see is doing to our families." Haldor replied and he shook his head sadly.

"It takes a toll on them all in every way possible. Physically, mentally and emotionally," Hertha explained further and then Jary finished explaining the ramifications of these nightmares.

"It's affecting everything in every which way! They cannot do their jobs, it's making them unable to function properly and it's now threatening their relationships with their friends and family!"

"And that goes for our families do!" shouted Sorrel, Twiggy, and Rosy.

"Which makes things all the more dangerous considering some of the dragons and jobs we have on this island. And what we have to do on a daily bases to just survive and run the village. I mean my dad is the Head of Berk Maintenance and Repair and he rides Skullcrusher; a Rumblehorn!

Do you realize what kind of damage a Rumblehorn could do without any sleep?!" Eureka cried in a panic as that image flashed through her mind. It wasn't pretty for sure.

"Or worse! If Dad and your mom's dragon would do if they all four fell asleep? Four heads all asleep and then woke up from whatever this nightmare is?" Merida spoke in a terrifying voice.

"Or if Mom has a panic attack from this and then somehow mess something to do with the New Islands?! As she's the one in charge of the Bridges to them and making certain they are appropriately cared for?!" Harris also voiced that anxiety.

"And what if these nightmares cause our parents' Nightmares to get into it at home if Mom and Dad quarrel and they seek to defend their Riders?!" Mercury and Emerald declared in petrified voices. "Dragons and Riders always have protected each other and well Dad come a long way, but old habits die hard!"

"Mom does have a bit of short fuse if her rider Raven is ever threatened. She made a vow to always defend her when they become one," Indigo and Periwinkle confirmed.

"Well, our mothers will also protect their Riders and their wishes to the death. So if they don't want to give answers to our questions on their request? They won't! Even if we beg and plead we can assure you of that right now!" Windrider and Medli informed everyone with great confidence in that matter.

"And don't ask the ten of us for help. Our parents are the King and Queen of Dragonkind. They'll do what's best for all the dragons and if they think keeping the truth is the best then that's what all dragons will do.

So it will be an order no-one would dare disobey!" Sari cut everyone off before they could ask.

"I can't help but sense whatever is going on is a bit of a personal attack. That this is more than perhaps the COE at work again. Like someone really and truly wants us to suffer. Like it's personal." Odyis suddenly spoke up as she'd been very quiet and off in a corner since this discussion began with Spirit.

Everyone looked at the pretty little girl and all had the same look. So collective they all asked, "Why? Why do you feel this is a personal attack on our families?"

"I'm not sure why, it's just something I feel inside me, I can't really explain it in words. My Daddy doesn't think I know but I do. My mom has similar nightmare episodes every month from the 14th to the 19th."

"Your father did mention that to us boys on the camping trip before we had to go save Transformation," admitted Hiccup and Boden's sons together.

Sighing Odyis looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath and then told the boys what her mom told the girls. "Mom says she's had some dealing with the Gods and the Tapestry told her that our family connected to it in a special way.

It's been stewing in my mind since that day of hearing that. I know we are all connected in the Grand Design and we are part of each other. But I can't help but want to know exactly what the Gods and that Tapestry have got to do with my mom and my family."

"But you heard what Kara said, Odyis. What passes between the Tapestry and the Gods informing you of its contents is private and personal and not meant to be shared," Una's daughters reiterated.

"Yeah, Mommy never told us even all that truly passed the first time they went to Asgard and learned all the secrets and received all those powerful accessories that help them with their powers," Vali confessed to her.

"I get that! I do! But that doesn't mean I still don't want to know! And all of you would like to know what truly went on with your parents and grandparents, right?! What happened 23 years ago, don't you?"

"Well, we'd be lying if the Gods had something to inform your family of and you were summoned to the Palace of Odin sure you'd want full details." Breena and Edyis admitted.

"So I really do want to know why my mother of all people what about she is so special the Tapestry chose her as one of the few special souls; I mean we are all specials, but she's a stand out soul if she was at Odin's Palace!

So if that's true that must mean something highly important! And we do know some secrets from what Merida and Harris got from their rune stones and we do know so far what the COE did!

Well, who knows how many notches they gonna take it up? I think it's about to get a lot more personal! And I'm willing to bet our parents really know a lot more than their telling us!

So they think not telling us will save us, but it won't!" she finished fuming and now her eyes were rapidly flashing with green and blue and back again.

"Calm down, Odyis! You're gonna bring out both one of your crazy spells and might explode if you don't calm down. Try some deep breathing, please. And please tell me you took your meds this morning," begged Spirit as she tried to calm her Rider.

Odyis began to try some deep breathing to get herself under control and then reached into a hip pouch and withdrew some chocolate covered pills and Breena gave her some water so she could swallow them.

"It's alright, Odyis, we all need an emergency dose sometimes of our meds. Sometimes symptoms get too strong then a normal dose can control," she replied in a sympathetic manner.

"I know, I know. My crazy spells can be uncontrolled sometimes very inappropriate behavior or my emotional responses are incorrect or my speech is not making sense. Just like my father when he was young."

"Or when you're really young you tended to be very paranoid and talk about things not there. Though you seemed to have grown out of that," Freja pointed out to which the girl shook her head sadly.

"Well, not really, I honestly can say I still feel my family is always being watched by someone so no the paranoia never left. I have got a better grip on not showing it is all."

"Well, right now we all have to come together and take over for our parents. They cannot do their jobs with their lack of sleep. It's too dangerous. So we got to go tell them to put their feet and stay in bed. And just hope they can get some relief from these nightmares!" Erico stated loudly.

"That's an agreement we all share, Erico. Our own father is very stubborn, like your own," Lightning acknowledged to his rider.

"But right now if there any hope for any of our people and the Nine Realms it will be all of us. So whether Mom or Dad like or not they will have to stand down and let the Princesses and Princes of Dragonkind take over for them." Hope said in a firm voice that brooked no rebuke.

"That includes Aunt Stardust and Uncle Nightrainbow and our Godfather Cloudjumper and his family. They will need to stand down, sister. They will not take it easy that we are forcing them to stand aside." Lucelia pointed out.

"Nevertheless, dear sister we are the heirs to the thorn of Dragonkind. We have the right to take command if the Queen and King are unable to do so. Just as our Riders must take command if their parents are incapable of leading." Majestic pointed out the simple facts.

"It's true what he says, you know. You've got that legal right by the statues of your birth to exercise if you so choose as do we. If our parents become unable to lead or perform their jobs it falls on the next in line to take over till they can resume them," quoted Breena what was the laws since time began.

"That's true for all the islands in the entire archipelago, Breena. It would mean I'd take over for Moralien and Odyis for Breakers. Esme since one her father is of the Shardas clan and they don't have an heir currently with them would have the most legal right at the moment to take command. As for the Outcasts? Well, Alvin had no heirs of his own, but we can take emergency control in this situation, as it's the right thing to do."

"We'll handle the Outcast leadership problems. Again, none of us have any blood ties to the land, but we are friends and they'd wanted all of us to take control, given the circumstances.

So leave it to us, my sister and me with our spiritual powers along with Merida and Harris and their divination powers with the rune stones should be able to handle the Outcasts needs for leadership. If that feels like the right call to the others to you other heirs?" Tove inquired to other heirs.

"We think you four with your gifts would do a fine job in taking command of the Outcast and using your gifts wisely for this emergency purposes," the others agreed.

"We also agree your dragons are strong and wise enough in all areas to help assist the Outcast Dragons in the terms of leadership they'll need as well. So you've our blessings as well do take over there as well," Gray and Luna both told them at the same time.

"So as it is we need to take control of the situation and have the ten of us Princesses and Princes with one of the five tribes. It should be one Prince and Princess helping oversee each with the help of the Dragon of that heir." Selena advised wisely.

"Good call, Selena. We better decide who with who now before we go to relieve our parents of their duties," Firethorn concurred.

"Well, I think this is how it should go. Breena and Selena along with Garth and Gray should stay and oversee Berk. That seems good for both human powers and dragon powers as well.

Brant and Majestic and Edyis and Lucelia should help Esme with the Shardas Clan again it seems good with powers and beneficial in other ways

Erico and Lightning will be paired with Freja and Sari and help Whitley with the Moralien Clan for the same reasons.

Geir and I with Gyda and Luna will be helping Odyis and Spirit deal with the Berserkers.

Which leaves Siri and Hope with Vali and Firethorn to deal with the Outcast." Black assigning his siblings and their Riders teams and locations to go too.

"We will do as you command, Black. But we cannot leave out the rest of the team," reminded Luna.

"Yes, we need to make sure the rest of us dragons and our Riders are where they can be most beneficial as well. My brothers will be helping with the Outcasts, but where would you like me and my Rider Eureka?" Maya wanted to know as she looked at her little brothers with concern.

"I think if you don't mind me saying this, but I feel us who the children of the original Riders of Berk have had a duty to stay within Berk and assistance there. Therefore I, Eureka and Mercury and Emerald will stay in the village and help out where we can there." Falcon spoke on behalf of his fellow Rider Children who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, then if your duty bound to help your island then we shall help Whitley with the Moralien clan, though we could still use some backup help." The flower twins admitted.

"As could Odyis and I. I'm both a member of Moralien and Shardas due to my fathers, but I cannot help them by myself," Esme said in a practical manner.

"We can help you out if all think smartly about where we can best offer our services. Destine and I shall offer our keen eyes and ears to help you Esme out with your Daddy's birth tribe," Embla said in a kindhearted voice to which Esme looked very grateful.

"And the three of us will offer our assistance in any way we can to the Moralien clan," Haldor said as he and his two cousins walked over to Whitley's group.

"Which leaves me and my cousin Runa to offer any help you'll need Odyis to help with your tribe." Oili smiled brightly to which Odyis returned it with a bright smile of her own.

Now that they had a plan of attack they put into action and they quickly went to find their parents and formally informed them for the time being they relieved of any and all duties till these nightmares had passed and they had gotten a solid week of sleep.

Though on one hand the parents were relieved that their homes would be taken care of, they were, on the other hand, unhappy about this burden, being forced on the children to take command, as they're being cursed by the intensifying nightmares that were threatening their sanity.

That Saturday in a desperate attempt to get some sleep after being deprived of it all week by these relentless nightmares Valka had made everyone the strongest sleeping potion she could concoct and every one had two extra-large servings of it.

It seemed this would finally do the trick as surely the potion would knock them out into oblivion and there be no chance to dream anything or even remember anything. No-one realized how very wrong they were.

Loki was watching from a lone black rock just outside the boundaries of Berk and its New Islands and he was smiling. It was the night of the new moon so it was so dark you couldn't even see your nose in front of your face.

He didn't even glance behind him to the minions of his COE all dressed in black. He simply whispered one simple sentence. "Began phase two now."

Viggo led his team in under the cover of darkness. They swift, silent and invisible as they invade the slumbering village and on the strict orders of the village found ever child both human and dragon's bedroom.

Once they located the room they threw a dark purple substance into and the effects of it led anyone who breathed it in to become comatose. You could tell this wasn't just them sleeping they're truly in a coma.

Once they're sure every single child both human and dragon on Berk and the New Islands was in a comatose state Loki calmly walked into the sleeping village with his letter and walking right up to the Haddocks house knocked once loudly and left the message at the doorstep.

He then transformed into his raptor shape and flew onto the rooftop to watch.

The adult Haddocks all came to the door with their mother and picked up the note.

That infernal Hiccup was the one to read it aloud to his family and he went so pale as he read it as if he lost all the blood in his body and his heart was not beating at all as he read it.

"Why so silent, Berk? Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me? I have come to bring you a warning. Here, I bring the finished score: SURRENDER NOW!

Fondest greetings to you all, just a few instructions before we start: The doors to the Realms are closed now. Odin, Frigga, and Kara must be taught not to interfere, not they're usual ticks of turning tides of war and the Riders and dragons must learn that their place is APART, not together.

As for our stars, Hiccup, Boden, Una Haddock? No doubt, they'll do their best. It's true, they are a good team. They know though, should they wish to defy me, you three have one more lesson to learn: You all won't survive…"

"We need to call a Blood Red NOW!" Hiccup yelled and they were all in agreement and they raced to the Dragon Lung to call for it.

But no sooner were they alerting the whole damn world that they're calling a Code Blood Red that all the Dragons were all acting wild and crazy and adding to the chaos and pandemonium!

They all going crazy! Every dragon on Berk abandoned their humans just threw them off or left their homes and all started making a sound that was a cross between a warning call and battle cry.

All the dragons converged on the Nursery and kicked out all the humans to force all deep into the Nursery especially the women and children were forced even deeper inside.

Outside the Nursery, every male on the island except for Toothless and Cloudjumper was standing outside the Nursery looking like an army and wouldn't let anyone go near the Nursery.

No-one on Berk could figure it out what was the reasons for this behavior. Boden, however, didn't just hear them screaming the same word over and over again in out loud but also in their heads. They screamed it so loudly and with such intense emotions attached to it, it caused him to become physically ill from hearing and feeling it.

But they all heard them all screaming "KRASHATH! KRASHATH! KRASHATH!"

Everyone was just so perplexed and even in the midst of their own chaos was like what was causing the dragon's chaos and panic? This was more than just fear this was rage, fear, and anger, yes. But it was something they'd never seen from any of the dragons before now.

But all the dragons everywhere kept screaming this name again and again 'KRASHATH! KRASHATH! KRASHATH!' and not a human living or dead knew who that was.

However, one and all were about to find out what was causing all the dragons to have such an uproar and why they also were so determined to protect the females and children.

Even though there was no moon the torches were still burning, so when an enormous shadow blocked out their light and from the blacken sky even blacker then thought possible as it descended they all saw who Krashath was.

This was a dragon-like no-one in all the history of Vikings had ever seen or heard of before and it was enough to scare anyone to death! It was a dragon but this wasn't a dragon for the only true word to define him would be a demon. He was larger than a small mountain, whiter the bone and eyes redder than blood and they're hungry. What they're hungry for was obvious. He was a demon dragon of lust!

The white demon smiled his twisted smile and began to speak but instead of speaking he sang in a harsh raspy voice that even added more reason to call him a demon and not a dragon it also confirmed he was a demon of lust.

You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge that fate which 'till now has been silent, silent.

I have sought you so that our passions may fuse and merge! In your mind, you've already succumbed to me drop all defenses, completely succumb to me, now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided.

Past the point of no return, no backward glances the games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when no use resisting Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What shall raging fire flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return!"

Then coming from behind this demon was an army of beings in robes so red they're almost black and then everything and everyone was caught up in a desperate battle.

The side of good was at a severe disadvantage as Loki knew they be from being torment and lack of sleep and worried about their home and children and then there was the intimating factor of this psychologically intimating army and demon.

It was chaos, mayhem and pandemonium and all the children were in a coma and unable to help them.

And in the midst of this blood splatter, gore, screams and violence, Loki in his raptor form flew swiftly and silently to one of the New Islands unseen and headed straight to one of the Guest House.

He seemed to know exactly which one he wanted as he headed directly toward deliberation and no hesitation.

In the dark and blood-soaked air, you couldn't make out which guest house he was at as he reverted back to his true form. This time when he went to the door he didn't knock. He blasted the door off its hinges.

Inside the guest home, there was the sound of a young woman screaming and the sound of a child crying out in fear as well.

Loki with a creepy smile and in an even creepier smile let himself in and called out. "Oh, hello my darling Daughter of mine! Guess what? Daddy decided to come by for a visit!" and then walked into the shadowy room where the screaming continued.


	13. Plan B

Plan B

It was only shortly after midnight by the time Loki's forces had taken out all of their Earth Realm oppositions. They'd been beaten both in battle in addition to physically.

All the adult humans and dragons alike had been beaten to the point they're all bleeding with massive bruises and all were moaning with great agony, as they're now all being enchained with enchanted Goddess Ice shackles before they'd be transferred to Purgatory.

Loki's forces had yet to discover the Spirit Portal; but Loki's dark magic was by this time messing perilously with the rules that govern each of the Nine Realms as well as holding all the Nine Realms altogether, both physically and spiritually.

He either didn't know or more likely didn't care he was creating a serious problem by creating such an imbalance by means of his actions in addition to his dark magic so far.

That all the Realms' lifeblood was little by little being exhausted, that time itself bit by bit grinding to a stop eternally, and all of reality was falling apart at the seams with the dark magic he'd used thus far.

More to the point none of what he was doing right now to causes the major problems? It didn't discount whatsoever he'd been up to in secret for the past 23 years at what time no-one had seen hide or hair of him when he'd sowed the seeds of these evils in the first place!

He didn't comprehend at all the butterfly effect that one action had so many effects or so many countless unforeseen consequences that it was beyond the understanding of anyone. To either understand or to anticipate them all!

Nevertheless, all he'd done one way or another was hurting one and all in all the Nine Realms. That also including himself and yet, in his irrational mind he neither realized this nor would he care if anyone told him the truth. That his actions would doom one and all including even causes his own death.

Though at the moment Loki's actions and their serious repercussion weren't on anyone's minds. Right now they'd tore holes in the fabric of reality which is how they planned to transfer their prisoners to Purgatory to be held.

This time that fell on Loki's firstborn son Jormungandr's extremely long serpent body to fulfill.

"You know what Father told you. Take the ugly human and go fill up Purgatory and wait there for further instructions. Don't dare disobey brother," warned Fenrir in a harsh but quick whisper.

"Can you quickly whisper me again the song to open up the darn place? For some reason even if she had such a poor voice Hel liked musical locks."

"Okay, it goes like this."

"Nighttime wears on, heightens passion evil wakes, and stirs images.  
Silently, the senses abandon their defenses Helpless to resist the magic I cast.  
For I control the magic of the Icefire!

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Hearing is believing, love is deceiving hard as lightning, soft as candlelight.

Dare you trust the magic of love? Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see!  
In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be softly, deftly, magic shall caress you hear it, fear it, and secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the magic of the Icefire.

Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let magic set you free!

Only then can you belong to me Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,   
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the magic that I cast.

The power of the magic of the Icefire! You alone can make the magic take flight!  
Help me make the magic of the Icefire last!"

"Thank you, brother. Now you should go with the rest of the army and our father. We both know he suspects there is away from this horrid little island that will take him directly to Asgard."

"You and the behemoth along the rest of the minions allowed to you just get the prisoners locked up fast before they wake up. Don't test Father!"

"Will do. And you all better take Asgard faster than we took these silly islands!" and with that, the Midgard Serpent slithered off into a rip that tore a hole in Realms to get back to Helheim that only was gonna be open for exactly one minute.

Consequently, it was a good thing he could devour worlds and carry all the prisoners strapped forcefully to his back and slither speedily through that dimensional rip before it sealed itself. As they'd to hurry as that sleeping pollen keeping all the children in their comatose state would instantaneously wear off at the first ray of sunlight.

Therefore the enormous shaggy bluish gray scarred up wolf god put his nose to the ground and begin doing what wolves did best. Using their noses to sniff out things that were meant to be hidden.

It didn't take him very long to follow the scents that were all concentrating on the hidden cavern deep in the forest and then lead their forces down the concealed flight of stairs.

They in due course came to the hidden chamber at the bottom and unearthed something peculiar that they didn't know what it was. It was an extremely large stone archway with bizarre rune markings and a large dark purple veil wafting in a non-existed breeze.

They all looked confused at each other as they didn't know what it was. They all took one step closer and they were attacked by strange azure blue energy first and then as they were pushed further back the whole room became alive with traps!

This whole room was full of booby-traps! Both magical and man-made nature and only in a matter of five minutes did the group manage to set them all off and were thinking it best to get out of here while they're still alive.

They're halfway up the stairs when their retreat was blocked by Loki who looked extra scary given his appearance. It was clear he'd recently been in a fight of sorts. His face had three long almost claw-like marks bleeding across it and it looked like someone had also landed a blow on his chin and the left eye.

"Where do all of you think you're going?" he hissed softly.

"Father, there is something down there, but we barely escaped with our lives! The risk is too great and not worth losing our lives for whatever is down there!" Fenrir pleaded.

"Everything and anyone is worth a risk. Even if it means someone loses their life it's worth the risk in the pursuit of restoring the natural order of things. NOW GET BACK DOWN THERE!"

And everyone made the way clear as Loki himself went down the steps with slow and precise steps to see what exactly was down there and the other followed.

Unlike the others who had no clue what that archway was Loki seemed to be like a cat that swallowed a canary the way, he alit with happiness. He knew what this was and how to use it.

"Well, well, if this is my lucky day. So this is the great secret of Berk? Have they a Spirit Portal? And that's how they can talk to their loved ones and have a direct connection to the gods?" he chuckled as he was playing with his staff merrily.

"Well, folks we don't have to worry about getting back to Helheim after we conquer Asgard. This is the ultimate shortcut and even overrides Bifrost!

Now, remember your training and the plan! Now if that damn clock tower I can hear even now is chiming the correct time it's 3:00 am. Devil Hour. How very appropriate for us to invade and lay siege to Asgard.

Let's go say hello to Odin, shall we?!" and then raising his staff he not only dispelled the room he and broke through and the security with one spell he sent directions on the portal.

And with that, they began to walk through the portal to their path to victory.

Aria and Spectrum were on guard duty as usual on the other side of the portal. It had been calm for most of the evening, however only a few hours ago Aria had become restless and she knew in her bones something was deathly wrong.

"Spectrum! Wake up! Something seriously wrong with our baby!" Aria woke her husband by singing the highest notes she could manage.

"What?! Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep. Been too long a day. You were saying, Aria?" he asked still half asleep.

"Our baby! Our son! Nightrainbow is trouble! I can't hear his heart's song in my heart anymore! I've heard his song in my heart every day since he hatched. That's how I've known he's happy and alright.

I can't hear it right now! Something wrong! He's in trouble! He's hurt and if he's hurt so is Una! Something is terribly wrong! We must go tell Odin and Frigga right now!" she pleaded with him with tears in her eyes.

"I trust a mother's intuition more than anything else in any of the Realms. Let's get going. Aww!" as he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Spectrum! Aww!" as she too crumpled into the unconscious.

"Well, well, so they leave a pair of Singers to guard the other side of these portals and not just any Singers. If I heard correctly these are the parents of little Una Haddock's dragon Nightrainbow. The last Aurora Borealis Singer. Well, well, it is my lucky day.

Bag them up, boys. If we found one Dragon of Legend parents the rest must be here. Look for the dragons with collars.

Now, remember at first be swift and silent. Do the unexpected and then hit them all you got. Bring as much carnage and chaos as you can. I want them to spread too far and thin and everyone in such chaos they don't know what hit them!"

"Understood, Father."

"Good. Now let's have a little fun! And remember we need this all done before the sun rises on Berk. Now go!" and off they went and they're twice as savage and more deadly then they'd just been on Earth.

Krashath was great at his job of causing all the dragons to go into a full-blown panic. His mere presence was enough to psyche them all out and cause enough pandemonium that almost all the dragon souls were render immediately useless by him.

And because it was the middle of the night even in Asgard no-one was expecting a sneak attack in the middle of the night either.

The Valkyries were riding their Reaping Mares to fight alongside the souls of the Villagers of Valhalla. Nevertheless, they're deliberately being spread too far and thin and their focus was being drawn in as many directions as possible.

Buildings were being smashed to smithereens and burned to ash, people were screaming in horror, the dragon souls were being ruthlessly assaulted and the Wilds of Valhalla were being charred to a crisp by Krashath as he got closer and closer to the DSS.

The Night Fury family, Yvaine, Draco, Stoick, Soulwings, and Kara were doing their best to lead the forces of Asgard and Valhalla to fight back.

While Deadly Siren was locked in her own battle with Fenrir to safeguard the Rainbow Bridge from him. As they dance their dueling dance they exchanged a song of battle with each other.

"What do you want?

I'm better than you'll ever be,

I've been dead a thousand years and only lived two or three …

I don't mind telling you, my life was ended by you,

The kind of murder where everybody dies, but I don't suppose you'd care…

Call of the search, I've found you

If I am a Deadly Siren, then you are criminals, and you should be killed by an army of little ones

The law can't arrest you, the world will detest you,

You always did everything, any creature wouldn't do.

I'm Deadly Siren, then you are criminals.

Even though I'm legal, I'm a just a dead, little girl.

But jagged and zigzagged and silver-blue.

Directed your actions, I perfectly understand…

So, it's my fault?

No, Deadly Siren

Thank you, kind sir

You made me what I am today: A bundle of broken nerves, a mouthful of words.

I'm still afraid to say, "I don't mind telling you, now that I'm old enough to love, I couldn't begin to, even if my pretty life depended on it!" and funny thing love does…

Call of the search, I've found you

If I am a Deadly Siren, then you are criminals, and you should be killed by an army of little ones!

The law can't arrest you, the world will detest you,

You always did everything, any creature wouldn't do.

I'm Deadly Siren, then you are criminals.

Even though I'm legal, I'm a just a dead, little girl.

But jagged and zigzagged and silver-blue,

Directed your actions, I perfectly understand…

So, it's my fault?

No, Deadly Siren…

Be our slave,

Be our ally,

Be out anti-Golden Age dream.

Be our slave,

Be our ally,

Be out anti-Golden Age dream.

Be our slave,

Be our ally,

Be our anti-Golden Age dream.

Be our slave,

Be our ally-

I am your worst nightmare, now scream…

Call of the search, I've found her…

If I am a Deadly Siren, then you are criminals, and you should be killed by an army of little ones!

The law can't arrest you, the world will detest you,

You always did everything, any creature wouldn't do.

I'm Deadly Siren, then you are criminals.

Even though I'm legal, I'm a just a dead, little girl.

But jagged and zigzagged and silver-blue,

Directed your actions, I perfectly understand…

So, it's my fault?

No, Deadly Siren" and they continued to sing this and do battle at the bridge for a long time while the rest of the battle raged on.

The other citizens of Asgard were little by little being drawn into the fighting. Didn't matter if they're just humble servants or everyday people all of them would burn on the same pyre of crimson and ebony firestorms that were rapidly sweeping their Realm.

Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn were all for the moment not a part of the fighting but didn't know how long they could stay out of it. They're in Frigga's bedroom with her husband awaiting him to tell them what to do.

"My love? What do you want us to do?" begged his wife as she looked as if she had seen the face of death itself.

Odin was twisting his Eye amulet in his hands and came to a quick decision. "Frigga get your enchanted chest and put the Tapestry in it immediately! Then keep it well hidden."

"Will do!" as she snatched a small strange glass and gold chest from her vanity and took off faster than anyone seen her ever run towards her tower."

"What do you wish of us, dear Odin?" Freya and Sjofn wanted to know desperately.

"Sjofn you must go and get the List of True Lovers and also make sure to guard it with your life. Freya go get the Love Orb and guard that with your life."

"Understood, but what are you going to do? I understand why the three of us must get the Tapestry, List, and Orb and guard them with our very lives, but what are you gonna do, oh great Odin?" Freya inquired curiously as she rushed to the door.

"I'm going to go wait for someone to pay me a visit. I know who's coming and he and I are overdue for a long chat. Now go!" he boomed loudly and the two other goddesses hurried from the room to get what they'd been ordered to get.

Odin then slowly made his way to his throne room to wait for who he knew was coming. He was old, but age breeds wisdom and he was one of the wise gods ever and he knew what this was all about at the core of everything.

So even as his city and the souls were falling to the dark forces and all he loved and held dear was being destroyed and defiled he sat perfectly still and waited. He just sat there and waited.

His patience paid off for it wasn't ten minutes after he came to his throne room that the door burst open by magical means and he saw someone he hadn't seen in over 20 years.

Azure blue eyes full of wisdom and love became locked on golden full ignorance and hatred. Two very different people for a few moments glared at each other neither one speaking nor really breathing.

One was a man for he had love within him. He cared for others and not just himself He comprehended the concepts of love, family, and friendship. What actually matters in life and death and everything that made one a human whether they be an actual human or not.

The other was a monster; a beast. He had not a shred of humanity in him. He cared for no-one but himself and had no comprehension of the concepts of love, family or friendship. He didn't understand what truly matters in life or death. Therefore didn't understand what made one human.

Finally after the moment stretch on too long and one of them had to break it. It was Odin who wasn't surprised at all to see Loki at all who chose to break the staring contest.

He simply said. "I knew you come. I knew you would return one day and this is the day."

Loki replied harshly while pointing both his staff and right pointer finger at him "It's time to settle the score, old man. It's time you, those humans and the rest of the Nine Realms pay for what they did! It's time to end this Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and restore the proper and natural order of things are supposed to be and always meant to be!"

Odin only shook his head before replying back simply "Life is constantly changing, that is one of two certainties. That death will happen to one and all and that life will always change.

You can't fight or change either fact, Loki. That is the natural order of things. Nor can you place blame on the rest of the Nine Realms for your daughter's choices she made for her own life!"

Loki snarled at these words and then said: "Watch me!"

And then there was a flash of royal purple energy and dark purple energy as a battle between the Lord of Asgard and the mad trickster began as the two of them duke it out.

A short time later once again was all of Asgard and Valhalla the same as their loved ones of Earth. Beaten, bloody and bruised as the Goddess Ice shackles were being locked on them.

All of them were wondering what they should do if they should wait or not for Loki when he came striding over. The look on his face was one long in coming.

"Come we will take the Spirit Portal and lock up everyone else in Purgatory and do it quickly. We have only one hour left before the sun rises on Earth. We want to make sure the prisoners are nice and cozy in their cells and we've had our fun before those pesky kids wake up, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I've two prisoners of my own to deal with," he whispered under his breath with a very cruel smile on his face. They activated the portal and took all their prison to be locked up in the Soul Prison of Purgatory and Loki only glanced back once to look at the fall of Asgard.

In only three hours it had gone from a shining utopia to a smoking bloody pile of ashes and ruins. It was so satisfying. Now everything was almost complete. With one final laugh, he left the ruins behind and walked through the portal still laughing at the sickness he had done.

Songs were done by my friend who on DA is known as Japananimegirl


	14. Saving the Old Heroes

Saving the old heroes

Loki and his followers had locked all their prisoners up in a place that been named Purgatory. It had been mentioned quite frequently before but not truly explained where or what exactly it was. At the moment one and all was about to find out first-hand what this place in fact was and it was a nightmare eviler than the ones Loki used Hel's Crystal to fashion.

One would think with all the talk of Purgatory it must have been a place that would think be far away. However, surprisingly it was very close by it was in fact literally under their feet.

For the entrance to Purgatory was directly under Hel's throne room. To open it required one to sing a special song. It was noted by many or at least in the opinion of many, that Hel didn't have a great singing voice. Though when it came to a few special songs? she could really sing well especially when it came to evil and her own secret creations.

Purgatory exact location itself was in the heart of Helheim. Henceforth in the core of the Realm and the temperature, there was about at any given time be the equivalent in Earth temperature to -150 F! It would kill anyone living in an instant if they didn't have some form of magical protection.

When the entrance was opened a large hexagon shape of black ice worked like a magic elevator to take you from the throne down to the floor. From the floor to ceiling was a grand ice sculpture of how Hel saw herself in a beautiful and flawless vision.

It was very strange to note that this sculpture eerily similar to someone that all on the side of good knew very well. There was a striking resemblance to Helena, Dagur's wife and Odyis's mother which was very odd and may not be the strangest of coincidence at the moment.

But when you got past the giant ice sculpture then came the layout of Purgatory itself. Which was a seemingly never-ending labyrinth craved from blackish blue ice riddled with insanely cramped cells where the prisoners were to be kept.

Purgatory was designed to keep them always complete darkness with no sound other than their jailer magical voice coming in from time to time to belittle them.

The chains embedded in their flesh were incredibly painful as they're deprived of food, water, and sleep. And they made certain to keep everyone as far away from each other as possible.

What's more, their own life-force could be used as a power source to enhance the dark and evil magic of Loki. Their energy was going to be used to act as firewood to fuel his dark magic.

All this was being explained to everyone as they're waking up right now in their cells and already starting to feel the effects of their energy being drained. It was worse than the time everyone had felt when Berk had first encountered Dragon Flu.

"Hello, one and all and welcome to your new forever home. Purgatory. A little cozy place my daughter Hel created in her spare time. I hope you enjoy your accommodations.

Now let's get a few facts straight off the back. You are here to suffer and you will take it and accept the fact there is no hope and you have lost. Accept that fact now and we won't have any problems." Loki stated calmly as he walked as calmly through the prison with his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"After all once your inane progenies are defeated and the realms are purged of your despicable Transformation and Enlightenment we can fashion a new Nine Realms without any of those malicious defamations of yours. A universe devoid of any love, family, friendship or anything of this bullshit you've spread that's putrefying it!"

"You won't ever accomplish taking away what we've spent our lives and gave our lives to accomplish freak! Get that through your thick skull right now you idiot!" snapped Aria and Spectrum in perfect harmony.

"Yeah, dream on and go drop dead yourself!" Yvaine and Draco snarled at Loki from wherever in the blackness they were.

"I hate to say this you crazy freak! But we never give up on hope! You can't take away someone's hope no matter what you try!" barked Luna Rose from wherever she was imprisoned.

"We haven't given up on hope and it's our faith in our family and friends that have gotten us through all the trials and tribulations both on Earth and in Asgard and Valhalla.

So not even this horrible place is gonna break us!" cried out another female voice defiantly that seemed to be followed by large powerful wing blast that didn't do anything to help them. But it did rattle the silence.

It was then they realized it was Cloudwings who had spoken and she was a symbol of hope and faith in and of herself. Being a hybrid and also carrying the blood of a Blue Spiritwing.

"You better silence those tongues of yours now!"

"You should know us better than that, Loki! You can't shut up any of us! Not one person here will shut up. We will do whatever it takes to make your life a misery and keep the faith and hope bright.

Trying to shut any of us up or trying to break us will be impossible! Have you and your stupid Council of Evil learned nothing?" Kara spat from wherever he had her locked up.

"Yeah, you can knock us down a thousand times," Hiccup started strongly and then Boden called out, "You can take everything of materialistic value away, "But as long as we have breath in our body and reason to fight and live we will keep on fighting!" cried out Una finished with great passion.

"And there no greater reason in life or death to keep fighting then love! Love for friends! Love for the family! Love for your true love! Love for love itself!" cried Stoick and Valka together with the same burning passion they'd shared their whole lives together.

"So go right ahead! Do whatever you wish to any of us! Torture us! Beat us! Kill us! Doesn't matter! Because unlike you we have something worth fighting and dying for and we will do that for all time! No matter how many times we have to do it!" roared Toothless and Moon Shadow with such venom in their voices it surprised their hidden siblings they would dare say that.

"We are all in this together till the end! We may be of two worlds but we will always be one family!" Stardust and Nightrainbow declared proudly into the darkness.

"So do your worst we are ready for it!" everyone challenged him at once.

His calm demeanor seemed to break down a little at these words and he yelled loudly for his sons.

"Yes, Father?" they asked him as they came to his side but it was clear they're scared to death of him.

"I want you two to make them all suffer slowly. Draw it out as long as possible until they are begging for you to stop. Make it as painful and as creative as you can get. But draw it out slowly as possible."

"Yes, Father, but what about you?"

"I've business upstairs to take care of. Don't let anyone disturb me or they can be thrown in a cell down here. The rest of the army can get ready for the eventual arrival of the so-called Next Generation Riders!" he snapped and he left in a furious huff.

"Well, Fenrir you got any ideas?" inquired Jormungandr in confusion to his little brother who looked just as stumped.

"Not sure but I'm sure big brother we can think of something." And with that, the torturing commenced.

Loki took his time going through the Citadel take in the small details of his eldest child home and how she seemed again to try cover up the ugliness with a vain attempt at beauty.

He, at last, came to the room that had been her bedroom. A room that no-one had been allowed in ever even when she'd occupied this Citadel. It had been frozen shut with ice so thick there was no hope to melt it not even with dragon fire.

But now he simply raised his staff and the frozen doors melt as if they'd been under a thousand suns and walked right into his daughter's bedroom taking in the details of the chamber really for the first time.

When Hel had lived here she'd decorated her home with pretty trinkets or stolen designs from other Realms in hopes of making her home beautiful. Only to always seem to fall short for some reason.

No-one, not even Hel herself had understood why at the time even with all these beautiful objects and designs her house never looked beautiful or felt like home. Though when she left she may've figured out why.

But as for her own bedroom? She had gone over the top to make the bedroom beautiful. Working extra hard her with her own hand to combine her icy magic with countless bits and pieces she'd created herself she'd decorated her bedroom.

So in truth, this was truly the one beautiful room in all the Citadel that felt beautiful and like a home. What had made it truly beautiful was the fact since she'd actually put her heart into making it her own space without stealing anything that's what made it beautiful inside and out.

Though right now there were two people who bound and gagged struggling Hel's beautiful queen-sized bed with an ice blue silk canopy. They didn't look at all relaxed on the swan feathered mattress or silk pillows.

They looked terrified and were fighting to get free. For the two people being held prisoner here in this bedroom were Helena and her daughter Odyis! They're shackled up better good and gagged up better good too.

Odyis looked very frightened as she clearly had no idea what or why she and her mother had been just kidnapped by the God Loki or why he was holding them as his personal prisoner.

All she could recall was she'd been faster asleep awoken by someone breaking the door and what sounded like a demon speaking though she been too groggy to hear what they'd said. All she knew her mother was screaming and clutching her tightly.

They'd no time to reach for any weapons and her daddy Dagur wasn't around for some reason and while her mother had been able to claw at Loki with her long fingernails and land some punches on him they were still taken by him when he used that staff of his.

There had been blackness and now she'd woken up in this strange bedroom with frozen shackles and gagged next to her mother and now that mad God was back. And all she could do was wonder was why? What did he want with them?!

Holding up his staff her mother was levitated off the bed and pulled towards him and he ripped the gag off her mouth and while smiling cruelly his free hand shot out and gripped her throat as he began to strangle her.

Odyis began screaming through her gag and tears ran down her face pleading and begging him to stop. To spare her mommy as she was turning blue as he was trying to take away her life.

It was only when it was one moment from being too late that he stop and dropped her and she lay gasping for breath. Standing over her limp and breathless body Loki then delivered a powerful kick to her abdomen and kept at it as again Odyis screamed through her gag and tears wanting it to stop.

"I'm gonna make you feel every blow of pain you made me feel at the hands of your betrayal. Each blow to me, your family and the Council you will feel each blow for your betrayal.

I want to make sure you feel it and remember it so you know how stupid and foolish you were for your betrayal and that your pain is not your own. That your decision now hurts someone else and I'll make sure she sees and feels the blows too.

So she must suffer in the punishment of your betrayal too."

Helena held back both the screams and tears as the assault continued on her. She only seemed concerned about Odyis and for a moment between the blows manage to cry out to her child.

"Odyis, close your eyes! Don't watch this! Please close your eyes!" she begged her daughter. Odyis want to help her mother and couldn't look away from her being hurt and Loki knew it.

"You can end her suffering and stop your own and you know how. She doesn't have to watch you. So sallow your pride and say the magic words! You know what to say to stop it!

You know what I'm waiting to hear. So say it! Say it! And I'll stop. All you have to do to end the suffering for yourself and her is just say "Daddy, stop it!" and I'll stop."

"No," Helena snarled in defiance glaring her flashing eyes rapidly going from green to blue and back again. "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of hearing me beg, Loki.

That's what you really want. To hear me beg and feel like you have control over me once more. Well, I won't give you back that control! Not even for this! I'll never be your slave again!"

"You really gonna be let defiance be your last breath even with a child in the room?"

"You don't understand what it means to be a parent, Loki!"

"Well, I'm gonna break you one way or another. And sooner or later you will submit to me!" as the torture continued in that bedroom as the horrors only continued to rise.

Back on Berk, the sun itself had finally begun to rise itself it was only a sliver and the funny thing was it just stayed that way. Just the beginning of sunrise. It was like it was stuck.

But it was enough sweet sunrays to undo the effects of the Sleeping Serpent pollen and instantly all NGS and the remaining children and hatchlings awoke to the bloody carnage nightmare that Loki had left behind for them.

Everyone had bloodless faces with jaws that hit the ground when they got outside and realized something somehow took place and they had been somehow unaware of it.

They didn't have time to wonder how they slept through it they had to think about the rest of the younglings and securing the island and checking the Spirit Portal.

The ten Haddocks and their dragons immediately took command and had swift orders from the others.

They commanded the Soul Riders children to round up the younglings and get them all in the Nursery as for now, that was the most secure location they'd left.

Destin and Embla were to check on the security system and get the backup generation online to re-arm the island and other automated defenses.

Oili, Runa, Merida, and Harris were to go to Emergency Island and get all the emergency supplies that the young ones would need and transfer them immediately to the Nursery.

Falcon and Eureka had to go gather up the best weapons that remained in the armory whilst Haldor, Hertha and Jary gathered up whatever useful tools and supplies they'd salvage and find to use for the inevitable upcoming battle.

Tove, Unn, Mercury, and Emerald were to head ASAP to check out the Spirit Portal and report back their finding.

For some reason, Odyis wasn't there and that sent them on edge but they had to shove it aside for the moment.

Breena and her brothers had to use their powers to try and seek out casualties with their heart power so they could heal them and pick up memories while doing it.

Edyis was busy using all her empathic powers to attempt to absorbed and understand both the human and dragon emotions and thoughts left behind and told her little brothers to use their astral projection powers to check other parts of the island to cover more ground of the island that way.

Freja was attempting to get visions of what happened last night clearly as she was usually able to summon a vision of the past or future. Gyda was being used to sense for any more danger as her danger sense was the acutest of all the girls and Siri was looking around for trigger objects as she was the best at reading them. Vali was attempting to find the residual energy and turn the bad guys thought energy into what he could read.

An hour later they're regrouping at the arena all of them were on pins and needles. Despite it been an hour since they'd woken up the sun hadn't changed its position nor had they heard from Odyis yet and it was starting to creep them out.

"Well, what does everyone have to report?" Breena asked in a near hysterical voice to the rest of the Next Generations.

"The rest of the young ones are unharmed and currently safe and secure in the Nursery, Breena. Though they are all school-age children as you are currently the oldest child on Berk." Whitley informed her swiftly but he was clearly shaken up.

"We did our best to calm all the children and dragons down which wasn't easy as they all wanted their mommies and daddies and there aren't even Rookery Aunts down there to help out.

The best we could do to settle them down was tell them a few stories and make sure they had enough snacks and that the oldest dragons who are about six years old could watch over them. Along with making sure the security system was armed." Esme also added in a shaken tone.

"We gave them all a small dose of a calming draft that our mothers learned from our great-grandmother and that at least as quelled the panic somewhat. It the best we can do for them down there." Buttercup and Daisy relayed about the only solution they were able to do.

"Well, it's better than nothing as long as they are safe and somewhat calm. Did you at least give them all the emergency supplies they will need to last them?" turning to the other group.

"We've got them from the largest stockpile we good all they would need to outlast that freeze that brought the Speed Stinger here when our parents were kids. It should be more than enough," Oili and Runa replied back confidently.

"They most likely won't need it if we don't stop the evil anyway. It won't matter you do know that, right, Breena?" Merida retorted.

"Yeah, if we don't stop COE it won't matter either way!" Harris also emphases big time.

"I know, I know! Gods! I know! As long as it gets them by while we plan an attack that's all we need for now!" she yelled to the skies angrily.

"I'll take over for now with asking what's going on cousin. You need to calm down," Edyis took over and looked at the next group with as much authority as she could muster.

"Now were you all able to get my father's backup generator up and running so we do have power and the automated defense are working?" she questioned to the son and daughter of those head of Berk security forces.

"Yes, we are running on emergency power, but we still have power from the backup Dragon Life-force System," Destin answered honestly.

"But? What's the but?"

"We saw something else we've to worry about that many miles away but it's something like a Death Rain! It's extremely far off, but it's sucking the very life out of everything it touches!" Embla exclaimed frantically.

They all paled and the cousin elaborated. "It was amazing for even our keen sight and hearing but it's farther then we are normally able to sense but it's a Death Rain and it's having catastrophic effects and literally bringing death to all it touches!"

"This is bad. Do you have an estimation of time of arrival or what is causing it? Or if this is an isolated incident?" Edyis wanted to know.

"It's surely not an isolated incident and its very bad news for the whole cosmic tree Yggdrasil!" Tove and Unn shouted loudly.

"What do you mean?" demanded Hiccup's sons in fearful voices.

"The tree is being poisoned, like a blight, it's being rotten from the inside out. The COE actions are having their own butterfly effect that causing the tree to shrivel up in different spots and slowly die." Tove explained.

"It's happening rapidly and at random spots at different times but it is spreading like a plague and it got to the point can't you feel and see the biggest thing that been done right now? Time has stopped!" yelled Unn pointing to the horizon.

And they realized, in fact, everything had been frozen for over an hour. "So everything the Council of Evil done is now killing and causing such an imbalance that all of the Realms are dying?!" cried Brant and Erico in utter shock.

"Is that not what we are feeling and you see with your memory powers?!" shrieked Garth and Geir to their cousins as if they're idiots.

"Well, could you make sense of it either?!" they shouted back in irritation and their sisters got between them. "Dear little brothers not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves for the limits of our powers!"

"We've more bad news to add that," Eureka started to say and turned to Falcon who sighed. "We checked the armory and it was hit pretty badly by the attack last night. We don't have a lot of weapons left our disposal to mount a major offense at the COE."

"And the salvage of we were able to get around the village wasn't a lot either. Sorry to tell you that as well. Here what useful items we were able to find." Haldor and cousins threw three small sacks of odds and ends of what might be useful material in front of the Haddocks.

"Okay, does anyone have anything good to contribute right now?" Breena asked the group in a sarcastic manner.

Not getting her was being sarcastic Mercury and Emerald excitedly said, "We discovered we have a strange new power. Want to see it?!" and before anyone could say anything there was a flash of blue and green light and where the twins had stood were now two ravens!

But the Ravens had blue and green markings on their foreheads, breast, and tails like the twins' hair and clothing! They flew around a bit and acted a bit like normal pesky ravens before landing on the two blue Nightmares' horns and in another flash of light where the twins again!

Everyone was taken aback for a few moments and just all kind of said collectively

"What in the name of Odin just happened and when did you learn to do that?!"

"We got thrown from our dragons when we're racing check out the Spirit Portal," Mercury started to explain and then his sister Emerald finished and it like instinct took over as we're tumbling through the air about to hit the rocks and trees and bam!

The next thing we knew we had beaks and feathers and suddenly we flying with our own wings! It was all so natural like we knew everything about how to be a raven, to begin with!"

"Okay? How did you figure out how to become human again? Since our Dad didn't know how to return to his body the first time he astral projected and had to guess it?" Garth reminded the group.

"We just sorta wish to be human again and well we were human again." Mercury gave a shrug as if that explained this whole thing.

While they're dealing with this surprise they got another one as someone they weren't expect came flying in with what sounded like dying breaths.

Looking up they saw it was Spirit and by the looks of it she was dying! "Spirit! Come on brothers! We are all gonna have to work together to heal her! Hurry! Remember we can't heal what is fatal!" yelled Breena as Hiccup's children hurried over to the dying Gronckle.

Remembering all their father had taught them about using the healing powers they began to work on healing the young Gronckle from the inside-out. It was a long process but they manage to save her life in the nick of time.

"Thank you, all of you. I really thought I'd die. And without being able to tell anyone what happened to Odyis and her mother."

"What?! What happened to Odyis and Helena? Where they capture with the rest of the adults? We've been able to determine that the COE attack last night and someone incapacitates all the children and overpowered the adults and took them, prisoners.

But we don't know on they were taken or how we incapacitated," Breena started to say when her cousin Freja interrupted.

"Actually I and my siblings can answer all that if you let us quickly," taking a deep breath she spoke quickly because even though time had stopped it wasn't on their side.

"Once all were asleep on the islands part of the COE led by Mommy's old foe Viggo used some kind of substance and filled every child bedroom with rending us comatose."

"I found a disregard petal of this flower. It's called a Sleeping Serpent. It's a powerful sleeping powder the pollen. The flower effects only work under the light of the moon. Even the new moon when only the moon's shadow's shown makes no difference.

But eating the petals makes you immune to the powerful sleeping effects. But once you are exposed to the pollen nothing will wake you up except the light of the sun. Absolutely nothing." Siri replied.

"The danger was given our parents and grandparents had been purposely weakened by those nightmares they hadn't shared with us to make them vulnerable. So it was a perfect way to lure them into a trap." Gyda explained in an eerily calm way.

"A trap of the truly devious and twisty mind. I was able to pick up the residual thoughts left at our front door. Someone planted a deadly letter on our front door that sent everyone into a panic and called for a code Blood Red and then a dark twist demonic dragon mind came into play.

With all the panicked thoughts, lack of sleep and caught in the middle of the night and we incapacitated they had no chance of defending themselves or beating the COE army." Vail said in a sad but knowing way.

"And neither did Asgard as if they took Berk we can assume they've already take Asgard and Valhalla too as they wouldn't waste time. If they're on that much of high of taking the Earth Realm they go straight on to Asgard with the Spirit Portal ungraded and take it too!" Freja finished explaining what the four siblings had been able to deduce.

"This is bad, very bad."

"It's much worse than you think. It's worse than bad. Especially if who I think came to our home last night and abducted Odyis and her mother last night and nearly murder me!" Spirit drew the attention back to herself.

"Why?! Who attack you and what did they want with Helena and Odyis? Who came last night?" they all demanded.

"We were all sounded asleep and then the doors were blasted off their hinges. Odyis and I are both heavy sleepers so it takes a while for us to wake up. But Helena woke up with a start and was screaming and trying to grab Odyis and escape.

Someone with a soft, silky but creepy voice called out from the shadows and I think he said, for it was most certainly a man voice he called out. "Oh, hello, darling Daughter of mine! Guess what? Daddy decided to come by for a visit!"

"Daddy?!" They all exclaimed in confusion and Spirit nodded and continued on. "Helena was just screaming as if death was coming and just grabbed her daughter and looking for a weapon but there was none.

So we were just running trying to escape the man. I tried to buy the time to escape but he wasn't a man I soon realized. When I turned to face him I realized this wasn't a human, this was a GOD."

"A GOD?!"

"Yes, and not any god. He may look a bit different from the stories about him but I think anyone can tell who Loki is."

"LOKI?!"

"Yes, it was Loki and he was dead set on doing great harm to Helena and her child. I wasn't about to let that happen. We battle for a few moments but as you can see he wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way of getting to them.

He was in such a murderous rage he used both his hands and this incredibly powerful dark magic to take me within in an inch of my life. Then he had Helena cornered on the stairs and she was still screaming while clutching Odyis tightly.

As he advances to her she lashed out with her long fingernails and he screamed in pain as she got him good in face as he was bleeding blue blood she raced for the door but he manages to recover and advance again and she threw two punches landed two blows on him nearly busting his jaw and giving him quite a shiner on his left eye.

But he finally overpowered them and knocked them both out and he was smiling so creepy and he magically shackled and gagged them before making this rip in what appeared in the thin air and levitated them through it and left.

"None of that makes sense!" half the group said at first in great confusion. "Why would Loki go to all the trouble of taking everyone else out and making sure none of the other NGR could help?

But of all people on the COE hit list, he personally goes after Dagur's family? What could he possibly want with them?!"

But the intelligent minds of the Haddocks had made the connection as the answer was plain as day. "It's because it was personal. It's all been right there in front of us the whole time and we've been so busy focusing on the one we've totally overlooked the other!"

"What are you talking about?!" the dragons all asked but it was slowly dawning on the children.

"It is too easy to focus on the one and overlook the other! Oh, we are all dolts! And you and I are supposed to be so smart with strategy and creative planning and yet we could see what Loki was planning with this!" Whitley looked at Esme who also was hitting her head against the stone wall.

"Yeah, I feel like a total idiot on this!"

"Care to fill us in what you two are blaming yourselves for not figuring out sooner?" asked the flower twins who were still a little slow on the uptake.

"The Council of Evil has had many agendas, but for Loki's his main objective has been driven by revenge and betrayal. And him placing blame on our families for the loss of his own family member." Eureka explained in the way her name was often stated and turned to her cousins.

"Our runes stones did tell us once that there had been a betrayal at one time in COE," Merida did remind them. "And it was deep and personal betrayal, though we never knew the identities of who was betrayed who and what really went down," Harris answered.

"But I can tell you based on my mother and uncle's people as Berserkers you don't just walk away from your family or your people without getting a target on your back.

Plus you should be expecting the head of your house wanting to exact revenge for you leaving no matter the reasons. Especially a father since no-one is supposed to go against the man of the house.

That's like the ultimate act of both disrespect and betrayal in almost every man eyes'!" Falcon's voice resonance loudly about what crime had gone down at least in Loki's mind from his POV.

"There's been more than enough clues to put this puzzle together and we've been so caught up with the attacks and training and trying to become the Next Generation Riders we have missed what the Leader of the Council of Evil been after all this time!" Oili and Runa really felt bent out of shape for this one.

"Don't feel too bent out of shape. Our own powers and other responsibilities were just as important how could we focus on the tiny hints and still do our expected job of trying to protect our home, the Spirit Portal, and the other Realms?" Tove asked and her sister/cousin also added.

"We had to grow and learn and I guess you're not meant to realize everything at once as Odyis didn't realize it either."

"But we should've got it sooner especially after Helena and Dagur practically spelled it out after the camping trip!" yelled Haldor, Hertha, and Jary in frustration.

"Well, we did have other things on our minds and when your minds are consumed with the problems at hand things like that are gonna be pushed to the back and forgotten." Destin pointed out sensible.

"Even with our keen eyes and ears, we can overlook some important details." Embla concurred with her cousin.

"The point is we've finally got what Loki's motivation is in all this. But does that mean our mom is well different too? As she came along with Helena? And we can talk to birds and turn into them?" Mercury and Emerald wanted to know.

"I think we'll answer that question later about your parentage. It's not that it's not important, Mercury and Emerald. But we are trying to deal with the fact right now Helena is, in fact, Hel's human form and that makes Odyis's Loki's granddaughter!

And who knows what that monstrosity gonna do to both of them?!" all ten Haddock children all said in unison.

And with that everyone kind of let out the big breath they'd been holding as it just been said.

Some huge secret that they should've realized sooner. But now was not the time to focus on that. They'd to come up with a plan quickly with a plan to stop Loki and save all the Nine Realms or everything would end up in oblivion as in non-existence.

Back in Purgatory, everyone was being subjected to a number of tortures of countless natures. Anything and everything to torture them physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically.

Any trick in the book they could possibly come up with was done simultaneously to as many souls within the Soul Prison walls. Anything to break them and sometimes they had two different kinds of tortures going on at once.

One could use their imagination and anything that ever could possibly be conceived as torture of some kind was being thrown at all the souls of the Earth and Asgard.

Nevertheless, come hell or high water they're all kept being strong-minded, optimistic in addition to defiant. They refused to break. All they kept doing was going on and on with their abductors about what they're doing was wrong. How their actions were dooming everything and everyone including themselves.

They continuously were laying emphasis on precisely why Transformation and Enlightenment were so crucially imperative. The truths they'd realized and why the significance of family, friends, and love were the keys to both life and death.

They just kept speaking about it and those who weren't being tortured for the time being were singing vociferously. They're proudly singing a song to torture their captures still trying to get the message across about what they really needed to hear.

"WITH ALL THE JOYFUL COLORS OF A RAINBOW AND OUR VOICES RIDING THE WIND OUR DREAMS REACH OUT TO WHERE LOVE, HOPE, AND FREEDOM CAN BE FOUND.

EVERY WORD OF OUR STORIES WILL BE TOLD ONE DAY TO EVERY STAR IN THE SKY AND EVERY CORNER OF CREATION WILL ONE DAY HEAR US AND YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE AT LAST!

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO THE MOUNTAINS AND THE VALLEYS TO THE RIVERS AND SEAS TO WE REACH OUT OUR HANDS KNOWING ONE DAY SOMEONE'S HANDS WILL REACH BACK AND BRING US PEACE!

ONE DAY THERE WILL COME MECRY ONE DAY YOUR ICY KINGDOM WILL FALL. ONE DAY ALL THE HOPE WE'VE HELD IN OUR HEARTS WILL SPEAK TO ALL TO SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE HAS DONE FOR US ALL.

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!"

It was enough to drive the captures away for an hour as they couldn't take it any longer and needed a break. Finally, the prisoners were able to talk and quite a lot was talked about.

Between family members getting reconnected from both sides to give each other the strength they needed when their captors came back down for their next round of torture finally it came clean to all down in Purgatory two secrets.

One was what everyone had by now figured out on their own anyway. That the screaming upstairs that penetrated this far was Helena who they all figured out was in fact Hel.

They didn't ask for full details but simply got the short version of the story. That she'd accepted Transformation and Enlightenment, fallen in love with Dagur and with the help of Odin and Frigga become human, took the name Helena and well what she'd done for the past 23 years everyone knew.

The other shocking secret was the fact her friend and confidence Raven Broadwing was, in fact, a real raven given human form assigned as a bodyguard to watch over her and this shocked Snotlout that he'd fallen in love and married a bird!

She called out to her husband did it really matter that she'd hatched from an egg and was born with feathers and beak or did he love her for her and their children? Even if they could talk to birds and she knew yeah they could transform into them as well?

Did love have no limits and boundaries and nothing else matters but the heart of the one you loved?

And Snotlout showed just how much he'd been Transformed and Enlightened yelled back he did love his wife and children and while he may need time to digest the news he still loved them all regardless.

So that's what was going on down in the Soul Prison while they're getting a break from being tortured.

Meanwhile, it seemed there was also a lack of progress upstairs in Hel's bedroom as Loki continued to beat up poor Helena while her daughter Odyis was forced to watch helplessly.

"I grow tired of your resist, Daughter. It's time you resumed your true form and make this easier on yourself. Do you wish the little one to suffer more?"

"This is my true form!" she spat back at him. "And I'll do all I can in my power to resist you. I will never be controlled by you again! And you can do whatever you want to me.

But if you have the audacity to touch a hair on my daughter's head then you'll be the one who will be in trouble, Loki!" she snarled at him with such hatred in her flashing eyes if looks could kill he be a smoking pile of ashes right now.

His golden eyes narrowed and he finally said. "If you will not willingly do as I've asked then I'll just make you do it!" and with that, he blasted her with a powerful blast of dark magic that made her feel like her insides were being put through a meat grinder.

It was the worst scream she let out yet and it was the most traumatizing thing Odyis had been exposed to thus far and when the light had faded what fell to the floor wasn't Helena. It was Hel has she had looked before her Transformation.

A half corpse blue-skinned woman in a tattered unfashionable dress with lackluster bluish-white hair.

And then magically the gag around Odyis's mouth was finally removed and she let out screams and cries and finally cried out. "What did you do to my mommy?! Mommy! Mommy!"

"You are so stupid, child! I didn't do anything to your mother. This is your mother. Your real mother. May I introduce my daughter Hel of Helheim?" Loki mockingly said as he yanked Hel to her feet by grabbing her hair and forcing her to face the child.

And Odyis could see for herself despite the new form it was her mother's face and eyes looking back at her and she also knew who the man was who'd kidnapped them and made her sick to know who he was.

"Let me tell you a story about your mother. And it's a true story and it's all about who your mother really is, my granddaughter!" he addressed her as he held the bloody and bruised Hel tightly as she could barely breath let alone speak.

"Your mother is my daughter and eldest child. She is the sister to Jormungandr and Fenrir and she was once the ruler of Helheim and Leader of the Council of Evil.

She was Daddy's Little Girl! She loved to do all kinds of evil things and she found great joy in the suffering of others! She had all kinds of fun like stealing pretty objects from others, creating the Black Ice Nightmare Crystal, building the soul prison Purgatory where everyone else is currently being held, and she did so many evil acts on my behalf the Council of Evil.

She made so many generations suffer from countless malicious acts. So many writhed in great pain, agony and even died at her hands! Oh, you were the perfect daughter at one time!" he hissed into his daughter's left ear as he held the staff at her neck.

"Yes, you were the perfect child and my favorite. Then what did you do? You betrayed me! You betrayed your family! The Council! Everyone and everything! And for what?!

You choose to join the enemy and marry a human?! It's bad enough to join the enemy but to become a human and marry one? And then have a child with one?!" He was now glaring at Odyis and what he was feeling or thinking she wasn't entirely sure.

"Your mother is in truth is an evil monster as that's what she was born to be and do. But her actions make her nothing but a traitor and filth. That's what you're born from. Evil, treason and filth, granddaughter."

"That's not the whole story, Odyis." Hel finally had regained her strength and looked at her daughter who was very traumatized but could see love and courage in her mother's eyes and hear it in her voice.

"There more to me and you then this monster could possibly realize. And there more to the story of my life than just what he says," as she turned to glare at Loki.

"Yes, I'm truly Hel and Loki's daughter but only by birth not by choice. As I told him long ago. I had no father or family when I made the choice to have a life of my own."

"When you betrayed us!"

"NO! When I chose to finally live! Not remain dead anymore! I was never a daughter to you! Only a tool just as those who were once my brothers and are who your sons are!

We are not your children! We are your minions! Your slaves and tools! You never loved us! We are not family to you! You have no idea what family or love is! We are not a family of love or blood!

While you reject change and what it brings I saw the truth of what Hiccup and his siblings were brought to the Nine Realms and what was so important about the turning point they brought.

What true Transformation and Enlightenment was! That I could decide my own fate and be whoever I wish to be! That no-one could tell me who to be or what to do!

I had the power to decide my own fate and destiny! That family, friendship, and love are what matter in life and death! And a thousand other truths you will forever deny!

I found happiness and love and found what it means to live!" turning to face her daughter she told her what really changed her.

"When Hiccup and his siblings finally figured out how to work the Spirit Portal and met with the Gods for the first time and it was decreed that the Souls could come for supervised visits on approved days the Gods themselves came for the first Dragon Race visit.

I snuck away to join them. I met your father that day and it was love at first sight for us. We were both thorny roses. Beautiful but with thorns that made us hard to understand and sharp.

I slowly started to spend more time with those on Berk and slowly began to become more human till I really became truly human and then Dagur and I wish to marry.

But I had to do a few things before that could happen. I first had to settle things here. I sealed off this Citadel of mine hoping it never ever could be used for evil again and destroyed all my evil items.

I made plans for New Helheim and left my old Imps and Seeds of Evil now Spirits and Seeds of Hope in charge of watching over it and my duties here.

Then just before the ceremony to become human I confront my father about choice and well you can see for yourself he didn't take it well."

"You betrayed me!"

"I told you my reasons and why I was leaving! And if true love and friendship wasn't good enough for you, then wanting to live and breathe should've been!

"You just sang that stupid song time me after saying that ridicules stuff!"

"Oh, you mean this song?"

"I walk alone in a place unknown

My old home is far away

Though I tried hard to belong there

In that place, I couldn't stay

I played my role, the perfect queen I had to be

But there's no place there for someone like me

Don't let your heart control your head

There are words that should be left unsaid

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it show, let it show

Now my heart's an open door

Let it show, let it show

I can't hide it anymore I don't care

What they'll say about me

Feel the strength of love

Emotion is the key to my liberty

I kept my feelings hidden

Contained by lock and key

Now, at last, the doors are open

And my heart has broken free

The mask has fallen from my face

My hopes and dreams I will embrace

There's no one here to tell me 'no.'

Here I go!

Let it show, let it show

I am free to laugh and cry

Let it show, let it show

To the past, I'll say goodbye

Forgive, forget

Move on, be free

Feel the strength of love

I feel emotion flooding through my every vein

My heart is heavy with the weight of all my fear and pain

I have to break away so I can learn and grow

I've been holding back too long

It's time to let it go!

Let it show, Let it show

Hold my heart out in my hand

Let it show, Let it show

Spread my love across the land

With open eyes

A brighter world I see

Feel the strength of love!

Emotion is the key to my liberty!"

"You surely didn't pay attention to it back then before you tried to murder me and the Valkyries and Odin had to arrest you. It wasn't enough they exiled you from Asgard! But making you a wanted criminal in the other Realms with a huge bounty hasn't changed you either!

You still don't get what matters or that you're not a father or that I was never a daughter to you! Any dog can have a pup. It takes a special soul to be a parent and raise a child!

And a real father is more than just a creator! Fathers are kind, protect you and raise you! You did none of that! Dagur's done all of that for Odyis! And I knew he would as did Odin, Frigga and all Haddocks who were gathered for the secret ceremony that granted me my human form!" she spat right in his face.

"You still are trying to twist the fact you betrayed everyone! And that included me!"

"I chose to live, Loki! I was dead and I chose to live! That's all I did was chose to have a heartbeat and finally live after being dead for a lifetime in a lonely, friendless and loveless existence I chose to finally live!

That's all I did! And you can't accept that! All you ever understood is your narrow-mind, hate-filled and power hungry ways!"

"And what of this child?" as he summoned Odyis to her and began to exam her like she was livestock for sale and she tried to get away from him but he had too tight a grip on her.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" she cried!

"Why? Don't you want a hug from your grandfather?"

"I only have one grandfather! His name was Oswald the Agreeable and I was named for my grandmother Odyis! Let me go you monster!"

"You think I'm a monster? Well, you can deny it all you want, Odyis but the truth will be forever there that my blood still flows through your veins and you can do so much more than a pathetic human can do if you were to make some better choices then you're crazy human father and traitor mother."

"Leave her alone, Loki! Don't touch her or I show you what the expression means Hell knows no fury like a woman scorn! And it's even worse when it's a mother than just a jilted lover!

Now get your filthy hands off my daughter or you'll face my wrath! NOW!"

Loki seemed a little amused by his daughter's threat and threw his grandchild over to his daughter and they both laid in a bloody bruised heap."

"I'm gonna leave you both locked in here while I go face the battle that will soon be coming. Mull over your fates for a while. And think carefully which side you're on.

If you both come to your senses and join both my side your lives will be spared. If not? Well, I won't grant either you a quick death," as he left them and sealed them inside.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, Odyis please forgive me. Please. I'm so sorry for all I did in my past and I've done all I could for the past 23 years and before I married your father to atone for my sins.

I'm sorry for bringing this about. But I helped bring this doom to the worlds and now everyone will suffer and now you and…"

"Mommy! Please stop!" and Hel looked at her daughter in shock.

"Mommy, I forgive you for not telling me the truth about who you were in the past and now I understand why. You were just trying to protect me from him. I wouldn't want to be reminded that I was once in a former life forced to call someone who is pure evil "Father."

"Can you forgive me for my crimes? I truly did unspeakable acts of evil and it was unforgivable."

"Mommy, you taught me that if you truly are sorry for your past mistakes and feel remorse for your actions, then do all in your power to make up for your mistakes then you can atone for them.

I think you long ago made up for whatever that monster forced you to do. Did you even want to do them?"

"No, and I did all I could to make sure it would never happen again and I've spent the last 23 years to atone for them and I've tried to raise you right so you never have to know the what kind of childhood or parenting I got as a child."

"Mommy it's time you forgave yourself. You made choices to better your life and have done so much good and I love you and so does Daddy and all our friends. You're a good person. You're not evil or a monster."

"But you're looking at what I really am. At this body. You see me as I really am."

"I'm only looking at the body you're born with, Mommy. I know your soul Mommy and that all I need to see. And will get your true form back somehow."

"Then there is only one way out of this and it's time you knew what your special talent is."

"My talent?"

"Loki may not think I don't possess it anymore when I took human form or you don't have it as your father human, but I feel it in you as it's still in me. It's time you unleashed your own Icefire."

"Icefire? What's that, Mommy?"

"Let me explain and it may be our only hope for salvation."

Meanwhile standing on the highest tower with the balcony overlooking all of Helheim awaiting the inevitable arrival of the NGR was Loki. He was all alone and with the blood red moon casting its light on his face he looked very demonic at the moment.

He gazed around at everything before him and let his mind become calm and clear and thought about all he'd done to get to this moment. Then as the full moon was reaching its peak position in the sky he started to sing to it.

"Believe me I know. I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done they all deserve. I'm the bad guy that's fine. It's no fault of mine. And at last some justice will be served.

Now it's time to step up or time to back down. And there only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight because I know that I'm right and I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be!"

At New, Helheim was NGR along with the Souls there who they had persuaded to fight with them along with the Spirits and Seeds. Going over the plan one final time to take down Loki and save the Nine Realms.

As the oldest Breena took charge and sang powerfully to inspire everyone, "Now it's time rise up or time stands down. And the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword if we all in then it's time to get on board. Are you all ready?"

"We're ready! We're ready! Ready as we'll ever be!"

The young dragons then turned to the Night Furies to ask them. "Are you quite sure we can do this?"

The ten dragon princes and princesses nodded while smiling toothlessly and sang back "Together we will guarantee!"

Loki was directing his forces at the Citadel and sang. "I'll make them hear me."

While everyone then launched off from New Helheim they're all singing. "Now it's time to redeem or time to resolve. And the outcome will hardly come free but if we trust each other we will save our homes and families.

Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand and we're are ready, we are ready, we are ready, ready as we'll ever be!"

It always strange the moment before the battle as you wait with anticipation for the blood, carnage, and chaos to begin. To wonder which side gonna take the victory and to see the shadows of doom face each other.

The dragon's formations that swooped down from the air were accompanied by an assortment of colorful lights and below them were a well-organized army of their own and for a few moments, there was silence as the two armies advanced towards each other.

And then the battle began.

Loki wasn't a fool by any means. They could see quite clearly themselves he'd done for centuries, therefore they know perfectly well what he was capable of.

He was an extremely intelligent, clever, and cunning man and most of all will never give up as he's proven with his determination to destroy Hiccup's family and thwart their Prophecy and all that had followed after it.

After all, he hadn't given up trying to murder his own child let alone Hiccup's family, to begin with when they declared a turning point, had he? He'd set out to destroy an innocent family who did absolutely nothing to him.

Subsequently, they'd all seen what he was capable of so as they flew into battle they'd truly be prepared for Loki and his army knowing exactly what their parents and grandparents had been dealing with since they're children themselves.

Right now all the NGR watched as the agony of the battle raged as both sides clashed below them. They clutch their chests as they're in such agony from having to bear witnesses to such horrors even it was meant to save the Nine Realms.

Their dragons were holding them all tightly in a warm tender embraces to share their love with them. Then quickly reminded them that even if they too were sickened by the battle themselves, they had to every so often do bloody and horrible things to protect what they loved.

They only could turn away for a moment from the battle. Then they sent death glares at the opposing army just across from them for a moment. Then whispering to each other what the plan was they moved in to fulfill it.

The time had come now to fulfill their destiny. To remember what they'd taught was most important and what time it was now.

That there comes a time when you faces the toughest of fights and your search for some kind of sign when you seem lost in the darkest, blackest and most hopeless of nights.

But even now with the wind blowing so icy cold they were not standing alone. Though this battle had already begun they all stood together because they're all united in their hearts and souls.

Waiting to see what kind of future was about to unfold and yet they're going to bring forth the power they all held in their hearts that their parents and grandparents held in such vast quantities it was brighter than even the sun!

For they had the power of love on their side and they need to believe in it more strongly in it now than ever before.

Slowly that powerful blazing emotion revitalized the light in their hearts. It started a chain reaction in all of them as they remembered why they vowed nothing was gonna keep them apart as friends or family.

As they slowly raised with one all standing by their side pulling them up with their strong hands. Looking in their eyes no-one was gonna run and hide from this fight.

They would stay together to fight to the end for everyone truly understood what it meant to be both family and friends! Feeling such strong bonds of love, friendship, family and loyalty truly gave meaning to the moment and it's really showed what a truly human heart is all made of.

Feeling rejuvenated the NGR and their dragons got ready to use what they'd learned their whole lives and together as a family to both takedown Loki and fulfill their destiny.

Leaving the Souls along with the Spirits and Seeds to handle the outside army the NGR began to infiltrate the Citadel to take it down from the inside out.

First, they needed to cause a big enough distraction to occupy a majority of the guards to give the other teams a chance to do their jobs.

So Eureka with a little help from Oili and Runa who be useful in tight spots giving their talent was given the job of distracting the guards which they did very well of causing a lot of mayhem and mischief.

While Eureka and Oili and Runa district the Guards it was the Soul Riders children who came up with the clever idea of finding anything that might of use to COE and destroying it.

So they were on a search and destroy mission for anything Hel might of have missed or things Loki might have brought in. Between both Whitley and Esme mind, they're able to find a lot and the sixth sense the flower twins had they could detect them and destroy them quite easily.

Falcon with Mercury and Emerald watching his back were busy disarming all the weapons plus putting them permanently out of commission along the way as well.

Destin and Embla were busy taking out the guards one by one that was on the outside watching the battle while Haldor, Hertha, and Jary were trying to find out where they're loved where being held to free them.

And Tove, Unn along with Merida and Harris were seeking to find the source of dark energy and extinguished.

As for the ten Haddock children? They're using their gifts to coordinate all this and trying to see if they could find Hel and Odyis and then rescue them and their loved ones.

Finally, everyone had completed their jobs and found out where Purgatory was and got the master keys as well and thanks to the Haddock grandchildren's powers able to get it open and it was a most joyous reunion when they got everyone free.

Though they couldn't answer Dagur's question where his wife and daughter were as they were unable to find them sadly.

Stoick did say at the moment as much as that was important there was still a battle for the fate of all existence and they still needed to defeat Loki's army and his sons and Loki himself.

Kara said she and the Valkyries along with the Dragons Souls would go help the army outside and if any Dragon Soul riders from the village wish to aid them they're welcome to come.

Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings paused long enough to say to them that they hoped this meant they could finally do something really important like they had done all their living lives and took off to go help defeat Loki's army.

The DHA said they make sure the Citadel was truly secured as they doubted the children had incapacitated the guards and soldiers for long.

As for the parents, grandparents and the remaining gods? They planned to go with their children to finally track down where Loki was and take him down as they knew they were almost out of time.

It was one hell of a battle to get to the highest tower where Loki was waiting and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He was willing to fight with either magic or his fist and he was doing both to try and take down all three generations all while screaming and yelling almost incoherently at them but there was a lot of blasphemes thrown in there.

Finally, the NGR all cornered him with his back against the wall and attempt to reason with him.

"Come on Loki! Please think about what you're doing! If you don't stop you erase the entire Nine Realms from existence!" all the Haddock Children pleaded with him.

"Don't you understand that your actions have consequences? And that all you've done to hurt our families as actually hurt yourselves?" pleaded all four of the Soul Rider Children.

"Every action, every choice doesn't just affect you! It affects everyone in the universe! All this anger, hate, and resentment you have against the Nine Realms because things have changed has done nothing but harm you and now you're gonna destroy yourself and take everyone with you!" warned Tove and Unn.

"Please! Please just listen to reason for once! Let go your anger and see the light! Just understand what going on and see what've done!" the children of the Riders of Berk also pleaded.

"Look at your own reflection and just understand that change isn't a bad thing and that changing yourself or your thinking isn't poison it just life itself! It just how life grows and evolves!" pleaded the younger sibling children.

"Even for us dragons we grow and live and learn. Life is about change and we've grown wiser and become better with age!" screamed their dragons.

"Don't try and brainwash me with your garbage about "Transformation and Enlightenment!" You stole my daughter and you've destroyed the Nine Realms with it!" he snarled.

"The children are speaking only the truths you refuse to hear so venomously, Loki! Do you not understand why their parents and grandparents all were turning point? Why Hel herself was a turning point?!" cried out Frigga.

"Hel became a traitor! She betrayed me! Her family and everything!"

"No, she was trying to show you all a better way and show you the light. She was trying to save all your souls! Especially your Loki! All these children both human dragon?

They are a future and will stretch to millenniums to come and the world will grow and change many times over. Sometimes for the better other times for the worse. But if some can hold onto the lessons that started here in this small place in the middle of nowhere?

There is hope for all the Nine Realms that we can all live one day in a true paradise. A world that everyone is free of fear and can just be themselves and accepted for who they are. A day no-one dies inside or out.

A day of true love and peace. That's the turning point that those three souls you blame for your daughter's choice so much represent. They bring hope, faith, love, and that a better future for all no matter what Realm or who you are is possible.

Hel represented someone born to a loveless and lonely life can make a better life if they try and help others find the strength to find that for themselves. She's not a monster she's a hero.

Like all before you. All the souls before you are heroes one way or another. Every day they make wake up they wake up just the same. They may be a victim of a thousand different things

But they neither invisible nor are invincible by any means. That's true but they are everyday ordinary heroes. They know they can save the world. They may nothing more than who you see before you. But that's what they are. Heroes.

The simple things that they do every day? And the way so many people look up to them? It's never gonna be easy and it doesn't always look good. They are just like everyone else in all the Nine Realms.

You may fail to see their true identities but an everyday ordinary hero is someone who simply cares and helps others out and loves others and the world and does good.

And all before you that's what these people have done. And right now you are threatening to undo not just what they've done you are threatening to undo even your own existence due to your own insane mind.

Now, will you stop what you are doing and please let us undo the damage before we all vanish into oblivion?" Frigga begged him.

"No! If this is how it ends this how it ends. You all brought this on yourselves. So if we are all gonna go. So be it. Let's all face oblivion together!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"Tick Tock doesn't have much time left for me to run out the clock. The worlds will end in ten." And with that, he sent out a blast of dark magic laughing insanely.

"If we don't destroy his source of power we have no hope of saving the Nine Realms!" Freya yelled loudly as they all were hanging on for dear life from the tempest of power Loki was throwing at them.

"But the source of his powers is both his staff and that brooch of his! You need them both destroyed at the same time! We only have ten minutes! How we suppose to get close enough to him like this to destroy them both in only ten minutes?!" Sjofn cried out.

Just then bright aquamarine flames came out of nowhere and sent Loki flying backward. The tempest stopped for a moment as he regained his wits and the all saw who had shot that fire.

It was Odyis and her mother Hel! Both were very badly beaten up by the aquamarine flames were dancing at Odyis's fingertips and burning brightly.

"Remember, Odyis the Icefire is an extension of your heart. So if you're feeling positive emotions and your heart is pure then your Icefire will do miracles and not causes cures," Hel was reminding her daughter and locked eyes on her ex-father.

"I realized that thanks to all these people and that's why my own Icefire stopped being blue and is now heliotrope."

Taking a cleansing breath and picture all she loved and that was at stake she shot more Icefire at Loki who counters with his own power trying to run out the clock. Odyis tried to stay firm in her stance and was doing her best, but it wasn't enough.

"I can't do it by myself!" she cried as she was pouring all she had into it. And without even thinking about it they all knew what to do without knowing how.

All the NGR from oldest to youngest starting with Breena touching her right shoulder and Edyis the left and then their dragons gathered behind them touching wing to wing began to focus their energy and all of them and start to sing the same song too.

"Like a small boat on the ocean. Sending big waves into motion.

Like how a single word can make a heart open. We might have only one match but we can make an explosion!

And all those things we didn't say. Fireballs inside our brains. We will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear our voice this time?

THIS IS OUR FIGHT SONG!

Take back our lives song! Prove we are an alright song!

Our powers turn on. Starting right now we'll be strong! We'll play our fight song!

And we really don't care if no-one else believes cause we still got a lot of fight left in us!

We won't lose our friends and we ain't chasing sleep. Everybody fears we're in too deep. In too deep. Saying we're in this too deep.

It won't be two years or two hundred years we won't say goodbye to our homes. Because we got a fire burning in our bones.

Because we still believe. Yeah, we still believe.

And all those things we didn't say. Fireballs inside our brains. We will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear our voice this time?

THIS IS OUR FIGHT SONG!

Take back our lives song! Prove we are an alright song!

Our powers turn on. Starting right now we'll be strong! We'll play our fight song!

And we really don't care if no-one else believes cause we still got a lot of fight left in us!

There's a lot of fight left in us!

Like a small boat on the ocean. Sending big waves into motion.

Like how a single word can make a heart open. We might have only one match but we can make an explosion!

THIS IS OUR FIGHT SONG!

Take back our lives song! Prove we are an alright song!

Our powers turn on. Starting right now we'll be strong! We'll play our fight song!

And we really don't care if no-one else believes cause we still got a lot of fight left in us!

Now we still got a lot of fight left in us!"

And with that, all the power inside all of them flowed in one powerful burst and in a multicolored shot overpowered Loki's magic and obliterated his staff and brooch just in the nick of time and both he and the NGR were all knocked out cold from the effort.


	15. Time to Let Go and Let the New Heroes Rise

Time to let go and let the new heroes rise

Everyone stood there for a moment in the bitter cold in silence after the Next Generation had finally defeated Loki in awe. Then after the awe of the moment, everyone quickly got their priorities in order.

The parents and grandparents swarmed and started to inspect and coddle every inch of their unconscious children while crammed together on the extremely narrow ice ramparts.

Meanwhile, Odin along with his wife and her friends were more concerned with the comatose Loki and what to with him before he woke up.

"We cannot let him ever wander a free man ever again, surely you must agree to that, my beloved? He's far too dangerous and insane to be ever allowed any sort of freedom once again," Frigga implored to her husband profoundly.

"Yes, and even with his staff and brooch smash to smithereens, due to his own parentage, he's still has a vast amount of exceedingly dangerous magic along with other treacherous powers as well as capabilities that are a threat to all of creation!

We must do something and something right now while he incapacitated and unable to do anything for the good of all Nine Realms! No-one is safe good or evil as long as Loki has any sort of power!" Freya proclaimed vociferously and undoubtedly to the blustery skies directly above them.

"I agree with both your wife and Freya, Odin. On the other hand, I don't think we should sink to Loki's level and become monstrosities or murderers. Is there not one way or another to simply end the threat devoid of ending a life?" Sjofn inquired with empathy in her sweet voice to her benevolent leader.

Odin took a good look all around him. At those hugging their young ones and the armies below finishing cleaning up this mess. He was in deep thoughts about it all.

Finally, he stood up tall and firm and spoke slowly and carefully about his final decision on what to do on this matter at hand.

"You've all spoken the truth and made fair points. Yes, Loki is a dangerous individual who should never walk free ever again. That we must act now and he cannot be allowed to possess any sort of power ever again. But we cannot go around killing people or we are no better than evil itself."

"Then may I ask for all of us on behalf of our own families and the Realm of Earth how you plan to deal with him?" Hiccup asked the Lord of Asgard on behalf of everyone.

"I'm stripping Loki of his powers and dulling his senses. He will be as to be no better than a human child." Odin informed all before him.

"The rest of the COE should be given the same punishment. Being render as helpless as a human child," Frigga nodded in agreement.

"Though if we do hold them in prison it should still be like the Asgardian Hallow. In sense, we still give them a chance to redeem themselves. So if they ever truly feel remorse they can find redemption," Freya pointed out.

"Yes, we still need to keep teaching and hoping others see the light and find the truths of Transformation and Enlightenment. That's what the Asgardian Hallow was created for redeemable souls.

The Prison we need to build to hold these followers of Loki and Loki himself should be no different. Though it will still need strict and powerful guards to watch over it. We still need to do our best to offer everyone a second chance to better themselves and extend a hand of friendship and shine the light of hope." Sjofn made the point clear.

"Well, for now, I'd like to report we have all the COE locked up within the Valkyries Swords of Light. There no escaping that. We will make a proper prison for them and Loki once we take care of other pressing problems," Kara said as she flew up with the Dragon Valkyries close behind.

"Yes, will need to make sure the prison is still strong yet beautiful. So they will still think about their actions but hopefully heal," Eir was the first to speak and naturally Rota was next.

"But it must still be strong, enduring and impenetrable as we don't want any escapees. Even with them all render as helpless as children, children can still get their hands on dangerous toys, mind you."

"Overall it's time to learn from the past, make better the present and still work with all the Nine Realms to continue to make this Golden Age really bloom so all Realms have a prosperous future. As is the dream we all share in our hearts!" Mist spoke for one and all.

"True words were never spoken. But I must get too removing their powers quickly before they wake up and then we can attend to other business." Odin informed the rest of them.

"Well, why you render my crazy insane bastard of a father, helpless, Odin I'd like to request the rest of all who gather here's help for something important." Hel who was still in her unwanted form turns to face everyone and sighed.

"I'm wishing to apologize to all of you for all the trouble my past as wrought on your and our families. I thought I put the past behind me long ago. But it seems the past has a way of catching up with you," she looked very downcast as she said this.

"Hel, really you've got nothing to apologize for. We are all family and we all stand and fall together. You know that part of the philosophy we all live by in the DHA.

Plus Hiccup, Boden, and Una already did a memory show just as we got out of Purgatory. So everyone already knows everything, honey. So no need to say anything further," Dagur informed his wife as he tried his best to soothe her as she cradled their daughter in her arms.

"That's very sweet of them to do, and I thank you three for explaining my complicated story for me to everyone else. I hope it didn't go over everyone heads."

"Well, it was pretty surprising. But we've all lived through stranger things," was the gist everyone kind of said at the same time. The only Snotlout had something slightly different to say.

"I think the strangest thing to happen isn't to know Dagur's wife is a goddess turned human. I think it's my wife right now is perched on my shoulder and is nipping at my ears! OWW!" as a raven with red markings in the same places as where Mercury and Emerald's raven forms had colors was hopping about Snotlout's shoulders and nipping his ears in what it must have thought was an affectionate way.

This went on for a little while longer before the raven flew skyward and in flash of bright light transformed back into Raven the person. The sexy warrior wife of Snotlout and mother of their twins.

She had one hand hip and the other on her big badass sword which she called Broadwing like her name and her reddish-brown eyes narrowed at her husband.

"Snotlout," she said in a bit of a stern and whine at the same time. "While I like standing tall and having opposable thumbs, I've not flown with my wings in 23 years!

Now that you know the truth about me and the kids? You've got let me and the kids have a few nights of the week to take to the air and just shoot the breeze and fly about! You can't keep a bird in a cage and grounded forever, you know!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, Raven! Didn't I tell you I needed time to get used to the idea you're an actual raven? A very attractive kickass one, but still a real raven?"

"Okay, fair enough. Now," she said as she cranked her head around to look back at Hel she asked, "So what do you wish of us, Hel? Since Odin and the rest are gonna be busy for a while taking care of the big baddies of the Nine Realms? What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"I want this cursed Citadel once and all destroyed. Since sealing it off didn't stop Loki from getting back in. I want it gone for good! I want it all gone for good! This place and of course that cursed evil god's forsaken soul prison Purgatory!

I want it all obliterated and this time has gone for good! If anything should be non-existence it should be this place!" Hel said with such passion and certainty they knew she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"Well, we'd be more than happy to assisted you with obliterating this place, though we first have to make sure all living people are out of it," Hiccup pointed out practically.

"And that everyone else is out of danger given I don't even need my powers to tell me that when we blow this evil place sky high for you, Hel, that we are gonna make an explosion almost the equivalent of when me and my BBBFF took down the Red Death," Una informed the goddess who seems surprised to hear that.

"So how about you let us of the oldest generation make sure everyone is fully evacuated and out of the danger zone. Then we can also take our grandchildren out of harm's way while our children and their dragons grant your heart's desire, my beloved friend?" Valka suggested to her friend who smiled and nodded and wiped ice tears from her face.

"Yes, that would be for the best. We've Odin along other Gods, Valkyries and Souls handling the justice and current prison problem with Loki and his cohorts.

You and your husband Stoick should oversee the evacuation of anyone else who might be left over in this place. Then your three wonderful children and their dragons can lead into obliterating this horrible place," she nodded her head in agreement as she cradled her daughter closer to her chest.

Subsequently, they implemented the rest of the plan as such. Odin and his group finished stripping Loki and his followers of their powers and rending them helpless and weak as human children.

And the Valkyries kept them imprisoned for the moment behind the Swords of Light which were enchanted swords of golden light. Furthermore, the Dragon Souls were standing guard around them too to make extra certain they didn't escape from this prison either.

Stoick and Valka along with all the other grandparents did their job very well as well. Everyone was evacuated in a timely and orderly fashion and they were able to get their grandchildren who were still passed out far away from what for was about to take place.

In one huge circle covering the Citadel from all angles where all their parents on dragonback and Hel herself drawing up her full power. They waited to the count of three then they let loose more firepower then the nuke and well Hel's former prison did go up in a bright azure mushroom-shape cloud of ice and snow.

With everything taken care of there now, they could go back to New Helheim and then go back to Berk and slowly start to figure out how to stop the poisoning of the Cosmic Tree and restore all of the Nine Realms.

They left the freezing cold world of New Helheim and came back to Berk which may be cold most of the time but right now it was springtime on Berk so it was warm.

Thankfully the Death Rain hadn't reached Berk and the island and the New Islands were still alive and thriving, no getting around they still had the scars of battle, of course.

But Berk was in tons better shape than Asgard and it had the most lifeblood of any other place in the Nine Realms right now. So, for now, it was the base of operation to get to figuring out how to clean up Loki's mess and get everything back on the right track.

The first thing they did was check on those in the Nursery who were elated to see adults and the adults were elated to know they were alright. Now if they could just see the Next Generation Riders wake up then everything would be perfect.

They didn't have to wait much longer since it seemed once they're back home they instantly started to rouse and all were yawning and cracking their backs and knuckles and asking what iceberg hit them?

Naturally, everyone was smothered with lots of love and attention and yelled at never to do anything like that again which scared their family to death. Yes, please continue to do the family legacy of saving the world; but please don't scare anyone to death, thank you very much.

The gods coughed to get everyone's attention as they had some important things to say after coming to some serious conclusions and then shared them all with everyone gathered around.

Odin gave in short what had occurred during the battle and how Loki and all who followed him were punished and then Frigga came forth and explained something very important to everyone.

She explained that because of all the damage was done from all of Loki's misdeeds and the battles themselves, that it would take at least 25 days to get all restored to what it was before with a few extra things they'd reveal later.

On the other hand, because time was still so messed up each of those 25 days would last twice as long so instead of being 24 hours long they be 48 hours long.

As a result of the duration of this time yes all the dead would be truly alive. Which for all the Dragons Souls made them so rapturous to be told that for virtually a whole month they'd get to be alive! Truly flesh and blood and really get to live!

So that meant in math terms it would take 1200 hours to get the Nine Realms healed and everything back in proper order and then move forward. Which made the biggest explosion of cheers and applauds happen from hearing that news!

.

She settled down the crowd and with a big smile on her face. "So let's get time start again, shall we? So one and all can enjoy those 1200?"

"Yes! Let's get the party started!"

With a nodded she titled her head and she began to sing a spell to get time to start moving all over again.

"Waking up to the great golden light of a shiny new day. Thankful for the moon that guides our way. We have no greater gift for the soul then each breath out bodies can hold! So hear our voices sing today!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

Life is very simple and clear for when you make the right choices it the truth that you hear. When you listen to your own voice and we act as brothers and sisters and we all believe! That we are all were we meant to be. So hear our voices sing today!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us.

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

Look all around you!

Love is no secret we just have to look all around as we welcome each new day!"

Once the song ended everything from the sun to the air started to move again and life has begun again a new. There were a few other things to take care of before getting to planning out how to best spend this time and get the work needed to be done.

Frigga and Odin first had to, of course, restore Hel's human form which they promptly did so she was once more in her true form of Helena and not in her slave body.

She threw herself graciously into their arms while hugging and crying thanking them for making her human once again before rushing to embrace her family and give Dagur a long kiss and hold her child so tightly she couldn't breathe.

Well as the beautiful golden orb of sky-fire graced the indescribable shade of cloudless blue skies it really felt like the world and all the worlds were truly beginning anew.

Every living being great and small that breathed right down to even the trees and rocks looked more alive as if they too had been reborn with new life and brand new soul had emerged and everything was truly becoming what it was meant to be all along.

So it was no surprise it took the big wise guy doing one of his rare displays of his legendary almost omnipotent powers to finally get everyone on Berk to finally settled down enough to shut up and just listen to what he, his wife and the others had to inform them about what the next 1200 hours would be like and how to get the most out of them and not waste them.

Frigga thanked her husband and beckoned all of the Next Generation Riders and their dragons forward so all of them causation approached the beautiful elder woman and bowed respectfully to her.

She smiled both with pride and love at each of them as she placed her hand on each other their bowed head's in turn and thanked them personally for helping to save the heart and soul of the creation by bringing forth the beauty of their own.

Furthermore, that they'd also carry on the legacy started by their grandparents and parents by carrying on their wisdom and lessons of Transformation and Enlightenment for several more generations. That they'd continue on protecting all worlds.

So in the hopes there would come the day there would be no more wars of any kind to fight and a true Golden Age could finally be found for one and all.

"Now that very heart and soul you all helped save would like to offer its own words of thanks to you all. Give me a moment, please."

The NGR exchanged looks wondering how this impossible to understand Grand Design the Tapestry of Creation was gonna thank them.

But when it came out of its enchanted box everyone was once again blown away by the impossible to understand the thing.

Yet it was also clear at the moment even the Tapestry was different than before showing indeed that Creation itself had started anew. This was the Rebirth of Creation and it was the result of the continuation of Transformation and Enlightenment brought on by the power of love, family, and friendship.

The Tapestry showed once more it was a sentient being by for a second time speaking or actually singing in its omnipresent voice. That was young, old, man, woman, and child all at once to thank all of them for their part in saving it and realizing the true meaning of their own Prophecy on their own.

"You all found your own wings to fly and now are truly alive!

When I called upon all of you and you all took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

When I gazed upon you thee and felt your hearts and souls touch so many others I knew the worlds were truly alive.

You all are a blessing to each day all the worries of the Nine Realms just drift away. One and all can be glad that we all are alive!

You set the world's hearts alight with the fire by filling them with love. Made everyone realize the family and friends are the gifts needed above clouds and beyond!

Not a soul could go much higher with how high with all of your spirits have taken flight and shown us what it really means to be alive! How we never have to be bound again! For you showed us what it means to be alive!

When I called upon you all of you and you took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

You reach for all us to raise us up higher than even the Gods can see lifting our spirits so high we cannot see all the possibilities and yet we are free and alive!

But you all alone know the truth. That you all will be standing by everyone through both the good and trying times and now that every one new life has just begun none of us can wait for the rest of our lives to begin!

When I called upon all of you and you took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

We feel you all bless each day for everyone in each and every way it can be done! So all the worries of the Nine Realms can truly and finally drift away!

You all gave everyone their wings to fly and now we all are truly ALIVE!"

It was something that took back all the kids and their dragons to hear that from the Tapestry and that it seemed to have known this about them beforehand and was thanking them for a job well done.

While they're stunned by the song they then heard a round of applauds, turning everyone was applauding them and shouting thanks and congratulations. They almost missed the Tapestry being put back into its enchanted box for safekeeping.

Nevertheless, it was amazing to think they'd done so much and it had come from their own hearts and souls and not their special gifts or talents. Just those being themselves that had really made the difference in the end. Just the all of them being themselves, in the end, had saved all of creation!

Their parents hurried forward to hug them and shed tears of liquid pride. It was an amazing moment for the newest generation to feel. On the other hand, their families always knew they're all special enough as themselves, though they remembered the first time they felt like this also.

Kara then was able to get everyone to settle down one more by flashing her golden wings which dazzled in the glistening golden morning light and everyone settled down for the second time.

"Thank you for all your kind words, we appreciate as I'm sure everyone gathered here does. We have got a few more things to inform you of the next 25 days.

Also how to help everyone spend these days to be the best they can be without chaos. Therefore I leave it to my Lord and Lady first to explain some of it. The rest of us will add details as we get further along.

"Thank you for your help, Kara."

"It's my duty, Lord Odin."

Odin smiled then turned to the massive crowd and began to speak slowly and serenely to them. "As we've told you've 1200 hours together and we'd like to help you maximize your time.

Consequently, we'd like to assist you in planning activities to do; whilst I along with my people go about repairing the Realms, in addition to restoring Valhalla, so the Souls may have a home to return too.

The Valkyries will be on hand to help all of you with anything you'll need during the next 1200 hours. In addition, we'll be dropping in from time to time doing our best to lend a hand as well." Odin started to give details on what was to transpire starting right now.

"Now I and the other Gods must work with other in charge of the other Nine Realms which requires us, for now, to put up an enchanted barrier around Berk and the New Islands about a five-mile perimeter.

It will not be easy to fix what Loki has poisoned. It's gonna take long and hard work and monumental effort on all the other Realms and even Earth's part to fix what he poisoned."

"So as you can see how the barrier is being established by our fellow sisters and it's of a gold and rainbow nature. Don't be alarmed or frightened by it." Eir pointed to their other sister erecting it for them see to it.

"We'd like to inform you that is because until the Gods are gonna be very busy with a great deal other people fixing all the damage that was done. Therefore the barrier is basically holding everything up for now, as a result, it's like a support beam right now." Rota cleared up the confusion of the massive crowd.

"It will not interfere with any of your planned activities we'll make sure of it, nevertheless, please don't try and touch it or mess with it, with how fragile things still are.

It will be needed hourly recharged energy from Gods or the Valkyries to keep it stable while we work. So for a second time, please don't touch or mess with it," Mist requested kindly of everyone who nodded in agreement.

Frigga then swept forward and she really looked impressive at that moment. Smiling a tender smile she spoke in an equally tenderhearted tone. "As I'm sure you have many of your own ideas for how you wish to spend the next 1200 hours, there is one activity myself, and Freya and Sjofn feel is our duty to take care of during the time when all the Souls are alive," she paused a moment before the two other goddesses nodded once more.

"We feel it's only right to have a party of some type. A dance. In the name of true love," Freya explained as Sjofn finished explaining, "As that's one if not the most precious thing next to a family in any of the Nine Realms and it was almost lost because of Loki and you all fought so hard to save it."

"So we think it's only right to have a grand party a celebration to celebrate the gift of love. If that's alright with all of you?" the three goddesses asked all who gathered and by the way, everyone cheered it was clear no-one had any objections to what was being suggested by the goddesses.

Then Hiccup, Boden, and Una said they along with the Valkyries would take down suggestions and find the best way to execute them within the time frame they had to do them in.

It was thanks to this they didn't have a billion ideas that be impossible to do even with the extra time they had. Thus Kara was able to make a list of all the activities that the vast group agreed on. Then Eir made a list of everything they'd required for all these activities. Rota then figured out the perfect schedule for everything. Mist during all this was figuring out where everyone would be living for the duration of this time.

So for the first day was really just getting everyone settled in and gathering things and tomorrow the real activities would begin. As a result, the Valkyries and the Vikings of Berk aided in getting their guests settled into their assigned homes during that first long morning.

There was one very special guest waiting for Valka when she and the rest of her family went back to their home for the time being. The grandchildren were just so excited to be with their grandfather and he was getting to stay that was all they cared about.

As for the dragons? They're excited to share their dragon house with their parents and siblings and have their loved ones stay with them for nearly a month and enjoy the time as well.

Valka, on the other hand? She wasn't expecting to see someone waiting for her on her front doorstep as they approached. Not a petite redhead with dark blue eyes dressed in a white tunic dress with lightweight breastplate armor and raven feather accessories.

Everyone else stopped as they got to the house as they never have seen this girl before. Not even when the souls had crossed over before had this girl ever come over before.

But Valka was looking as if she was looking at a ghost she was that white and like she couldn't stand, in fact, Stoick had to keep his wife steady as it looked like she might die from looking at this teenage girl.

"Hello, Valka," she spoke softly as she looked at her. "It's been a very, very, very long time, hasn't it?" the redhead as she played with the single braid on the right side of her face.

"Long time? It's been 47 years since I last saw you! The last time I saw you your were hanging dead from the rafters, Frigha!" cried out Valka in shock which made everyone go pale and dumb.

This was Frigha Grul? Valka's childhood best friend who committed suicide?! And now she was alive once again and standing on their front porch?! What in the name of ODIN?!

Frigha hung her head shamefully at those words and looked at Valka who had grown 47 years older and Frigha was still 16 years old. "I've come back to set right the wrong I did to you nearly 50 years ago if you let me, Valka.

I'll never get another chance to make right what I did in my life. I'm already dead but for the next month I'm breathing and I want to spend every moment I can of these 1200 hours making right the wrong I committed.

Please let me?"

"Frigha…"

"Valka…?"

"Please come inside and warm yourself by the fire and have some of my hot chocolate. It's time we talked. It nearly five decades overdue."

Once inside everyone left Valka and Frigha alone so they could work out what needed to be worked out between them. Namely the guilt and forgiveness over Frigha's suicide and not placing blame on either party or living in regret.

Later that night everyone gathered around the large bonfire which was in the heart of the village as twilight was casting its magical spell on all the souls gathered around a large fire pit.

Many people were busy handing out refreshments, blankets or little gifts being exchanged.

The Next Generation Riders were given the seats of honor of course at the head of this giant ring around the bonfire pit. Their families showed they'd begun to practice a few songs because they're making some music, as was Una's Dragon Choir.

The Berk Band consisted of Gobber playing the pipes. Tuff drums while Ruff did the tambourine and their little sisters a xylophone made from old dragon bones coated in different metals.

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout played a guitar-like instrument. Lanon played a horn and Alle small guitar instrument. Both Brimstone and Velika the same small guitar-like instrument.

Astrid didn't play an instrument in the Berk Band. As she was along with Skullette and Firefang were singers. Though Bloodfire and Ria flutes and Birger and Larkin horns.

With of course Hiccup on his Dragon Organ, Boden on his pipes and Una on her lyre.

As for the Soul Riders and Dagur and Heather? The Soul Riders did the same as their Berk counterparts and Dagur and Heather. Heather was a singer and Dagur he played his own guitar.

People were gathered around their loved ones ready for a good party to begin. Especially for the newly resurrected Dragons who were planning on enjoying every last second of being alive.

The first half of the bonfire party went well as everyone exchanged stories and memories which were brought to life thanks to the combined powers of Hiccup, Boden, and Una.

There was some more talk about what was to come in the next 24 days which some of the activities were spending each day working on an enchanted mural to tell this incredible story and it would stand the test of time so everyone in future would know it forever and always.

They also plan to a Dragon Race and it is the first one that the Next Generation kids would ever compete in. And there be a whole new set of rules for this one! There was the party and taking the time to figure out to fix and keep Spirit Portal safe once more.

Though the main thing everyone was planning on doing without being told was building bonds of friendship, love, and family and just continuing that when everything was righted as well.

But for now it was time to celebrate that goal and bond with a song so the Berk Band and Dragon Choir started the music and singing and everyone started to sing the song that came from their hearts.

"Come it's time to stop all the crying for we will all be alright. Let's just take each other's hands and hold on tight. We shall protect each other from all the danger around us. We shall be there for one another so don't anyone cry.

For though we seem so small we are so strong and together we will be safe in each other's arms keeping one another safe and warm. The bonds between us can't be broken. We will be here for each other so there no need to cry.

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

So what if the rest of the world can't understand the way we feel? So what if they can't trust what they can't explain? We know we are different but we know deep inside us we aren't different at all.

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

We won't listen to the rest of the world for what do they really know? We need each other to have and to hold. They shall see in time what we already know.

For when destiny called we were strong and even though we didn't know if we see each other again we held on strong. Everyone will see in time as we show them the truth together that we already know!

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

We shall be in each other's hearts! We shall be in each other's hearts! No matter what anyone says! We shall be forever in each other's hearts always! Always! We will be there for one another always! All you have to do is look over your shoulder and you'll see we shall be there for each other always!" as the Vikings and Dragons finished their song.

The Valkyries and Gods who'd settled down from a busy day working were impressed and showed their enthusiasm or it. Finding it to be a very sweet and meaningful song that did prove a good point and be well-liked for many years to come.

The Valkyrie sisters had a gleaming twinkle in their eye and the Gods knew that look. They weren't about to be showed up and were planning to see if they could top the mortals had entertained at this bonfire the challenge was on.

"That was quite beautiful and you've got lovely singers and make beautiful music all your own."

"Thank you, Kara, for the compliment. We've practiced hard and really worked hard teaching our siblings how to play their instruments and sing. Una worked extra hard too, training her choir," Astrid informed the golden-winged Valkyrie who smiled proudly.

"I can see and hear it for myself and I'm proud as well."

"But, not to be outdone when comes to needing entertainment in Asgard and Valhalla we're the ones to put on the show," Eir said in a bit of an ego-driven voice that took them off guard.

"Yes, for you see there no better singer or dancer in all the Realms then a Valkyrie. No one can beat us when it comes to a performance we dare say! And we have got the best partners. With the whole Aurora Borealis Singers as our music teachers!" Rota state with great pride in her voice.

"Is that really so? You really think we should make this a musical showdown?" Valka asked with an eyebrow cocked and hands on her hips.

"Well, we've long to have some type of competition with someone to challenge for many centuries, to be honest, Valka." Mist confessed honestly.

"This is only gonna end badly, trust us you three!" Hiccup warned.

"Yeah, it's gonna go more terribly the then it did training Terrible Terrors! And Meatlug and Alle got kidnapped because of the Riders making that a competition!" Boden reminded everyone!

"Don't you see all the competition do is bring out the worst in people and make them egotistical jerks who don't remember good sportsmanship and forget being the best is about doing your best.

And again competition always ends badly and you always lose what you had? You get everything you wanted which ends up being nothing but you lose in the process what you already had in the first place!" Una pleaded to make bring sanity to the situation.

"You know we got some very smart children, Val," Stoick whispered to his wife who smiled and whispered back to him. "You can thank my side of the family for this one!"

"Okay, okay let's not make this a competition! But just show us what you got then? Just show us your performance and we shall just enjoy what you can do." Skullette interjected.

"Yeah, everyone is good at different things so we are all the best in different ways at different things. So no-one is perfect or the best at everything. So let's just remember what we are really supposed to be doing with this whole rebirth of creation and not let the bad stuff take root again, please?" Firefang suggested tentatively.

"You both speak a lot of wisdom far succeeding your years," both Dotta and her sister and Firefang's mom Firestorm praised their daughters at the same time as they blushed and replied. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, they do have an excellent point. Let's just enjoy what everyone can do and not make this about showing up or one up anyone. Please, beautiful maidens of Asgard. Delight us with your talents?" Queen Moon Shadow kindly requested.

The 38 Valkyries all nodded in agreement along with all rainbow colored dragons got together ready to strut their stuff. But they did kick things up a bit to make their performance one to remember.

The first thing to happen was thanks to the Singers because thanks to them the sky become a living rainbow as did the fire itself. Then their wings took on a sparkly effect itself. Then and there they started to dance and sing as they flew about in a stunning formation.

It was a stunning display of beauty, grace, agility and living poetry for sure. And the singing was best described as if the most beautiful princesses of legends came together to all sing as one group and it was a highly energized group for sure as they started their song.

"You think those souls are cool whose hearts seem to have no scars at all to show. The ones who never seemed to have anything to let go of or have to risk anything like the tables being turned on them.

You think they are just some kind of fools who dance within the flames of chance, sorrow, and shame. Because they always come out getting burn.

However, you got to be tough to live a life full of passions and desires for your never living if you just stand outside the fire!

We think we're strong if we can face this world alone to think we can get by on our own. To think we shall never fall. We think and call others weak who are unable to resist that the slightest chance of love just might exist. And for that chance, we should forsake it all.

Some people are so hell-bent on living by walking on a thinning wire because they are convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire.

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!

Love is burning deep in our souls constantly yearning to get out of control wanting to fly higher and higher. We shall no longer abide by standing outside the fire!

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!"

Well, it was quite an achievement for Nightrainbow's parents and the Valkyries was for sure. Anything less would be an understatement and left others to wonder what did the Night Furies and Silver Phantoms have planned to show everyone while they were kicking?

The Silver Phantoms strutted their stuff at the next event which was the party which was held under the moonlight for all who embraced true love. The disco ball was millenniums away from being invented.

But not only had they made the weather perfect, they light up the night skies with fireworks, sparkles and dazzling formations that intimated the constellations and created a very romantic mood and so everyone had quite a romantic and swell evening dancing and falling deeper in love with their true loves and being with their families too as the mood, location and music everything was perfect thanks to the Silver Phantoms.

Of course, in-between having fun activities planned, Next Generation Riders enjoying being with their families, Valka and Frigha mend fences, the dead enjoying being alive, the Dragon Families were finally getting some personal time.

They're all at Dragon Glen having a picnic that the entire Haddock family had made for them and told them to enjoy getting to have family time.

Finally, after a lifetime being apart thanks to Loki and his followers the Haddocks dragons were now with their parents and siblings. And now that they're all together and everyone was enjoying each other and finally getting to be a family.

For Toothless and Moon Shadow's family? They enjoyed not only learning about their heritage, but they did also want to hear their own family members stories and know all that their lives had been living before and after their deaths.

So they got to hear finally all the same times they'd told everyone else weeks ago in Asgard and well the ten young Night Fury princes and princesses? They were very eager to learn where they came from and know anything and everything to do with their family and the legacy they carried.

It was very much the same when Stardust and Nightrainbow finally really got to know their parents and hear their stories about where they came from what lessons their parents had wanted to impart to them.

They also told their parents how sad they felt and how they did envy their brother Toothless for having a wife and children and wished they did too and the line didn't end with them. As they both knew they're still plenty fertile and knew they could still have kids and raise them well if an available mate would come along.

After this special reunion came the day to watch the Next Generation Riders do their own Dragon Race which was a lot more complex than just collecting sheep for points.

It was a great mixture of using their talents, training, tag team, hide and seek and solving riddles just to really making it interesting and in the end, the points didn't matter as much how much fun everyone had from enjoying the children and their dragons just squealing in delight.

Finally came the day that winded it all down when it was time for the farewell party but also to celebrate the Next Generation really taking full responsibility for carrying on the mantle of responsibility and legacy of their families.

So it was gonna be a huge party to unveil the enchanted portrait that would tell three generations of stories and still be adding the next generation when it was born in a never-ending story of a never-ending chain.

So everyone woke up that day singing to high heavens the best song you could sing when all the Nine Realms were united as one big family.

"There nothing at all complicated about how we live! For we are all here for each other and happy to give! We are proud to be who we are and yet were are as humble as there are stars in the skies.

We have everything we could need from the moon to the sun. There more than enough here to share with everyone we care! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!

There this bond between all of us we just can't explain for it's the celebration of life itself! As we keep seeing our friends every day and knowing they'll be there for you just as you'll be there for them too! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

We will always remember our loved ones even those who've departed. For their love is always apart deep in our hearts! Even as we go through our lives finding love and planning our futures! Laughing at stories and making more precious moments we won't ever forget!

These have to be the most beautiful and the most peaceful parts of life we ever have seen and been a part of. There nothing else like ever before or ever gonna be. When we think of how far we've come sometimes we just can't believe then we see the miracle that we were too blind to see and now we know the answer we seek its

FAMILY! FAMILY! FAMILY!

COME ON! WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!"

It was clearly quite an amazing song and the energy going on and that was nothing of what was to come. Things were just getting more intense as the Next Generation Riders and their dragons were treated with more honor and respect than the gods themselves as they were lead to the Great Hall.

And the Great Hall was even more outstandingly decorated for their party then it had been for the honeymoon party and the table of honor for them and their dragons? It was a thousand grander and magnificent than even anything remotely found in Odin's own home!

In fact, the Gods themselves were being humble enough to serve everyone! The Gods, Valkyries, Spirits, and Seeds were serving everyone the most delicious food and drinks found only in their Realm on tableware made of the finest gold with all the tables covered in the most beautiful of silk table clothes and everyone was sitting on plush swan feathered seat cushions!

This was the most royal four-star treatment a Viking or dragon could ever hope to receive in their time that the Gods would spend the day treating them as if the mortals were the gods themselves! It really was quite an amazing treat!

The food was indescribable from how it looked and tasted and the drinks were just as indescribable! And even better was the announcement that the gods were allowing Stardust and Nightrainbow to have a mate each. So one soul for each stayed alive.

Their mates' names were Moondust and Melody respectfully.

All the children both human and dragon were so proud of themselves and though they knew the road ahead of them was long and still difficult they could accomplish anything. Go any distance like their parents and find their way and be strong.

And every day and every mile on the journey ahead would be worth their while as they continued on. The road ahead for them as it was for those before them was still mostly unknown. But that's what it's like when you seek out your fate or destiny and where it will lead you.

But you could wait over 1000 years and be worth that wait because it would take their lifetime and many other lifetimes to see their dreams through. For no-one here was gonna look back they'd stay on track and would not accept defeat.

It may be an uphill slope but there no reason to lose hope just keeping going the distance till your journey complete. Because as they had long learned from both the generations before them it wasn't the glory that made a hero it was their heart.

They'd be like shooting stars from now on. They go beyond their world and all others to face all harms in order to do what they had to do. Their job their destiny and the distance and journey that went along with it that it took to complete it.

Everyone looked at one another and just sang the same song because there was one thing that was true no matter where they went from here and what their next adventure was or their responsibly were. There were some things that would always be true.

It funny how in life everything can change. How what we are feeling right now is not the same as yesterday.

That there more to this world than we ever imagined, that deep inside our hearts were emotions we never even knew, and now we know this is just the start.

There have been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!

HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!

We finally learn how to smile and know we are free to show our hearts. Knowing how we can face the things that use to seem too hard. We look inside each other's eyes and see a different part of each of us and we realize we didn't know before what we wanted in life was everything we see here.

There have been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home

HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!

Right from the start, we felt something there and now we know we always meant to be together! We helped each other find our way HOME!

NOW WE REALIZE WE ARE FINALLY HOME! THIS FINALLY FEELS LIKE HOME! THIS FEELS JUST LIKE HOME!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!

WE ARE FINALLY HOME! HOME! HOME! WE ARE FINALLY HOME!"

The End.

Haddock Family

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Gods Goddess, Valkyries

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Little Imps and Seeds of Evil: Lisa Ortiz- Icy Winx Club 4Kids Version

Fenrir: Sean Schemmel-Valtor- Winx Club 4Kids Version

Jormungandr: Jason Griffith- Lord Darkar Winx Club 4Kids Version

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Heimdall-John Dye-Andrew- Touched By an Angel

Loki- Tom Hiddleston

The Anquetil Clan

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: Amy

Dotta: Kate Mulgrew- Titania Gargoyles

Firestorm: Kristy Wu-P'Li LOK

Toothless's family and Haddock dragons

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Stormfly's family

Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09

Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW

Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella

Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls

Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls

Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA

Wind Dancer: Kate Magowan- Princess Una- Stardust 07

Airclaw: Bella Hudson- Mana- YGO

Hookfang's Family

Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie

Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009

Fanghook: Andrew Francis- Ambrose- Sabrina secrets of a teenage witch 2013

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT

Meatlug's Family

Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009

Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Barf and Belch's family

Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.

Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH

Una's Friends

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Seven Soul Riders (Moralien Clan village of Mellelie)

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Soul Riders Dragons

Amber: Darcy Rose Byrnes- Princess Amber Sofia

Amethyst: Kiara Muhammad- Doc McStuffins

Ruby and Jade: Isabella Acres- Jade- Sofia

Skyfire: Lex Lang- Young Sozin LOK

Earth mother: Jennie Kwan-Suki-ATLA

Skeleton key: Henry Rollins: Zaheer- LOK

Night Fury Souls

Moon Shadow's biological family members

Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Children's parents

Mr. Numbskull and Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Krashath: Dee Bradley Baker: many roles

Hiccup's kids:

Breena: Ashley Jenkins (she voices Coco Adel).

Brant: Neath Oum voices Lie Ren

Erico Michael Jones voices Sun Wukong.

Boden's kids:

Edyis: Arryn Zech voices Blake Belladonna

Garth: Howard Wang voices Whitley Schnee (yes this is Weis's brother)

Geir: Adam Ellis voices Cardin Winchester

Una's kids

Orus Unn (Her husband): Miles Luna Voice of Jaune Arch

Freja: Kara Eberla voices Weiss Schnee (later episodes)

Gyda: Samantha Ireland Voice of Nora Valkyrie

Siri: Taylor McNee voices Penny

Vali: Aaron Dismuke voices Oscar Pine

Soul Riders' children

Ase and Leif's son Whitley- Andrew Rannells- Sky the flying unicorn of Sofia the First.

Garnet- Carlos Alazraqui- Skylar Elena of Avalor

Elof and Tue's adopted daughter Esme-Ellie Kemper- Crackle- Princess Vivian pet Dragon on Sofia the First.

Opal-Jillian Rose Reed- Naomi Turner- Elena of Avalor

Torben and Eira and Erica's Twins- Buttercup and Daisy- Gabriella Graves- Young Cordelia Cedric's sister from Sofia the First

Bloodstone and Moonstone- Aimee Carrero- Princess Elena of Elena of Avalor

Fishlegs' family

Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon- Zach Reino-Roma Princess Ivy's pet skunk on Sofia the First

Silvertip- Marsai Martin- Princess Caterina Elena of Avalor

The Twins' family

Ruffnut and Eret's daughter Eureka- Harley graham- princess Clio Sofia the first.

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Tuffnut and Hawly's daughter Merida- Susan Sheridan- Princess Eilonwy

Tuffnut and Hawly's son Harris- Wilber Zaldivar- Nico Elena of Avalor

Maya- Zoe Hendrix- Amara Elena of Avalor

Heimdall-Jorge Diaz- Gabe Elena of Avalor

Balder- Joe Nunez Armando- Elena of Avalor

Dagur's family

Dagur and Helena's daughter Odyis-Brennley Faith Brown- Lily one of the witches on Sofia the First

Spirit- Kitana Turnbull- Olivia- Elena of Avalor

Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

Cloudwings-Tara Strong

Snotlout's family

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Mercury- Yuri Lowenthal- Mercury Black- RWBY

Emerald- Katie Newville- Emerald Sustrai RWBY

Indigo- Shannon McCormick- Ozpin RWBY

Periwinkle- Kathleen Zuelch- Glynda Goodwitch RWBY

Riders' younger siblings' families

Brimstone's son

Destin- Lincoin Melcher- Avion- Elena of Avalor

Firedrake-Cheech Marin- Quita Moz Elena of Avalor

Bloodfire's daughter

Embla- Noel Wells- Marimonda Elena of Avalor

Shimmertail- Genesis Rodriguez-Amalay- Elena of Avalor

Birger and Alle's son

Haldor- Keith Ferguson- Zuzo- Elena of Avalor

Sorrel- Chrissie Fit – Princess Valentina- Elena of Avalor

Lanon and Ria's daughter

Hertha- Gia Lopez-Estrella- Elena of Avalor

Twiggy- Maximus Riegel- Zoom- Elena of Avalor

Larkin and Velika's son

Jary- Desmond Gerber-Mingo- Elena of Avalor

Rosy- Rosie Perez- Dulce- Elena of Avalor

Creel and Gala's daughters

Creel's-Oili Kimaya Thais Young Carmen- Elena of Avalor

Gala's Runa- Isabella Cramp- Vamprina show of the same name

Sunrise and Sunset- Rebecca Shoichet- Sunset Shimmer

Skullette and Firefang's families

Tove- Jenna Ortega- Princess Isabel Elena of Avalor

Unn-Willa Holland from Kingdom Hearts does Aqua

Auden- Joseph Haro- Mateo Elena of Avalor

Sora- Hailey Joel Osment

Windrider-Yvette Nicole Brown- Luna Elena of Avalor

Medli- Cree Summers as Kida from Atlantis

Aria- Celine Dion

Spectrum- Peabo Bryson

Yvaine- Claire Danes

Draco- Charlie Cox

White King- James Earl Jones

Frigha- Johanna Braddy-Princess Yue


End file.
